About You, Me, Us
by Chiharu Caron
Summary: Semua ini aku lakukan demi kamu, aku dan kita..
1. Chapter 1

**Karakter mili Masashi Kishimoto**

**Maafkan typo yang bertebaran dan jalan cerita yang berantakan. Saya masih dalam tahap belajar**

"Hah.. Misi kali ini melelahkan sekali."

"Hah.. Mau bagaimana lagi.."

"Sebaiknya segera melapor."

"Kau benar. ?!"

"Hey, adaapa?"

"Humm.. Sepertinya hanya perasaanku saja."

-satu bulan kemudian-

"Aku dengar beberapa roti yang dibuang dibelakang gang menghilang begitu saja."

"Apa mungkin binatang?"

"Mungkin juga. Tapi katanya ada yang melihat sosok berlari kabur dari belakang gang. Katanya bayangan itu sangat besar dan menyeramkan."

"Hah.. Paling hanya bayangan biasa. Tapi aku dengar ada sesuatu yang ganjil terjadi di rumah kosong yang berada di dekat hutan terlarang."

"Ah.. Aku dengar itu perbuatan makhluk halus."

"Huh? Yang benar saja, yang begitu mana mungkin adakan."

"Hah.. Berita aneh mulai tersebar dimana-mana."

"Yaa.. Kalau kau merasa ketakutan tentu akan mulai membicarakan hal yang aneh dan tidak masuk akalkan."

"Tapi aku tidak menyangka akan sangat tidak masuk akal begini, Asuma."

"Mau bagaimana lagi. Lalu kau mau kemana Kurenai?"

"Humm.."

"Ah.. Kakashi. Kau akan bertemu dengan hokage?"

"Ohh.. Kurenai? Humm.. Begitulah."

TOK TOK

"Permisi, Hokage-sama."

"Ah.. Masuklah."

"Jadi. Adaapa?" tanya Kakashi to the point saat berdiri dihadapan penguasa Konoha itu.

"Ya.. Ini memang bukan hal yang penting tapi bisakah kalian mengecek rumah kosong yang berada didekat hutan terlarang itu?"

"Apa ini berhubungan dengan isu yang tengah beredar saat ini?"

"Humm.. Terlalu banyak laporan yang masuk. Banyak warga yang mulai merasa gelisah. Selain itu juga mulai banyak anak-anak yang mendatangi tempat itu. Kalian tau sendiri bagaimana bahayanya tempat itukan." Ucap Hokage menatap keduanya.

"Tapi kenapa kami berdua? Bukankah Kakashi saja sudah cukup banyak?" tanya Kurenai curiga.

"Terakhir kali aku mengirim seorang jounin kesana, dia kembali dengan luka parah. Jadi aku rasa hal ini tidak akan mudah."

"Baiklah.. Ayo selesaikan tugas ini." Ucap Kurenai pamit undur diri dan beranjak pergi dari ruangan itu.

"Berhati-hatilah. Setelah selesai segera laporkan semuanya."

-hutan terlarang-

"Huh.. Siapa? Yang kemarin? Ah.. 2 orang.."

"Kau bisa melihatnya?" Kurenai menatap rumah kayu usang yang berdiri dihadapannya.

"Um.. Lantai 2, ruangan paling sudut."

"Lalu.. Bagaimana?"

"Yah.. Seperti biasa saja."

"Aku yakin ini tidak akan mudah."

-3 jam kemudian-

"Me.. Menjauh.."

"Kakashi.." Kurenai menatap lawannya itu tidak tau harus berbuat apa.

"Humm. Ini diluar dugaanku."

"Hey.. Bagaimana kalau membuang benda itu?" ucap Kurenai berusaha membujuk lawannya membuang kunai yang ada ditangannya.

"Kurenai, jangan memaksanya."

DEG

"?!"

"He.. Hei.."

"ARGH!"

"Kakashi! Sekarang!"

"Hah.. Hah.. Ungh.."

"Kurenai.. Bisakah kau ke ruangan hokage untuk melaporkan ini? Setelah selesai aku akan segera menyusul."

"Kau yakin bisa menanganinya sendiri? Dia bukanlah gadis biasa."

"Um.. Tenang saja."

"Bagaimana mungkin gadis sekecil ini.."

"Setidaknya sekarang dia berada ditempat yang aman."

"Hah.. Aku akan membantumu. Lebih baik cepat selesaikan ini semua dan melaporkannya. Hokage-sama pasti menginginkan keterangan darimu juga dan lagi ini kasus yang sangat jarang."

"Baiklah. Persiapannya sudah selesai. Sebaiknya kau agak menjauh." Saran Kakashi.

"ARGH! ARGH! TIDAK! LEPASKAN! SAKIT!"

BRUK

"Hah.. Hah.. Hah.."

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kurenai mengkhawatirkan Kakashi yang terlihat sangat kelelahan setelah melakukan ritual penyegelan.

"Ya.. Aku baik-baik saja. Ayo kita pergi dari sini." Ucap Kakashi menggendong gadis itu menuju desa.

-Rumah sakit Konoha-

"Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Kakashi? Umm.. Dia belum sadarkan diri."

"Pulanglah. Aku akan menjaganya."

"Hokage bilang apa?" tanya Kurenai tidak menatap Kakashi dan masih saja mengamati gadis kecil yang terbaring lemah dengan berbagai alat penunjang kehidupan menempel ditubuhnya.

"Mulai sekarang aku orang tua angkatnya."

"Tapi.. Gadis ini. Dia bukanlah gadis biasa."

"Umm.. Kemampuan bertarungnya setara dengan anggota Anbu."

"Apa ini perbuatan dia?"

"Sudah tidak salah lagikan? Hanya dia yang mampu melakukan hal seperti ini pada siapapun."

"Tch.."

"Kurenai?"

"Aku pulang dulu."

"Ya."

"Apa sudah ada perkembangan?"

"Ah.. Hokage-sama.. Belum.." ucap Kakashi bangkit dari duduknya.

"Aku harap kau tidak keberatan dengan keputusanku Kakashi."

"Aku mengerti sepenuhnya dengan keputusanmu, Hokage-sama."

"Hum?"

"Apa ada sesuatu yang salah, Hokage-sama?" tanya Kakashi yang melihat sang Hokage menghampiri gadis itu dan dengan perlahan menyingkirkan poni yang menghalangi kening gadis berambut pink itu.

"Aku tidak percaya ini." Ucap sang Hokage yang tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa kagetnya menemukan tanda seperti diamond ungu dikening gadis itu.

"Itukan... Byakugou.. Bukankah yang memiliki tanda itu hanya Mito-sama yang merupakan istri hokage pertama dan cucu hokage pertama, Tsunade-sama" ucap Kakashi yang baru menyadari adanya tanda tersebut.

"Humm.. Gadis yang menarik.. Sepertinya ini akan sedikit menyulitkanmu Kakashi."

"Humm.. Tadi aku juga sedikit menyadari matanya.."

"Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan benar?"

"Dan Rinnegan."

"Rinnegan?!"

"Umm.."

"Hah.. Ini benar-benar diluar dugaanku. Kurenai hanya menyampaikan tentang Sharingan.. Tapi aku tidak menyangka tipe sharingan yang seperti ini ditambah lagi rinnegan. Anak ini sudah melewati banyak hal."

"Apa mungkin dia keturunan Uchiha?"

"Aku tidak dapat memastikan hal itu. Itu mungkin saja terjadi." ucap Hokage yang mulai bingung dengan langkah selanjutnya untuk gadis pink itu.

"Tapi.. Untuk eternal mangekyou sharingan sendiri.. Bukankah hal tersebut hanya didapat dari hasil pencakokan?" tanya Kakashi lagi.

"Ya... Untuk saat ini sebaiknya rahasiakan tentang ini Kakashi. Oh.. Lalu.. Kau benar-benar siapa untuk tugas ini kan? Menjadi seorang ayah angkat untuk dia."

"Umm.. Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya.. Aku takut dia akan berjalan dijalan yang salah. Dan aku rasa akan sulit untuk mendekatinya." Ucap Kakashi yang hanya menatap gadis pink itu.

"Kalau kau butuh saran.. Kau bisa bertanya padaku atau.. Ah.. Kau bisa bertanya banyak pada Iruka.."

"Iruka?"

"Ya.. Kau lupa kalau dia juga secara tidak langsung mengangkat seorang anak laki-laki?"

"Secara tidak langsung?"

"Humm.. Anak hokage keempat.. Iruka merawatnya.."

"Ah.. Kyuubi.."

"Yep.. Sebenarnya aku lebih ingin Yamato untuk mengawasinya. Karena Yamato dapat mengantisipasi hal tersebut."

"Tapi Yamato masih terlalu muda untuk hal itu."

"Hahahahaha.. Makanya aku mempercayakannya pada Iruka untuk saat ini. Apabila Iruka sudah tidak dapat menanganinya, maka Yamato akan aku panggil. Baiklah.. Aku harus segera kembali ke ruanganku. Aku harap kau dapat mengenalinya dengan baik Kakashi."

"Umm.. Terima kasih hokage-sama."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

-3 bulan kemudian-

"O.. Ohayou otou-san."

"Ohayou Sakura-chan."

"A.. Ano.."

"Ya? Adaapa Sakura-chan?"

"Bento.." ucap gadis bersurai pink yang dipanggil Sakura itu memberikan 2 buah kotak makan kepada Kakashi.

"Arigatou Sakura-chan.. Akan aku berikan pada Kurenai nanti." Ucap Kakashi yang mengerti dengan maksud Sakura. Awalnya sangat sulit bagi Kakashi mendekati Sakura, untuk membuat gadis itu mau berbicara dengannya, butuh waktu satu bulan untuk mendekatinya dan 1 bulan untuk mendapat kepercayaannya hingga Kakashi dapat dekat dengan Sakura. Dan itu semua berkat bantuan Kurenai yang datang setiap hari untuk ikut membantu mengurus Sakura serta barang-barang yang dibutuhkan Sakura. Satu bulan terakhir digunakan Kakashi untuk melatih Sakura serta melakukan misi keluar desa hingga hokage secara langsung mengangkat Sakura menjadi angota anbu termuda sepanjang sejarah dunia ninja. Akan tetapi mengingat usia Sakura yang masih sangat muda, hokagepun memutuskan untuk menyekoahkan Sakura ke akademi ninja walau hal itu tidak dibutuhkan Sakura tetapi dia membutuhkan kemampuan untuk bersosialisasi dan belajar untuk menghilangkan traumanya sambil mengingat kembali masa lalunya.

"Umm!"

"Sekolah hari pertama. Bersenang-senanglah ya." Ucap Kakashi tersenyum.

"E.. Eto.."

"Hum? Sakura-chan.. Hari ini aku ada misi keluar desa bersama Kurenai-san dan baru akan kembali besok. Apa kamu baik-baik saja sendiri? Atau aku perlu memanggilkan Anko-sensei, Asuma-sensei atau Guy-sensei untuk menemanimu?"

"Tidak.. Aku tidak apa-apa sendiri.."

"Sakura-chan.."

"Ya?"

"Bisa kemari sebentar?"

"Ada ap.."

"Sakura-chan.. Berbohong itu tidak baik. Sampaikan saja apa yang ada di hatimu." Ucap Kakashi memberikan pelukan hangat pada gadis kecil itu.

"Umm.. Kalau hanya satu hari aku bisa sendiri." Ucap Sakura tersenyum.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kalau ada apa-apa segera cari mereka bertiga ya." Ucap Kakashi mengusap kepala Sakura. Bukan tanpa alasan Kakashi berkata demikian, karena terakhir kali ia meninggalkan Sakura, gadis dalam keadaan mengamuk dan hampir tewas diburu ninja dari desa bunyi.

"Humm.. Aku sudah bukan anak kecil lagi." Ucap Sakura cemberut.

"Humm.. anak usia 5 tahun itu hitungannya masih kecil, Sakura-chan.." ucap Kakashi tersenyum. Memang selama ini sebelum Sakura masuk perguruan ninja, Kakashilah yang melatihnya disaat senggang. Walau sebelum dilatihpun kemampuan Sakura sudah jauh berada diatas rata-rata anak seumurannya, tapi Kakashi tetap melatihnya dan mengajarkan beberapa jurus sulit yang dapat dikuasai gadis itu dengan mudah.

"Baiklah.. Aku berangkat." Ucap Sakura pamit berangkat ke akademi ninja. Hari ini adalah hari pertamanya bersekolah disana. Walau Sakura sangat tidak setuju dengan keputusan Kakashi untuk menyekolahkannya, dia tidak dapat berbuat banyak karena disatu sisi dia berhutang nyawa pada Kakashi dan disisi lain dia sangat menyayangi Kakashi.

"Jangan nakal." Ucap Kakashi menatap Sakura, menepuk kepala gadis itu ringan.

"Aku tau." Ucap Sakura cemberut.

"Baiklah. Aku pergi dulu." Ucap Kakashi yang detik berikutnya menghilang.

"Kenapa repot-repot menyekolahkannya?"

"Oh.. Asuma.."

"Aku tidak pernah dengar seorang anbu bersekolah di akademi ninja sambil menjadi anbu. Bukankah hal itu dapat membongkar rahasianya sebagai anbu?"

"Dia mungkin memang anbu. Tapi tetap sajakan dia masih kecil."

"Jadi?"

"Ini untuk mengatasi traumanya serta melatih kemampuan sosialisasi dan kemampuan menyembunyikan identitasnya."

"Oh.. Kurenai.."

"Baiklah. Kami pergi dulu. Aku titip Sakura padamu, Guy, dan Anko." Ucap Kakashi sebelum dia dan Kurenai pergi dari desa.

"Tenang saja." Ucap Asuma santai.

"Asuma.."

"Ada apa lagi Kurenai?"

"Jangan coba-coba merekok di depan Sakura, atau dia akan membunuhmu." Ucap Kurenai memperingatkan.

"Hah.. Iyaaa.." jawab Asuma bosan.

-akademi ninja-

"Baiklah.. Selamat pagi semuanya. Hari ini hari pertama kalian berada di akademi ninja. Aku Iruka akan menjadi guru kalian hingga ujian chuunin tahun besok. Baiklah. Sebelum kita mulai pelajaran hari ini, lebih baik kita mulai dengan perkenalan. Dimulai dari baris paling depan hingga belakang ya."

_"Hah.. Merepotkan.. Apa-apaan kelas ini. Membosankan sekali. Pulang nanti sebaiknya aku berbelanja kebutuhan bulan ini. Aku yakin otou-san lupa lagi membeli keperluan bulan ini. Selain itu aku juga harus membeli beberapa barang."_

"ra-san.. Sakura-san?"

"?!"

"Bisakah kau perkenalkan dirimu?"

"Har.. Hatake Sakura. Sakura." Ucap Sakura memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Baiklah.. Kita mulai pelajaran hari ini."

_"Kenapa.. Kenapa aku hampir salah menyebutkan margaku sendiri.. Haruno.. Kenapa aku merasa marga itu tidak asing ditelingaku."_

"Baiklah.. Sampai disini ada yang ingin ditanyakan?"

"Sensei.. Aku dengar bocah yang dibelakang itu monster yang dulu bersembunyi di rumah di dekat hutan terlarang. Apa itu benar?"

"Aku rasa pertanyaan itu tidak berhubungan sama sekali dengan pelajaran, Yamanaka. Baiklah. Karena kalian tidak mempunyai pertanyaan kelas dibubarkan. Besok kita akan belajar melempar kunai dan shuriken, jadi jangan lupa membawa senjata kalian. Kelas dibubarkan."

-sore harinya, taman bermain-

"Ungh.. uhuk.. hiks.. hiks.. _Berhentilah menangis.. Dasar bocah lemah! Kenapa kau terus-terusan menangis dan lemah!_"

"Kau.. Baik-baik saja?"

"?!"

"Kau terluka.."

"Ka.. Kau.."

"Humm? Kau Uzumaki-san benar?"

"Ha.. Hatake-san.. Kenapa kau bisa tau namaku?"

"Karena aku ada dikelas pagi ini."

"Aku pikir kau sibuk dengan duniamu dan tidak mendengarkan sama sekali sesi perkenalan. Lalu.. Panggil aku Naruto saja.."

"Naruto.. Bisa aku lihat lukamu?" ucap Sakura menatap Naruto.

"A..Apa yang.."

"Aku bisa sedikit mengobati luka dengan memusatkan chakraku. Apa yang terjadi padamu? Kenapa kau tidak pulang? Orang tuamu pasti mencarimukan.."

"Aku.. Tidak ada yang akan mencariku.. Aku tidak punya orang tua. Aku ini monster yang ditakuti seluruh desa." Ucap Naruto tertunduk.

"Aku rasa itu tidak benar."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Seorang monster tidak akan menangis disaat ia merasa kesepian dan tersakiti. Sudah.. Sudah tidak sakitkan?"

"Ah?! Ap.. Apa yang terjadi padamu?!" ucap Naruto yang baru menyadari kondisi lawan bicaranya setelah ia menganggkat kepalanya berniat berterima kasih.

"Ini sudah biasa terjadi padaku. Bukan hal besar." Ucap Sakura tenang.

"Apa.. Apa warga desa yang melakukannya padamu?" ucap Naruto memberanian diri bertanya.

"Segeralah pulang Naruto." Ucap Sakura bangkit dari duduknya.

"K.. Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruto menangkap tubuh Sakura yang limbung dan hampir terjatuh.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Aku pulang dulu. Selamat malam. Sampai jumpa besok." Ucap Sakura membungkuk pamit.

"Sakura-chan."

"Hum?"

"Te.. Terima kasih." Ucap Naruto lagi.

"Hum.. Bukan masalah besar." Ucap Sakura tersenyum ringan kemudian melangkah pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang juga tersenyum kecil.

-besoknya-

"Hatake-san?! Apa yang terjadi padamu?"

"Aku hanya terjatuh dari tangga. Bukan masalah besar Iruka-sensei." Ucap Sakura saat Iruka menyadari luka yang masih belum sembuh benar di pelipisnya dan segera menutupnya dengan anak rambutnya.

"Baiklah. Hari ini aku akan menilai kemampuan melempar kunai dan shuriken kalian. Silahkan maju sesuai nama yang aku panggil.

"Ha'i."

"Uchiha Sasuke?"

_"Hari ini otou-san pulang. Aku harus memasak apa malam ini? Hah.. Dia pasti akan pulang dengan banyak luka. Aku harus mempersiapkan chakraku. Lalu juga aku harus menyiapkan air hangat untuk berendamnya nanti."_ Sakura yang sibuk dengan alam pikirannya tidak memperdulikan teman-temannya yang tengah sibuk melemparkan kunai dan shuriken. Hingga lamunannya pecah saat mendengar Iruka memanggil namanya.

"Hatake Sakura!"

"Hah.. Aku hanya harus melemparkan kesepuluhnya kearah targetkan?" ucap Sakura memandang Iruma sambil memutar 2 buah kunai di jarinya.

"Yep.. disana ada 2 target. Satu target untuk 5 buah kunai dan target yang satunya untuk 5 buah shiruken." Terang Iruka.

"Aku hanya butuh satu target." Ucap Sakura tenang dan mulai melemparkan kunai dan shurikennya.

"Ti.. Tidak mungkin.." ucap Iruka takjub dengan hasil Sakura. Semua senjata yang ia lemparkan tepat mengenai tengah.

"Sakura-chan! Tadi itu hebat sekali."

"Ah.. Naruto-san.."

"Hah.. Aku hanya bisa melemparkan tepat satu saja." Keluh Naruto.

"Kau bisa. Yang harus kau lakukan hanyalah lebih berkonsentrasi pada targetmu, tepat dititik tengahnya. Tarik nafas yang dalam dan rilekslah sebelum melempar." Ucap Sakura santai.

"Hah.. Mudah bagimu untuk berbicara begitu. Konsentrasi adalah satu hal yang mustahil dapat aku lakukan."

"Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin. Semua hanya berada dikepalamu saja." Ucap Sakura lagi.

"Hah.. Kau terlalu tenang Sakura-chan. Aku takjub padamu."

"Anak-anak berkumpul! Aku akan bacakan grup untuk berlatih melempar kunai dan shuriken besok." Ucap Iruka memanggil murid-muridnya.

"Ayo Sakura-chan." Ucap Naruto mengulurkan tangannya bermaksud membantu Sakura yang tengah duduk bersandar dipohon untuk berdiri.

"Terima kasih."

"Kelompok terakhir.. Inuzuka Kiba, Nara Shikamaru, Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke dan Hatake Sakura. Mulai besok kalian akan berlatih dengan kelompok kalian dan minggu depan aku akan melakukan penilaian terakhir pada kalian. Sekian kelas hari ini. Silahkan bubar."

"Hah.. Ini akan sangat merepotkan." Keluh Shikamaru berjalan pergi dari tempat itu.

"Sakura-chan!"

"Ya?"

"Kau mau pulang?"

"Humm."

"Nee.. Sakura-chan.. Aku bo.."

BRUK

"Hey bocah monster!"

"Tch.." Naruto hanya bisa menatap jengkel kumpulan bocah laki-laki yang mengerubunginya itu. Detik berikutnya Naruto berusaha melindungi kepalanya dari lemparan batu yang diarahkan padanya.

"Hentikan." Sakura yang entah kerasukan apa menahan pergelangan tangan salah satu bocah yang akan melempar batu.

"Memangnya kau siapa menyuruhku berhenti.. Oh.. Aku tau.. Kalian berdua bocah monster itukan? Pantas saja kalian saling menjaga. Hahahahaha."

"Hentikan.."

"Memangnya kau mau apa kalau aku tidak berhenti?"

"Hentikan atau aku akan memisahkan badan dan kepalamu dengan sekali tebas." Ucap Sakura yang entah sejak kapan telah mengarahkan kunainya keleher bocah itu,

"Ah.. Saku.. Hey!"

"Asuma-san.." ucap Sakura dengan tenang menatap pria yang berada dihadapannya itu.

"Apa yang terjadi disini?"

"Sakura-chan hanya berusaha melindungiku. Ini bukan salahnya." Ucap Naruto cepat membela Sakura.

"Hah.. Sakura simpan kunaimu. Kalian pulanglah. Bukannya sudah berkali-kali aku bilang untuk tidak menyakiti Naruto?"

"Maaf sensei."

"Hah.. Dasar anak-anak sekarang didikan orang tua yang suka menggosip ya begini." Keluh Asuma membakar rokoknya.

"Asuma-san.. Itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan." Ucap Sakura yang entah sejak kapan sudah menyambar rokok Asuma.

"Hah.. Sakura.. Ayolah.. Aku tidak akan merokok didepanmu.." ucap Asuma menatap Sakura yang tengah memainkan kotak rokoknya.

"Hah.. Jadi ada apa Asuma-san?" tanya Sakura yang mengembalikan kotak rokok Asuma.

"Aku hanya menyampaikan kabar dari Hokage bahwa Kakashi dan Kurenai tidak jadi kembali hari ini."

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

"Tidak tidak.. Ini hanya misi tambahan. Karena mereka satu arah jadi mereka langsung ditugaskan."

"Um.. Baiklah.."

"Hati-hati." Ucap Asuma yang melihat Sakura melangkah pergi disusul Naruto.

"Sakura-chan?"

"Ah.. Tadi kau ingin bicara apa Naruto-san?"

"Aku ingin minta tolong diajarkan cara melempar yang benar. Tapi sepertinya kau sibuk." Ucap Naruto diakhiri senyum lebarnya.

"Tidak.. Aku tidak sibuk.. Ayo kita berlatih." Ucap Sakura cepat.

"Yosh! Arigatou Sakura-chan." Ucap Naruto senang.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

-malam-

"Aku rasa hari ini cukup." Ucap Sakura menatap Naruto yang kelelahan.

"Hah.. Terima kasih banyak Sakura-chan. Kau baik sekali mau menemaniku berlatih hingga larut begini.

"Bukan masalah besar."

"Ayo aku antar kau pulang." Ucap Naruto tersenyum.

"Huh? Tidak usah. Aku bisa pulang sendiri."

"Tidak tidak.. Aku tidak akan bisa membiarkan perempuan jalan sendiri malam-malam begini."

"Hah.. Baiklah.."

"Naruto-san."

"Ya?"

"Jangan biarkan mereka menindasmu terus. Melawan mereka bukanlah hal yang salah. Selagi kau benar."

"Um.. Terima kasih Sakura-chan."

"Naruto-san.. Kau tinggal dimana?"

"Aku? Kau tau bangunan yang berada didekat toko roti diujung jalan itu?"

"Ya."

"Aku tinggal di kamar paling atas. Iruka-sensei membantuku mendapatkan ruangan itu. Walaupun kecil tapi cukup nyaman." Ucap Naruto lagi.

"Hah.."

"Adaapa Sakura-chan?"

"Tidak apa-apa.. Aku hanya.."

"Nee Sakura-chan.. Berbohong itu tidak baik."

"Aku tidak apa-apa.. Ah.. Terima kasih sudah mengantarkanku."

"Bukan masalah." Ucap Naruto tersenyum kemudian menatap rumah Sakura yang memang tidak besar. Hanya rumah biasa tetapi terlihat sangat nyaman.

"Naruto-san.. Sekali lagi terima kasih."

"Um! Baiklah aku tinggal. Terima kasih banyak untuk hari ini. Hah.. Malam ini sepertinya ramen lagi." Gumam Naruto pelan.

"Nee.. Naruto-san.."

"Ya?"

"Bagaimana kalau masuk dulu?" tawar Sakura.

"Huh? Tidak usah Sakura-chan."

"Tidak apa-apa. Masuklah dulu. Anggap saja tanda terima kasihku sudah mau mengantarkanku pulang."

"Umm.. Baiklah."

"Anggap saja rumah sendiri. Kalau kau mandi, kamar mandinya ada di ujung lorong didekat tangga." Ucap Sakura yang hanya mendapat anggukan dari Naruto.

"Sakura-chan? Apa aku benar-benar boleh memakai kamar mandinya?"

"Pakai saja. Aku tinggal dulu. Ah.. Kalau kau bosan kau bisa menalakan TV diruang keluarga."

-1 jam kemudian-

"Naruto-san.."

"Ung? Ah?! Apa aku tertidur?"

"Ya.."

"Jam berapa sekarang?" ucap Naruto panik.

"9.30 malam." Ucap Sakura melirik jam dinding diruangan itu.

"Maaf aku mengganggumu Sakura-chan. Aku pulang sekarang."

"Naruto-san.. Makanlah dulu." Ucap Sakura menghentikan Naruto yang panik.

"Tapi.."

"Aku sudah menyiapkannya. Makanlah dulu." Ucap Sakura. Mendengar itu Naruto sedikit melirik kearah meja makan dan benar saja, disana sudah tertata rapi makanan yang mengepul.

"Te.. Terima kasih." Ucap Naruto mengalah dan mengikuti permintaan Sakura untuk makan terlebih dahulu.

"Naruto-san."

"Ya?"

"Kau.. Keberatan tidak untuk menginap disini?"

"Huh?! Ba.. Ba.. Bagaimana dengan orang tuamu? Aku bisa dibunuh kalau sampai mereka melihatku disini dan tidur disini."

"Otou-san tidak akan pulang hingga besok." Mendengar itu Naruto menghentikan gerakan makannya dan menatap Sakura, walau Sakura tidak mengatakannya tapi Naruto dapat melihat kesedihan dimata Sakura.

"Baiklah." Ucap Naruto tersenyum.

"Arigatou."

-Besok,subuh-

"Argh.. Badanku.. Huh? Ada tamu." Ucap Kakashi menyadari ada satu sepatu yang ia yakini bukan sepatu Sakura karena ukurannya yang lebih besar sedikit. Kakashipun memasuki rumahnya menuju kamar Sakura dan menemukan gadis itu tengah tertidur pulas. Setelah itu Kakashi berjalan menuju kamar tamu yang berada diujung lorong dan menemukan Naruto yang tertidur pulas dikasur itu.

"Otou-san?"

"Ack! Sakura.. Kau mengagetkanku." Ucap Kakashi yang baru saja menutup pintu kamar tamu itu.

"Maafkan aku."

"Kenapa kau sudah bangun? Kembalilah tidur."

"Aku selalu bangun jam segini." Elak Sakura.

"Sakura-chan.."

"Setidaknya izinkan aku mengecek lukamu otou-san." Ucap Sakura tertunduk.

"Hah.. Baiklah.. Tapi setelah ini tidur ya." Ucap Kakashi mengusap kepala Sakura dan mengikuti gadis itu masuk kekamarnya.

"Selesai." Ucap Sakura yang puas dengan pekerjaannya setelah menyembuhkan luka-luka Kakashi.

"Tidurlah." Ucap Kakashi bangkit dari duduknya.

"Otou-san.. Kalau otou-san lapar, masih ada sisa miso sup di lemari pendingin" ucap Sakura yang sudah memposisikan dirinya kembali bersiap tidur.

"Um. Terima kasih Sakura-chan." Ucap Kakashi mengusap kepala Sakura pelan kemudian keluar dari kamar Sakura.

-paginya-

"Kau sudah bangun Naruto-san?"

"Ah.. Ohayou Sakura-chan.. aaa..."

"Ah.. Aku belum memperkenalkan diri ya.. Namaku Hatake Kakashi. Selamat pagi Naruto."

"A.. Selamat pagi Kakashi-san."

"Cepatlah sarapan. Kalau tidak kalian bisa terlambat ke sekolah."

"Baik."

"Naruto, terima kasih ya sudah mau berteman dengan Sakura-chan."

"Huh? Sakura-chan anak yang baik kok. Hanya saja anak-anak yang lain tidak dapat melihat itu." Ucap Naruto singkat.

"Otou-san.. Kau akan terlambat lagi kalau terus-terusan membicarakanku begitu."

"Sakura-chan.. Pendengaranmu memang mengerikan." Ucap Kakashi mengusap kepala Sakura.

"Bento." Ucap Sakura menyerahkan kotak makan Kakashi.

"Ah.. Arigatou.. Aku berangkat duluan ya. Hati-hati dan belajarlah yang rajin."

"Nee.. Sakura-chan.. Otou-sanmu baik sekali ya."

"Hah.. Umm.. Ayo berangkat." Ucap Sakura hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi ucapan Naruto.

-Akademi-

"Baiklah.. Silahkan berlatih sesuai kelompok yang telah sensei bagi kemarin ya."

"Hah.. Ini sulit sekali."

"Tenangkan dirimu Naruto-san. Tarik nafas yang panjang dan bayangkan satu titik." Ucap Sakura mengajarkan Naruto.

"Woof.."

"Humm?" melihat seekor anjing mendekatinya segera Sakura berjongkok untuk memberi usapan ringan dikepala anjing itu.

"Ah! Akamaru! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Woof!"

"Hah.. Kau ini.. Maafkan dia Hatake-san."

"Bukan masalah."

"Hei! Shikamaru! Kau tidak akan berlatih?" teriak Naruto membangunkan Shikamaru yang tengah berbaring dibawah pohon.

"Tidak.. Itu melelahkan dan merepotkan."

"Dasar tidak pernah berubah." Ucap Naruto.

"Kalian saling kenal?" tanya Sakura tidak menyangka.

"Um.. Aku, Kiba, dan Shikamatu teman baik." Ucap Naruto lagi

"Bagaimana dengan Uchiha-san?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Aku tidak mengenalnya. Yang aku tau ya.. Dia selalu dikerubungi cewek-cewek."

"Hummm."

"Hatake!"

"Hum?" mendengar namanya Sakura berbalik dan menemukan seorang laki-laki berambut pantat ayam menatapnya tajam.

"Bertarung!"

"Huh?"

"Siapa yang bisa melemparkan 10 kunai semuanya tepat sasaran dia yang menang."

"Tidak usah diladeni Sakura-chan." Ucap Naruto memberi saran.

"Memang tidak." Ucap Sakura tenang.

"Dasar pengecut."

"Kau bilang apa?" ucap Sakura mendadak mulai kesal.

"Pengecut dengan jidat lebar!"

"Tch.. Bocah banyak omong. Puas?" ucap Sakura menatap bosan Sasuke setelah berhasil melemparkan kesepuluh kunainya tepat disatu titik. Melihat itu Sasuke yang kesal kemudian mulai melemparkan kunainya.

"8 dari 10." Ucap Natuto menatap kunai yang dilemparkan Sasuke.

"Kau hanya beruntung bocah jidat lebar." Ucap Sasuke tidak terima.

"Ucapkan itu sekali lagi dan aku akan memenggal kepalamu." Ucap Sakura yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri tepat didepan Sasuke dengan kunai mengarah pada leher Sasuke.

"Sakura-chan!"

"Humm?"

"Sakura-chan!"

"Ah.. Guy-sensei.. Ada apa?" ucap Sakura menatap pria berambut mangkok itu membuatnya menjadi bahan tatapan anak-anak lain.

"Hokage-sama memanggilmu keruangannya. Ayo." Mendengar ucapan Guy, Sakura berubah menjadi serius sedangkan anak-anak yang lain tidak dapat percaya dengan apa yang mereka dengar. Seorang bocah biasa dicari oleh seorang hokage.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

-kantor hokage-

"Ah. Sakura-chan.. Akhirnya kau datang."

"Ada apa hokage-sama mencari saya?"

"Ada misi untukmu. Kau akan pergi keluar desa."

"Tapi hokage-sama.. Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya pergi sendiri." Ucap Kakashi yang juga berada disana.

"Tidak apa-apa otou-san. Aku bisa melakukannya. Jadi misi apa?" ucap Sakura percaya diri.

"Mata-mata..Aku minta kau memata-matai orang ini. Kau akan berangkat besok pagi paling lambat." Terang sang hokage.

"Aku menjalankan misi ini sendiri?" tanya Sakura memastikan.

"Apa kau tidak mampu melakukannya sendiri?" tanya hokage memancing Sakura.

"Humm.. Aku saja sudah lebih dari cukup." Ucap Sakura percaya diri.

"Baiklah. Kau bisa kembali ke akademi sekarang. Kakashi ada yang harus aku bicarakan denganmu." Ucap sang hokage setelah yakin Sakura tidak berada di depan pintunya lagi.

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan mengirim Sakura keluar desa?" terka Kakashi.

"Um.. Ada kemungkinan mereka mencarinya besok. Setidaknya dengan begini mereka tidak akan menemukannya dan kau bisa menangkap mereka." Terang hokage.

"Um.. Aku mengerti."

-Akademi-

"Ah.. Sakura.. Kau sudah kembali? Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Iruka ketika menyadari Sakura yang kembali ke arena latihan kunai dan shuriken.

"Tidak.. Hokage hanya menanyakan perkembanganku di akademi saja. Hanya untuk memastikan aku dapat beradaptasi dengan semuanya." Ucap Sakura berbohong.

"Hummm.. Begitu.. Baiklah.. Kembalilah kekelompokmu. Masih ada waktu satu jam untuk berlatih."

"Baik. Terima kasih sensei." Ucap Sakura kembali ke kelompoknya.

"Ah.. Sakura-chan.. Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Naruto saat Sakura memposisikan dirinya di bawah pohon untuk sekedar duduk dan menghirup udara segar.

"Tidak.. Tidak ada apa-apa. Terima kasih sudah mencemaskanku Naruto-san. Kau sangat baik." Ucap Sakura ringan.

"Tidak akan berlatih?" ucap Shikamaru yang tengah berbaring menatap langit di samping Sakura.

"Tidak.. Ini membosankan. Kau sendiri?" tanya Sakura balik.

"Tidak.. Itu merepotkan. Lagipula aku tidak begitu peduli dengan nilai." Jawab Shikamaru.

"Hah.. Kau bicara begitu karena kau sudah bisa." Ucap Naruto yang ikut duduk dan mengobrol dengan Sakura dan Shikamaru.

"Kiba-san. Jangan paksakan dirimu." Ucap Sakura menyadari lemparan Kiba yang semakin memburuk.

"Hah... Menyebalkan.. Sampai kapan kita harus berlatih hal tidak berguna ini." Ucap Kiba ikut duduk disamping Naruto.

"Entahlah.. Ini sangat membosankan." Ucap Naruto.

"Tapi sepertinya dia sangat bersemangat dengan ini semua." Ucap Naruto menatap Sasuke yang masih melemparkan kunai dan shurikennya.

"Mau kemana Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruro menatap Sakura bangkit dari duduknya.

"Hentikan." Ucap Sakura tiba-tiba menahan pergelangan tangan Sasuke.

"Lepaskan aku. Apa maumu?"

"Kalau kau terus memaksakan pergelanganmu, sebelum ujian pengambilan nilai tanganmu tidak akan bisa digerakkan." Ucap Sakura santai.

"Kau tau apa? Lepaskan aku!"

"Aku tidak suka melakukan ini karena ini sangat merepotkan. Tapi ini semua demi nilai kelompok dan kelancaran ujian melempar hari senin besok. Maafkan aku." Ucap Sakura membuat bingung Sasuke yang detik berikutnya menyentuh pelan jidat Sasuke, membuatnya seketika kehilangan kesadaran.

"Ah?! Sensei!"

"Ada apa Naruto?" tanya Iruka mendengar teriakan Naruto.

"Sasuke pingsan." Ucap Naruto membuat Iruka segera berlari kearah Naruto dan benar saja, Uchiha bungsu itu pingsan menimpa Sakura.

"Hah.. Kelas selesai untuk hari ini. Kalian bisa pulang sekarang. Sensei akan membawa Sasuke keruang kesehatan." Ucap Iruka menggendong Sasuke pergi dari tempat itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto membantu Sakura berdiri.

"Umm.. Ya.. Aku baik-baik saja." Ucap Sakura singkat, menerima uluran tangan Naruto.

"Hari ini kau langsung pulang?" tanya Naruto saat mereka dalam perjalanan balik dari akademi.

"Um.. Aku tidak punya tujuan lain." Ucap Sakura singkat.

"Bagaimana kalau ikut denganku?"

"Kemana?"

"Sudah ikut saja. Tempat ini menyenangkan sekali." Ucap Naruto lengkap dengan senyumannya.

"Baiklah."

"Bagaimana?"

"A.."

"Sakura-chan? Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Un.. Ini... Indah sekali."

"Tempat ini memang paling indah kalau untuk melihat matahari terbenam maupun terbit. Seluruh penjuru desa dapat terlihat dari sini."

"Naruto-san.. Arigatou.. Aku senang sekali." Ucap Sakure tersenyum.

"Tentu saja. Nee.. Sakura-chan.. Bagaimana kalau menghilangkan embel-embel –san dibelakang namaku? Aku merasa kurang nyaman dan tidak akrab denganmu."

"Ah.. Lalu aku harus memanggilm bagaimana? Uzumaki-san?"

"Itusih lebih kaku dari sebelumnyakan.." ucap Naruto tersenyum kecil.

"Uzumaki-kun?"

"Naruto.. Panggil Naruto saja." Ucap Naruto lagi.

"Tapi.. Apa boleh?"

"Tentu saja." Ucap Naruto tersenyum lebar.

"Baiklah.." ucap Sakura menurut.

"Ayo aku antar kau pulang. Nanti otou-sanmu khawatir." Ucap Naruto menggandeng tangan Sakura pergi dari tempat itu.

"Um.. Terima kasih untuk hari ini Naruto."

"Bukan masalah."

"Kau langsung pulang?" tanya Sakura saat dirinya sudah berada didepan rumahya.

"Umm.. Tidak.. Aku akan mampir ke toko ramen diujung jalan dulu."

"Ichiraku ramen?" ucap Sakura memastikan.

"Umm! Ramennya sangat enak. Aku sudah sering makan disana." Ucap Naruto tersenyum.

"Hmm.. Begitu ya.."

"Jangan bilang kalau kau tidak pernah mencoba ramen disana Sakura-chan." Ucap Naruto menanggapi reaksi Sakura yang biasa saja.

"Umm.. Ya.. Aku jarang sekali makan diluar." Ucap Sakura membenarkan.

"Kalau begitu ayo makan disana." Ajak Naruto.

"Tidak bisa. Aku harus memasak untuk otou-san." Elak Sakura.

"Humm.. Yasudah.. Lain kali saja." Ucap Naruto sedikit kecewa.

"Maafkan aku ya." Ucap Sakura merasa tidak enak.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku mengerti kok." Ucap Naruto tersenyum.

"Terima kasih banyak."

"Oh.. Sak.."

BUAG!

"A..Aaaa..." melihat pria yang terpental akibat tinjuan Sakura membuat Naruto bergidik ngeri.

"O.. Otou-san?!" ucap Sakura yang kaget.

"Sakura.."

"Maafkan aku otou-san." Ucap Sakura berlari menghampiri Kakashi yang terpental menabrak tembok rumah tetangga.

"Hah.. Tidak apa-apa.. Aku yang salah karena mengagetkanmu." Ucap Kakashi tersenyum hambar.

"Baiklah.. Aku pulang dulu." Ucap Naruto pamit undur diri.

"Hati-hati dijalan." Ucap Sakura pelan.

"Nee.. Sakura."

"Ya otou-san.."

"Bagaimana kalau malam ini kita makan diluar saja."

"Makan diluar?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Yep.. Sekali-sekali tidak masalahkan." Ucap Kakashi.

"Tapi..."

"Naruto!"

"Huh?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan bersama-sama di ichiraku ramen. Aku dengar mereka punya menu baru." Ucap Kakashi dengan senyumnya.

"Tapi.."

"Sudahlah.. Lagipula aku juga sedang ingin makan ramen. Aku yang bayar." Ucap Kakashi lagi.

"Bagaimana, Naruto?" tanya Sakura menghampiri mereka.

"Baiklah." Ucap Naruto dengan senyumnya.

-Ichiraku ramen shop-

"Paman!"

"Oh.. Naruto.. Aku kira kau tidak datang." Ucap pemilik toko ramen itu.

"Itu tidak mungkinkan.. Aku hanya bisa makan disini." Ucap Naruto dengan senyum polosnya.

"Hahahaha.. Kau ini. Jadi malam ini kau bersama pacarmu ya." Goda pemilik ramen menyadari Naruto masuk bersama seorang gadis dan seorang ninja yang sudah tidak asing baginya.

"Sakura-chan bukan pacarku.. Dia hanya temanku.." ucap Naruto buru-buru membenarkan.

"Hahahahaha.. Kakashi-san.. Hari ini tidak sibuk."

"Yaa.. Hari ini hokage-sama sedang berbaik hati padaku." Ucap kakashi dengan senyumnya yang tetap tersembunyi dibalik topengnya.

"Dimana Kurenai? Kau tidak datang bersamanya.?"

"Tidak. Sepertinya dia sedang sibuk. 3 special ramen ya." Ucap Kakashi lagi.

"O... Oto.."

"?! Naruto.. Aku keluar sebentar ya dengan Sakura." Ucap Kakashi yang menyadari ada yang saah dengan Sakura dan segera izin keluar sebelum Naruto menyadarinya.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

"Tidak-tidak.. Aku hanya ingin berbicara sebentar dengan Sakura." Ucap Kakashi buru-buru berdiri dan menggandeng tangan Sakura keluar.

"Hummm? Mungkin ingin ke toilet.." gumam Naruto pada dirinya sendiri kemudian kembali menyibukkan dirinya dengan berbicara dengan pemilik kedai ramen itu.

"Sakura.. Hei.. Kau baik-baik saja?" ucap Kakashi yang membawa Sakura ke balik toko ramen yang memang masih tertutupi dengan banyak pohon dan semak.

"Ta.. Tandanya.." ucap Sakura yang sedikit memberi clue pada Kakashi yang segera melihat tanda yang berada di pundak kiri Sakura.

"Apa.. Kenapa... Kenapa bisa.. Bukankah aku sudah menyegelnya." Ucap Kakashi kaget menyadari segel yang ia buat saat pertama kali bertemu dengan Sakura perlahan terbuka dan tanda kutukan itu mulai mengerubungi tubuh Sakura.

"Ugh.."

"Tch.." dengan cepat Kakashi segera berusaha menyegel kembali tanda kutukan tersebut.

"Kakashi!"

"Anko?!"

"Tch.. Dugaanku benar.."

"Apa yang sebenarnya.."

"Dia.. Dia ada didekat sini.. Tanda ini hanya akan bereaksi disaat dia ada didekat sini." Ucap Anko.

"Un.." Kakashi tidak dapat meragukan Anko karena Anko memiliki tanda yang sama dengan Sakura. Apabila Sakura merasakannya maka Anko juga.

"Sakura telan ini." Ucap Anko memberika sebuah pil pada Sakura.

"Anko.."

"Sudah tidak apa-apa.. Aku sudah tidak merasakan chakranya lagi. Tapi untuk berjaga-jaga aku akan melaporkan hal ini pada hokage-sama."

"Baiklah.. Terima kasih banyak."

"Bukan masalah." Ucap Anko yang kemudian menghilang.

"Sakura-chan?"

"Aku sudah tidak apa-apa.. Sebaiknya kita kembali kedalam sebelum Naruto mulai curiga." Ucap Sakura yang berdiri dan berjalan masuk kedalam ichiraku ramen.

"Hah.. Gadis yang sulit di taklukan." Ucap Kakashi menyusul.

-Besoknya-

"Sudah siap?" tanya Kakashi menatap Sakura.

"Otou-san melihat dimana topeng anbuku?" tanya Sakura yang mencari topengnya.

"Ini." Ucap Kakashi memberikan Sakura topeng anbu yang ia cari.

"Terima kasih."

"Berhati-hatilah." Ucap Kakashi lagi.

"Aku tau.. Baiklah.. Aku sebaiknya pergi sekarang sebelum warga desa bangun." Ucap Sakura yang memang berangkat jam 4 pagi agar tidak ada warga desa yang melihatnya saat berpamitan dengan Hokage di gerbang depan.

"Hah.."

"Otou-san.."

"Ya? Apa kau melupakan sesuatu."

"Tidak." Ucap Sakura meninggalkan Kakashi yang wajahnya sudah semerah tomat busuk. Kakashi tidak percaya apa yang baru saja terjadi. Seorang Sakura yang terkenal dingin memberinya kecupan singkat dipipi. Hal yang tidak mungkin dilakukan Sakura apapun yang terjadi.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

-Gerbang depan-

"Misimu cukup bernegosiasi saja dan memata-matai orang yang sudah kuberikan rinciannya kemarin. Jangan buat keributan di Suna." Ucap sang Hokage.

"Aku mengerti. Aku akan segera kembali." Ucap Sakura yang kemudian pergi.

"Apa tidak apa-apa memberikan misi ini? Apalagi hubungan kita dengan Suna sangat buruk." Ucap seorang anbu berdiri didekat Hokage.

"Bukan masalah. Baiklah.. Sebaiknya kita segera kembali ke kantor." Ucap sang hokage.

"Misi ini sangat aneh.. Apa terjadi sesuatu?" pikir Sakura selama perjalanannya menuju Suna.

"Oh? Sasuke."

"Apa maumu?"

"Huh? Aku hanya menyapamu."

"Hn."

"Dasar menyebalkan." Ucap Naruto berlalu pergi.

"Hatake!"

"Huh?"

"Hatake Sakura! Apa hubunganmu dengannya?"

"Huh? Apa urusannya denganmu?" tanya Naruto lagi. Menatap Sasuke yang menatapnya tajam.

"Aku yang bertanya kenapa kau balik bertanya?"

"Sakura-chan orang yang special buatku." Ucap Naruto dengan muka sedikit tersipu malu. Mendangar itu Sasuke kemudian berlalu pergi tidak mengucapkan apapun.

"Hooo.. Aku tidak tau Sakura-chan terkenal disekolahan." Ucap Kurenai menatap kedua bocah itu dari atas atap bersama Kakashi.

"Haha.. Ha.."

"Kakashi.. Mukamu menyeramkan." Ucap Kurenai menahan tawanya menatap tatapan kesal Kakashi.

"Sakura-chan terlalu manis. Makanya semua cowok mengincarnya." Ucap Kakashi lagi.

"Aa.. Itu.. Bocah Uchiha.. Satu-satunya yang hidup dari pembantaian itukan. Lalu anak kyubi.. Menarik."

"Anko?"

"Hahahahaha.. Sudahlah.. Kita ada urusan yang harus dilakukan." Ucap Kurenai kemudian berlalu pergi diikuti Kakashi dan Anko.

"Kali ini akan ku pastikan aku menangkap mereka." Ucap Kakashi menyeramkan.

"Umm.. Aku tau, tapi jangan sampai kau kehilangan kesabaranmu." Ucap Kurenai lagi. Memang hari ini beberapa Jounin dan Anbu ditugaskan untuk mengamakan penjuru desa karena dipastikan adanya penyusup.

"Kalian ditugaskan dihutan terlarang. Aku rasa dia ada disana." Ucap Anko menatap gerbang menuju hutan terlarang yang ada dihadapannya.

"Un.. Sebaiknya sekarang kau menuju kantor Hokage. Jangan sampai tertangkap." Ucap Asuma menatap Anko.

"Asuma benar. Yang menjadi targetnya hanya kau atau Sakura." Ucap Kurenai lagi.

"Baiklah. Berhati-hatilah." Ucap Anko kemudian pergi dikawal beberapa Anbu.

"Baiklah.. Kita akan bertemu di gedung yang ada ditengah hutan ini." Ucap Kakashi memberi aba-aba yang dijawab anggukan cepat dari yang lain dan mereka semua membubarkan diri.

-Seminggu kemudian, Konoha-

"Sudah ada perkembangan?" tanya Kakashi yang memasuki ruang rawat serba putih itu.

"Belum.. Tapi dia sudah lebih baik." Ucap Kurenai.

"Seharusnya aku ikut dengannya."

"Sudahlah Kakashi-kun. Tidak ada yang gunanya menyesali ini semua. Lagi pula setidaknya kita berhasil mendapatkan info dan menghindarkan Sakura dari hal yang lebih berbahaya dari ini." Ucap Kurenai lagi. Memang seminggu yang lalu Sakura ditemukan tergeletak di depan gerbang Konoha dengan keadaan yang sangat buruk dan selama Sakura pergi, Kakashi berhasil menangkap salah seorang kaki tangan yang selalu mencoba mencelakai Sakura belakangan ini.

"Apa gunanya mendapatkan info itu bila Sakura harus koma seperti ini." Ucap Kakashi lagi.

"Sudahlah Kakashi.." ucap Gay, memang semua sudah terjadi dan tidak dapat di ulang.

"Setidaknya.."

"SETIDAKNYA APA?!"

"Ka.. Kakashi.." Asuma, Guy, Anko, bahkan Kurenai tidak dapat menyembunyikan rasa kaget mereka melihat Kakashi lepas kendali seperti sekarang. Kakashi tidak pernah lepas kendali apapun yang terjadi.

"?!" Kakashi yang amarahnya meluap terhenti saat merasakan seseorang menyentuh tangannya.

"Otou-san.. Jangan berisik dirumah sakit.."

"Sa.. Sakura.."

"Maafkan aku sudah membuatmu khawatir.." ucap Sakura tersenyum dibalik masker oksigennya.

"Sakura.. Syukurlah.." Kurenai tidak dapat menyembunyikan air matanya lagi.

"Sudahlah.. Aku tidak apa-apa.." ucap Sakura berusaha menghibur semua orang yang ada disana.

"Kalau begitu aku pamit pulang dulu.." ucap Asuma diikuti Guy dan Anko.

"Aku akan melapor pada Hokage dan tim medis diluar." Ucap Kurenai ikut pergi meninggalkan Kakashi dan Sakura berdua di ruangan itu.

"Otou-san.." Sakura menepuk pinggiran kasurnya, memberi isyarat Kakashi untuk duduk disana sambil berusaha bangkit dari tidurnya.

"Jangan paksakan dirimu." Ucap Kakashi membantu Sakura duduk.

"Gomen ne.." ucap Sakura tiba-tiba memeluk Kakashi erat.

"Jangan.. Jangan meminta maaf Sakura. Ini salahku.. Salahku tidak dapat menjagamu." Ucap Kakashi balas memeluk gadis itu.

"Aku tidak suka otou-san menyalahkan diri dan lepas kendali seperti tadi." Ucap Sakura lagi.

"Ya.. Maafkan aku.." ucap Kakashi pelan.

"Maaf mengganggu waktu kalian.. Tapi aku harus mengecek keadaan nona Hatake." Ucap ninja medis yang sudah berdiri di depan pintu bersama Kureai.

"Ah.. Ya.."

"Humm.. Keadaanya sudah stabil. Hari ini sudah bisa pulang dan besok sudah dapat beraktivitas." Ucap ninja medis tersebut takjub.

"Bukan hal yang mengejutkan bagi seseorang yang memiliki kemampuan untuk menyembuhkan diri sendiri." Pikir Kakashi.

"Otou-san.. Aku ingin pulang." Ucap Sakura. Memang dari dulu Sakura tidak suka berada di rumah sakit, Sakura akan mulai gemetar ketakutan kalau berlama-lama disana seakan ada kenangan buruk yang tidak ingin diingatnya.

"Baiklah.. Kita pulang sekarang." Ucap Kakashi mengerti.

"Saya permisi dulu." Ucap ninja medis tersebut kembali ke ruangannya.

-Besoknya, Akademi-

"Sakura-chan!"

"Na.. Naruto." Ucap Sakura yang kaget saat tiba-tiba dipeluk pria berambut kuning itu saat memasuki ruang kelas.

"Aku sangat khawatir.. Otou-sanmu bilang kau sakit dan tidak mengizinkan siapun menjengukmu." Ucap Naruto melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ya.. Aku demam.. Otou-san hanya tidak ingin kamu tertular." Ucap Sakura beralasan.

"Baiklah-baiklah.. Saatnya mulai pelajaran." Ucap Iruka yang memasuki ruang kelas itu.

"Hah.. Membosankan sekali." Keluh Naruto.

"Mau bagaimana lagi.." ucap Sakura yang hanya tertawa kecil.

"Aku ingin cepat-cepat keluar dari akademi." Ucap Naruto.

"Humm?"

"Hah.. Cita-citamu untuk menjadi hokage itu masih tetap ada ternyata." Ucap Shikamaru.

"Tentu saja. Aku pasti akan menjadi hokage!"

"Wow.. Cita-citamu keren sekali." Ucap Sakura kagum.

"Hahahahaha.. Terima kasih Sakura-chan."

"Baiklah.. Sampai jumpa besok." Ucap Shikamaru dan Naruto yang berpisah jalan dengan Sakura yang harus berbelanja.

"Ya.."

"Hei.."

"Kalian membutuhkan sesuatu?" tanya Sakura menatap kerumunan perempuan yang mengelilinginnya dan menyeretnya ke sebuah gang.

"Kau.. Jangan pernah dekat-dekat dengan Sasuke!"

"Aku tidak mendekatinya." Ucap Sakura jujur dan detik berikutnya menerima tinjuan keras diperutnya, cukup untuk membuatnya berlutut.

"Dasar jidat lebar!" ucap salah seorang yang berhasil menarik pita merah yang menjadi bandana Sakura yang ia dapatkan dari Kakashi sebagai hadiah ulang tahun.

"Kembalikan." Ucap Sakura berusaha memintanya baik-baik dan detik berikutnya menerima tinjuan dipipinya.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

-jam 7 malam-

"Hah.. Kali ini aku makan apa.." pikir seorang pria dengan rambut kuningnya melewati gang menuju toko-toko untuk mencari makan malamnya.

"Hahahahaha.. Tadi itu sangat menyenangkan."

"Tch.." Naruto yang mendengar suara perempuan yang merupakan fans Sasuke di akademi segera menyembunyikan diri agar tidak terlibat dengan gerombolan menyusahkan itu sambil mencuri dengar, siapa tau dia dapat menggagalkan rencana mereka untuk menyakiti Sakura.

"Aku yakin dia sudah tidak akan berani."

"Hahahahahahahaha.. Tentu saja.."

"Apa maksud mereka.." pikir Naruto yang keluar dari persembunyiannya saat dia yakin sudah aman.

"Hiks.."

"?! Sakura-chan!"

"Si.. Siapa?"

"Apa-apaan ini." Pikir Naruto, gadis berambut pink yang selalu menemaninya itu tergeletak ditanah, matanya tidak dapat ia buka akibat memar dan darah yang membuatnya terpaksa terus menutup kedua matanya. Perlahan Naruto mendekati Sakura.

"Si.. Siapa.." Naruto dapat menangkap ketakutan di nada suara Sakura. Sakura yang ia kenal sangat kuat itu ketakutan, memegang sebuah ranting yang ia jadikan sebagai senjata.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Na.. Naruto?"

"Tch.. Aku antar kau pulang.." ucap Naruto geram.

"Uhuk.. Hoek.." darah keluar dari bibir mungil Sakura membuat kaget Naruto. Entah kenapa rasa bencinya terhadap fans Sasuke itu semakin besar. Memang ini bukan kali pertama ia tahu Sakura di ganggu oleh mereka, tapi ia tidak pernah melihat yang sampai begini karena dirinya, Shikamaru, dan Kiba selalu ada disamping Sakura. Ia merasa jijik melihat apa yang telah mereka lakukan.

"Hey.." Naruto memegang pundak Sakura perlahan.

"Ne.. Apa kau bisa membantuku mencari pitaku?" pinta Sakura yang terus meraba-raba sekitarnya.

"Pita?" benar saja.. Pita yang selalu berada di kepala merah jambu Sakura tidak ada, rambutnya berantakan, tanah menempel di rambutnya, mukanya babak belur begitu juga dengan tubuhnya. Luka dimana-dimana, luka akibat sayatan kunai. Dengan tidak banyak bicara, Naruto berusaha membantu Sakura mencari pitanya. Ia menemukannya tapi tidak tau bagaimana akan memberikannya pada Sakura.

"Apa kau menemukannya?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Berikan kedua tanganmu." Ucap Naruto membuat bingung Sakura yang hanya dengan patuh memberikan kedua tangannya yang penuh dengan luka dan memar itu.

"Ah... Ah..." Sakura tidak dapat membendung tangisnya saat menyadari yang didapatkannya bukanlah pita merahnya melaikan potongan-potongan dari pitanya.

"Tch.." Naruto tidak dapat menatap Sakura yang menangis histeris begitu. Segera ia memberikan pelukan pada gadis itu, berusaha menenangkannya.

"Huaaaa!"

"Sakura-chan.. Sudahlah.. Ayo aku antar kau pulang.. SAKURA-CHAN!" panggil Naruto saat tiba-tiba Sakura bangkit dan berlari meninggalkannya. Naruto tidak tinggal diam dan ikut mengejar gadis itu dari belakang. Mereka terus berlari hingga mereka memasuki daerah taman yang dekat dengan hutan memasuki sebuah gua kecil hingga tiba-tiba Sakura jatuh tersungkur menambah parah lukanya.

"Gomen.. Gomen.." ucap Sakura pelan. Suara paraunya menyayat hati Naruto yang mendengarnya.

"... Ini..." Naruto hanya dapat memandang sekitar.. Banyak bangau kertas berwarna pink tergantung disana. Membuatnya sadar ini merupakan tepat persembunyian Sakura.

"Hoek.."

"Sakura!" mendengar Sakura muntah, Naruto segera menghampirinya. Muntahan itu berbau amis darah, membuat Naruto jatuh berlutut dan segera memeluk gadis itu berusaha menenangkannya.

"Kenapa.. Kenapa.."

"Tsssshhh. Tenanglah.. Tenanglah.. Aku pasti akan membalas mereka. Tenanglah..." ucap Naruto memeluk erat Sakura, seakan tidak ingin melepaskannya.

-beberapa jam kemudian-

"Sakura.. Sudah.. Tch.. Lagi-lagi.." ucap Kakashi geram, bukan karena gadis itu tertidur dipelukan seorang pria tetapi karena tubuhnya penuh luka dan ia menyadari adanya darah yang dimuntahkan Sakura disana. Kakashi tau apabila Sakura tidak pulang berarti terjadi sesuatu dan dia akan bersembunyi ditempat itu hingga Kakashi pulang. Tanpa berpikir dua kali Kakashi membentuk sebuah bunshin yang kemudian menggendong Naruto dan dirinya menggendong Sakura. Ia menyadari Sakura tengah menggenggam sebuah potongan kain ditangannya. Potongan pita yang pernah ia berikan.

"Ini sudah kerterlaluan." Ucap Kurenai menatap wajah memar Sakura.

"Humm.. Tapi kalau aku melapor dia pasti tidak akan suka." Ucap Kakashi menatap Sakura. Kakashi menatap sedih Sakura yang terbaring dikasurnya beberapa lukanya telah diobati oleh paramedik yang ia panggil kerumahnya bersama Kurenai.

"Lalu.. Uzumaki cilik ini.."

"Sepertinya ia menemani Sakura.. Ia memeluk Sakura erat begitu juga Sakura yang terus menggenggam bajunya.

"Hah.. Tidurlah Kakashi-kun.. Aku akan menjaganya." Ucap Kurenai mengusap punggung Kakashi.

"Aku tidak suka hal ini.. " ucap Kakashi menatap sedih Sakura.

"Hmm.. Aku juga.. Aku tidak suka Sakura menjadi seperti ini. Tapi hal ini bukanlah alasanmu untuk tidak beristirahat.. Kalau kau sakit Sakura bisa sedih." Ucap Kurenai kemudian memberikan pelukan erat pada Kakashi.

"Umm.." Kakashi hanya bergumam kecil.

"Ayo.. Sebaiknya kita keluar supaya dia tidak terbangun." Ucap Kurenai menarik Kakashi keluar dari kamar Sakura.

-Besoknya-

"Selamat pagi.."

"O.. Okaa-san.." ucap Sakura parau menghampiri Kurenai yang tengah menyiapkan sarapan pagi.

"Bagaimana tidurmu?" tanya Kurenai menyamakan tingginya dengan gadis 5 tahun itu.

"Umm.. Apa Otou-san.."

"Ya.. Sakura.."

"Tidak.. Aku tidak apa-apa.." elak Sakura cepat seakan tau apa yang akan Kurenai bilang.

"Baiklah.. Beristirahatlah.. Biar sarapan aku yang siapkan." Ucap Kurenai yang ditolak Sakura.

"Setidaknya biarkan aku menyiapkan alat makan." Ucap Sakura bergegas mengambil sumpit dan menatanya di meja.

"Ohayouuuu.. Hoaaamm"

"Otou-san.. Itu sikap yang tidak sopan." Ucap Sakura menatap Kakashi.

"Maaf maaf.. Sakura-chan.."

"Humm?"

"Kemari.."

"Hum?" Sakura dengan patuh menghampiri Kakashi yang tiba-tiba memeluknya erat, menggendongnya ke sofa.

"Adaapa Otou-san?" tanya Sakura yang hanya diam dalam pelukan Kakashi.

"Nee.. Sakura.. Jujurlah pada perasanmu.. Jangan menyembunyikannya terus.. Tidak apa-apa menangis.." ucap Kakashi berhasil membuat Sakura menangis dalam diam.

"Maafkan aku..."

"Pita itu bisa aku belikan lagi Sakura.. Aku tidak suka kamu melemparkan nyawamu demi melindungi pita itu." Ucap Kakashi lagi.

"Tapi itu benda yang berharga padaku.. Itu benda pertama yang aku dapatkan dari seseorang yang memang menyanyangiku sepenuh hati. Benda pertama yang menandakan aku memiliki keluarga." Ucap Sakura terisak.

"Sakura-chan.."

"Sarapannya sudah siap." Ucap Kurenai pelan, menghampiri Kakashi yang masih duduk memeluk Sakura. Sudah 10 menit sejak Sakura menangis dan sekarang ia tengah tertidur dipelukan Kakashi.

"Ya.. Sebentar lagi.." ucap Kakashi mengucap kepala Sakura.

"Dia masih kelelahan.. Dia pasti menggunakan ninjutsu medis untuk mempercepat penyembuhannya lagi." Ucap Kurenai duduk disamping Kakashi.

"Umm.. Untungnya hari ini libur dan dia bisa beristirahat."

"Naruto.. Jangan bersembunyi begitu.." ucap Kurenai tiba-tiba.

"Aku akan pulang sekarang." Ucap Naruto menundukkan kepalanya.

"Sarapan dulu. Semalam kau belum makan apa-apakan." Ucap Kakashi lagi.

"Tidak perlu."

"Hah.. Kau dan Sakura sama saja.. Sama-sama keras kepala dan membuatku pusing." Ucap Kakashi menghela nafas berat.

"Ma.. Maaf."

"Makanlah.. Anggap ini tanda terima kasihku karena sudah menenangkan Sakura." Ucap Kakashi lagi.

"Makanlah bersama kami."

"Ah.. Ohayou Sakura-chan.." ucap Kakashi melemparkan senyumnya pada Sakura.

"Otou-san sudah mengucapkannya tadi. Ini menjadi aneh kalau diucapkan 2 kali." Ucap Sakura membuat tawa Kurenai pecah.

"Sudahlah.. Ayo sarapan dulu." Ucap Kurenai menghampiri meja makan bersama Kakashi dan Sakura yang menggandeng tangan Naruto menghampiri meja makan.

"Baiklah. Aku dan Kurenai pergi dulu.. Hati-hati kalau keluar." Ucap Kakashi yang pamit pada Sakura dan Naruto yang masih berada dirumahnya.

"Aku tau.."

"Oh.. Sasuke-kun.."

"TEME!"

"Tch.."

"Kalian jangan berantem pagi-pagi begini." Ucap Sakura bosan.

"Hahahahaha.. Baiklah. Aku pergi dulu." Ucap Kakashi yang kemudian mengilang diikuti Kurenai setelah sebelumnya memberikan kecupan singkat dipipi Sakura.

"Teme.. Kenapa kau ada disini?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Sasuke-kun.. Kenapa kau kesini pagi-pagi?" tanya Sakura balik.

"Aku hanya kebetulan lewat. Dan kau Dobe. Kau dicari Shikamaru dan Kiba."

"Ah! Aku berjanji akan bermain dengan mereka hari ini. Sakura-chan ayo ikut." Ucap Naruto ingat akan janjinya.

"Ah... Sasuke-kun.. Kau mau ikut?" tanya Sakura tiba-tiba.

"Ti.. Tidak.. Aku mau pulang." Ucap Sasuke yang wajahnya sudah semerah tomat busuk mendengar namanya disebut Sakura dengan embel-embel –kun.

"Umm.. Baiklah. Bagaimana kalau kita mengantar Sasuke-kun dulu, Naruto?"

"Tidak masalah untukku selama kamu senang." Ucap Naruto membuat Sakura menundukkan kepalanya, tidak ingin Naruto melihat wajahnya memerah.

"Aku tidak butuh dian..."

"Ma.. Maafkan aku.." ucap Sakura cepat.

"Tch.. Terserah.. Ayo cepat." Ucap Sasuke berubah pikiran.

-taman-

"Jadi.. Kenapa kau disini?" tanya Naruto menatap pria pantat ayam yang berada disebalah Sakura yang tengah menikmati dangonya.

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Sakura-chan.. Bisa menghadap aku sebentar dan berikan tangan kananmu?" tanya Naruto yang langsung dipatuhi Sakura dengan polosnya.

"Cantik. Selamat ulang tahun, Sakura-chan."

"A.. arigatou.." ucap Sakura hanya tersipu malu saat menyadari Naruto memasangkan sebuah gelang di pergelangan tangannya.

"Hah.. Kau merusak momennya Naruto." Keluh Kiba kesal.

"Habis.. Aku sudah tidak sabar memberikannya." Ucap Naruto lagi.

"Nih.. Ini merepokan jadi aku ambil apa saja." Ucap Shikamaru yang memberikan sebuah kado.

"Selamat ulang tahun Sakura." Ucap Kiba dengan senyumnya dan memberikan Sakura kadonya.

"Terima kasih Shikamaru.. Kiba." Ucap Sakura memberikan senyum manisnya yang belum pernah dilihat keempatnya.

"Adaapa, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura yang saat tengah bermain dengan Naruto dan yang lainnya ditarik menjauh dari sana.

"Begini lebih baik." Ucap Sasuke yang kemudian kabur setelah menjepitkan poni Sakura kesamping dengan jepitan.

"Sasuke-kun.. Apa ini yang kamu beli tadi?" tanya Sakura yang memang melihat Sasuke membelinya di toko dipinggir taman.

"Jangan banyak bicara." Ucap Sasuke yang wajahnya sudah memerah.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Sakura tersenyum manis.

"Sudahlah. Pergi sana." Ucap Sasuke kabur.

"Shikamaru.. Bisa-bisanya kau memberikan Sakura-chan sebuah pensil." Cibir Naruto saat mereka berjalan pulang, mengingat ini sudah jam 6 sore.

"Memilih kado itu merepotkan." Jawab Shikamaru lagi.

"Dan kau memberikannya seekor kucing? Seingatku Inuzuka paling tidak suka kucing." Ucap Naruto melihat Kiba.

"Kata siapa? Aku tidak menyukai kucing bukan berarti aku membencinya." Ucap Kiba bosan.

"Hahahahah... Terima kasih banyak semuanya." Ucap Sakura senang.

-Satu minggu kemudian-

"Jadi ada apa?" tanya Sakura selama perjalanan.

"Akukan sudah bilang. Ini hanya karena arah rumah kita sama. Aku tidak ada niatan untuk jalan denganmu." Ucap Sasuke ketus.

"Hummm.."

"Kenapa kau lewat disini! Kau membawa sial!" seketika keributan itu membuat beberapa warga berkumpul mengelilingi Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Apa-apaan ini." Ucap Sasuke bingung karena ia tidak oernah melihat hal ini sebelumnya.

"Sasuke.. Pergilah.. Mereka tidak akan menyakitimu.. Menjauhlah dariku." Ucap Sakura mendorong Sasuke pergi.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Gara-gara kau sering lewat disini anakku mati!" teriak seorang ibu yang dengan histeris menarik Sakura, mengguncangnya, mendorongnya jatuh ketanah. Memberikan tendangan-tendangan pada Sakura yang hanya diam tidak mau melawan.

"Hei apa yang kau!" Belum sempat Sasuke menghentikan keributan itu dia terdorong keluar sedangkan kerumunan itu tidak henti memukuli, menendang, menarik rambut Sakura. Banyak hal lain yang mereka lakukan.

"Ungh.."

"Hentikan!" teriak Sasuke menembus kerumunan itu. Berusaha melindungi Sakura.

"Jangan coba-coba melindunginya!"

BUK!

"Ungh.."

"Sa.. Sasuke-kun." Ucap Sakura kaget melihat pria itu dengan senang hati menerima sebuah lemparan batu tepat di keningnya.

"U..Uchiha.." ucap kerumunan itu segara kabur mengetahui lambang yang menempel dipunggung Sasuke saat pria itu membelakangi mereka, memeluk Sakura melindunginya dari lemparan mendadak yang mungkin saja terjadi.

"Sakura.."

"Ya.."

"Aku berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi." Ucap Sasuke memeluk Sakura. Bayangan-bayangan saat Sakura harus dipukuli oleh sekumpulan anak-anak akademi dan warga masih membayangi Sasuke dan membuatnya mual. Semua terjadi begitu saja membuatnya kaget.

"Uhuk.."

"Apa masih sakit, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke menatap Sakura yang terbatuk karena tendangan yang tepat mengenai dadanya membuatnya harus sesak nafas beberapa saat.

"Ung.. Tidak.. Aku tidak apa-apa.. Sasuke.." ucap Sakura yang kemudian mengarahkan tangannya kekening Sasuke dan sinar hijau menyinari tangannya, menyembuhkan luka lemparan batu dikening Sasuke akibat melindunginya.

"Hentikan!" ucap Sasuke marah, bukan karena dia tidak suka, tapi dia dapat melihat chakra Sakura yang semakin menipis dengan sharingannya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Ucap Sakura tiba-tiba tubuhnya condong kedepan dan jatuh kedekapan Sasuke.

"Sa.. Sakura!"

"Aku tidak apa apa Sasuke.. Bisakah kau mencarikanku sebotol air?" pinta Sakura menatap sendu Sasuke.

"Baiklah.. Tunggu disini." Ucap Sasuke menyandarkan Sakura ke pagar kayu di gang itu dan segera pergi mencari sebotol air yang diminta Sakura.

"Ukh.." Sakura hanya dapat meringis kesakitan saat kepalanya mulai terasa berat karena memaksakan chakranya yang sedikit untuk mengobati Sasuke.

"Disini kau rupanya.."

"Ah.. Si.. Siapa.." gumam Sakura pelan karena pandangannya yang mulai mengabur, tetapi dia dapat merasakan chakra yang tidak benar dari orang tersebut.

"Kenapa kau tidak mati saja?!" seketika sebuah kunai hampir menerjang tepat kejantung Sakura kalau saja Sakura tidak melemparkan tubuhnya kesamping untuk menghindar.

"Dari arah datangnya kunai.. Anak seusiaku? Siapa? Anak dari akademi?" pikir Sakura sambil terus mencoba menghindar sampai akhirnya badannya sudah tidak dapat ia gerakkan.

"Mati!" seketika Sakura merasa saluran pernafasannya terhambat. Tangan mungil mencengkram lehernya erat. Sakura hanya menggapai-gapai berusaha lepas dari cengkraman itu. Tanpa sengaja Sakura berhasil memukul wajah orang yang berusaha mencekiknya itu. Memberinya kesempatan untuk segera bangkit sambil menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Sambil bersandar ke pagar kayu itu, Sakura berusaha pergi dari tempat itu tetapi usahanya sirna saat seseorang menarik rambutnya dan kembali mencekram lehernya. Detik berikutnya sesuatu yang tajam menghunus perutnya. Darah mengalir deras dan Sakura mulai terbatuk, mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya.

"Si.. apa.." Sakura berusaha menggapai orang tersebut, berusaha mendapatkan clue.

"Sakura!"

"?!" mendengar suara Sasuke yang mendekat, orang tersebut segera mencabut kunainya dan kabur meninggalkan Sakura yang mulai kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Siapa itu!" melihat bayangan keluar dari gang, Sasuke buru-buru menghampiri gang tempat ia meninggalkan Sakura. Ia dapat melihat tangan yang ia kenal. Tangan mungil itu menggegam sebuah jepit rambut yang ia kenal.. Jepit rambut yang ia berikan pada Sakura seminggu yang lalu.

"Hah... Hah.. Hah.."

"A.. A.. AAAAAAA! SAKURA!" Sasuke yang sadar akan keadaan Sakura, jatuh berlutut histeris melihat genangan darah disekitar perut Sakura. Bayangan saat clannya tewas dibunuh, semua berputar-putar dikepalanya.

"Sasuke... Hah.. Hah... Sa.. Sadarlah!" ucap Sakura yang menepuk pelan pipi Sasuke dan mengalirkan sedikit chakranya untuk memberikan sensasi kejut yang cukup untuk mengembalikan Sasuke dari pikiran-pikirannya

"Tidak.. Tidak.. Bertahanlah Sakura." Ucap Sasuke menekan luka diperut Sakura agar darahnya tidak terus mengalir keluar.

"tou.. san.."

"Sakura.. SAKURA!" Sasuke terus berusaha menjaga kesadaran Sakura sambil terus berteriak meminta tolong.

"Hah.. Sering-seringlah mentraktir kami Kakashi-san.."

"Hahahahaha.. Ah."

"Adaapa?" tanya junior Kakashi itu terdiam memandang seniornya yang memberikan isyarat untuk diam.

"Apa kau mendengar suara teriakan, Yamato?"

"Huh... Tidak.."

"Tidak.. Aku yakin seseorang berteriak.. Dari arah sana." Ucap Kakashi berlari kearah suara teriakan itu diikuti juniornya dibelakang.

"TOLONG!"

"Ah?! Sasuke! SAKURA! Apa yang terjadi?!" ucap Kakashi panik mendapati Sakura yang tidak sadarkan diri, chakra yang lemah dan darah dimana-mana.

"Sensei.. Sensei.. Tolong Sakura.. Dia tidak sadarkan diri.. Darahnya terus mengalir. Aku tidak bisa menghentikannya." Ucap Sasuke yang terus menekan luka Sakura. Akal sehatnya seakan sudah tidak bersama dengannya.

"Kakashi-senpai?!"

"Yamato, aku akan membawanya ke rumah sakit, kau tolong selidiki ini. Laporkan hal ini pada Hokage." Ucap Kakashi segera menggendong Sakura, membawanya kerumah sakit diikuti Sasuke yang masih dalam keadaan panik.

"Baik." Ucap Yamato yang segera membuat shadow clone dan menyuruh shadow clonenya untuk mengumpulkan informasi ditempat itu sedangkan dirinya melapor pada Hokage.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

-Rumah sakit konoha-

"Aku tidak bisa menghentikan darahnya." Gumam Sasuke masih panik. Meringkuk di sudut ruangan dan berusaha ditenangkan oleh Kurenai.

"Kurenai.."

"Ka.. Kakashi-kun.. Apa yang.." Kakashi tanpa banyak bicara mengangkat ikat kepala yang menutupi matanya, memperlihatkan matanya. Sharingan.. Seketika Sasuke jatuh pingsan.

"Aku tidak bisa melihatnya begitu terus. Dengan ini setidaknya dia dapat mengistirahatkan pikirannya." Ucap Kakashi pelan, kembali berdiri dan berjalan ke dekat pintu itu berharap tanda operasi itu segera padam dan mendapat kabar tentang Sakura.

"Kakashi-kun.." tanpa banyak bicara, Kurenai menghampiri pria itu dan memberikannya pelukan erat. Berusaha menenangkannya. Memang Sakura bukanlah anak Kakashi, tetapi dia sudah membuat ikatan yang sangat dalam, membuat Sakura sudah seperti anaknya.

"Kurenai.. Bagaimana jika dia tidak dapat bertahan." Ucap Kakashi mulai terisak.

"Itu tidak mngkin. Sakura gadis yang kuat."

"Hatake-san?"

"Do.. Dokter! Bagaimana?"

"Kami berhasil menghentikan pendarahannya dan mengembalikan chakranya. Untuk saat ini dia harus dirawat di ruang intensif sampai kondisinya dianggap sudah stabil dan dapat dipindah keruang biasa." Terang dokter tersebut.

"Terima kasih banyak. Lalu.. Apa kami bisa minta satu kamar rawat lagi." Ucap Kakashi menatap Sasuke yang tidak sadarkan diri di kursi ruang tunggu.

"Tentu saja." Ucap dokter tersebut senang hati.

"Ada apa Kurenai?" tanya Kakashi mendapati wajah melamun Kurenai.

"Kenapa Sakura tidak melawan? Maksudku kemampuannya cukup untuk menghentikan siapapun yang melakukan hal ini kan?" ucap Kurenai tidak habis pikir.

"Apa kau lupa bahwa Hokage-sama menyuruhnya untuk tidak menggunakan kemampuannya di luar dari misi anbu." Ucap Kakashi mengingatkan.

"Aku mengerti. Tapi ini sudah menyangkut nyawa." Ucap Kurenai lagi.

"Aku mengerti. Aku pernah menyuruh Sakura untuk sedikit melawan itu tidak apa-apa. Tapi dia bilang dia tidak mau menyakiti warga yang sudah berbaik hati menerimanya disini. Disakiti beberapa orang tidak ada nilainya dibanding kebaikan mereka." Ucap Kakashi yang ingat betul kata-kata Sakura.

"Tapi kalau begini terus.."

"Sudahlah.. Kita percayakan saja pada Sakura." Ucap Kakashi menghentikan pemikiran buruk Kurenai

-6 tahun kemudian, Flashback-

"Sakura-chan!"

"Selamat pagi Naruto." Ucap Sakura memberikan senyumnya pada Naruto.

"Kau berisik sekali."

"Apa maumu Uchiha." Ucap Naruto kesal.

"Hey! Jangan berbicara seperti itu dengan Sasuke!"

"Ugh..." Naruto hanya bisa bergidik ngeri saat ara fans girl Sasuke itu memarahinya.

"Wow.."

"Ayo Sakura." Ucap Naruto menarik tangan Sakura untuk mencari kursi yang masih kosong dan sialnya mereka kursi yang kosong hanya berada disamping Uchiha yang berarti mereka harus satu meja.

"Baiklah anak-anak, kalian yang ada disini adalah yang berhasil melalui ujian yang lalu. Mulai saat ini kalian resmi menjadi genin dan akan dibagi menjadi kelompok yang terdiri dari 3 orang. 2 orang laki-laki dan 1 perempuan dan kalian akan memiliki masing-masing sensei yang akan bersama kalian untuk mulai menjalani misi diluar desa." Ucap Iruka.

"Heeeee" keluh semua anak-anak yang ada dikelas itu terkecuali Hatake dan Uchiha yang terus diam dikelas. Tidak lama pintu kelas terbuka dan terlihat beberapa sensei memasuki ruangan tersebut.

"Baiklah.. Kita mulai.. Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji kalian satu tim dan ketua tim kalian Asuma-sensei. Hinata, Kiba, Shino kalian satu tim dan ketua tim kalian Kurenai-sensei. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura. Kalian satu tim, ketua tim kalian Kakashi-sensei." Mendengar ucapan Iruka Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum hambar.

"Nee.. Sakura-chan.. Otou-sanmu.."

"Ha.. Aku tidak mendengar ini sama sekali." Ucap Sakura kesal.

"Heh dobe, jangan bertingkah seperti kau mengenal orang tuanya." Ucap Sasuke bosan.

"Tapi Naruto memang mengenal Otou-sanku. Bukan begitu, Naruto?" ucap Sakura menatap Naruto bingung.

"Yep.. Aku sudah beberapa kali bertemu dengan otou-sanmu." Ucap Naruto berbangga diri.

"tch."

"Apa aku melewatkan sesuatu?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Tidak-tidak." Ucap Naruto girang.

"Baiklah. Cukup sampai disini.. Besok kalian akan langsung berlatih bersama ketua tim kalian. Kelas di bubarkan.

"Nee.. Sakura.. Rambutmu sudah panjang sekali." Ucap Naruto tiba-tiba saat mereka tengah bersantai di atas atap sekolah bersama tim berlatih kunai mereka dulu.

"Humm? Aku tidak terlalu memusingkannya sih.. Aku tidak terlalu peduli." Ucap Sakura.

"Lalu.. Kenapa kau disini?" ucap Naruto menatap pria yang duduk disamping Sakura itu.

"Huh? Memangnya kenapa." Ucap pria itu.

"Tidak ada yang suka denganmu disini Sasuke-teme!"

"Apa kau bilang."

"Hentikan." Ucap Sakura dingin.

"Hahh..."

"Yosh yosh.." ucap Sakura pelan sambil bermain dengan anjing milik Kiba.

"Kenapa Kiba?" tanya Naruto menatap Kiba.

"Aku.. Tidak suka dengan timku.."

"Huh? Bukankah kau setim dengan wanita hyuga dan aburame?" ucap Naruto mengingat.

"Lebih tepatnya wanita yang sering memata-mataimu dan pria pecinta serangga." Ucap Kiba lagi.

"Hahahahaha.. Jangan begitu." Ucap Sakura.

"Apa kalian tidak memperhatikan matanya.. Tidak ada pupilnya." Ucap Kiba lagi.

"Jangan begitu.. Tidak baik membicarakannya begitu."

"Wow.. Aku takjub padamu." Ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa?"

"Bukankah dia wanita yang sering membuatmu dulu menangis? Bersama wanita Yamanaka itu." Ucap Sasuke membuat Sakura membeku. Memang dulu Sakura merupakan sasaran bully Ino dan Hinata. Tapi dia yakin bahwa Sasuke tidak mengetahui hal itu.

"Kenapa.."

"Hah.. aku pulang.. Kalau terlalu lama disini ibuku bisa mengomel dan itu merepotkan." Ucap Shikamaru yang pergi diikuti Kiba yang juga harus pulang sebelum diomeli orang tuanya.

"Sampai jumpa lagi.." ucap Naruto yang hanya melambaikan tangannya semangat hingga keduanya menghilang dari lingkungan sekolah.

"Kau lupa? Hah.. Sudahlah.. Aku pulang." Ucap Sasuke yang bersiap pergi.

"Apa maksudnya." Ucap Naruto kesal.

"Sa.. Sakura?"

"O.. Otou-san.." tiba-tiba Sakura jatuh terduduk sambil memegang kepalanya. Seakan mengingat hal yang tidak ingin dia ingat.

"Sakura-chan! Kau baik-baik saja?" ucap Naruto menghampiri Sakura berusaha menyadarkannya.

"Hoi!" Sasuke yang kaget juga ikut menghampiri Sakura yang tanpa sadar mengaktivkan sharingannya.

"Jaga dia!"

"Kau mau kemana?!"

"Aku akan panggil Kakashi-sa.. Sensei." Ucap Naruto buru-buru membenarkan ucapannya mengingat sekarang Kakashi adalah senseinya yang kemudian menghilang sebelum Sasuke dapat mencegahnya.

"To.. Tolong.. Tidak.."

"Sakura!" Sasuke berusaha menyadarkan Sakura dengan mengguncangnya pelan tetapi tidak membuahkan hasil.

"Maafkan aku.. Maafkan aku.."

"Tch..Hoi! Sadarlah!" tanpa pikir panjang tiba-tiba Sasuke memeluk erat Sakura berusaha menyadarkannya.

"TIDAK!"

"Ah?! Sakura?! Sakura!" Sasuke hanya dapat terdiam melihat Sakura yang pingsan dan darah mengalir dari hidungnya mengotori pakaian Sasuke.

"Sakura! Hey.. Kamu baik-baik saja?"

"Huufftt.. Huuftt.." Naruto yang mengikuti Kakashi dari belakang hanya bisa mengatur nafasnya karena terus berlari.

"Otou-san.. Aku mohon.. Aku ingin pulang.." ucap Sakura pelan di tengah keadaannya yang tidak sadar.

"Sakura.." Kakashi menangkap aura ketakutan Sakura yang tengah tidak sadarkan diri. Ini bukan kali pertama Sakura seperti ini.

"Sensei.."

"Ah.. Naruto.. Terima kasih sudah memberi tahukanku dan kau.. Uchiha Sasuke benar? Terima kasih sudah menjaga Sakura dan berusaha menyadarkannya ya.. Aku akan bawa Sakura pulang." Ucap Kakashi melemparkan senyumnya pada kedua laki-laki yang masih kebingungan itu.

-Back to present-

"Jadi ada apa memanggil kami pagi-pagi begini sensei?" tanya Naruto yang merasa jam tidurnya berkurang.

"Kalian pasti sudah mendengar masalah ujian chunin bukan?"

"Tentu saja. Semua anak di akademi membahas itu." Jawab Naruto.

"Baguslah.. Karena aku mendaftarkan kalian untuk mengikuti ujian chunin." Jawab Kakashi dengan senyum khasnya.

"Apa?" ucap Naruto kaget.

"Yup.. Ujiannya besok.. Jadi aku kira lebih baik memberi tahukan kalian sekarang agar kalian belajar dengan sungguh-sungguh." Jawab Kakashi santai.

"Maafkan sikapnya ini." Ucap Sakura hanya menunduk. Ia juga kesal karena baru kali ini mendengar hal tersebut. Walau bagi Sakura ujian ini pasti tidak ada apa-apanya ketimbang ujian anbunya dulu.

"Baiklah.. Aku rasa hari ini cukup sekian.. Sampai jumpa di ujian chunin besok ya." Ucap Kakashi kemudian menghilang.

"Hah.."

"Mau kemana Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura melihat Sasuke meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Pulang." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Sakura-chan.. Bagaimana kalau hari ini kita jalan-jalan. Aku dengar ada toko bagus yang baru buka didekat sini." Ucap Naruto yang dijawab anggukan sebagai tanda iya dari Sakura.

"Yosh! Baiklah! Ayo kita jalan!" ucap Naruto penuh semangat.

-Besoknya, Ujian pertama-

"Bagi yang tidak dapat menjawab soal-soal ini akan dianggap gugur dan tidak akan bisa naik tingkat chunin selama-lamanya. Bagi yang merasa tidak mampu silahkan keluar dan dapat mengikuti ujian tahun depan. Yang ketahuan mencontek juga akan gugur. Apabila satu orang dari tim kalian gugur, maka tim itu semuanya akan gugur." Ucap pria dengan banyak bekas luka di wajahnya itu berhasil mengintimidasi seluruh genin yang ada diruangan itu.

_"Intinya cukup mengerjakan dengan benarkan."_ Ucap Sakura santai.

_"Ujian ini... Mencontek dengan tenang." _Ucap Sasuke yang berhasil mengetahui maksud ujian tersebut dengan sharingannya. Selama ujian banyak yang dikeluarkan karena ketahuan mencontek. Hingga akhirnya ujian selesai.

"Hah.. Tadi itu menyeramkan sekali.." ucap Naruto yang masih dapat merasakan ketegangan ketika ujian tadi.

"Jadi kau berhasil menjawab berapa soal Naruto?" tanya Sakura menatap Naruto yang berjalan disamping kanannya.

"Aku.. tidak menjawab satu soalpun" Ucap Naruto tertawa puas.

"Aaa... Aha.." Sakura hanya bisa memandang takjub. Kalau saja Naruto tidak punya nyali yang kuat untuk terus duduk diam di ruang kelas itu, sudah pasti tim mereka sudah gugur saat ini.

"Dasar bodoh.. Inti dari ujian itukan hanya bagaimana cara kau mendapatkan informasi dari sekelilingmu tanpa ketahuan." Hardik Sasuke membuat jengkel Naruto.

"Jangan mulai lagi.." ucap Sakura bosan dengan pertengkaran keduanya yang tidak pernah ada habisnya.

"Kau sendiri bagaimana, Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto balik.

"Huh? Aku rasa semua pertanyaan itu ada di setiap pelajaran di akademi."

"Maksudmu kau mengerjakannya tanpa mencontek?" ucap Naruto takjub.

"Humm.. Ya.. Kira-kira begitu. Aku saja baru tau soal mencari informasi diam-diam itu tadi saat Ibiki-sensei mengatakannya." Jawab Sakura polos.

"Hah.."

"Baiklah.. Ayo kita selesaikan ujian ini." Ucap Naruto penuh semangat.

-Besoknya-

"Bagi yang anggota timnya sudah lengkap silahkan menuju lantai 3 ruang B" perintah pengawas ujian didepan gerbang akademi.

"Wah... Sudah seramai ini." Ucap Naruto saat mereka berjalan memasuki lorong akademi mencari ruangan yang diberi tahu didepan gerbang tadi.

"Tentu saja. Kalau saja kau tidak tertidur, pasti belum seramai ini." Keluh Sasuke yang merasa gerah dengan padatnya lorong itu.

BUK

"I.. Ittai.."

"Sakura-chan, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruto yang segera membantu Sakura berdiri.

"Kenapa kau melamun disaat seperti ini." Ucap Sasuke kesal.

"Gomen.. Tapi aku tidak melamun.. Aku hanya memikirkan sesuatu." Ucap Sakura lagi.

"Dan apa itu?" tanya Sasuke menatap tajam Sakura.

"Hei! Jangan memarahi Sakura-chan begitu!" hardik Naruto kesal.

"A.. Maafkan aku. Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya pria dengan pakaian serba hijau itu.

"Umm.. Ya.. Aku baik-baik saja dan seharusnya yang meminta maaf itu aku." Ucap Sakura segera membungkuk meminta maaf.

"Lee apa yang kau lakukan." Ucap seorang wanita dengan rambut diikat 2 seperti bakpao itu.

"Lee? Hoi Lee!" kali ini seorang pria dengan mata seperti mutiara itu mengguncang tubuh pria bernama Lee yang tidak bergerak itu dan masih terus memandangi Sakura.

"Ka.. Ka.."

"Kaka?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Kawai! Sakura-chan benar? Maukah kau menjadi pacarku?" ucap Lee membabi buta menggenggam kedua tangan Sakura erat.

"A.. I.. Ittai.." rintih Sakura saat tangannya digenggam erat oleh Lee.

"Hei!" reflek Sasuke mendorong menjauh Lee dan segera berdiri diantara Lee dan Sakura.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto menatap Sakura yang masih merintih kesakitan.

"Apa-apaan kau!" hardik wanita bercepol 2 itu.

"Seharusnya kau jaga tanganmu itu untuk dirimu sendiri dan jangan berani mengganggu anggota tim wanita kami." Ucap Sasuke tajam.

"Aku tidak suka ini tapi untuk kali ini aku setuju padamu teme. Kalau kau berani menganggu Sakura-chan, maka kau harus menghadapi kami berdua dulu."

"Su.. Sudahlah kalian." Ucap Sakura menghentikan perdebatan itu.

"Aku benci mengakuinya tapi mereka benar." Ucap pria bermanik mutiara itu.

"Tapi Neji.." wanita bercepol 2 itu seakan tidak setuju dengan pendapat pria bermanik mutiara itu.

"Sudahlah. Bagaimana kalau kita selesaikan saja ujian ini, ok?" ajak Sakura menggenggam tangan Sasuke dan Naruto meninggalkan Lee, Neji, dan Tenten.

"Perempuan itu benar. Kita selesaikan ujian ini dan balas mereka di kesempatan berikutnya." Ucap Neji menatap sinis tim Naruto yang berdiri agak jauh dari mereka.

"Tapi ini aneh.. Sudah berkali-kali kita memutari tempat ini kita masih saja belum menemukan tempat yang dimaksud." Ucap Lee mulai kelelahan.

"Sakura?" ucap Sasuke menatap Sakura yang hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar ucapan Lee.

"Kalian tidak akan menemukannya bila kalian masih terus terjebak dalam ilusi ruang." Ucap Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah pintu. Ketika pintu itu di buka terlihat para pengawas ujian yang memberikan selamat ada Sakura, Naruto, dan Sasuke yang berhasil melangkah ke babak selanjutnya.

"Ilusi ruang.." ucap Neji yang tidak menyangka akan hal itu.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tau kalau kita sedang dalam ilusi Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto begitu mereka diinfokan untuk segera menuju ke bagian tengah akademi untuk menerima intruksi ujian selanjutnya yang akan diadakan besok dan kini tengah berjalan melewati aula.

"Humm.. Aku hanya memperhatikan sekitar dan menyadari ada yang tidak benar." Ucap Sakura lagi.

"Bagaimana mungkin seseorang yang tidak punya kemampuan sharingan maupun byakugan bisa menyadari hal tersebut dengan cepat." Gumam Sasuke manatap intens Sakura.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu teme?" tanya Naruto yang merasa mendengar Sasuke mengatakan sesuatu.

"Diamlah dobe." Jawab Sasuke tajam.

"Hah.. Jangan mu..."

"SAKURA-CHAN! AYO JADI PACARKU!"

"Aaa.. Le.. Lee-san benar? Aku sedang tidak dalam masa mencari pacar.. Jadi.. tidak." Ucap Sakura berusaha menolak.

"Ayolah Sakura-chan." Ajak Lee terus memaksa. Menghampiri Sakura yang hanya diam tidak tertarik.

"Hey. Akukan sudah bilang jangan ganggu dia." Ucap Sasuke menghentikan langkah Lee.

"Memangnya kau siapanya. Melarangnya untuk berpacaran denganku." Ucap Lee ada benarnya.

"Sakura-chan adalah.. Ack!"

"Naruto!" segera Sakura menghentikan tubuh Naruto yang terlempar dan hampir menabrak dinding saat akan menyerang Lee.

"Gerakannya cepat." Ucap Naruto tidak dapat percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat.

"Heh.. Menarik." Ucap Sasuke kemudian mengaktivkan sharingannya.

"Kalau aku menang aku akan membawa Sakura-chan bersamaku." Ucap Lee yang kemudian siap dengan kuda-kuda bertarungnya.

"Kau pikir kau dapat mengalahkanku dengan mudah?" ucap Sasuke menantang Lee.

"Ungh.." Naruto hanya bisa merintih kesakitan saat Sakura berusaha menyembuhkannya dengan kemampuan medisnya.

"Naruto.. Jangan bergerak dulu." Ucap Sakura saat menyadari Naruto berniat untuk berdiri dan membantu Sasuke.

"Tapi.."

"Tolonglah.." pinta Sakura yang belum selesai mengobati luka Naruto. Tendangan yang dilayangkan Lee pada dada Naruto memang cukup berdampak buruk. Dada Naruto nyaris remuk dengan sekali tendangan.

"Baiklah." Ucap Naruto mengalah, membiarkan Sakura mengobati lukanya. Saat Sakura selesai mengobati Naruto ia mendengar teriakan Sasuke dan menemukan Sasuke yang ditendang ke atas oleh Lee yang kemudian menyerang perut Sasuke dengan tendangannya, mendorong tubuh Sasuke dengan cepat ke lantai yang berhasil ditangkap Sakura dan mengurangi sedikit cidera yang didapat Sasuke walau harus merelakan lututnya yang harus tergores akibat gesekan dengan lantai kayu itu.

"Ungh.." rintih Sakura pelan.

"Lee.. Apa yang kau lakukan!"

"G.. Guy-sensei!" ucap Lee tiba-tiba ketakutan.

"Akukan sudah bilang tidak menggunakan taijtsu pada teman!"

"Ampun Guy-sensei! Tapi mereka.."

"Sakura-chan, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Guy yang menghampiri Sakura.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Guy-sensei." Ucap Sakura memberikan senyum ringannya dan kemudian membaringkan Sasuke dilantai dan mulai mengobatinya.

"Kau.. Jalan menggunakan tanganmu hingga ke tempat latihan!" hardi Guy marah besar pada Lee yang hanya dengan pasrah patuh.

"Tunggu Guy-sensei.. Bagaimana dengan pengarahan?" tanya Tenten yang tiba-tiba masuk dengan nafas berat sepertinya habis berlari mencari Lee.

"Kalian berdua saja cukupkan! Setelah itu kalian juga temui aku disana!" ucap Guy mengejar Lee yang mulai menjauh.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura menyadari Sasuke yang mulai sadar dan memasang wajah marahnya.

"Kenapa bisa aku kalah dari pria aneh itu!" ucap Sasuke kesal.

"Sudahlah.. Jangan bertindak bodoh lagi." Ucap Sakura mencoba menghentikan pikiran konyol Sasuke yang ingin mengejar Lee dan menyelesaikan pertarungan mereka.

"Sakura-chan!" Sakura mendengar Naruto berteriak dan saat membalikkan badan sebuh kunai melesat cepat kearahnya.

"Sa.. Sakura.." Sasuke melupakan rasa sakitnya dan segera bangkin menahan tubuh Sakura, kunai itu berhasil menancap di lengan atas tangannya.

"Hoo.. Seharusnya kau bisa menghindari itukan, mosnter."

"I.. Ino.." ucap Sakura terbata.

"Tenang saja. Itu tidak ada racunnya. Tapi saat aku melihatmu lagi mungkin akan berbeda ceritanya. Ah.. Sasuke-kun! Sampai bertemu besok ya.." Ucap Ino melangkah pergi dari tempat itu.

"Apa-apaan dia." Ucap Naruto menghampiri Sakura yang sedang mengobati luka goresnya yang tidak seberapa itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sasuke menatap Sakura.

"Ya. Aku baik-baik saja." Ucap Sakura bangkit dari duduknya.

"Jangan paksakan dirimu Sakura-chan.'" Saran Naruto khawatir.

"Terima kasih Naruto." Ucap Sakura diiringi senyuman ringan.

"Baiklah, ayo kita cepat ke aula agar bisa cepat pulang dan kau dapat beristirahat." Ucap Naruto lagi.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

-besoknya, gerbang depan hutan terlarang-

"Bagi tim yang sudah lengkap, silahkan masuk ke tenda." Ucap pengarah ujian mereka kali ini.

"Baiklah. Kalian sekarang akan memasuki hutan terlarang. Dihutan ini banyak terdapat binatang buas yang siap memangsa kalian kapan saja. Disini kemampuan bertahan hidup kalian diuji. Begitu juga kemampuan kerja sama tim kalian. Kalian hanya punya waktu 3 hari untuk saling memperebutkan pasangan dari gulungan yang sudah kalian dapat. Yang sudah mendapatkan pasangan gulungan dapat menuju ke bangunan yang ada ditengah hutan. Ingat waktu kalian hanya 3 hari. Selamat bersenang-senang." Ucap Anko, saat itu juga gerbang depan terbuka, seluruh tim segera masuk dan berpencar mencari tempat yang aman agar mereka tidak langsung bertemu dengan musuh.

"Anko-sensei itu menyeramkan sekali." Ucap Naruto disaat mereka sedang mencari tempat untuk membahas taktik yang akan mereka gunakan selama di dalam hutan dan tim mana yang akan mereka serang.

"Humm? Menurutku dia sangat baik." Ucap Sakura dengan polosnya.

"Kalian, berhentilah berbicara dan mulai cari tempat yang aman untuk kita bisa memulai membahas taktik." Ucap Sasuke kesal.

"Disana." Ucap Sakura menunjuk sebuah pohon besar yang tertutupi dengan cukup baik.

"Baiklah."

"Jadi.. Tim siapa yang akan kita serang?" tanya Sakura saat mereka tengah membahas taktik.

"Kita tidak tau jenis gulungan yang dipegang dan siapa yang memegangnya." Ucap Sasuke mengingatkan.

"Kalau begitu serang siapa saja yang datangkan." Ucap Naruto simple.

"Memang tidak ada aturan yang melarang untuk memegang 2 buah scroll yang samakan?" ucap Sakura lagi.

"Tapi tim siapa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Hmm.. Melawan mereka semua hanya akan menghabiskan tenaga." Ucap Sakura berfikir.

"Tim dari negara lain juga sepertinya cukup kuat." Ucap Sasuke tidak mau mengaggap remen saingannya.

"Tidak ada cara lain.. Saran Naruto ada benarnya." Ucap Sakura mempertimbangkan.

"Hmm.."

"Jadi tunggu apa lagi?" tanya Naruto bangkit dari duduknya.

"Sebaiknya cari tempat untuk menjebak mereka." Saran Sakura lagi.

"Sebaiknya kita menyerang saat malam hari. Kita bisa memanfaatkan kegelapan." Ucap Sasuke lagi.

"Baiklah." Naruto, Sakura dan Sasuke mulai mencari tempat yang tepat untuk menjebak musuh. Tempat yang cukup luas dengan banyak pohon disekitar agar dapat memanfaatkan kegelapan sebagai serangan mendadak mereka. Sampai akhirnya tiba-tiba Sakura menarik Naruto hingga menabrak pohon di sebelahya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" ucap Sasuke kaget melihat Sakura yang menabrak pohon kemudian segera bangkit dan bersiap dengan kunainya.

"Sakura-chan?" ucap Naruto bingung tetapi mulai mengambil kuda-kuda bertarungnya saat menyadari wajah Sakura yang berubah serius.

"Keluarlah! Aku tau kau disana." Ucap Sakura melempar dengan cepat kunainya.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa merasakan keberadaan kami." Ucap orang itu.

"Argh!"

"Naruto!" teriak Sakura melihat Naruto terlempar ke tanah dengan cepat. Mereka telah dikepung tim dari negara lain.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Sakura-chan! Fokus pada lawanmu!" ucap Naruto mengingatkan kemudian kembali sibuk melawan musuhnya.

"Sasuke tetap waspada! Masih ada satu orang lagi!" ucap Sakura mengingatkan, segera melompat ke dekat Sasuke.

"Tch!" Sasuke mengaktifkan sharingannya tepat waktu, dia dapat melihat seseorang yang menyelinap bersiap menyerangnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sakura menghampiri Sasuke.

"Tch.. Aku meleset." Ucap pria itu.

"Ah?!" Sasuke dan Sakura tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat. Teman satu timnya, menyerang pria itu. Ia menebas kepala pria itu hingga terpisah dari tubuhnya.

"Ka.. Kau membunuh teman satu timmu?!" ucap Sakura tidak percaya.

"Dia mengacaukan taktikku." Ucap pria itu santai, mendengar hal itu segera Sakura menyerang pria itu. Ada persaaan tidak tenang saat ia melihat pria itu. Sakura berhasil menendang wajah pria itu, merobek kulitnya.

"Apa yang.." Sasuke tidak dapat menyelesaikan kata-katanya melihat tiba-tiba saja pria itu membuka mulutnya dan 2 buah tangan keluar dari mulutnya.

"Aaa.. Aaa..."

"Sa.. Sakura! Hei!" Sasuke dapat melihat ketakutan yang mendalam dimata Sakura, saat seorang pria keluar dari tubuh pria itu seperti ular yang berganti kulit.

"Lama tidak bertemu.. Sakura-chan.."

"Ja.. Jangan sebut namaku!" ucap Sakura panik dan kehilangan kesabarannya.

"Owh.. Apa kau tidak merindukanku?" tanya pria itu lagi.

"Tutup mulutmu, Orochimaru!" hardik Sakura ketakutan.

"Owh... Ayolah.. Aku ingin melihat produk eksperimenku berkembang.."ucap Orochimaru mendekati Sakura.

"MENJAUH!" teriak Sakura panik dan mulai melemparkan kunainya sembarangan.

"Sakura!"

"Na.. Naruto.." ucap Sakura kaget tiba-tiba pria berambuut kuning itu berdiri dihadapannya, melindunginya.

"Lawanmu itu aku bocah!" ucap musuh yang tadi dilawan Naruto menyerbu kearahnya, tetapi tiba-tiba saja berhenti saat tangannya tiba-tiba saja terputus.

"A.. Apa?!" Naruto yang tidak habis pikir melihat hal itu hanya bisa tertegun kaget. Tetapi tiba-tiba saja leher Orochimaru memanjang.

"SAKURA!"

"Ungh.. Kau.. Aku akan membunuhmu!" ucap Sakura terbata, tubuhnya terasa mati rasa saat Orochimaru berhasil menggigit lehernya, tepat dimana dulu Orochimaru pernah mengigitnya dan meninggalkan tanda kutukan.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" teriak Naruto panik melihat perempuan yang selalu ia jaga itu darahnya tengah dihisap oleh Orochimaru. Naruto yang bersiap menerjang Orochimaru terhenti saat Sasuke menerjang Orochimaru, mendorong Naruto kebelakang.

"A.. A... SA.. SASUKE-KUN!" ucap Sakura kaget melihat Orochimaru yang mengigit leher Sasuke. Ternyata dari awal bukan hanya dirinya yang menjadi target, tetapi juga Sasuke yang berada disampingnya.

"KAU..." Naruto yang kesabarannya habis segera menerjang Orochimaru.

"Tidak Naruto! Berhenti!" seakan tidak ada artinya, Orochimaru dengan mudah menendang Naruto, membuatnya tidak sadarkan diri saat kepalanya terbentur keras ke pohon dan meluncur bebas kalau saja Sakura tidak dengan cepat melemparkan kunainya tepat mengenai punggung baju Naruto, membuatnya tergantung di pohon.

"ARGH!" Sasuke yang merasa kesakitan segera menancapkan kunainya keleher Orochimaru, membuat Orochimaru dengan cepat menarik kembali lehernya.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura menangkap tubuh Sasuke yang limbung menahan rasa sakit yang perlahan menjalar dilehernya, melupakan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan karena ia tau saat pertama kali digigit sangatlah menyakitkan.

"Sepertinya pertemuan kita cukup sampai disini.." ucap Orochimaru kemudian kabur.

"Sasuke-kun bertahanlah!"

"A.. Ungh.. ARGH!" jerit Sasuke yang sudah tidak tahan dan akhirnya pingsan di pelukan Sakura.

"Si.. Sial.."

-keesokan paginya-

"Kalau saja chakraku tidak berantakan.." ucap Sakura memandang Sasuke dan Naruto yang masih belum sadarkan diri sejak kejadian kemarin. Sakura berusaha menyembuhkan keduanya dengan chakra yang ia paksakan keluar dan menyebabkannya 10 kali lebih lelah dari biasanya. Apalagi racun dari Orochimaru belum menghilang dan tanda kutukan yang dulu telah disegel oleh Kakashi terasa aneh.

"Hummm.. Mangsa yang mudah.." ucap seorang wanita keluar dari balik semak bersama 2 anggota timnya yang lain. Melihat itu, Sakura segera memasang kuda-kuda bertarungnya.

"Ah.. Itu.. Sakura-chan."

"Lee! Berhenti!" ucap Neji menghentikan Lee yang bersiap keluar dari persembunyiannya untuk menghampiri Sakura.

"Jangan ganggu pertarungan itu." Ucap Tenten memperingatkan.

"Lagipula.. Ada yang tidak beres dengan pria uchiha itu." Ucap Neji yang mengaktifkan byakugannya dan dapat melihat aliran chakra Sasuke yang berantakan.

Pertarungan Sakura dengan tim dari negara bunyi itu sudah tidak dapat dielakkan lagi. Sakura yang memang pada dasarnya sudah tidak memiliki banyak tenanga mengingat ia tidak tidur semalaman demi menjaga Naruto dan Sasuke. Selain itu bekas gigitan Orochimaru juga masih dapat ia rasakan. Tidak butuh waktu lama hingga Sakura menjadi sasaran empuk ketiganya.

"Bagaimana kalau kau menyerah saja dan berikan gulungan itu?" ucap wanita di tim itu menggenggam erat rambut Sakura membuat Sakura tidak dapat bergerak.

"Tch.. Hahahaha. Bagaimana kalau tidak!" ucap Sakura dengan cepat memotong rambutnya dan balik menyerang. Walau Sakura berhasil menyerang salah satu pria di tim itu, tetapi itu tidak bertahan lama hingga akhirnya ia harus kembali menjadi sasaran empuk bagi ketiganya. Dapat terdengar dengan jelas suara tulang rusuk Sakura yang siap patah kapan saja, kalau saja sebuah kunai tidak melesat dengan cepat kearah pria yang sebelah matanya tertutup dengan perban itu.

"Sa.. Sasuke-kun.." ucap Sakura kaget melihat Sasuke yag bangkit dengan tanda kutukan yang sudah menguasai sebelah tubuhnya.

"Katakah padaku Sakura.. Siapa yang menyakitimu hingga seperti itu?" tanya Sasuke menatap jijik ketiganya. Belum Sakura dapat menjawab, Sasuke sudah menyerang ketiganya tanpa ampun dan berhasil membuat pingsan wanita di tim itu dan membuat takut pria dengan sebelah matanya yang tertutup perban. Sedangkan pria yang paling gencar menyerang Sakura tadi, Sasuke berhasil menahan kedua tangannya dan memosisikannya ke arah belakang, menariknya sambil menginjak punggung pria itu.

"Tidak.. Jangan.. TIDAK!" dengan jeritan itu terdengar suara tulang yang patah dan Sasuke sudah bersiap untuk menyerang pria yang satunya.

"Sas.. Sasuke.. HENTIKAN! Cukup.. Sudah... Hentikan..." teriak Sakura yang berlari menerjang Sasuke dan memberikannya pelukan dari belakang. Berusaha menghentikan pria itu untuk bertindak lebih bringas. Sasuke yang melihat Sakura menangis itu perlahan tapi pasti tanda kutukannya kembali dan mulai tenang.

"Ungh.. Apa yang..." Sasuke yang tiba-tiba saja tenanganya menghilang jatuh terduduk, sedangkan musuh mereka memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk kabur.

"Syukurlah.." ucap Sakura tersenyum pelan dan jatuh lemas kepelukan Sasuke.

"Ungh.. Kepalaku.. Sakura-chan! Sasuke apa yang terjadi?!" tanya Naruto yang baru sadar dan berlari menghampiri keduanya. Naruto tidak dapat menyembunyikan rasa kagetnya melihat Sakura yang babak belur.

"Syukurlah kalian baik-baik saja.." ucap Sakura pelan.

"Sakura-chan.. Siap yang melakukan ini?" tanya Naruto berlutut didekat Sakura, menggenggam sebelah tangannya.

"Itu bukanlah hal yang penting.. Naruto.. Ulurkan tanganmu" ucap Sakura pelan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Hadiah buat kalian yang sudah berusaha melindungiku kemarin." Ucap Sakura menyerahkan gulungan yang merupakan pasangan dari gulungan mereka. Ia berhasil merebutnya dari tim yang tadi ia lawan secara pelan-pelan.

"Ini tidak penting Sakura-chan." Ucap Naruto tidak senang.

"Ah.. Maafkan aku.."

"Sasuke.." Naruto beralih menatap Sasuke.

"Tim dari desa bunyi." Ucap Sasuke juga tidak dapat menutupi kekesalannya.

"Sakura-chan?!" tangan Sakura yang mendadak lemas membuat panik Naruto.

"Tenanglah.. Dia hanya tertidur.." ucap Sasuke menggendong Sakura menuju ke tempat ia dan Naruto gunakan selama pingsan kemarin.

"Sebaiknya kita segera berpindah dari tempat ini. Aku yakin tim lain pasti mendengar keributan tadi dan akan segera kesini. Akan sangat buruk bila harus melawan mereka dengan keadaan Sakura-chan yang begini." Saran Naruto yang disetujui dengan cepat oleh Sasuke. Segera mereka mengemasi barang-barang mereka dan pergi dari tempat itu. Sasuke menggendong Sakura sedang Naruto mengikuti dari belakang.

"Ungh.."

"Kau sudah sadar?" tanya Sasuke menatap Sakura.

"Ini.. Dimana? Dimana Naruto?" tanya Sakura yang perlahan duduk dibantu Sasuke.

"Dia sedang mencari air minum." Ucap Sasuke seadanya.

"Apa masih sakit?" tanya Sakura menatap Sasuke dalam.

"Umm.. Sudah tidak terlalu."

"Syukurlah.." ucap Sakura senang.

"Sakura.. Kemarilah." Ucap Sasuke menyuruh Sakura untuk mendekat.

"Ada apa?"

"Ulurkan tanganmu." Ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba dan hanya dipatuhi Sakura.

"Aaa.."

"Jangan gunakan kemampuan medismu dulu. Chakramu masih berantakan. Setidaknya dengan cara tradisional tidak masalah." Ucap Sasuke memperban tangan Sakura kemudian mengobati mata Sakura dan menutupnya dengan perban.

"Tarima kasih." Ucap Sakura tersenyum senang.

"Bukan masalah." Jawab Sasuke ringan.

"Hah.. Aku kelihatan buruk sekali." Ucap Sakura berusaha mencairkan suasana.

"Aku rasa itu keren.."ucap Sasuke menghibur Sakura.

"Hahaha.. Terima kasih." Ucap Sakura yang tiba-tiba ditarik Sasuke dalam pelukannya.

"Tch.."

"Semua akan baik-baik saja.. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu.. Apapun yang terjadi. Tetaplah berjalan dijalan yang benar. Jangan termakan ucapan Orochimaru" hibur Sakura seakan tau apa yang sedang berada dipikiran Sasuke.

"Sakura-chan!"

"Humm.."

"Akh! TEME! KAU!" Naruto tentu tidak senang melihat keduanya tengah berpelukan.

"Naruto.. Terima kasih.." ucap Sakura tiba-tiba.

"Sakura-chan.. Aku bahkan tidak bisa melindungimu dan kau malah berterima kasih padaku." Ucap Naruto bingung.

"Aku sayang kalian." Ucap Sakura balik memeluk Naruto.

"Sa.. Sakura-chan.."

"Sudahlah.. Ayo kita segera ke bangunan yang dikatakan oleh sensei kemarin." Ucap Sasuke menghentikan acara peluk memeluk itu.

"Apa kau sanggup Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto khawatir akan keadaan Sakura.

"Aku baik-baik saja.." ucap Sakura perlahan berdiri dan langsung limbung.

"Baiklah.. Begini saja." Ucap Naruto menggendong Sakura.

"Na.. Na.. Naruto! Turunkan aku!" ucap Sakura panik.

"Kenapa?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Turunkan aku.."

"Tidak.. Beristirahatlah.." pinta Naruto serius. Sakura tidak dapat berkata banyak dan membiarkan Naruto menggendongnya hingga ke bangunan yang dikatakan Anko.

"Selamat.. Kalian menjadi tim pertama yang sampai kesini. Setelah ini akan ada pertandingan satu lawan satu. Silahkan istirahatkan tubuh kalian hingga tim lain datang." Ucap panitia yang menyambut mereka.

"Sakura-chan!"

"Kakashi-sensei."

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kakashi panik melihat Sakura yang turun dari gendongan Naruto

"Umm.. Aku baik-baik saja. Selain itu.." Sakura memberian isyarat pada Kakashi agar sedikit membungkuk dan meminjamkan telinganya. Segera Sakura menyampaikan apa yang terjadi pada Sasuke membuat Kakashi kaget.

"Aku mengerti.. Kerja bagus kalian.." ucap Kakashi menyemangati ketiganya.

"Hah.. Aku sangat lelah.." ucap Naruto mengistirahatkan kakinya sambil menunggu tim lain datang. Setelah tim lain datang maka dimulailah upacara pembukaan pertandingan satu lawan satu oleh Hokage.

"Bagi yang merasa tidak kuat silahkan mengundurkan diri." Ucap pengawas ujian pada semua peserta yang berhasil lolos ke babak berikutnya.

"Aku sebaiknya mengundurkan diri. Lagipula ini tidak penting. Kalau aku mengundurkan diri sekarang aku bisa melaporkan apa yang baru saja terjadi pada hokage-sama tanpa ada yang curiga." Pikir Sakura bersiap mengangkat tangan hingga tiba-tiba Sasuke menghentikannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Kalau kau melakukan hal itu hanya gara-gara tanda kutukan ini aku tidak akan pernah mau melihatmu lagi." Ucap Sasuke kesal.

"Tidak.. Bukan.. Aku hanya.."

"Hanya apa?! Pastikan kau lolos ke babak selanjutnya dan berhadapan denganku!" hardik Sasuke membuat Sakura terdiam.

"Pertandingan pertama.. Sasuke Uchiha.. Melawan Shiki. Pertandingan akan berakhir saat salah satu dari lawan dianggap sudah tidak mampu. Pertandingan dimulai!"

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Pertandingan itu sangat sengit. Sasuke terjepit dan siap kalah sampai tiba-tiba tanda kutukannya kembali bereaksi. Iapun memenangkan pertandingan itu menggunakan jurus yang berhasil ia copy dari Lee saat mereka bertempur sebelumnya.

"Sasuke-kun.." Sakura menghampiri Sasuke yang bersiap naik kelantai atas untuk menonton pertandingan berikutnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja."

"Sasuke.. Bagaiaman kalau kau ikut aku sebentar?" ajak Kakashi yang hanya dituruti Sasuke setelah Sakura memohon.

"Baiklah.. Ayo menangkan pertandingan ini dan susul Sasuke teme, Sakura-chan." Ucap Naruto dengan senyumnya.

"Tentu saja." Ucap Sakura dengan senyumnya.

"Pertandingan berikutnya... Kiba Inuzuka melawan Naruto Uzumaki."

"Baiklah!"

"Semangat Naruto." Ucap Sakura pada Naruto.

"Tentu saja.." jawab Naruto tersenyum.

Pertandingan itu sempat diungguli oleh Naruto sebelum akhirnya ia harus terjepit dan menjadi sasaran empuk Kiba yang menyerang tanpa ampun. Darah mengalir dari kepala Naruto dan pandangannya mulai mengabur.

"NARUTO! AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMAAFKANMU KALAU SAMPAI KAU KALAH!" teriak Sakura membuat Naruto yang sudah kehabisan tenaga tiba-tiba saja tersenyum dan bangkit.

"Tentu saja.." ucap Naruto kemudian balik menyerang Kiba hingga akhirnya pria itu jatuh pingsan.

"Selamat Naruto!" ucap Sakura memeluk Naruto erat saat pria itu menghampirinya.

"Na.. Naruto-kun.."

"Owh.. Siapa ya?" tanya Naruto menatap wanita dengan manik mutiara itu.

"Aku.. Aku Hinata.. I.. Ini.. Gunakan ini.. Ini bisa menyembuhkan lukamu." Ucap Hinata memberikan sebuah botoh salep kepada Naruto yang diterima dengan senang hati oleh Naruto.

"Sakura-chan! Lihatkan aku bisa mengalahkannya.. Kau juga sebaiknya menyusulku dan Sasuke." Ucap Naruto tersenyum.

"Tentu saja." Ucap Sakura.

Pertandingan terus berlangsung, ditengah-tengah pertarungan Kakashi kembali tetapi tidak dengan Sasuke.

"Loh.. Sensei.. Dimana Sasuke teme?" tanya Naruto menatap pria berambut perak itu.

"Owh.. Dia sedang beristirahat." Ucap Kakashi tersenyum menenagkan muridnya itu. Sedang Sakura lebih mengerti maksud Kakashi lebih merasa tenang.

"Huh. Dasar manja." Keluh Naruto.

"Jadi.. Bagaimana?" tanya Kakashi melihat pertandingan itu.

"Humm.. Gadis Hinata itu terlihat akan kalah." Ucap Naruto melihat Hinata yang dihajar habis-habisan oleh Neji tanpa ampun.

"Sensei." Ucap Sakura pelan. Segera Kakashi, Kurenai, Guy, dan Asuma memasuki lapangan pertandingan dan menghentikan pertandingan itu saat menyadari keadaan Hinata yang tidak mungkin akan bertahan.

"Sakura-chan." Ucap Kakashi tidak menyangka apa yang dilihatnya. Sakura memberika pertolongan pertama pada Hinata untuk mencegah terjadinya kerusakan permanen pada tubuh gadis itu.

"Sudah tidak apa.." ucap Sakura pelan.

"Terima kasih Sakura-chan." Ucap Kurenai berterima kasih pada Sakura yang sudah menyelamatkan masa depan muridnya.

"Aku tidak tau kau ada dendam apa. Tapi membunuhnya atau berniat membuatnya cacat bukanlah cara seorang pria." Ucap Sakura menatap rendah Neji dan kembali ke lantai 2 bersama Kakashi.

"AH?!"

"Aku rasa kau mempunyai tempramen yang buruk huh.." ucap Sakura berhasil menghentikan Neji yang akan memukulnya dengan jurus dari clannya dan segera menuju kelantai 2.

"Ungh.."

"Sakura-chan!"

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Ucap Sakura mengakap wajah khawatir Naruto.

"Pertandingan berikutnya.. Yamanaka Ino melawan Hatake Sakura."

"Semangat Sakura-chan!" ucap Naruto menyemangati Sakura,

"Um! Terima kasih." Ucap Sakura yang segera turun ke arena.

"Aku tidak menyangka dapat membunuhmu lebih cepat." Ucap Ino santai.

"Kita lihat saja." Ucap Sakura tenang.

Pertandingan itu berlangsung sengit dan terhenti saat Ino berhasil menguasai tubuh Sakura dan berniat membuatnya mengundurkan diri. Tetapi hal tersebut dapat dihentikan Sakura dengan mengusir balik arwah Ino kembali ketubuhnya.

"Tidak akan semudah itu." Ucap Sakura kemudian melayangkan tinjuannya yang telah mengenai pipi Ino dan menyebabkannya terpental hingga menabrak tembok dengan keras dan tidak sadarkan diri.

"Sakura-chan! Kau keren sekali!" ucap Naruto senang mengetahui timnya secara utuh masuk ke babak final besok.

"Y.. Ya.."

"Sakura-chan!" ucap Naruto yang berhasil menangkap tubuh Sakura yang jatuh pingsan.

"Aku akan membawanya ke rumah sakit." Ucap Kakashi mengambil alih tubuh Sakura yang pingsan itu dari pelukan Naruto.

"Aku ikut." Ucap Naruto cepat.

"Sebaiknya kau disini saja dan dengarkan apa bila ada pengarahan untuk besok.. Bagaimana Naruto? Itu akan sangat membantu Sasuke dan Sakura." Bujuk Kakashi.

"Baiklah." Ucap Naruto mengalah.

"Kakashi.." Kurenai sempat menghampiri pria itu sebelum ia menghilang kerumah sakit.

"Kita ketemu nanti." Ucap Kakashi pelan dan kemudian menghilang.

-tempat Kakashi dan Sakura-

"Otou-san.."

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya lebih cepat Sakura-chan?" tanya Kakashi yang bersiap melakukan ritual penyegelan.

"Aku tidak mau membuatmu khwatir." Ucap Sakura ringan.

"Hah.. Tapi ini hanya membuatku semakin khawatir Sakura-chan." Ucap Kakashi tidak suka.

"Maafkan aku."

"Apa kau bisa katakan padaku kenapa segelnya bisa menghilang? Walaupun kau mengamuk seharusnya segel itu tidak akan menghilang." Ucap Kakashi sebelum memulai ritualnya.

"Dia.. Menyerangku.." ucap Sakura membuat kaget Kakashi karena sebelumnya Sakura hanya mengatakan bahwa Sasuke yang diserang.

"Apa?! Kapan itu terjadi?" ucap Kakashi kaget.

"Saat berada dihutan. Dia menyamar sebagai peserta. Aku gagal melindungi mereka dan menyeret Sasuke ke dalam hal ini. Otou-san.. Tolong awasi dia.. Kalau sampai dia melangkah dijalan yang salah.."

"Tenanglah.. Aku akan mengawasinya."

"Terima kasih.. Otou-san."

"Sudahlah.. Kita mulai ritualnya."

"Baik"

-Tempat pertandingan-

"Bagaimana, Naruto?"

"Sensei! Bagaimana keadaan Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Dia sudah tidak apa-apa. Hanya butuh sedikit istirahat setelah apa yang dia lalui di hutan terlarang." Ucap Kakashi tersenyum ringan.

"Ini semua salahku tidak dapat melindunginya." Ucap Naruto tertunduk.

"Kau sudah melakukan semampumu Naruto. Tidak usah berkecil hati." Ucap Kakashi menyemangati.

"Aku tau.."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan pertandingannya?" tanya Kakashi mengganti topik.

"Humm..Membosankan." ucap Naruto lagi.

"Apa kau ingin menemui Sakura-chan?" tanya Kakashi menatap Naruto.

"Apa bisa?" tanya Naruto bersemangat.

"Bagaimana kalau kita melihatnya setelah pertandingan ini selesai?" tawar Kakashi.

"Baiklah!"

"Pertandingan hari ini selesai. Bagi yang lulus akan bertanding seminggu lagi didepan para tetinggi desa. Pemenang dari pertandingan besok akan diangkat menjadi chuunin. Yang kalah harus mengulang ujian dari awal. Sekian untuk hari ini. Selamat beristirahat." Dengan ditutupnya acara itu Naruto segera menyerbu Kakashi untuk membawanya ketempat Sakura.

"Kakashi. Kau mau kemana?" tanya Kurenai saat melihat Kakashi yang akan pergi bersama Naruto.

"Rumah sakit.. Dua muridku dirawat disana. Kau sendiri?" tanya Kakashi sambil berjalan dilorong itu menuju pintu keluar diikuti Naruto dibelakangnya.

"Melihat Hinata dan Kiba." Ucap Kurenai singkat.

"Hummm.. Kau akan menjenguk Sakura?" tanya Kakashi memastikan.

"Tentu.. Setelah Aku menjenguk Hinata aku akan menjenguk Sakura. Aku juga mengkhawatirkannya." Ucap Kurenai.

-Rumah sakit-

"Kita berpisah disini." Ucap Kurenai saat mereka di meja reseptionis.

"Ya.. Sakura ada di lantai 4. Kamar 1." Ucap Kakashi mengingatkan.

"Aku tau." Ucap Kurenai yang kemudian melangkah pergi menuju kamar Hinata yang berada di lantai 1.

"Sensei."

"Ya? Ada apa Naruto?" tanya Kakashi menatap bocah kuning itu.

"Kenapa Sakura-chan di lantai 4? Bukankah lantai 4 untuk perawatan intensif?" tanya Naruto yang sempat membaca tempat Sakura dirawat.

"Humm.. Aku hanya mencemaskannya. Kau tau sendiri dia selalu menutupi segalanyakan." Ucap Kakashi lagi.

"Kalau sensei bilang begitu.. Benar juga.." ucap Naruto polos.

"Apanya yang benar?"

"Sakura-chan?!" ucap Naruto yang kaget saat langsung ditanyai wanita berambut pink itu saat pintu kamarnya dibuka.

"Bukan apa-apa." Ucap Kakashi menyelamatkan Naruto.

"Hah.. Jadi?"

"Pertandingannya seminggu lagi. Sampai saat itu kau bisa beristirahat dulu Sakura-chan." Ucap Naruto senang.

"Begitu.." ucap Sakura singkat. Merekapun berbincang cukup lama hingga jam besuk habis dan Naruto pamit undur diri meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Kau hebat sekali bersandiwara, Kakashi." Ucap Kurenai yang tiba-tiba muncul ditempat itu.

"Hum?"

"Bunshin?" ucap Kurenai menatap Sakura yang tiba-tiba menghilang meninggalkan kabut tipis.

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkan dia menemui Sakura. Tidak dengan keadaannya yang sekarang." Ucap Kakashi lagi.

"Humm.. Aku mengerti. Jadi apa kau akan menemuinya sekarang?" tanya Kurenai memastikan.

"Ya.." ucap Kakashi singkat pergi dari ruangan itu menuju ruangan Sakura yang sebenarnya.

PRANG!

"?! SAKURA!"

"Kakashi.." ucap Sasuke menatap Kakashi yang masuk bersama Kurenai dan bersiap bertarung.

"Hah.. Aku tidak menyangka akan menjadi seribut ini.. Tapi.."

"Apa yang kau lakukan! Menjauh darinya!" hardik Sasuke melemparkan kunainya yang berhasil dihindari dengan mudah.

"Aku rasa cukup." Ucap pria bertopeng ular tersebut melarikan diri.

"Berhenti Sasuke!" ucap Kakashi mengehentikan Sasuke yang berniat mengejar pria tersebut.

"Tapi.. Ugh.." Tiba-tiba Sasuke merasakan sensasi aneh dilehernya hingga tidak dapat bergerak.

"Tidak ada gunanya mengejar pria itu. Apalagi dengan keadaanmu sekarang!" ucap Kakashi benar.

"SAKURA!" mendengar teriakan Kurenai sontak Kakashi dan Sasuke berbalik dan melihat Sakura yang tiba-tiba mengalami shock dan mulai memberontak sedang pendeteksi jantungnya bergerak dengan cepat dan irama yang kencang.

"Ada apa ini?!"

"Saku.. Ugh... ARGHH!"

"Ada apa dengan mereka berdua?!" ucap perawat itu kaget melihat keduanya.

"Kakashi.." mendengar namanya dipanggil oeh Kurenai segera Kakashi menyadarkan diri dan mengaktifkan sharinganya.

"Chakranya.. kenapa chakranya selemah ini?" pikir Kakashi kaget melihat aliran chakra Sakura yang menurun drastis.

"Sasuke? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kurenai berusaha menyadarkan Sasuke.

"Kalian keluarlah!" ucap perawat itu memanggil ninja medis lain untuk membantunya mengembalikan chakra Sakura dan menyadarkan Sasuke.

"Kakashi.." Kurenai menyadari Kakashi yang masih mengaktivkan sharingannya menatap lurus kearah pintu yang tertutup rapat itu.

"Tch.."

"Kakashi.. Berhenti menggunakan sharingannya sebelum kau kehabisan tenaga." Ucap Kurenai berusaha menghentikan Kakashi.

"Hah.." tiba-tiba Kakashi menyandarkan tubuhnya, bernafas lega.

"Syukurlah." Ucap Kurenai melihat wajah tenang Kakashi berarti Sakura baik-baik saja, benar saja. Para dokter dan perawat akhirnya keluar dari ruangan itu dengan wajah lega.

"Mereka sudah kembali stabil." Ucap sang dokter kemudian pamit undur diri untuk merawat pasien lain.

"Kita harus melaporkan ini pada hokage." Ucap Kurenai ditanggai anggukan dari Kakashi.

-Kantor hokage-

"Penyerangan di rumah sakit?" tanya Sarutobi kaget.

"Umm.. Sepertinya kali ini pergerakannya terang-terangan." Ucap Kakashi lagi.

"Apa tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan hingga keduanya sadar?" tanya Kurenai.

"Baiklah.. Aku akan kerahkan para anbu untuk berjaga dirumah sakit." Ucap Sarutobi lagi.

"Terima kasih hokage-sama." Ucap Kakashi membungkuk.

"Bukan masalah. Sakura juga sudah aku anggap seperti cucuku." Ucap Sarutobi tersenyum lembut.

"Baiklah. Kami permisi dulu hokage-sama." Ucap Kurenai pamit undur diri bersama Kakashi.

"Umm.. Berhati-hatilah." Ucap Sarutobi serius.

-3 hari kemudian-

"Ung.."

"Kau sudah sadar?"

"Oh.. Sasuke-kun." Ucap Sakura memandang ke kasur disebelahnya tempat asal suara itu.

"Tanda ini.. Apa maksudnya?" tanya Sasuke menatap tanda di pudaknya yang terlihat jelas.

"Tanda itu hanya akan merusak pikiranmu. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Apapun yang Orochimaru katakan padamu.. Jangan dengarkan. Dia hanya akan mencuci otakmu untuk nantinya kau akan dimanfaatkan sebagai wadah baru baginya." Terang Sakura.

"Jadi kau mengenal pria itu?" ucap Sasuke lagi.

"Umm.." jawab Sakura singkat tidak ingin mengingat apa yang telah terjadi dengannya dulu.

"Kau juga memiliki tanda ini?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Hah.. puas?" ucap Sakura menunjukan tanda kutukan miliknya yang sedikit berbeda dari milik Sasuke.

"Hentikan." Ucap Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya yang sudah memerah.

"Hah.. Apa beberapa hari yang lalu terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Sakura balik bertanya.

"A.. Um... Tapi aku tidak dapat begitu mengingatnya." Ucap Sasuke pelan.

"Sasuke-kun.. Bisa kau hentikan dendamu itu?" tanya Sakura tiba-tiba.

"Apa maksudmu?" ucap Sasuke kaget.

"Bukan apa-apa. Tapi pertimbangkanlah ucapanku." Ucap Sakura membuat bingung Sasuke.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Sasuke melihat Sakura bangkit dari kasurnya.

"Aku tidak suka disini." Ucap Sakura singkat, menghampiri lemari pakaian dan mengambil pakaiannya.

"Tapi.."

"Huh? Kau tunggu apa.. Berbalik atau ku hancurkan matamu." Ucap Sakura tajam. Sasuke segera membalik badannya.

"H.. Hoi! Sudah belum?!" tanya Sasuke kesal.

"Sudah." Jawab Sakura pelan.

"Tch.."

"Ah.. Kalau kau ingin berlatih dengan Kakashi-sensei. Dia biasanya ada di dekat tempat latihan. Pohon ketiga di utara tempat Naruto dulu diikat Kakashi-sensei." Ucap Sakura kemudian menghilang.

"Kenapa dia bisa tau." Pikir Sasuke buru-buru mengganti pakaiannya dan mencari Kakashi.

"Huh? SAKURA-CHAN!"

"Oh.. Naruto.."

"Kau sudah keluar dari rumah sakit?" tanya Naruto kaget.

"Umm.. Aku sudah merasa lebih baik. Jadi kau mau kemana?" tanya Sakura menatap pria berambut kuning itu.

"Humm.. Aku baru saja ingin menjengukmu." Ucap Naruto menatap bunga yang ada ditangannya.

"Terima kasih bunganya." Ucap Sakura menerima bunga itu dengan senang hati.

"Nee.. Sakura-chan.. Bagaimana kalau kita makan di ichiraku ramen?" tawar Naruto.

"Humm.. Tentu.. Aku juga lapar." Ucap Sakura senang.

"Baiklah.."

"Naruto.."

"Ya?"

"Setelah makan kau tidak sibukkan?" tanya Sakura tiba-tiba.

"Adaapa Sakura-chan?"

"Ingin berlatih tanding?" tawar Sakura.

"Tentu!" jawab Naruto bersemangat.

"Baiklah.. Aku akan menyerang sekuat tenaga." Ucap Sakura dengan senyumnya.

"Hahahahaha. Aku juga." Ucap Naruto lagi.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

-Hari pertandingan-

Pertandingan pertama Uzumaki Naruto melawan Hyuuga Neji. Pertandingan itu sangat sengit. Dari awal terlihat bahwa Naruto bukanlah lawan yang setingkat dengan Neji.

"Bagaimana kalau kau menyerah saja sebelum tewas ditanganku?" tawar Neji.

"Tidak.. Aku sudah berjanji pada Sakura untuk tidak kalah apapun yang terjadi." ucap Naruto mengusap darah di bibirnya.

"Tch.. Keras kepala. Jangan salahkan aku bila aku membunuhmu." Ucap Neji kembali menyerang.

"Dia mengunci titik chakranya." Ucap Sakura dari bangku peserta.

"Ya.. kalau begini terus dia bisa kalah." Ucap Shikamaru ikut menonton.

"Aku rasa.. Tidak akan semudah itu." Ucap Sakura tersenyum membuat bingung Shikamaru. Benar saja, Naruto yang tiba-tiba menghilang dari arena pertandingan berhasil menyerang Neji dari bawah membuat pria itu tidak dapat bergerak. Pertandinganpun dimenangkan oleh Naruto.

"Pertandingan dimenangkan oleh Uzumaki Naruto. Pertandingan berikutnya.. Nara Shikamaru dari konoha melawan Temari dari suna.

"Naruto!"

"Aha! Sakura-chan! Lihatkan aku menang!" ucap Naruto senang.

"Ya.. Kau keren sekali." Ucap Sakura ikut senang melihat Naruto berhasil.

"Kau juga jangan sampai kalah Sakura-chan!" ucap Naruto lagi.

"Tentu saja. Aku tidak akan kalah begitu saja." Ucap Sakura lagi.

"Shikamaru. Apa yang kau lakukan?" ucap Naruto melihat Shikamaru yang kembali ke bangku peserta setelah kalah dari Temari.

"Aku tidak mungkin memang. Buat apa melawannya. Apalagi perempuan itu berisik dan merepotkan." Ucap Shikamaru duduk menyandarkan dirinya.

"Kau memang tidak pernah berubah." Ucap Naruto terkesima dengan sifat malas Shikamaru.

"Dari pada mengurusiku bagaimana kalau kau lihat pertandingan itu. Aku rasa Sakura mempunya lawan yang cukup tangguh." Ucap Shikamaru mengalihkan pandangan Naruto pada arena pertandingan.

"Dia adik dari Temari yang kau lawan itukan." Ucap Naruto melihat pria yang mengeluarkan bonekanya itu dan tengah melawan Sakura.

"Ya.. Tapi.. Dia dalam kesulitan sepertinya." Ucap Shikamaru melihat lawan Sakura yang mulai kelelahan.

"Ugh.." Sakura tiba-tiba jatuh terduduk.

"Kenapa? Sakura-chan bahkan tidak terkena pukulan." Ucap Naruto kaget.

"Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa aku.. Siapa pria berambut merah itu.. Kenapa aku memikirkannya.. 2 orang? Rambut merah?" pikir Sakura lagi.

"Checkmate!"

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

"Hufttt.."

"Pertandingan dimenangkan Hatake Kakashi dari Konoha."

"Sakura-chan kau membuatku panik tadi." Ucap Naruto menatap Sakura yang kembali ke bangku peserta.

"Maaf maaf.." ucap Sakura dengan tawa canggungnya.

"Kau memikirkan sesuatu?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Tidak-tidak.. Aku hanya ingat kalau belum berbelanja kebutuhan bulan ini." Ucap Sakura mengelak, berhasil membuat Naruto dan Shikamaru terdiam.

"Bagaimaan bisa kau memikirkan hal itu ditengah pertandingan Sakura-chan." Ucap Naruto memegang kedua pundak Sakura tidak percaya.

"Ahahahaha.."

"Pertandingan berikutnya... Uchiha Sasuke dari konoha melawan Sobaku no Gaara."

"Dia.. Menyeramkan." Ucap Naruto menatap pria berambut merah itu.

"Dari pada memikirkan itu, dimana Sasuke?" tanya Sakura menyadari Sasuke tidak memasuk arena pertarungan. Namanya juga sudah dipanggil 2 kali.

"Ah.. Maaf-maaf.. Kami sedikit terlambat.." ucap Kakashi dan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba muncul ditengah arena.

"Tch.. Cepat pergi dari sini Kakashi. Aku sudah tidak sabar melawannya." Ucap Sasuke kasar.

"Hah.. Kau benar-benar.. Baiklah.. Selamat bertanding." Ucap Kakashi berusaha tersenyum walau dalam pikirannya ia ingin sekali menghancurkan Sasuke.

Pertandingan itu berlangsung sengit. Hingga tiba-tiba tembok arena meledak membuat kaget semua orang disana. Seekor ular yang cukup besar dan beberapa ninja muncul dan mulai menyerang.

"A.. Apa yang terjadi." ucap Sakura kaget menyadari semua orang tertidur.

"Sakura-chan."

"Otou-san."

"Sakura-chan. Cepat sadarkan Naruto dan pergi dari sini." Ucap Kakashi sambil melawan ninja yang akan menangkap Sakura itu.

"Tapi..."

"Cepatlah!" perintah Kakashi menyadarkan Sakura yang kemudian menghampiri Naruto dan menyadarkannya.

"A.. Apa yang terjadi." ucap Naruto yang tersadar.

"Naruto kita harus segera pergi dari sini." Ucap Sakura menarik tangan Naruto untuk pergi dari sana.

"Tunggu Sakura-chan!" ucap Naruto menahan Sakura saat melihat ke arena pertarungan dimana Sasuke masih melawan pria berambut merah yang sepertinya mengamuk itu, sebelah tubuhnya berubah menjadi monster. Gaara yang kabur dikejar oleh Sasuke.

"Kenapa dia malah mengejarnya!" ucap Sakura frustasi kemudian mengejar Sasuke diikuti Naruto.

Pertarungan antara Sasuke dan Gaara kembali berlanjut. Tapi terlihat jelas bahwa Sasuke kalah, tanda kutukannya juga mulai menyebar.

"Ungh... ARGH!" Sasuke yang mulai merasa tanda kutukannya akan menguasai tubuhnya jatuh berlutut sedangkan Gaara bersiap menyerang Sasuke dengan cakarnya.

"Hentikan." Ucap Sakura yang tiba-tiba muncul di depan Sasuke dengan kunai ditangannya, menahan serangan Gaara.

"Kau.."

"Jinchuriku huh.." ucap Sakura pelan.

"Oi Teme! Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruto melihat Sasuke yang masih merintih kesakitan.

"Naruto! Pergi bantu Sakura! Dia tidak akan bisa melawan Gaara sendirian." Ucap Sasuke terbata.

"Tch.." mendengar itu Naruto segera menyusul Sakura yang mulai tersudut.

"Ugh.." Sakura menerima tendangan yang kuat di dadanya, membuatnya jatuh tergeletak.

"Ka.. Kau.. ARGH!"

"Kenapa.. Kenapa aku tidak bisa melawannya dengan semua kemampuanku. Apa aku mengenal pria ini?" pikir Sakura segera bangkit saat menyadari Gaara yang kesakitan.

"Sakura-chan... Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruto menghampiri Sakura.

"Naruto.." segera Sakura mendorong Naruto dan menahan kunai yang menyerangnya.

"Tch.."

"Siapa?" ucap Naruto kaget saat dirinya diserang seorang ninja lain yang menutup wajahnya dengan topeng.

"Naruto! Fokus pada lawanmu!" teriak Sakura menyadarkan Naruto yang hampir menerima serangan Gaara.

"Kau harusnya mati saja."

"Kau.." segera Sakura melayangkan tinjuannya dan berhasil menghancurkan topeng ninja yang menyerangnya.

"Tch.. Kalau sudah begini kau harus mati." Ucap ninja tersebut.

"A.. Apa.. Ada yang tidak beres.. Kenapa.. Kenapa wajahnya mirip denganku?!" pikir Sakura kaget sambil terus melayangkan serangannya pada ninja berambut pink dengan wajah yang mirip dengannya itu.

"Berhenti menghindar dan mulai menyerang! Atau aku akan membunuh pria itu!" teriak ninja itu terus menyerang Sakura yang menghindar akhirnya balik menyerang Sasuke yang masih tidak bisa menguasai tubuhnya.

"Dia.. Pikirannya.. Pikirannya dikuasai orang lain." Ucap Sakura kemudian mengejar ninja itu.

"Minggir! Kau bukan lawanku! Lawanku adalah Uchiha!" ucap Gaara melemparkan tubuh Naruto hingga menghantam pohon dengan keras dan segera menyerang Sasuke.

"Tunggu.. hentikan.." ucap Sakura berhasil menahan kedua tangan lawannya itu.

"Lepaskan aku!" ucap ninja itu memberontak.

"Maafkan aku." Ucap Sakura memegang kepala lawannya dengan sebelah tangannya yang bebas dan mengalirkan cakra ke kepala lawannya bermaksud menyadarkan lawannya dari orang yang mengontrolnya itu.

"Sakura-chan!"

"Huh?!" segera Sakura mendorong ninja itu menjauh dan menerima serangan Gaara dengan telak.

"Sa.. Sakura.." ucap Sasuke berusaha mengumpulkan tenaganya, memaksa tanda kutukannya kembali tapi hal itu sia-sia.

"ARGH!"

"Sakura-chan! Lepaskan dia!" teriak Naruto pada Gaara, tangannya yang ia gunakan untuk menekan tubuh Sakura ke pohon semakin mengencang.

"HENTIKAN!" teriak Naruto habis kesabaran dan menyerang Gaara dengan membabi buta.

"Ugh.."

"Kalau saja kau tidak menghalangiku hal ini tidak akan terjadi." ucap Gaara terus mencengkram Sakura, membuat Sakura mulai kesulitan untuk bernafas.

"Jangan sakiti Sakura-chan!" ucap Naruto terus melayangkan serangannya pada Gaara. Pertarungan itu semakin memburuk saat Gaara sepenuhnya telah menjadi monster besar sedang Naruto yang terjepit akhirnya berhasil memanggil Gamabunta, kodok yang di summon oleh Jiraiya saat ia berlatih bersama Jiraya beberapa waktu yang lalu. Naruto yang berhasil menyerang Gaara hingga pingsanpun memenangkan pertarungan itu. Tubuh Sakura yang terikat ke batang pohonpun terjun bebas karena tangan pasir yang melilitnya kehilangan cakra.

"Hah.. Hah.. Sakura.. Sadarlah.." ucap Sasuke yang berhasil menangkap tubuh Sakura.

"Sa.. Sasuke-kun.. Ugh.."

"Syukurlah." Ucap Sasuke lega tapi rasa sakit itu kembali menjalar diseluruh tubuhnya.

"Sasuke-kun.." segera Sakura mengalirkan cakranya pada tanda kutukan itu. Memaksa tanda itu untuk kembali terkunci.

"Ugh... Hah.."

"Nee.. Sasuke-kun.. Bantu aku ketempat Naruto." Ucap Sakura. Dengan patuh Sasuke menggendong Sakura menghampiri Naruto.

"Gaara.. Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Te.. Temari."

"Kami tidak akan berhenti menyerang desa kalian." Ucap Temari membopong tubuh Gaara.

"Kenapa kalian menyerang desa kami?" tanya Naruto.

"Karena desa kalian yang ingin menguasai dan menyerang desa kami duluan!" ucap Temari naik darah.

"Hentikan Temari!" bentak Gaara.

"Aku rasa itu tidak benar. Bukankah delegasi dari konoha sudah menyampaikan niat untuk berdamai jauh sebelum ini?" ucap Sakura yang masih berada dalam gendongan Sasuke.

"Temarin-san.. Kita sudah ditipu oleh pria Orochimaru itu." Ucap Kankuro yang tiba-tiba muncul disana.

"Apa kau bilang?!" ucap Temari kaget.

"Umm.. Maksud dari pria itu adalah melakukan perang antar desa dengan menggunakan kita sebagai pancingannya." Ucap Kankuro lagi.

"Kalian pergilah dari sini." Ucap Gaara menjauh dari Temari. Mendorong wanita itu menjauh.

"A.. Apa.." ucap Temari kaget.

"Kembali ke desa dan cari siapa pelaku yang membantu pria itu memalsukan surat delegasi dari konoha!" perintah Gaara membuat takut Temari dan Kankuro yang segera pergi dari tempat itu.

"Aku rasa kalian tidak perlu mencari siapa orangnya. Karena akulah yang menyusup dan mengubah surat delegasi itu.."

"Huh... HUH?! SAKURA-CHAN ADA 2?!" ucap Naruto kaget.

"Tenanglah Naruto.. Jadi.. Kau siapa? Kenapa kau memiliki penampilan yang sama denganku." Ucap Sakura menatap wnita itu?"

"Kau berhasil menyadarkanku tapi kau sendiri tidak dapat membuka segel Orochimaru yang masih menguasai pikiranmu?" tanya wanita itu takjub.

"A.. Apa?" ucap Sakura kaget.

"Aku tidak akan melukainya." Ucap wanita itu saat Naruto dan Sasuke tidak membiarkannya mendekati Sakura.

"Bagaimana mungkin kami bisa mempercayaimu?" tanya Naruto dengan kunainya.

"Kau bisa menebasku kapan saja." Ucap wanita itu memberika pedang yang ia bawa pada Naruto. Melihat itu Naruto dan Sasuke sedikit melonggarkan tingkat kewaspadaan mereka. Wanita itu menghampiri Sakura yang masih dalam gendongan Sasuke, menyentuh kepalanya perlahan. Sebuah sinar menyelimuti tubuh Sakura.

"A.. Ugh..."

"Sakura-chan! Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Naruto mengarahkan pedangnya dileher wanita itu.

"Aku hanya membuka segelnya." Ucap wanita itu kemudian menghampiri Gaara dan melakukan hal yang sama sebelum akhirnya jatuh pingsan akibat kehabisan tenaga, begitu juga dengan Gaara.

"Sakura?" Sasuke menatap wanita yang masih pingsan digendongannya itu.

"Kalian baik-baik saja?"

"Kakashi-sensei!"

"Apa yang terjadi disini?" tanya Kakashi kaget melihat kondisi anak didiknya dan Gaara.

"Ceritanya nanti saja sensei.. Sebaiknya kita cepat membawa Sakura kerumah sakit." Ucap Naruto.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

-besoknya-

"Aku harus segera kembali ke suna." Ucap Gaara didepan gerbang konoha.

"Um.. Berhati-hatilah.." ucap Kakashi lagi.

"Sebaiknya kalian segera menuju gedung hokage. Upacaranya akan segera dimulai. Jangan buang waktu kalian untuk mengantarku." Ucap Gaara pelan.

"Aku duluan.." ucap Kakashi menepuk kepala Sakura pelan.

"Um.." jawab Sakura menunduk.

"Sudah.. Jangan bersedih lagi.." ucap Gaara menatap Sakura.

"Tapi.. Tapi.."

"Kita masih bisa bertemu lagi lain waktu. Setelah masalah di suna selesai aku berjanji akan kembali kesini dan berbicara dengan kalian tentang kelanjutan hubungan kita." Ucap Gaara menatap kedua wanita berambut pink itu.

"Umm.. Hati-hati Nii-chan.."

"Jaga Sakura, Hana." Ucap Gaara menatap wanita berambut pink yang sedikit lebih pucat dari Sakura itu.

"Tentu." Ucap Hana tersenyum, memberikan pelukan ringan pada Gaara.

"Sakura.. Sudah.. Jangan menangis." Ucap Gaara gantian memeluk Sakura erat.

"Cepatlah kembali nii-chan.." ucap Sakura menangis.

"Tentu." Ucap Gaara kemudian pergi meninggalkan keduanya.

"Ayolah nee-chan.. Upacaranya sudah akan dimulai." Ucap Hana menggandeng tangan Sakura.

"Umm.." jawab Sakura singkat.

Hari itu hujan turun dengan deras seakan ikut bersedih dengan kepergian beberapa ninja yang gugur dalam pertarungan kemarin. Kesedihan lebih mendalam akibat desa konoha kehilangan hokage mereka. Pemimpin mereka, apabila keadaan itu sampai terdengan oleh desa lain, maka tidak menjadi hal mustahil mereka akan menyerang desa konoha. Konoha harus segera mencari hokage baru. Semua warga bergantian meletakkan bunga di altar itu.

"Asuma.."

"Aku pulang duluan.. Aku harus menangkannya." Ucap Asuma melihat bocah 5 tahun yang terus menangis di gendongannya.

"Umm.. Konohamaru.. Kau harus kuat." Ucap Naruto mengusap kepala bocah itu pelan. Memang Naruto sudah lama berteman dan menjadi sosok kakak bagi Konohamaru yang kehilangan orang tuanya saat kyuubi menyerang konoha dan hanya tinggal bersama kakeknya yang merupakan hokage ketiga. Hari ini dia harus kehilangan keluarganya lagi.

"Dari pada mencemaskanku dan Konohamaru, sebaiknya kalian segera menuju pengadilan konoha sekarang. Sebentar lagi keputusannya kan." Ucap Asuma menatap Hana yang terus bergandengan tangan dengan Sakura.

"Ya.. Ayo Sakura." Ucap Kakashi menatap gadis itu.

"Nanti aku akan main kerumahmu Sakura-chan." Ucap Naruto mengingatkan Sakura janji mereka saat dirumah sakit. Hari ini Naruto dan Sasuke akan menginap dirumah Sakura.

"Ya.. Aku tunggu nanti malam." Ucap Sakura dengan senyumnya.

-Kediaman Hatake, malamnya-

"Permisi.."

"Ah.. Naruto.. Masuklah." Ucap Sakura mempersilahkan Naruto masuk.

"Selamat malam Sakura-chan." Ucap Naruto dengan senyumannya.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga dobe."

"Apa kau bilang teme!"

"Jangan mulai.." ucap Sakura pusing.

"Hah.. Karena kalian semua sudah disini sebaiknya aku pergi sekarang." Ucap Kakashi bersiap-siap pergi."

"Loh.. Sensei? Mau kemana? Apa kau ada misi?" tanya Naruto menatap Kakashi yang bersiap-siap.

"Humm.. Aku harus ke Suna untuk membahas kelanjutan hubungan Konoha dan Suna." Ucap Kakashi.

"Hati-hati Sakura-chan. Kalian jangan macam-macam ya." Ucap Kurenai yang baru saja kembali dari dapur dan memberi kecupan singkat dipipi Sakura.

"Loh.. Kurenai-sensei ikut?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Ya.. Ingat kalian berdua.. Tidak ada hal aneh dan macam-macam." Ucap Kurenai menatap Sasuke dan Naruto tajam.

"Ba.. Baik.." ucap keduanya patuh.

"Jadi bagaimaan persidangannya hari ini Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto saat mereka berada di ruang keluarga.

"Ah.. Soal itu.."

"Nee-chan.. apa pakaian ini cocok untukku?"

"Cocok kok Hana-chan." Ucap Sakura menatap gadis berambut pink pucat itu.

"Ooo.. Sasuke.. Apa kau jatuh cinta?" goda Naruto menatap wajah Sasuke yang sudah semerah tomat busuk.

"Di.. Diam kau dobe!"

"Hahahahahahaha.. Sasuke teme jatuh cinta." Ucap Naruto tertawa puas.

"Sudahlah Naruto." Ucap Sakura menghentikan candaan itu.

"Jadi.. Bagaimana keputusan pengadilan?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Ya.. Gampangnya.. Perkenalkan.. Dia Hatake Hana. Adikku." Ucap Sakura memperkenalkan gadis yang memiliki paras yang sama denganya itu.

"Tu.. Tunggu dulu.. Adik?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Umm.. Secara teknis aku tua 5 menit darinya." Ucap Sakura lagi.

"Kalian kembar? Wow.." ucap Naruto kagum.

"Ya.. Seperti itulah.. Sudahlah.. Bagaimana kalau kita makan dulu." Tawar Sakura.

"Ayo!" ucap Naruto bersemangat.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Gaara?" tanya Sasuke saat mereka tengah menikmati makan malam yang telah disiapkan oleh Kurenai sebelumnya.

"Dia abangku.. Tapi aku memilih untuk tidak tinggal di Suna. Gaara-nii-chan yang memintanya. Jadi aku rasa aku akan tetap berada di konoha." Ucap Sakura lagi.

"Kalau begitu namamu kenapa masih Hatake? Marga Gaara itu Sobaku bukan?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Itu bukan marga. Itu hanya nama yang diberikan karena dia pengendali pasir." Jawab Hana.

"Kalau begitu Temari dan Kankuro itu saudara kaliankan?" ucap Naruto lagi.

"Tidak.. Temari dan Kankuro adalah pengawal Gaara-nii-chan." Jawab Sakura.

"Hah.. Ini merepotkan." Ucap Naruto pusing dengan penjelasan itu.

"Ahahahahaha.."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan hasil ujian chuunin kemarin?" tana Sasuke ingat akan hal itu.

"Pengumuman ditunda sampai hokage baru menjabat." Jawab Sakura.

"Hana akan masuk ketim siapa?" tanya Naruto menatap Hana yang menundukkan wajahnya malu.

"Tentu saja tim kita." Ucap Sakura lagi.

"Huh?" tanya Sasuke tidak percaya.

"Hana dalam pengawasan otou-san. Jadi dia masuk tim kita mulai besok." Jawab Sakura.

"Mohon kerja samanya Hana-chan." Ucap Naruto dengan senyumannya.

"Aaa.. Ak.. Aku juga.." ucap Hana memberanikan diri.

"Hah. Aku akan merindukan saat-saat ini." Ucap Naruto menghela nafs.

"Apa maksudnya?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Mulai besok aku akan keluar desa bersama guru genit sampai waktu yang belum dipastikan." Ucap Naruto menerawang mangkuk supnya.

"Guru genit?" tanya Hana bingung.

"Namanya Jiraiya.. Tapi dia sangat genit dan menyusahkanku." Ucap Naruto lagi.

"Tidak sepantasnya kau mengucapkan hal itu pada seorang legend Naruto." Ucap Sakura.

"Walau ia legenda sanin tapi sifatnya sangat tidak mencerminkan hal itu." Ucap Naruto lagi.

"Hah.. Kau harusnya bersyukur dapat diajar olehnya. Dia adalah guru hokage ke empat yang merupakan guru otou-sama." Ucap Hana lagi.

"Otou-sama?"

"Kakashi otou-sama." Jawab Hana.

-Besoknya-

"Ohayou, Naruto." Sapa Sakura yang melihat Naruto keluar dari kamarnya dan menghampirinya.

"Ohayou Sakura-chan. Kenapa kau bangun pagi-pagi sekali?" tanya Naruto menatap Sakura yang tengah asyik membuat onigiri.

"Aku ingat hari ini kau akan berlatih bersama Jiraiya-sama keluar desa hingga waktu yang belum pasti. Jadi aku membuatkan bekal untukmu." Jawab Sakura.

"Kau baik sekali Sakura-chan." Ucap Naruto tersipu malu.

"Humm? Ini bukan apa-apa dibanding dengan apa yang sudah kau lakukan untukku Naruto. Sebaiknya kau segera bersiap." Saran Sakura menatap jam dinding diruang tv.

"Humm.. Baik." Ucap Naruto kembali ke kamar yang ia tempati kemarin bersama Sasuke untuk bersiap.

"Nee-sama.."

"Hana.. Jangan panggil aku begitu.. Cukup dengan –chan saja." Ucap Sakura lagi merasa risih dipanggil dengan –sama.

"Nee-chan.. apakah hari ini sibuk?" tanya Hana membuat bingung Sakura.

"Tidak.. Adaapa Hana?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Bagaimana kalau hari ini kita berlatih?" tawar Hana.

"Aku ingin sekali. Tapi ingat apa kata otou-san kemarin. Hari ini kita harus membeli barang kebutuhanmu." Ucap Sakura mengingatkan.

"Hah. Baiklah." Ucap Hana mengalah.

"Aku berjanji akan berlatih bersamamu setelah semua kebutuhanmu terpenuhi." Ucap Sakura mengusap kepala Hana pelan.

"Ohayou.."

"Ah.. Sasuke-kun.."

"O.. Oh.. Ohayou.." ucap Hana dengan suara pelan dan bersembunyi dibalik tubuh Sakura.

"Ha.. Hana.. Jangan begitu.. Tidak sopan." Ucap Sakura lagi.

"Go.. Gomen."

"Bukan masalah." Ucap Sasuke santai. Memposisikan dirinya di meja makan.

"Nee.. Sasuke-san.."

"A.. Apa?" tanya Sasuke yang wajahnya sudah memerah ditatap Hana dengan wajah polosnya itu.

"Mau berlatih tanding denganku?" tanya Hana lagi.

"Kau cukup berani menanyakan hal itu untuk orang yang masih malu-malu mengucapkan selamat pagi." Ucap Sasuke tersenyum sinis.

"A.. Apa! Aku tidak.."

"Sasuke-kun berhenti menggoda Hana. Hana jangan berkata tidak sopan begitu." Ucap Sakura menghentikan perdebatan keduanya.

"Sakura-chan.. Aku harus pergi sekarang. Si guru genit itu sudah menunggu didepan." Ucap Naruto buru-buru mengambul kotak makan siang yang dipersiapkan Sakura dan berlari keluar.

"Ah.. Naruto.."

"Sampai bertemu lagi!" ucap Naruto menghilang dari balik pintu.

"Hah.."

"Naruto-san sangat aneh ya." Ucap Hana lagi.

"Hana.. Nee Sasuke-kun." Ucap Sakura menatap pria yang tengah menikmati sarapan paginya berupa roti dengan irisan tomat yang banyak itu.

"Apa?"

"Hari ini kau sibuk?" tanya Sakura pelan.

"Tidak.. Karena Kakashi keluar desa aku tidak ada kegiatan." Ucap Sasuke lagi.

"Mau ikut bersamaku dan Hana?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Tidak." Tolak Sasuke cepat.

"Umm.. Baiklah." Jawab Sakura dengan senyumnya.

"Sasuke-san kejam." Ucap Hana tiba-tiba.

"Kau bilang apa?" tanya Sasuke yang langsung menyambar kedua pipi Hana dan mencubitnya.

"Ittai ittai.." ucap Hana menepuk tangan Sasuke.

"Dasar bocah." Ucap Sasuke tertawa kecil.

"Ooo.. Sasuke-kun tertawa." Ucap Sakura takjub.

"Di.. Diamlah Sakura!" ucap Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya.

-Sorenya-

"Maaf membuatmu lelah Sasuke-kun." Ucap Sakura menatap Sasuke yang tengah membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa kediaman Hatake itu.

"Hn.."

"Tapi.. Kenapa kau memutuskan untuk ikut Sasuke-san? Bukankah kau bilang tidak ingin ikut?" tanya Hana lagi.

"Bukan apa-apa." Jawab Sasuke cepat.

"Apa kau menyukai Sakura-nee-chan?" tanya Hana spontan membuat Sasuke membuang wajahnya ke samping.

"Di.. Diamlah bocah." Ucap Sasuke lagi.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Aku pulang."

"Apa yang terjadi Hana?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Tidak tau." Jawab Hana menyusul Sasuke keluar bersama Sakura.

"Nee.. Sasuke-san.."

"Kenapa kalian mengikutiku?" ucap Sasuke kaget diikuti keduanya.

"Sakura-nee-chan khawatir.. Jadi.."

"Hah.. Sudahlah.." ucap Sasuke yang kemudian mendudukkan dirinya dikursi taman itu.

"N.. Nee-chan.."

"Hn?" mendengar nada bicara Hana yang bergetar, Sasuke melemparkan pandangannya pada Sakura yang berdiri agak jauh dari dirinya dan Hana.

"Nee-chan. Kena..."

"Hana jangan!"

"Hei! Kalian tidak apa-apa?!" ucap Sasuke berhasil menangkap tubuh Hana sebelum jatuh mencium tanah. Sedang Sakura sudah jatuh terduduk berusaha mengambalikan kesadarannya.

"Apa kau yakin disini, Itachi?"

"Pain bilang disini." Ucap pria berambut panjang yang dikuncir itu.

"I.. Itachi.." belum Sasuke dapat mengembalikan pikirannya, tiba-tiba Sakura menerjang Itachi dengan kunainya.

"Ooo.. Bocah ini disini rupanya.. Aku pikir setelah Orochimaru berhasil mengambilnya dia mati." Ucap pria dengan warna kulit biru itu.

"Akh..." Itachi berhasil mencengkram leher Sakura erat membuatnya sulit bernafas.

"Kau.. Lepaskan dia!" teriak Sasuke menerjang Itachi dengan chidorinya.

"Ti.. Tidak Sasuke.. Berhenti.." ucap Sakura terbata. Detik berikutnya Itachi melemparkan tubuh Sakura hingga menabrak salah satu pohon ditaman itu.

"Kau.. Kau!"

"Nee.. Itachi.. Apa aku boleh bersenang-senang dengan yang satunya?" tanya pria biru itu.

"Silahkan, Kisame."ucap Itachi memberi izin.

"Kau lemah dan kau ingin menyerangku? Yang benar saja." Ucap Itachi dengan mudah menendang Sasuke menjauh dan menghajarnya tanpa ampun.

"Argh!"

"Bagaimana kalau kubawa kau pada kenangan itu huh?" tawar Itachi mengaktifkan sharingannya dan membuat Sasuke terperangkap dalam jurusnya.

"Argh.. ARGH!"

"Sa.. Sasuke-kun.. Uhuk.."

"Kisame.. Kita pergi.. Naruto tidak ada disini." Ucap Itachi melemparkan tubuh Sasuke asal begitu juga dengan Kisame yang melemparkan tubuh Sakura ke danau dan pergi dari tempat itu.

"Kenapa.. Tubuhku tidak dapat digerakkan.." pikir Sakura semakin jauh tenggelam di danau itu.

"-Chan.. Nee-chan!"

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

-2 minggu kemudian-

"Ungh... Kepalaku."

"Sakura-chan.. S.. Syukurlah.." ucap Naruto menerjang Sakura dengan pelukan erat.

"Naruto.. Sesak.."

"Maafkan aku.. Maafkan aku. Aku tidak ada disaat kau diserang begitu." Ucap Naruto melepaskan pelukannya. Air matanya sudah tidak dapat ia tahan.

"Tidak apa-apa Naruto.. Maaf mencemaskanmu.. Dimana Hana?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Dia pulang sebentar bersama Kakashi-sensei." Ucap Naruto.

"Naruto.. Bisa bantu aku ke kamar Sasuke-kun?" pinta Sakura.

"Tentu." Ucap Naruto menggendong Sakura ke kursi roda dan mendorongnya ke kamar Sasuke yang berada disebelah.

"Ah.. Kau sudah sadar rupanya."

"Siapa dia Naruto?" tanya Sakura lemah.

"Tsunade-baa-chan.. Dia akan menyadarkan Sasuke dari genjutsu yang menjebak Sasuke." Ucap Naruto sambil mendorong kursi roda itu mendekati kasur Sasuke.

"Hummm.. Sudah." Ucap Tsunade menjauhkan tangannya dari kening Sasuke. Perlahan Sasukepun sadar. Membuka matanya dan segera bangkit dari tidurnya.

"Oi teme.. Akhirnya kau bangun juga." Ucap Naruto memasang senyumannya.

"Syukurlah.." ucap Sakura tersenyum lembut.

"Te.. Teme.." Naruto hanya bisa terdiam melihat Sasuke yang tiba-tiba memeluk Sakura.

"Ada apa Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura menepuk pelan punggung pria itu.

"Jangan bertindak bodoh lagi!" hardik Sasuke marah besar.

"Maafkan aku.." ucap Sakura pelan. Melepaskan pelukan mereka.

"Baiklah.. Aku masih ada urusan lain." Ucap Tsunade meninggalkan ketiganya.

"Terima kasih baa-chan." Ucap Naruto bersama senyumnya.

"Nee-chan!"

"Hana.."

"Nee-chan.. Nee-chan.. Maafkan aku.." ucap Hana memeluk Sakura erat tidak ingin melepaskannya.

"Hana ini bukan salahmu." Ucap Sakura mengelus kepala Hana penuh kasih.

"Tapi.. Kalau saja aku merasakan kedatangan mereka.."

"Sudahlah... Aku sudah bilang ini bukan salahmukan." Ucap Sakura lagi.

"Kau melihat apa dobe?" ucap Sasuke menatap tajam Naruto yang terus menatap Sakura dan Hana.

"Bukan urusanmu Teme!" hardik Naruto kesal.

"Kau bilang apa?!"

"Hentikan kalian berdua.." ucap Sakura mulai merasakan aura tidak benar dari Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Sakura-chan.. Bagaimana kalau kau kembali ke kamarmu dulu.. Kau masih butuh istirahat." Tawar Naruto perhatian.

"Dobe kau..."

"Hah... Aku baik-baik saja Naruto.. Terima kasih.. Aku masih ingin disini.. Berkumpul dengan kalian semua." Ucap Sakura lagi.

"Kau kesepian?" tanya Sasuke lebih kepada mengejek.

"Kau ingin kubunuh hah Uchiha?" tanya Sakura mengerikan.

"Yep.. Sakura-chan sudah sembuh." Ucap Naruto tersenyum senang melihat Sakura yang bersemangat.

"Ngomong-ngomong dimana otou-san?" tanya Sakura menatap Hana.

"Dipanggil ke kantor hokage."

"Huh? Apa hokage yang baru sudah ditentukan?" tanya Sasuke bingung.

"Aku rasa begitu." Ucap Naruto lagi.

"Berarti sebentar lagi pengumuman hasil ujian chunin." Ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba.

-Seminggu kemudian, kediaman Hatake-

"Ah.. Kepalaku..."

"Ohayou otou-san."

"Ohayou Sakura-chan.. Hana-chan." Sapa Kakashi.

"Otou-san harusnya bangun lebih pagi.. Kalau begini kita bisa terlambat." Keluh Sakura menatap jam dinding.

"Tidak usah buru-buru Sakura-chan.. Buru-buru itu tidak baik." Ucap Kakashi mengelak.

"Hah.. Tapi hari inikan hari penting." Ucap Sakura lagi.

TING TONG..

"Akan aku bukakan pintunya." Ucap Hana berlari menuju pintu depan.

"Yo.. Ohayou."

"Naruto-san.. Sasuke.. Masuklah." Ucap Hana mempersilahkan keduanya masuk.

"Kalian.. Ayo sarapan dulu." Tawar Sakura yang langsung diterima keduanya dengan senang hati.

"Kalian memang dasar..." Kakashi tidak dapat berkata banyak melihat kedua bocah laki-laki itu duduk di meja makan dan mulai sarapan.

-didepan gedung hokage-

"Setelah upacara ada pembacaan hasil ujian chuninkan?" ucap Naruto memastikan.

"Ya.." jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Bagaimana denganku?" tanya Hana tiba-tiba.

"Aku rasa kamu juga sudah dipertimbangkan oleh hokage yang baru." Ucap Sakura menepuk pelan kepala Hana.

"Mulai sekarang aku Tsunade Senju.. Akan menjadi hokage kalian!"

"Aa.. nenek itu memang norak." Ucap Naruto tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Tsunade barusan.

"Huh? Tapikan dia salah satu legenda sanin." Ucap Hana lagi.

"Kapada para peserta yang kemarin mengikuti ujian dan berhasil melaju sampai babak akhir diharap segera berkumpul di atas gedung sekarang!" terdengar perintah dari joinin yang membuat semua peserta ujian menuju atap gedung hokage.

"Aku sudah menerima dan mengevaluasi hasil ujian kalian.. Maka dari itu.. Nara Shikamaru, Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Hatake Hana, kalian resmi menjadi chuunin mulai hari ini." Ucap Tsunade.

"Tu.. Tunggu dulu.. Bagaimana dengan Sakura-chan?" ucap Naruto menyadari nama Sakura tidak dipanggil.

"Diamlah bocah! Aku belum selesai bicara!" hardik Tsunade berhasil membuat takut Naruto.

"Hatake Sakura mulai hari ini resmi menjadi jounin spesial. Kalian yang namanya tidak dipanggil.. Kalian gagal ujian chunin dan harus mengikutinya lagi lain kali." Ucap Tsunade kemdian membubarkan semuanya.

"Sakura-chan! Kau hebat sekali!" ucap Naruto memeluk Sakura erat.

"Ahahaha.. Tidak.." ucap Sakura canggung.

"Hatake Sakura.. Hatake Hana.. Kalian dipanggil oleh Tsunade-sama ke kantornya." Ucap wanita berambut hitam pendek yang terus menggendong seekor babi.

"Shizune-nee-chan sangat kaku sekali." Ucap Naruto menggoda Shizune.

"Diamlah Naruto." Ucap Shizune memberikan bogem mentah dikepala Naruto.

"Peserta yang berhasil lulus silahkan menuju kantor bagian pendataan ninja untuk mengubah tingkat kalian dan mendapat vest ninja kalian."

"Kami pergi dulu Sakura-chan." Ucap Naruto saat mendengar pengumuman itu.

"Ya.. Aku akan segera menyusul." Ucap Sakura yang berpisah dengan Naruto dan berjalan menuju kantor hokage bersama Hana.

Tok Tok..

"Masuklah"

"Anda memanggil kami hokage-sama?" tanya Sakura sopan.

"Ya.. Tidak usah kaku begitu." Ucap Tsunade kemudian menghampiri keduanya.

"Aku sudah mendegar tentang kalian dari Kakashi. Tanda itu.. Kapan kalian mendapatkannya?" tanya Tsunade menatap tanda diamond dikening Sakura dan Hana.

"Aku mendapatkannya sudah sangat lama." Ucap Sakura singkat.

"Aku baru mendapatkannya sekitar satu tahun yang lalu." Jawab Hana.

"Jadi tidak sama ya.. Lalu siapa yang mengajarkan kalian cara mendapatkan tanda itu?" tanya Tsunade lagi.

"Aku membaca cara ini dari buku yang disimpan Orochimaru digudang buku terlarang miliknya. Dan sepertinya aku juga mengajarkan hal ini pada Hana." Jawab Sakura lagi.

"Apa kalian sudah pernah menggunakannya?"

"Tidak.. Aku belum pernah karena aku sudah berjanji pada Sarutobi-sama untuk tidak menggunakannya selain saat terjepit dalam misi ANBU." Jawab Sakura sedang Hana langsung tertunduk takut.

"Aku.. Aku sudah pernah menggunakannya. Aku berhasil membunuh banyak orang." Jawab Hana menyesal.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Tsunade kaget.

"Sepertinya kemampuanku bertolak belakang dengan nee-chan.. Bila nee-chan memiliki kemampuan penyembuhan yang luar biasa.. Aku memiliki kemampuan membuat racun yang mematikan." Jawab Hana.

"Aku tidak pernah mendengar hal ini. Tipe milikku sama dengan Sakura." Ucap Tsunade. Memang Tsunade memiliki tanda yang sama dengan keduanya.

"Aku rasa Orochimaru melakukan sesuatu pada kemapuanmu." Ucap Sakura lagi.

"Umm.. Maafkan aku."

"Tidak.. Tidak.. Tidak perlu minta maaf.. Hal itu mungkin karena Orochimaru mungkin juga karena kalian kembar.. Seperti ying dan yang.. Saling melengkapi.. Itu sangat luar biasa. Yang satu menyembuhkan dan yang satu membunuh dengan racun." Ucap Tsunade.

"Tsunade-sama.. Aku tau ini bukanlah hal yang pantas untuk aku pinta.. Tapi bisakah kau mengangkatku dan Hana sebagai muridmu?" tanya Sakura tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa kau meminta hal itu?" tanya Tsunade bingung.

"Karena ini.." ucap Sakura tiba-tiba memejamkan matanya dan perlahan membuka matanya lagi.

"Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan?!" ucap Tsunade kaget.

"Hufftt.." perlahan Sakura kembali memejamkan matanya.

"Rinnegan?! Tidak.. Rinnegannya sedikit berbeda. Rinnegannya.. ada tomoe sharingan di pusat cincinya?!" Tsunade semakin kaget dengan perubahan mata milik Sakura. Biasanya suatu keturunan hanya akan dapat merubah satu kali mata mereka. Tapi tidak dengan Sakura.

"Yang mengetahui hal ini hanya Otou-san dan Sarutobi-sama.." ucap Sakura kembali merubah matanya menjadi emerald.

"Aku tidak yakin dengan hal ini." Ucap Tsunade kaget.

"Hana.." Sakura menatap Hana dan dengan patuh Hana memejamkan matanya dan perlahan saat ia membuka matanya kembali Tsunade di kagetkan.

"Byakugan?!" ucap Tsunade tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat.

"Hufftt.." Hana menarik nafas panjang dan kembali menutup matanya.

"Te.. Tenseigan.." ucap Tsunade kaget.

"Awalnya aku mengira ini perbuatan Orochimaru. Tapi.. sebelum aku datang kedesa ini aku sempat membobol ruang rahasia Orochimaru dan menemukan ini." Ucap Sakura menyerahkan selembar kertas pada Tsunade.

"Aku rasa Orochimaru tidak ada campur tangan dengan mata kami. Aku rasa dia mengejar dan menangkap kami karena kekuatan mata ini." Terang Hana yang telah mengembalikan manik matanya menjadi emerlad seperti Sakura.

"Ini berhubungan dengan orang tua kalian huh.." ucap Tsunade mengembalikan kertas tersebut pada Sakura.

"Umm.. Aku berharap dapat menemukan lebih banyak. Tapi sepertinya dia menyimpan info lebih banyak di tempat persembunyiannya yang lain." Ucap Sakura.

"Tapi yang sedikit menggangguku adalah.. Kenyataan kalau kami memiliki 2 orang nii-chan.." ucap Hana.

"Apa maksud kalian?"

"Sobaku no Gaara dari Suna adalah.. Abang kami.. Tapi kami tidak berhasil menemukan satu orang lagi. Kalaupun memang ini akibat dari keturunan. Kenapa Gaara-nii-chan tidak memiliki mata yang sama seperti aku maupun Hana." Pikir Sakura.

"Humm.. Hal itu bisa saja terjadi. Tapi memang kecil sekali kemungkinannya." Ucap Tsunade mulai berpikir keras.

"Cara satu-satunya untuk mengungkap ini semua adalah mencari satu orang lagi anggota keluarga kami." Ucap Hana.

"Ya. Aku yakin dia lebih paham karena dia jauh lebih tua dibanding kami. Aku yakin dia mengetahui sesuatu." Ucap Sakura.

"Apa kalian punya info tentang keberadaanya?" tanya Tsunade menatapkeduanya intens.

"Yang aku tahu dia bergabung dengan Akatsuki." Ucap Hana.

"Hum.. Menarik.. Aku akan coba mencari info lebih lanjut dan mencari anggota kalian yang bergabung dengan Akatsuki itu. Lalu mengenai menjadi muridku.. Sebelum aku menerima kalian aku akan menguji kalian untuk melihat apakah kalian layak menjadi muridku atau tidak." Ucap Tsunade tiba-tiba.

"Nee-chan.."

"Tenanglah.. Kita harus lebih mengasah kemampuan kita agar kejadian dulu tidak terulang lagi." Ucap Sakura meyakinkan Hana.

"Besok temui aku di sini tepat setelah misi untuk kalian besok selesai kalian jalani." Ucap Tsunade yang dijawab anggukan cepat keduanya.

"Baik." Ucap keduanya mantap.

"Hana.. Kau hari ini juga resmi menjadi ANBU. Aku harap kau dapat bekerja dengan baik." Ucap Tsunade tiba-tiba.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan tingkatanku? Aku harus bilang apa pada saat pengisian tingkatan ninja nanti?" tanya Hana lagi.

"Tingkatan chuuninmu dan jounin milik Sakura hanyalah kamuflase. Jabatan kalian yang sebenarnya adalah ANBU. Jangan sampai indentitas asli kalian diketahu. Paham?!"

"Tentu saja hokage-sama." Jawab keduanya sigap.

"Baiklah.. Sekarang kalian bisa pergi." Ucap Tsunade membuat keduanya dengan patuh undur diri dan pergi dari ruangan itu.

"Tsunade-sama."

"Humm.. Ini akan menjadi hal yang menarik Sizune." Ucap Tsunade menerawang keluar jendela.

"Sakura-chan!"

"Naruto.."

"Kau lama sekali Sakura-chan." Ucap Naruto menatap Sakura yang menghampirinya bersama Hana.

"Hahahaha.. Maaf.. Jadi bagaimana?" tanya Sakura.

"Sebaiknya kau cepat merubah tingkatanmu." Ucap Naruto memburu Sakura.

"Hahahaha.. Baik-baik.. Aku dan Hana akan masuk dulu.. Bagaimana kalau kita bertemu nanti di ichiraku ramen?" tawar Sakura.

"Baiklah." Jawab Naruto bersemangat.

"Sasuke kau ikut?" tanya Hana menatap Sasuke.

"Aa.. Um... Y.. Ya." Jawab Sasuke yang wajahnya sudah memerah.

"Wow.. Seorang Sasuke mau patuh ikut." Ucap Naruto menggoda Sasuke.

"Diam kau dobe!"

"I.. Ittai!" teriak Naruto saat kepalanya mendapat bogem mentah dari Sasuke.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

-Besoknya-

"Hah.. Misi ini merepotkan sekali." Ucap Naruto yang dengan bosan duduk sambil menikmati makan siangnya.

"Tidak baik mengeluh terus." Ucap Sakura yang juga menikmati makan siangnya.

"Tapi kenapa kita selalu mendapat misi kelas C seperti ini. Padahal kita sudah chuunin" Keluh Naruto lagi.

"Hah.." Sakura hanya bisa menghela nafas mendengar gerutuan bocah berambut kuning itu.

"Tapi aku rasa ini akan sangat menyenangkan." Ucap Hana tiba-tiba.

"Ya.. Semua harus dibuat menyenangkan." Ucap Sakura tersenyum.

"Dan lagi bukankah ini menyenangkan menjalankan misi dengan seragam baru?" ucap Hana menatap Naruto, Sasuke dam Sakura bergantian.

"Tapi kenapa seragam teme ini beda." Ucap Naruto tidak senang. Memang vest ninja milik Naruto, Hana, dan Sakura memiliki lambang yang sama sedangkan Sasuke berbeda.

"Karena aku memiliki clan tersendiri bodoh!" hardik Sasuke. Memang bagian belakang vestnya memperlihatkan lambang kipas Uchiha.

"Tapi Shikamaru tidak begitu. Dia juga punya clan tersendiri." Ucap Naruto tidak puas.

"Karena memang dulu di konoha hanya ada 2 clan besar dan merupakan clan paling tua di Konoha. Senju dan Uchiha. Uchiha merupakan clan terbesar dan dikenal sebagai penegak hukum yang paling ditakuti. Sehingga dari dulu clan Uchiha akan memakai lambang clan mereka di punggu vestnya. Bagi warga desa yang tidak memiliki clan besar, saat menjadi ninja dia akan memakai lambang Uzushiogakure ini." Terang Kakashi panjang lebar.

"Lalu kenapa Sakura seragamnya berbeda?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Karena dia sudah Jounin. Seorang Jounin wajib memakai seragam hitam begitu." Ucap Sasuke lagi. Memang seragam Sakura berbeda dari ketiganya. Dia menggunakan kaus ninja hitam seperti Kakashi hanya saja tanpa lengan dilengkapi vest ninjanya yang sama dengan Kakashi pada bagian bawah Sakura tetap menggunakan celana ketat hitamnya di tutupi oleh rok berwarna hitam dengan bagian kanan dan kirinya tidak dijahit menyatu sehingga pergerakannya dapat lebih leluasa. Sakura juga dilengkapi sarung tangan seperti milik Kakashi.

"Jounin spesial itu apa sensei?" tanya Naruto mengingat jabatan baru Sakura bukan sekedar Jounin.

"Ya.. Sakura memiliki kemampuna medis. Kemampuan yang sangat berguna saat bertarung jadi dia disebut Jounin spesial." Terang Kakashi.

"Naruto-san penuh rasa penasaran ya." Ucap Hana kagum dengan Naruto yang terus bertanya.

"Lebih tepatnya bodoh." Ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Loh.. Sakura-chan.. Aku tidak tau kau punya tato." Ucap Naruto menyadari tato dilengan kiri Sakura.

"Ah ya." Ucap Sakura sedikit gugup.

"Hn.."

"Adaapa Sasuke?" tanya Kakashi menatap perubahan raut wajah Sasuke.

"Sebaiknya cepat kita selesaikan misi ini." Ucap Sasuke yang menatap langit dengan wajah datarnya.

"Aaa.. Akan badai ya." Ucap Kakashi mengerti maksud Sasuke.

"Nee Sakura-chan bagaimana kalau setelah ini kita jalan-jalan." Ucap Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Aku rasa hari ini tidak mungkin Naruto.. Sebentar lagi akan badai." Ucap Sakura lagi.

"Hah..." Naruto hanya dapat memasang wajah cemberutnya dan kembali menikmati makan siangnya.

"Baiklah.. Untuk mempersingkat waktu bagaimana kalau kita berpencar saja." Saran Kakashi saat mereka akan melanjutkan misi mereka.

"Mencari seekor beruang harusnya tidak sesulit ini." Keluh Naruto lagi.

"Humm.. Lebih cepat lebih baik." Ucap Sasuke datar.

"Baiklah.. Naruto, kau dan Sas... Well.. Sakura-chan kamu pergilah dengan Naruto. Sasuke bersama Hana. Aku akan mencari di arah utara." Ucap Kakashi menangkap raut wajah sebal Naruto dan Sasuke yang sesaat sebelumnya hampir dipasangkan berdua.

"Baik." Jawab Sakura ringan.

"Kalau ada apa-apa segera hubungi." Ucap Kakashi menunjuk kearah earphone yang terpasang ditelinga kirinya begitu juga dengan Sakura dan Hana yang bertindak sebagai jarkom antara dirinya dan Kakashi.

"Yosh! Ayo Sakura-chan!" ucap Naruto menarik tangan Sakura untuk segera bergerak.

"Na.. Naruto tunggu dulu." Ucap Sakura yang kaget.

"Hn? Kenapa? Kau cemburu?" tanya Kakashi menangkap raut wajah Sasuke yang seperti akan membunuh Naruto.

"TIDAK! Ayo cepat selesaikan misi bodoh ini Hana!" gerutu Sasuke.

"Ha.. Aku mengerti kalau mereka saling memperebutkan.. Sakura-chan terlalu imut." Ucap Kakashi pada dirinya sendiri.

-NaruSaku-

"Bagaimana bisa binatang sebesar itu menyembunyikan badannya hingga tidak terlihat begini." Keluh Naruto yang masih mencari beruang bersama Sakura yang hana mengikuti Naruto dari belakang.

"Hummm.. Aku juga tidak mengerti." Ucap Sakura tersenyum singkat.

"Apa kamu lelah Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto yang berhenti disalah satu dahan saat menyadari Sakura yang bergerak semakin lambat.

"Tidak.. Aku hanya.." reflek Sakura melemparkan kunainya kearah belakangnya.

"Ada apa Sakura-chan?" ucap Naruto yang langsung waspada.

"Huh? Apa hanya perasaanku saja?" ucap Sakura yang masih waspada dengan kunai ditangannya.

"Sakura-chan?"

"Hanya perasaanku saja." Ucap Sakura kemudian menghampiri Naruto.

"Hah.. Kau membuatku kaget, Sakura-chan." Ucap Naruto menyimpan kembali kunainya.

"Hahahaha.. Maaf." Ucap Sakura meminta maaf.

"Sakura-chan? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruto yang melihat Sakura tiba-tiba saja memegang lehernya setelah sedikit merintih.

"Ya.. Hanya digigit lebah." Ucap Sakura yang melihat seekor lebah terbang didekatnya.

"Sakura-chan terlalu manis sih." Goda Naruto.

"Naruto.. Gombalanmu receh sekali." Ucap Sakura dengan sedikit senyum.

"Hahahahaha.. Maaf-maaf.. Ayo kita cari beruang itu." Ucap Naruto yang mulai bergerak diikuti Sakura disampingnya.

_"Sakura, kau dapat mendengarku?"_

"Ya Kakashi-sensei." Ucap Sakura yang memberi tanda berhenti pada Naruto.

_"Hana dan Sasuke menemukan beruangnya. Segeralah kemari, aku sudah mengutus Pakkun untuk menjemput kalian."_ Ucap Kakashi dari sebrang.

"Baik." Jawab Sakura singkat mengakhiri komunikasi itu.

"Ada apa Sakura-chan?"

"Hana dan Sasuke-kun berhasil menemukan beruang itu dan meminta kita segera kesana. Aku rasa Pakkun sebentar lagi akan tiba disini." Ucap Sakura yang memanfaatkan waktu itu untuk bersadar dipohon untuk mengistirahatkan kakinya.

"Pakkun?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Salah satu anjing peliharaan Kakashi-sensei." Ucap Sakura ringan.

"Ah...Yang bisa bicara itukan?" ucap Naruto ingat pada anjing yang di summon Kakashi beberapa kali dalam misi mereka.

"Yep. Yang bisa bicara ini."

"GAH!"

"Pakkun-san?"

"Hah.. Dasar bocah.. Ayo cepat. Kakashi, Hana dan bocah Uchiha itu menunggu kalian." Ucap Pakkun mulai melompati dahan pohon menuju tempat Kakashi.

"Pakkun.. Kaukan hanya di summon disaat dibutuhkan. Lalu bagaimana cara kau makan?" tanya Naruto selama perjalanan mereka.

"Hah.. Selama aku tidak di summon aku bebas di dunia anjing." Ucap Pakkun membuat bingung Naruto.

"Maksudmu seperti pulau yang hanya dipenuhi anjing-anjing sepertimu?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Ya.. Kira-kira begitu." Ucap Pakkun lagi.

"Wow.. Kiba pasti akan sangat senang bila bisa dikirim kesana." Ucap Naruto diikuti tawanya.

"Hahahaha.. Aku bisa membayangkannya." Ucap Sakura ikut tertawa.

"Hah.. Sakura.. Jangan terlalu sering bergaul dengan dia ini. Lama-lama kau bisa bodoh." Ucap Pakkun membuat marah Naruto.

"Pakkun-san.. Tidak baik berbicara begitu. Naruto sangat baik padaku." Ucap Sakura tidak setuju.

"Hah.. Kau terlalu baik Sakura." Ucap Pakkun lagi.

"Sepertinya banyak yang kalian bicarakan ya." Ucap Kakashi melihat ketiganya menghampirinya.

"Kalian lama sekali." Gerutu Sasuke.

"Maafkan kami." Ucap Sakura buru-buru minta maaf.

"Sudahlah.. Nah.. Aku akan memantau dari sini. Kalian silahkan bersenang-senang." Ucap Kakashi yang memposisikan dirinya senyaman mungkin sedangkan Sakura, Hana dan Sasuke bersiap mengatur taktik kalau saja Naruto tidak langsung menyerbu ke arah beruang itu.

"Dasar bodoh!" gerutu Sasuke yang akhirnya ikut menyerang beruang itu.

"Hah.. Jangan gegabah kalian." Ucap Hana mengikuti dari belakang.

"Yare yare.." Sakura hanya mengikuti dari belakang dengan nafas berat.

-Beberapa jam kemudian-

"Kalau saja kau tidak menggangguku, kita sudah menyelesaikan misi ini sebelum badai datang!" gerutu Naruto saat mereka dalam perjalanan kembali ke Konoha setelah menyelesaikan misi mereka.

"Apa kau bilang! Kalau aku tidak membantumu kau sudah lama mati!" hardik Sasuke balik.

"Kalian berhentilah bertengkar." Ucap Kakashi mulai pusing mendengar perdebatan yang tidak ada akhirnya itu. Pertengkaran yang dimulai sejak mereka menyerahkan beruang tersebut kepada para joinin yang akan membawa beruang tersebut kehabitatnya.

"Sakura-chan aku benarkan?"

"Ha? Umm.. Aku rasa kerja sama tim sangat dibutuhkan, Naruto. Tidak baik langsung menyerang tanpa persiapan." Ucap Sakura membuat Sasuke merasa sudah menang.

"Tch!" gerutu Naruto tidak senang.

"Sasuke, tidak baik berkata begitu pada Naruto-san. Segeralah minta maaf." Ucap Hana yang sukses membuat Sasuke kesal dan Naruto tersenyum senang.

"Hah.."

"Otou-san baik-baik saja?" bisik Sakura yang menyeimbangkan kecepatannya dengan Kakashi.

"Ya.. Aku hanya lelah mendengar ocehan mereka." Ucap Kakashi seadanya.

"Hummm.. Nanti malam sebaiknya kita makan apa?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan di luar saja. Sekalian mentraktir mereka. Sudah lama jugakan kita tidak makan diluar. Aku akan melapor ke kantor hokage, kalian langsung saja ke ichiraku ramen. Nanti aku akan menyusul." Ucap Kakashi yang sadar Sakura pasti sangat lelah sekarang.

"Humm.. Baiklah.. Aku rasa Naruto pasti akan sangat senang mendengar hal ini. Tapi aku tidak tau dengan Sasuke-kun." Ucap Sakura mempertimbangkan keinginan Kakashi.

"Sakura-chan.."

"Ya?"

"Kenapa kau memanggil Naruto dengan Naruto sedangkan Sasuke dengan embel-embel –kun?" tanya Kakashi curiga Sakura menyukai Sasuke yang memang digilai banyak perempuan diakademi.

"Naruto tidak suka namanya ditambah embel-embel.. Sedangkan Sasuke-kun...Kalau aku hanya memanggilnya dengan Sasuke dia akan memasang wajah kesal.. Kalau aku tambah –kun dibelakang dia agak sedikit lebih tenang. Aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa. Kira-kira kenapa ya otou-san?" tanya Sakura dengan polosnya.

"Entahlah." Ucap Kakashi dengan senyumnya

"Humm.. Benarkan.. Aku juga bingung." Ucap Sakura dengan wajah polosnya.

"Dasar bocah Uchiha itu. Sengaja membuat Sakuraku memanggilnya dengan embel-embel tidak penting itu.." gumam Kakashi pelan.

"Huh? Otou-san mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Sakura menatap Kakashi.

"Tidak-tidak.. Ingat kita sedang berada diluar Sakura-chan.. Tidak ada otou-san disini.. Disini hanya ada Kakashi-sensei." Ucap Kakashi mengusap kepala Sakura pelan.

"Maaf." Ucap Sakura cepat.

"Tidak apa-apa." Kakashi hanya bisa mengusap kepala Sakura melihat wajahnya penuh penyesalan.

"Nee.. Hana.. Naruto... Sasuke-kun.. Kakashi-sensei mengajak kita makan diluar. Katanya ini merupakan bentuk traktiran." Ucap Sakura meninggalkan Kakashi dibelakang dan menyesuaikan kecepatannya dengan Naruto dan Sasuke yang tadinya masih berdebat.

"Uuu! Ramen!" ucap Naruto cepat.

"Apa diotakmu itu hanya ada ramen?" ejek Sasuke.

"Huh! Kau saja yang tidak menemukan kenikmatan dibalik ramen!" gerutu Naruto.

"Terserahmu." Ucap Sasuke memilih untuk diam ketimbang berdebat dengan Naruto.

-Ichiraku ramen-

"Kakashi-sensei kau lama sekali!" gerutu Naruto yang tidak bisa memulai makannya karena Kakashi belum datang.

"Maaf maaf.. Kenapa kalian belum mulai makan?" tanya Kakashi menyadari ketiganya belum menyentuh sama sekali ramen yang mereka pesan.

"Sakura-chan tidak mau mulai makan sebelum kau datang sensei. Karena Sakura belum mulai maka aku memutuskan untuk menunggunya. Kalau si teme ini paling dia hanya bertingkah." Ucap Naruto malas.

"Apa kau bilang."

"Hentikan.." ucap Sakura yang langsung berhasil menghentikan perdebatan itu.

"Baiklah, karena aku sudah disini mulailah makan." Ucap Kakashi kemudian memesan ramennya.

"Ah.. Akhirnya hari ini kami akan melihat wajahmu." Ucap Naruto senang. Memang dirinya dan Sasuke berusaha keras untuk mengetahui wajah dibalik masker yang selalu digunakan Kakashi itu. Sedangkan Sakura dan Hana, dia sudah biasa melihat Kakashi tanpa masker.

"Aku rasa tidak akan semudah itu." Ucap Sakura sambil menikmati ramenya.

"Kenapa begitu Sakura-chan?"

"Terima kasih untuk makanannya." Ucap Kakashi.

"He? Heeee? HEEEEEEEEEEE! Kenapa cepat sekali?! Sasuke kau melihatnya?" tanya Naruto menatap Sasuke yang tengah memasang wajah yang tidak dapat diartikan.

"Aku terlalu sibuk mendengarkan ocehanmu! Bahkan dengan sharinganku aku tidak dapat menangkapnya." Ucap Sasuke kesal.

"Argh! Menyebalkan!" keluh Naruto yang kembali memakan ramennya.

"Aku dan Hana harus segera menuju kantor hookage." Ucap Sakura saat mereka berada diluar ichiraku ramen.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak.. Aku hanya merasa tertinggal dari kalian." Ucap Sakura pelan.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke penasaran.

"Naruto berlatih dengan Jiraya-sama. Sasuke-kun berlatih dengan otou-sama yang merupakan ninja terkuat setelah legenda sannin.. Aku rasa aku juga harus berlatih keras agar tidak tertinggal dari kalian. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk berlatih bersama Tsunade-sama. Bukan begitu Hana?" tanya Sakura menatap Hana yang hanya mengangguk imut.

"Baiklah kalau begitu kita berpencar disini.. Sampai jumpa besok." Ucap Kakashi.

"Sampai jumpa besok Naruto, Sasuke-kun." Ucap Sakura melambaikan tangannya dan pergi menuju kantor hokage bersama Hana.

"Dobe."

"Apa maumu teme!"

"Apa tadi selama kalian berdua terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Sasuke membuat bingung Naruto.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Jawab saja!"

"Huh? Hummm.. Ya.. Tadi Sakura-chan sempat melemparkan kunainya karena merasa ada yang mendekat. Tapi ternyata itu hanya perasaannya saja." Jawab Naruto santai.

"Lalu?"

"Lalu apa? Hanya itu saja." Ucap Naruto ketus.

"Lehernya."

"Itu hanya karena sengatan lebah. Kau kenapa jadi perhatian pada Sakura-chan huh?" tanya Naruto curiga.

"Aku tidak perhatian! Baka.." ucap Sasuke yang detik berikutnya menghilang meninggalkan Naruto yang marah-marah.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

-Besoknya-

"Hah.. Misi lagi.." keluh Naruto kesal. Badannya masih pegal karena misi kemarin dan pagi ini dia harus dibangunkan karena ada misi mendadak.

"Mau bagaimana lagi. Hanya tim kita yang sedang tidak keluar desa." Ucap Hana menyeimbangin kecepatan kedua anggota timnya.

"Hn."

"Ada apa Sasuke?" tanya Hana yang sadar terus diperhatikan oleh Sasuke.

"Tidak.. Tidak ada." Ucap Sasuke santai.

"Lalu, dimana sensei dan Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto menyadari mereka hanya berangkat berempat.

"Kakashi-sensei dan Sakura-nee-chan sudah berangkat duluan. Dia menunggu kita." Ucap Hana menjelaskan.

"Akhirnya kalian datang juga."

"Jadi misi apa lagi kali ini sensei?" tanya Naruto saat mereka bersembunyi dibalik semak menunggu penjelasan dari Kakashi.

"Ada beberapa bandit menyusup ke daerah ini. Kita diminta menghentikan dan menangkap mereka sebelum mereka berhasil memasuki area pemukiman dan melukai warga desa. Sasuke, Sakura kalian berdua kearah sana. Naruto, kau ikut denganku kearah sana." Terang Kakashi.

"Apa belum ada jumlah pasti mereka?" tanya Sasuke yang memang tidak suka dengan info yang setengah-setengah.

"Berkisar 10-20 orang." Jawab Kakashi yang mengerti dengan sikap Sasuke yang paling benci hal yang tidak pasti.

"Baiklah.. Ayo selesaikan ini supaya aku bisa kebali tidur." Ucap Naruto kesal jam tidurnya terganggu.

"Baiklah. Berhati-hatilah kalian." Ucap Kakashi yang kemudian bubar sesuai arah masing-masing.

-HanaNaru-

"Hana... Apa masih jauh?" tanya Naruto tidak bersemangat sama sekali.

"Naruto-san! Menunduk!" teriak Hana tepat saat Naruto menunduk sebuah kunai melesat hampir tertancap dibelakang kepalanya.

"Ha.. Hampir saja."

"Hah.. Ini akan sangat menyusahkan." Ucap Hana yang sadar dirinya dan Naruto dikepung oleh para bandit.

"Hana..."

"Berhati-hatilah Naruto-san. Tetap waspada, mereka ini ninja yang lumayan kuat." Ucap Hana kemudian mulai menyerang.

"Menyebalkan sekali." Ucap Naruto yang kemudian ikut menyerang.

-SasuSaku-

"Hum?!" Sakura dapat merasakan chakra beberapa orang yang tidak ia kenal mengikuti dirinya dan Sasuke dari belakang. Dengan sedikit anggukan ia memberikan isyarat ringan pada Sasuke yang juga balik mengangguk kecil.

"Fire ball jutsu! Tch! Sial!" gerutu Sasuke yang harus terpisah dengan Sakura karena langkahnya dihentikan oleh 3 orang bandit dan kehilangan 2 orang yang sekarang mengejar Sakura.

"Baiklah.." Sakura yang merasakan chakra kedua orang yang mengikutinya mulai menyusun rencana sambil terus menyerang keduanya bergantian.

"Haha.. Kau pikir bisa menang melawan kami bocah?" tanya bandit itu meremehkan Sakura.

"Jangan meremahkan lawanmu kalau kau tidak tau seberapa jauh kemampuanya." Ucap Sakura serius.

"Hahahaha.. dasar banyak omong." Pertarungan itupun berlangsung dengan sangat sengit. Tidak ada yang mau mengalah. Pergerakannya sangat cepat dan bila sedetik saja berhenti bisa berakibat fatal. Pertarungan itu terus berlangsung selama hampir 1 jam dan terlihat Sakura mulai kewalahan. Selama pertarungan itu dia hanya berhasil melumpuhkan 1 orang dan menyisakan 1 orang lagi.

"Ke.. Kenapa.." ucap Sakura yang bersandar di balik pohon berusaha mengumpulkan chakra dan tenanganya. Entah kenapa kepalanya terasa sangat berat dan tubuhnya melemas. Kemampuannya juga tidak keluar dengan penuh seakan ada yang menyegel kemampuannya.

"Bocah.. Tidak ada gunanya bersembunyi." Ucap bandit tersebut.

"Ada yang salah.." ucap Sakura yang saat berusaha menyembuhkan lukanya dengan kemampuan ninja medisnya tidak ada yang terjadi. Chakranya berantakan dan tidak dapat terfokus dengan baik pada telapak tangannya.

"Boo!"

"Ah?!" Sakura yang tidak menyadari kedatangan musuhnya tidak dapat berbuat banyak. Sebuah kunai berhasil menancap di bahu vestnya sedangkan kedua tangannya terikat keatas dengan kertas peledak yang pasti akan meledak bisa ia bergerak

"Aku sudah bilangkan.. Bersembunyi tidak ada gunanya.." ucap bandit itu senang. Ia berhasil menangkap Sakura yang terlihat sangat lemas.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Sakura berusaha tetap tenang.

"Hahahahaha... Aku sebenarnya datang kemari hanya ingin merampok beberapa rumah.. Tatapi kalau sudah gagal begini setidaknya aku tetap butuh sesuatu untuk menyenangkan diriku bukan?"

"Tch.."

"Hahahahaha.. Dimana kesombonganm yang tadi bocah?"

"Lepaskan aku." Ucap Sakura tetap menjaga nada tenangnya.

"Humm? Melepaskanmu? Akukan sudah bilang.. Aku butuh sesuatu yang dapat menyenangkanku. Lagipula.. Kau seorang konoichi bukan.." ucap bandit itu mendekati Sakura dan merobek vest Sakura menggunakan kunainya, membuat Sakura ingin menghajarnya kalau saja dia tidak dalam keadan seperti ini.

_"Sial.. Kenapa chakraku tetap tidak bisa terkumpul.."_

"Tenang saja.. Lagi pula setelah ini kau akan aku bunuh.. Jadi tidak masalah kalau aku bersenang-senang dulukan." Ucap bandit itu yang kemudian dengan kunainya berhasil merobek pakaian Sakura, membuat bagian depannya terekspos sempurna.

"Tidak.. Jangan.." ucap Sakura mulai bergetar ketakutan. Tentu saja ucapannya tidak didengarkan oleh bandit tersebut yang sekarang tengah asik mencium dan menjilat lehernya. Sampai akhirnya sebuah kunai hampir saja mengenainya kalau saja bandit tersebut tidak melompat kekiri yang kemudian disambut oleh tendangan yang berhasil membuat bandit tersebut jatuh menghantam tanah dengan keras, membuatnya tidak sadarkan diri.

"Sakura.." Sasuke buru-buru melepaskan kertas peledak yang menempel pada tangan Sakura begitu juga dengan kunai yang menancap di bahu pakaian Sakura.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Sakura menenduk, masih syok berat dan tidak ingin menatap Sasuke apa lagi dengan keadaanya yang kacau begini. Vest dan pakaian yang robek yang mengekspos pakain dalam ninjanya yang hanya berupa bra hitam dengan satu tali yang menyilang dari kanan ke kiri.

"Sakura.. Hei!" Sasuke dapat merasakan aliran chakra Sakura yang berantakan. Belum sempat Sasuke berbicara banyak, tiba-tiba Sakura terjatuh dan siap mencium tanah kapan saja kalau saja Sasuke tidak berhasil menarik sebelah tangan Sakura dan menahan tubuhnya dengan tangannya yang lain.

"Hah... Hah.."

"Sakura! Hei! Sadarlah!" bentak Sasuke yang wajahnya memerah sempurna karena dengan posisinya saat ini dia dapat melihat belahan dada Sakura, hingga ia menyadari suhu tubuh Sakura yang sangat tinggi.

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke." Ucap Sakura pelan.

"Jangan banyak bicara! Kalau kau sakit seharusnya tidak usah ikut misi!" bentak Sasuke menyandarkan tubuh Sakura ke pohon terdekat kemudian sibuk mengikat bandit yang berhasil dirinya dan Sakura kalahkan tadi.

"Maaf."

"Berhenti meminta maaf!" bentak Sasuke kemudian melepaskan baju dan vestnya dan membantu Sakura memakainya agar tetap hangat.

"Terima... ka.."

"He.. Hei!" Sasuke yang awas berhasil menangkap tubuh Sakura yang limbung kemudian menggendongnya dipunggungnya.

"Sasuke-kun.." panggil Sakura saat mereka dalam perjalanan kembali, setelah Kakashi memberi mereka perintah untuk segera berkumpul.

"Hn.."

"Aku minta maaf.. Gara-gara aku, kau harus mendapatkan tanda kutukan ini." Ucap Sakura membuat Sasuke terdiam.

"Itu bukan urusanmu. Aku mendapatkannya karena aku terlalu lemah saat itu." Elak Sasuke.

"Hmm.."

"Sudahlah. Jangan banyak bicara lagi. Istirahatkan saja tubuhmu." Ucap Sasuke berusaha membuat Sakura untuk beristirahat dan berusaha tidak berpikiran yang macam-macam dengan nafas Sakura yang mengenai lehernya dan tangan Sakura yang jatuh menyentuh dadanya.

"Sak. AAA! TEMEEE! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" hardik Naruto saat melihat Sasuke yang mendekat dengan Sakura yang masih berada dipunggungnya.

"Diamlah dobe. Dia sakit." Ucap Sasuke kesal mendengar teriakan Naruto.

"Kenapa Sakura-nee-chan memakai pakaianmu Sasuke?" tanya Hana menatap Sakura yang sekarang berada dalam gendongan Kakashi.

"Pakaianya dirusak oleh bandit itu. Aku meminjamkan pakaianku padanya." Ucap Sasuke mengistirahatkan kakinya dan meminum air mineralnya.

"Naruto, pinjamkan Sakura jaketmu. Sasuke tidak mungkin pulang dalam keadaan begini." Perintah Kakashi yang dipatuhi Naruto yang segera melepaskan vestnya dan jaketnya. Ia memberikan Sakura jaketnya dan kembali memakai vestnya yang menutupi baju kaos hitam lengan pendeknya. Sedang Sasuke kembali memakai baju dan vestnya.

"Sakura-nee-chan.."

"Adaapa Hana?" tanya Kakashi saat Hana tiba-tiba menghentikan tangannya yang akan membantu Sakura memakai jaket Naruto.

"Racun.. Nee-chan terkena racun." Ucap Hana singkat, mengumpulkan chakra ditangannya dan mengalirkannya pada leher Sakura tepat didekat tanda kutukannya dan berhasil mengeluarkan sebuah jarum.

"Ugh.."

"Tapi.. Kapan?" ucap Kakashi bingung.

"Hoi.. Dobe! Kau bilang hanya lebahkan?"

"Tapi Sakura-chan bilang itu hanya lebah." Ucap Naruto teringat kejadian waktu itu.

"Sepertinya Sakura sudah menjadi incaran." Ucap Sasuke lagi.

"Baiklah ayo kita pulang." Ucap Kakashi menggendong Sakura yang masih lemah.

"Hoi teme! Ada apa?" tanya Naruto saat menyadari Sasuke tidak mengikuti mereka.

"Bau Sakura.." ucap Sasuke yang sadar bau Sakura menempel di bajunya dan membuat wajahnya memerah.

"Sasuke?" ucap Hana menghampiri pria itu.

"A.. Ayo jalan." Ucap Sasuke buru-buru pergi.

"Aa.. Umm.."

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

-Kediaman Kakashi-

"Jadi.. Bisa katakan kenapa kalian masih disini?" tanya Kakashi menatap 2 bocah laki-laki yang sedang ribut di depan tv itu.

"Aku masih mau disini." Ucap Naruto dan Sasuke berbarengan.

"Ah.. Kepalaku.." keluh Kakashi pusing mendengar perkelahian itu.

TOK TOK..

"Humm?"

"Hatake-san.."

"Ya. Ada apa?" tanya Kakashi saat membuka pintu dan menemukan seorang jounin berdiri didepan pintu rumahnya.

"Hokage-sama mencari anda." Ucap pria itu.

"Hah.. Baiklah.. Aku akan segera kesana." Ucap Kakashi kemudian kembali kedalam.

"Hana-chan aku harus pergi. Sepertinya ada misi dadakan untukku. Dan kalian bedua. Tolong tenang sedikt kalau tidak mau ku usir." Ucap Kakashi sambil mengenakan vest ninjanya.

"Baik.." jawab ketiganya patuh.

"Baiklah. Aku pergi dulu. Jaga rumah dengan benar." Ucap Kakashi kemudian menghilang dibalik pintu.

"Sasuke.. Apa kau bisa tolong check apakah Sakura nee-chan sudah sadar atau belum?" tanya Hana sedikit terdengar ambigu bagi Sasuke.

"Huh? Baiklah." Dengan santainya Sasuke pergi kekamar Sakura meninggalkan Naruto dan Hana berdua diruangan itu.

"Kenapa mengutus Sasuke?" tanya Naruto tidak suka.

"A.. Itu karena aku butuh bantuanmu Naruto-san." Ucap Hana cepat.

"Dan bantuan apa itu?" tana Naruto tidak sabar.

"Itu.. Bisakah kau ambilkan piring yang ada diatas sana?" tanya Hana menunjuk rak piring yang memang agak tinggi.

"Piring?" pertanyaan tiba-tiba Naruto membuat kaget Hana.

"Kau..."

GUBRAK!

"A.. Ittai.. Apa yang kau lakukan?!" hardik Naruto mengusap kepala belakangnya yang terbentur dengan tembok dibelakangnya saat Hana menerjangnya.

"Naruto.."

"Le.. Lepaskan aku!" hardik Naruto yang tidak suka dengan pelukan tiba-tiba Hana.

"Dobe apa kau tidak bi..." ucapan Sasuke terpotong saat melihat posisi Naruto dan Hana yang masih berpelukan.

"Naruto?"

"Sa.. Sakura!" buru-buru Naruto mendorong Hana menjauh.

"Bukan.. Nee-chan.. Aku hanya tersandung." Elak Hana cepat.

"Hei.. Bisa kau berhenti berpura-pura menjadi diriku? Itu sangat menjijikkan."

"Apa?!"

BUAGH!

"Tch.. padahal sedikit lagi." Ucap orang itu kemudian kabur keluar rumah dan akan dikejar oleh Sasuke dan Naruto kalau saja tidak dihentikan duo Hatake itu.

"Tidak perlu dikejar. Dia bukan orang berbahaya." Ucap Sakura menghela nafas berat.

"Memangnya dia siapa?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Bukan siapa-siapa.." ucap Sakura cepat.

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan?" ajak Hana mengganti topik dan Naruto dengan mudahnya terpancing.

"Hn.."

"Sasuke-kun." Sakura menarik ujung baju Sasuke, menghentikan langkah pria itu.

"Tolong jangan katakan apa-apa pada Naruto dan Kakashi tou-san." Pinta Sakura menunduk.

"Aku tau." Ucap Sasuke menepuk pelan kepala Sakura kemudian berlalu pergi.

"Nee.. Sakura-chan.. Aku penasaran.."

"Penasaran apa Naruto?" tanya Sakura menatap pria itu, menghentikan gerak sumpitnya.

"Menurut cerita yang beredar, pasir milik Gaara adalah bentuk dari cinta ibunya padanya sebelum ia meninggal. Lalu bagaimana kau dan Hana bisa lahir?" tanya Naruto.

"Itu..."

"Okaa-sama dan Otou-sama tewas dibunuh tepat setelah kami lahir. Kami berempat memiliki kekuatan masing-masing. Gaara nii-chan memiliki ichibi di tubuhnya dan kaa-sama merasa dia akan menjadi rentan penganiayaan dan pembunuhan dari seluruh penduduk desa, sehingga ia memberikan kemampuan pengendali pasirnya pada Gaara nii-chan." Terang Hana dengan lancar.

"Bagaiaman kau bisa mengingat itu bila kau hilang ingatan?" tanya Sasuke bingung.

"Aku sempat membacanya diruang rahasia Orochimaru sebelum ia berhasil mengendalian pikiranku." Ucap Hana menunduk.

"Lalu apa kekuatan khusus kalian berdua?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba, Sasuke juga tidak kalah penasaran dengan kekuatan keduanya.

"Sakura nee-chan mempunyai kekuatan ninja medis alami sejak kecil sedangkan aku mampu membuat racun mematikan." Terang Hana sedikit memberikan clue pada Sakura.

"Apa itu ada hubungannya dengan lambang dikeningmu?" tanya Naruto membuat Sakura buru-buru menutupi keningnya dengan anak rambutnya.

"Aaa.. Ya." Jawab Sakura canggung.

"Baka dobe." Ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Apa kau bilang?!"

Selesai makan keempatnya bersantai, Sasuke dan Hana memilih untuk duduk di ayunan sedangkan Naruto dan Sakura duduk di ruang tv menonton acara tv.

"Sasuke.."

"Hum?"

"Apa kau menyukai Sakura nee-chan?" sontak Sasuke terkejut dengan pertanyaan Hana.

"Tidak. Aku merasa dia perempuan yang berisik." Ucap Sasuke cepat, memalingkan wajahnya.

"Tidak baik membohongi hatimu."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku tau kau menyayangi Sakura nee-chan. Itu terlihat jelas di wajah dan sikapmu." Ucap Hana menatap langit.

"Hentikan. Kau tidak tau diriku. Jangan berspekulasi sesukamu." Ucap Sasuke tidak suka.

"Hahaha.. Ini sangat aneh bagiku. Beberapa hari yang lalu aku adalah ninja pembunuh berdarah dingin yang tidak memiliki keluarga. Sekarang aku tiba-tiba saja memiliki keluarga." Ucap Hana tertawa hambar.

"Setidaknya kau punya rumah untuk pulang." Ucap Sasuke membuat Hana tersentak kaget.

"Sasuke.."

"Tch.."

"Nee.. Kau tau.. Aku rasa kau sudah memiliki keluarga yang cukup berisik Sasuke."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke bingung.

"Kau mempunyai seorang saudara menyebalkan seperti Naruto, saudara yang cantik seperti Sakura nee-chan, dan ayah yang keren seperti Kakashi otou-sama."

"Huh? Mereka bukan keluargaku."

"Kau tau.. Keluarga tidak harus terikat oleh darah.. Tapi apa yang ada disini." Ucap Hana menunjuk dada kiri Sasuke.

"Hn.."

"Dan lagi.. Kalian bertiga memiliki ikatan yang kuat." Ucap Hana menambahkan.

"Kau melupakan sesuatu." Ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Apa itu?" tanya Hana bingung.

"Aku sekarang juga memiliki saudara yang sok kuat." Ucap Sasuke manatap Hana membuatnya kaget.

"Ahahahaha.. Bukankah seharusnya aku sekarang menghiburmu? Kenapa kau balik menghiburku?" tanya Hana menunduk.

"Seorang ninja dapat membaca pikiran lawannya. Dan lagi dibanding Sakura kau tidak terlalu pintar menyembunyikan perasaanmu." Ucap Sasuke.

"Ugh.. Aku benci ini." Ucap Hana mulai terisak. Dengan tenang Sasuke terus duduk disamping Hana, menunggunya untuk berhenti menangis.

"Aku tau.. Karena aku pernah melalui masa itu hingga akhirnya aku memiliki seseorang yang ingin aku lindungi dengan nyawaku." ucap Sasuke singkat tetapi berhasil membuat tangis Hana semakin kencang.

-Ruang TV-

"Sakura-chan."

"Ya?" Sakura yang tengah sibuk dengan gulungannya tidak begitu memperhatikan Naruto.

"Boleh aku bertanya?"

"Ya."

"Kenapa kau selalu menutupi jidatmu?" tanya Naruto berhasil membuat Sakura tertegun kaget.

"I.. Itu.. Aku hanya tidak menyukainya." Ucap Sakura hambar.

"Sakura-chan." Naruto tiba-tiba menghampiri Sakura dan duduk dihadapan Sakura , membuat Sakura reflek memundurkan tubuhnya.

"Na.. Naruto.. Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sakura kaget.

"Tapi.. Begini lebih baik." Ucap Naruto menjepitkan poni Sakura ke samping membuat jidat Sakura sedikit terlihat.

"Ta.. Tapi.."

"Aku suka jidatmu. Dan lagi dengan begini kau terlihat lebih manis." Ucap Naruto dengan senyumannya.

"A.. emmm.."

"Apa kau masih memikirkan kejadiaan waktu itu?" tanya Naruto berhasil menangkap raut wajah sedih Sakura yang teringat pada dirinya saat pita kesayangannya harus rusak. Walau sekarang pita itu sudah digantikan dengan ikat kepala, Sakura masih sering menutupi jidatnya dengan poninya yang dibiarkan menutupi sedikit matanya.

"Aku.."

"Sakura-chan.. Aku memang bodoh.. Tetapi kau tidak bisa membohongiku." Ucap Naruto membuat Sakura terkejut.

"Aku hanya belum dapat mengembalikan kepercayaan diriku. Itu saja." Ucap Sakura lagi.

"Aku yakin itu hanya alasan yang kau buat. Sakura-chan yang aku kenal tidak selemah ini." Ucap Naruto lagi.

"Naruto... Aku merasakan sangat lelah.." ucap Sakura tiba-tiba.

"Itu karena kau tidak ingin meluapkan apa yang sebenarnya kau rasakan dan terus memendamnya hingga sekarang. Aku tidak memintamu untuk mengatakannya Sakura-chan. Tapi.. Menangis itu terkadang tidak apa-apa. Menangis adalah salah satu cara melepaskan segalanya. Aku sering melakukannya. Walau itu tidak terdengar sangat keren." Ucap Naruto menepuk pelan kepala Sakura.

"Tapi aku tidak ingin menangis. Rasanya sangat sakit." Ucap Sakura lagi.

"Semakin kau menahan dirimu untuk tidak menangis maka rasanya akan semakin sakit Sakura-chan.. Lepaskan saja." Ucap Naruto lagi.

"Tch.. Hiks.."

"Lepaskan saja. Aku jamin setelah ini kau akan merasa lebih baik." Ucap Naruto meyakinkan Sakura, mengambil gulungan yang berada ditangan Sakura dan menjauhkannya kemudian memberian gadis itu pelukan hangat. Sakura sudah tidak dapat menahan air matanya, membiarkannya tumpah membasahi baju kaos hitam Naruto. Cukup lama Naruto membiarkan Sakura menangis, hingga akhirnya Sakura merasa lebih baikan dan melepaskan pelukan Naruto, menghapus air matanya sebelum Sasuke dan Hana melihatnya.

"Hoi... Dobe.. Apa yang kau lakukan?" ucap Sasuke yang ternyata sudah berdiri didekat mereka.

"Te.. Teme! Aku tidak melakukan apapun! Aku hanya membantu Sakura-chan." Ucap Naruto cepat.

"Dengan membuatnya menangis? Apa kau sebodoh itu." Ucap Sasuke memosisikan dirinya disamping Sakura.

"Hei! Kenapa kau seenaknya duduk disana?!" hardik Naruto memulai keributan itu.

"Memangnya kenapa?" ucap Sasuke santai.

"Sakura-chan menjauh darinya sebelum kau mendapatkan kutu buruk rupanya." Ucap Naruto menarik Sakura kepelukannya.

"Hei! Lepaskan!" ucap Sasuke tidak mau kalah, menarik balik Sakura.

"Ka.. Kalian.. Hentikan." Ucap Sakura pusing ditarik kekanan dan kiri terus.

"Dobe!"

"TEME!" akhirnya aksi tarik-tarikan itu terhenti saat Sasuke menarik terlalu keras menyebabkan Sakura menabrak tubuhnya hingga jatuh menimpa tubuhnya dengan posisi Naruto menimpa keduanya.

"Ittai.." keluh Sasuke yang kepalanya beradu dengan tatami dan kepala Sakura ditambah berat tubuh Sakura dan Naruto yang menimpa tubuhnya.

"Lihat apa yang kau lakukan!" hardik Naruto kesal.

"Pffftt.. Hahahahahahahaha.." Tawa Sakurapun pecah membuat Sasuke dan Naruto kebingungan.

"Sa.. Sakura-chan.. Apa kau membentur kepalamu dengan sangat keras?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah ketakutan.

"Ini semua salahmu!" hardik Sasuke dan memulai adu mulutnya dengan Naruto sedang Sakura terus tertawa.

"Hahahahaha.."

"Bahkan setelah ini semua aku tetap tidak memiliki posisi dimanapun. Setidaknya nee-chan senang." Ucap Hana pelan, menatap ketinganya dari arah pintu taman.

"Hana, kenapa berdiri disana.. Kemarilah." Ucap Sakura memanggil Hana.

"Apa yang aku pikirkan.." ucap Hana cepat-cepat menepis pikiran anehnya dan bergabung dengan ketiganya. Menerjang ketiganya hingga jatuh terlentang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" hardik Sasuke.

"Ahahahahahaha.." tawa Sakura masih berlangsung.

"Hana-chan.. Kau berbakat menjadi pendobrak pintu yang handal." Ucap Naruto semakin menambah parah tawa Sakura.

"Itu tidak lucu Naruto-san." Ucap Hana cemberut.

"Hah.. Sudah waktunya beristirahat. Otou-san akan sangat marah kalau sampai kita kekurangan tidur." Ucap Sakura setelah berhenti tertawa dan menyadari saat ini sudah menunjukkan jam 11 malam.

"Tapi aku masih ingin berbincang denganmu Sakura-chan." Ucap Naruto tidak mau berhenti bercerita.

"Lebih baik kita lanjutkan besok saja. Sudah saatnya tidur." Saran Hana.

"Aku lelah." Ucap Sasuke bangkit duluan.

"Hah.. Baiklah.. Aku juga akan tidur.. Selamat malam Sakura-chan.. Hana-chan." Ucap Naruto berlalu pergi mengikuti Sasuke menuju kamar biasa yang mereka gunakan saat menginap.

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

-besoknya-

"Argh.. kenapa disini panas sekali.."

"Ini gurun pasir. Wajar kalau panas. Baka."

"Teme.."

"Sudahlah.. Semakin kalian banyak mengeluh akan semakin panas."

"Jadi kita menunggu siapa disini Kakashi-sensei?"

"Seorang pangeran dan anak laki-lakinya. Seharusnya mereka sudah sampai." Ucap Kakashi melihat kesekeliling.

"Maksudmu rombongan panjang itu?"

"Aaa.. Ya.. Itu mereka."

"Ayo cepat selesaikan misi ini."

"Kau selalu tidak sabaran teme."

"Diamlah. Disini panas!"

"Selamat siang.. Kami dari desa Konoha. Kami akan mengawal kalian berdua hingga sampai ke kerajaan. Saya ketua tim ini, Hatake Kakashi."

"Uzumaki Naruto." Ucap pria yang memakai jaket orange tanpa lengan dengan dalaman berupa baju kaos biru serta celana pendek berwarna orange.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Ucap pria yang memakai baju kaos berwarna biru gelap lengan 3/4 dan celana pendek putih itu.

"Hatake Hana." Ucap wanita yang memakai baju pink tanpa lengan serta hot pans berwarna sama.

"Hatake Sakura." Ucap wanita yang memakai baju merah lengan pendek dengan garis putih tipe crop tee yang ditutupi vest ninja yang juga bertipe crop tee yang memperlihatkan perut putih mulusnya lengkap dengan celana ketat hitamnya yang ditutupi rok merah dengan belahan disamping kanan kirinya. Ditambah beberapa tas medis kecil yang melingkar dipinggangnya serta sarung tangan ninjanya.

"Aaa.. Waaa.. Aku tidak tau ada seorang ninja wanita. Terlebih yang cantik begini."ucap pria itu menghampiri Sakura, mengelus tangan Sakura.

"Hei orang tua! Apa yang kau lakukan!" hardi Naruto tidak suka sedang Sasuke sudah menatap pria itu dengan tatapan membunuhnya.

"Tuan.. Saya rasa anda terlalu memuji." Elak Sakura berusaka melepaskan tangan pria itu.

"Tidak-tidak.."

"Maafkan tingkah anakku. Hikaru hentikan!"

"Tch.. Merusak kesenangan saja."

"Hmmm.. Ini rombongan anda?" tanya Kakashi menatap banyaknya kereta kuda yang berjejer disana.

"Ya.. Aku sedikit berjalan-jalan dan tanpa sadar sudah sebanyak ini." Ucap pria tanbun itu.

"Baiklah.. Sebaiknya kita lanjutkan perjalanan supaya dapat sampai di dermaga malam ini." Ucap Kakashi membagikan alat komunikasi pada timnya.

"Baiklah.. Mohon kerja samanya." Ucap pria itu kembali memasuki keretanya.

"Naruto, Sakura kalian jaga sisi kanan. Sasuke, Hana bagian kiri. Aku akan berjaga di depan." Ucap Kakashi yang dijawab oleh anggukan dari keempatnya.

Lama mereka berjalan, hingga saat mereka memasuki daerah dengan jalan sempit dimana pada bagian kiri terdapat tebing dan bagian kanan jurang. Merekapun meningkatkan kewaspadaan.

"Sensei.. Mereka disini." Ucap Hana lewat alat komunikasi.

"Ya.. Berhati-hatilah." Ucap Kakashi yang juga dapat merasakan keberadaan orang-orang di balik tebing. Tanpa aba-aba merekapun diserang oleh sekelompok bandit, walau lawan mereka bukanlah apa-apa Kakashi dan tim sedikit mengalami kesulitan karena jumlah mereka yang banyak. Tetapi semuanya dapat teratasi dan tanpa mereka sadari mereka sudah sampai di dermaga.

"Baiklah.. Ayo bantu mereka menaikkan muatan ini ke kapal." Ucap Kakashi pada keempatnya.

"Arghh... Baiklah." Keluh Naruto mulai membantu menaikkan muatan ke kapal.

"Setelah ini kita akan langsung berlayar." Ingat Kakashi pada timnya yang sibuk menaikan muatan.

"Orang macam apa yang membeli sirkus dan membawanya pulang?" gerutu Hana menatap kandang-kandang binatang yang ia dorong naik ke kapal.

"Ya mereka ini." Ucap Naruto yang membantu Hana.

"Hah..."

"Kenapa?"

"Apa dia tidak bisa berhenti membuat Sakura nee-chan tidak nyaman?" ucap Hana menatap Sakura yang berhenti bekerja akibat di ganggu Hikaru.

"Tch.."

"Naruto?"

"Oi.. Kau sedang apa?"

"Na.. Naruto?"

"Memangnya kenapa. Akukan hanya berbicang dengan Sakura-chan." Ucap Hikaru menarik tangan Sakura mendekat.

"Lepaskan aku." Ucap Sakura mendorong Hikaru menjauh.

"Sakura-chan.. Jangan begitu.. Aku bisa membayarmu lebih."

"Apa kau bilang?!" Naruto yang mendengar itu spontan naik darah.

BAK!

"Maaf aku tidak melihat kau berdiri disana. Bagaimana kalau kau minggir sebelum kau tergencet kandang binatang ini?"

"Sa.. Sasuke-kun.." Sakura menatap kaget pria yang sengaja mendorong kasar kandang binatang itu tepat saat Hikaru akan mendekati dirinya lagi.

"Tch.. Kau..."

"Nee nee.. Sudah.. Jangan berkelahi lagi. Kita akan berangkat." Ucap Kakashi yang berhasil menahan Hikaru yang berlari mendekati Sasuke.

"Kakashi.. Lepaskan dia. Aku akan lempar dia kelaut." Ucap Sasuke kesal.

"Sudahlah Sasuke. Kau lebih baik dari dia." Ucap Hana menghentikan perdebatan itu.

"Baiklah.. Kita berangkat. Kalau begitu kami permisi dulu yang mulia. Kami harus membahas taktik berikutnya." Ucap Kakashi berlalu pergi masuk ke kamarnya bersama timnya.

"Tch.. Apa-apaan dia." Ucap Naruto masih kesal.

"Sudahlah.." ucap Sakura menghentikan.

"Jadi apa rencananya?" tanya Sasuke mengganti topik.

"Dilaut ini seharusnya tidak akan ada gangguan. Hanya saja yang aku khawatirkan adalah cuaca nanti malam. Kau rasa akan ada badai." Ucap Kakashi lagi.

"Tapi kemungkinannya masih sangat kecil." Tambah Hana.

"Ya..Tapi untuk berjaga-jaga kita harus siap saat itu datang dan segera mengungsikan binatang-binatang itu ke dalam." Ucap Kakashi lagi.

"Itu sajakan?" ucap Sasuke lagi.

"Ya.. Dan.. Kamar kalian ada disebelah." Tambah Kakashi.

"Kalian? Maksudmu siapa?" tanya Sasuke bingung.

"Kalian berempat." Ucap Kakashi lagi.

"Lalu kau akan menikmati ruangan besar ini sendirian?" uacap Sasuke tidak percaya.

"Hmm.. Jangan berlebihan. Ruangan ini kecil dan hanya ada satu tempat tidur." Ucap Kakashi kesal.

"Hah.. Kalau kalian masih mau berdebat, silahkan saja. Aku mau beristirahat." Ucap Sakura bangkit dari duduknya menuju kamar sebelah.

"Aku juga lelah." Ucap Hana bangkit dari duduknya mengikuti Sakura, tanpa banyak bicara akhirnya Sasuke dan Narutopun pergi menuju kamar mereka.

-malamnya-

"Ughhh... Kenapa kapalnya bergoyang begini.. Ugh.. Kamar mandi!" ucap Naruto bangkit dari tidurnya saat merasa dirinya akan memuntahkan makan malamnya.

"Ah.. Naruto? Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Sakura-chan.. Apa terjadi sesuatu? Kenapa kau basah begini?"

"Diluar sedang badai. Kita harus memintahkan kandang binatang itu kedalam."

"Aku akan bantu."

"Tu.. Tunggu. Lebih baik kau cari Hikaru. Aku tidak dapat menemukannya dikamarnya. Tolong Naruto." Ucap Sakura lagi.

"Baiklah.. Aku mengerti." Ucap Naruto yang mulai mencari keberadaan anak pangeran itu.

"

"Ohayou.."

"Hn.."

"Ohayou Sasuke."

"Kau mau kemana sepagi ini?" tanya Sasuke menatap Hana yang sudah rapi.

"Aa.. Aku ada latihan dengan hokage-sama. Sarapan sudah aku sediakan. Nanti bila Naruto-san sudah bangun beritahu dia untuk sarapan dulu sebelum pulang." Ucap Hana tidak menatap Sasuke melainkan sibuk dengan ikat kepalanya.

"Sakura?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Ah.. Sakura nee-chan sudah duluan." Ucap Hana masih tidak peduli.

"Hummm.."

"Terima kasih." Ucap Hana saat Sasuke tanpa banyak bicara membantunya memasang ikat kepalanya.

"Dimana Kakashi-sensei?" tanya Sasuke sambil meneguk segelas air.

"Ah.. Otou-san ada di.."

"Kau mencariku, Sasuke?" tanya Kakashi yang tiba-tiba muncul dibelakang Sasuke dengan pakaian yang juga sudah rapi.

"Ohayou otou-san." Ucap Hana segera membungkuk mengucapkan salah.

"Ohayou Hana. Sebaiknya kau pergi sekarang kalau tidak mau terlambat." Ucap Kakashi menatap jam yang berada di ruang TV itu.

"Aku pergi dulu." Pamit Hana membungkuk sopan.

"Jadi?" Kakashi kembali menatap Sasuke menunggu jawaban bocah pantat ayam itu.

"Kau sudah absen lama mengajarkanku teknik baru." Ucap Sasuke dengan wajah kesalnya.

"Aaa.. Soal itu.. Tapi sebelum itu apa kau sudah menguasai yang sebelumnya?" tanya Kakashi mendudukkan dirinya dimeja makan dan menikmati sarapan paginya.

"Sudah." Jawab Sasuke mantap.

"Well.. Kalau begitu ayo kita lanjutkan." Ucap Kakashi lagi.

"Ah.. Kakashi-sensei.."

"Ohayou Naruto." Ucap Kakashi menatap Naruto yang masih setengah sadar menghampiri meja makan itu.

"Ohayou.." jawab Naruto memulai sarapan paginya.

"Ah.. Naruto.. Aku ingat kemarin Jiraya-sama memintaku untuk menyuruhmu menemuinya di gerbang desa." Ucap Kakashi.

"Huh? Adaapa?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Sepertinya latihanmu akan dimulai lagi." Ucap Kakashi santai.

"Hah.. Aku rasa bukan itu." Jawab Naruto mengingat latihannya yang lalu.

"Humm.. Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Kakashi.

"Tidak.. Tidak.. Terima kasih sarapannya." Ucap Naruto segera keluar dari rumah Hatake itu menuju gerbang desa.

Tahun-tahunpun berlalu dengan Naruto yang sibuk berlatih diluar desa bersama Jiraya, Kakashi yang terus menuntun dan memastikan Sasuke tidak keluar jalur dengan terus melatihnya memastikan dendam dan perkataan Orochimaru tidak dimakan oleh Sasuke. Sakura dan Hana yang terus berlatih dibawah pengawasan Tsunade sambil terus menjalankan misi.

-didepan Ichiraku ramen-

"Hah.. Akhirnya... Konoha... Calon hokage kalian kembali!" teriak serorang pria berambut kuning dengan pakaian yang dominan hitam dan orange itu.

"Naruto! Hoi! Turunlah! Kita harus segera melapor pada Tsunade!"

"Aku tau itu." Ucap Naruto melompat turun menghampiri Jiraiya.

-kantor hokage-

Tok Tok

"Masuk."

"Yo.. Kelihatannya kau mulai terbiasa dengan pekerjaan ini huh, Tsunade." Goda Jiraiya memasuki kantor hokage itu.

"Diamlah Jiraiya. Jadi bagaimana?" tanya Tsunade menatap dua pria yang berada didalam ruangannya itu.

"Kalau yang kau maksud perkembangan bocah ini. Dia sudah lebih kuat sekarang." Ucap Jiraiya santai.

Tok Tok..

"Masuk." Ucap Tsunade.

"Ah.. Sepertinya aku mengganggu." Ucap pria berabut perak dengan maskernya itu memasuki ruang hokage diikuti seorang pria lain dibelakangnya.

"Tidak. Jadi bagaimana?" tanya Tsunade menatap Kakashi.

"Kami sudah menyelesaikan misinya dengan baik." Ucap Kakashi santai.

"Te. TEME!"

"Hah.. Kau berisik sekali." Keluh pria itu menatap Naruto bosan.

"Apa-apaan ini?! Kenapa kau memakai seragam yang sama dengan Kakashi-sensei?!" ucap Naruto tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat.

"Kau sebodoh itu? Aku sudah Jounin tentu aku memakai seragam ini." Ucap Sasuke sadis.

"Ba.. Baa-chan! AKU MAU MENGIKUTI UJIAN JOUNIN SEKARANG JUGA!" teriak Naruto tidak terima.

"Tutup mulutmu bocah!" hardik Tsunade berhasil membuat takut 4 pria diruangan itu dan tidak menyadari seseorang membuka pintu ruang hokage.

"Sepertinya aku mengganggu." Ucap seorang wanita yang masuk diikuti wanita lain dibelakangnya.

"Hah.. Tidak tidak.." ucap Tsunade berusaha menenangkan dirinya.

"Aku telah mengantarkan gulungannya dengan selamat ke Suna." Ucap wanita itu.

"Terima kasih Hana. Lalu Sakura, apa terjadi sesuatu?" Ucap Tsunade lagi.

"Ah.. Tidak.. Aku hanya ingin memberikan laporan perkembangan rumah sakit." Ucap wanita bernama Sakura itu.

"Jadi?"

"Ya.. Rumah sakit berjalan dengan baik. Divisi racun berkembang dengan cepat. Terima kasih pada Hana yang membantu." Ucap Sakura menatap Hana yang tersenyum senang.

"Baguslah. Baiklah.. Kalian silahkan meninggalkan ruanganku. Kecuali kalian. Jiraiya.. Kakashi." Ucap Tsunade dengan nada seriusnya. Membuat keempat orang yang tidak diinginkan keberadaanya disana segera keluar sebelum dilempar Tsunade keluar dari kantor Hokage melewati jendela.

-di luar kantor hokage-

"Naruto.. Dimana vestmu?" tanya Sakura menyadari Naruto yang tidak memakai vest ninjanya.

"Ah... Vestku sudah tidak muat dan si ero sanin itu merusaknya saat melatihku." Ucap Naruto bosan.

"Humm.. Tapi aku rasa kamu tidak akan membutuhkannya kalau mengikuti ujian dalam waktu dekat ini. Kalau kamu berhasil tentu akan mendapat seragam barukan." Ucap Sakura dengan senyumnya

"Aku tidak percaya ini.. Hanya aku yang masih genin." Ucap Naruto tidak mau menerima kenyataan.

"Huh? Kamu tidak sendirian Naruto." Ucap Sakura membuat bingung Naruto.

"Masih ada Ino, Chouji, Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Neji, Tenten, dan Lee yang bahkan hingga sekarang masih genin." Jelas Hana.

"Huh? Bagaimana mungkin?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Mereka gagal lagi diujian sebelumnya." Ucap Hana.

"Tapi aku dengar ujian akan segera dilaksanakan lagi dalam waktu dekat." Ucap Sasuke.

"Ya.. Tapi belum ada tanggal pasti. Ini akan menjadi ujian pertama setelah 5 tahun berlalu tanpa adanya ujian." Ucap Sakura.

"Sakura!"

"Ah.. Ino.. Adaapa?" tanya Sakura menatap wanita berambut kuning panjang yang menghampirinya itu.

"Hah.. Kau melupakan janjimu padaku!" ucap Ino kesal.

"Ma.. Maafkan aku." Ucap Sakura cepat.

"Hah.. Sudahlah.. Aku mengerti kalau kau lupa. Mengingat tim kesayanganmu yang kau rindukan sudah berkumpul kembali." Ucap Ino membuat wajah Sakura memerah.

"Ti.. Tidak.."

"Umm.. Bukankah kalian tidak dalam kondisi baik? Semenjak kapan kalian baikan begini?" tanya Naruto tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat.

"Hah... Itu semua hanya tindakan kekanak-kanakan kami dulu. Sekarang kami sudah melupakannya. Bukan begitu, Sakura?" tanya Ino menatap Sakura yang hanya mengangguk dengan senyumnya.

"Baiklah.. Aku pergi dulu. Kita berbelanja lain kali saja Sakura. Selamat bersenang-senang kalian." Ucap Ino berlalu pergi.

"Jadi..."

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke ichiraku ramen? Aku sudah sangat merindukan ramen disana." Tawar Naruto menatap ketiganya.

"Sepertinya hal tersebut harus ditunda dulu."

"GAH! Kakashi-sensei! Kau mengagetkanku!" ucap Naruto yang terlompat kaget mendengar suara Kakashi yang tiba-tiba dibelakangnya.

"Hahahaha.. Maaf maaf.. Jadi aku dengar kalian semua sudah semakin bertambah kuat.. Bagaimana kalau kita membuktikannya" tanya Kakashi mengeluarkan 4 buah bel.

"Bukan masalah.. Tapi kalau kau kalah kau harus mentraktir kami ramen, sensei!" ucap Naruto yang disanggupi Kakashi.

"Hana-chan apa kau sanggup?" tanya Kakashi menatap Hana yang memang baru kembali dari misi.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Ucap Hana yang memang luka-luka ditubuhnya dengan perlahan menghilang.

"Aku lupa soal kemampuan healingmu." Ucap Kakashi santai.

"Hahahaha.. Tapi aku masih tidak sehebat Sakura nee-chan." Ucap Hana tersenyum.

"Sasuke-kun.. Boleh aku lihat lukamu?" tanya Sakura menghampiri Sasuke yang hanya dijawab anggukan ringan dari Sasuke.

"S.. Shugoi.." ucap Naruto pelan. Menatap Sakura yang dengan telaten mengalirkan chakranya dan menyembuhkan luka Sasuke dengan sekejap mata.

"Sudah." Ucap Sakura ringan.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Sasuke menyentuh pelan jidat Sakura dengan jarinya.

"Bukan masalah." Ucap Sakura tersenyum.

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

-tempat latihan tim 7-

"Baiklah.. Peraturannya masih tetap sama. Kalian aku beri waktu hingga 12 tengah malam. Bila sampai saat itu kalian tidak berhasil.. Maka kalian tau hukumannya." Ucap Kakashi dengan senyum membunuhnya dan tanpa aba-aba tiba-tiba menghilang.

"Ke.. Kemana?" ucap Naruto bingung.

"Ah.. Baru dimulai ya." Ucap Tsunade dari balik pohon bersama Sizune.

"Aku tidak dapat merasakan chakranya." Ucap Hana pelan.

"Hah.. Kalau tidak ada diatas, kanan maupun kiri maka jawabannya hanya ada satu." Ucap Sakura pelan, memasang sarung tangan hitamnya dan tanpa aba-aba meninju tanah hingga hancur lebur.

"A.. Aaa..." Kakashi yang bersembunyi didalam tanah hanya bisa mematung tidak percaya.

"A.. Sa.. Sakura-chan.. Kekuatannya besar sekali." Ucap Shizune mematung.

"Aku tidak akan pernah membuat Sakura-chan marah." Ucap Naruto ketakutan.

"Ne.. Nee-chan.."

"Kontrol chakra yang sangat tinggi." Ucap Sasuke pelan dan langsung menyerang Kakashi.

"Humm.. Selamat berjuang Kakashi." Ucap Tsunade meningalkan tempat itu.

"Tidak akan melihat sampai akhir Tsunade-sama?" tanya Sizune mengikuti Tsunade dari belakang.

"Tidak perlu.. Aku sudah tau akhirnya akan bagaimana." Ucap Tsunade dengan senyumnya.

Pertarungan itu terus berlangsung sengit hingga tanpa mereka sadari langit telah menjadi gelap. Melihat hasil yang buruk, keempatnya akhirnya memilih untuk mundur sesaat dan mulai mengatur taktik.

"Hah.. Kalau begini terus kita hanya akan menghabiskan chakra dan tidak akan berhasil menangkapnya." Ucap Sasuke duduk bersandar pada pohon sembari mengumpulkan tenaganya.

"Ini juga sudah hampir tengah malam." Ucap Hana menatap langit.

"Well.. Sensei mempunyai sharingan jadi hal ini tidak pernah mudah. Dengan dia tidak menggunakan sharingan saja sudah sangat menyulitkan kita semua." Ucap Sakura.

"Apa sensei tidak memiliki kelemahan sama sekali?" ucap Hana juga mulai kelelahan.

"Ah... Aku tau!" ucap Naruto cepat.

"Huh? Apa yang kau tau dobe?" ucap Sasuke menatap Naruto.

"Teme.. Kau.."

"Hentikan perkelahian kalian." Ucap Sakura serius.

"Hah.. Aku akan memaafkanmu untuk satu ini teme.."

"Jadi bagaimana caranya Naruto?" tanya Hana penasaran.

"Hehe.. Begini.."

"Hah.. Apa mereka sudah menyerah?" pikir Kakashi mencari keberadaan keempatnya.

"Kau tau kami tidak semudah itu menyerah sensei!" teriak Naruto yang menyerang Kakashi secara mendadak bersama Sasuke, Sakura dan Hana.

"Dan kalian cukup tau serangan mendadak seperti ini tidak mempan terhadapku." Ucap Kakashi.

"Mungkin serangan mendadak tidak tapi... Naruto sekarang!" teriak Sakura membuat kaget Kakashi.

"Sensei! Kelanjutan dari icha-icha paradise pada buku berikutnya adalah..."

"Si.. Sial! Walau aku menutup telingaku aku tetap bisa membaca gerakan mulutnya." Ucap Kakashi segera menutup mata dan telinganya.

"Sensei..."

"Aku tidak percaya kau kalah hanya karena sebuah buku porno." Ucap Sasuke tersenyum sinis.

"Hah.. Sensei.." Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum miris menyadari mereka berhasil merebut keempat lonceng itu hanya karena bocoran sebuah buku.

"Hahahahaha.. Sudah kubilangkan taktik ini berhasil." Ucap Naruto dengan bangga.

"Hah.. Kalian menjebakku." Ucap Kakashi santai.

"Sensei.. Ramen.." ucap Naruto cepat.

"Baiklah baiklah.. Ayo kita ke ichiraku ramen." Ucap Kakashi mengalah.

"Oh.. Sensei.. Aku rasa kau akan lebih senang menerima ini ketimbang aku." Ucap Naruto melemparkan sesuatu pada Kakashi.

"Icha icha paradise seri terbaru?! Ini bahkan belum diterbitkan! Lengkap dengan tanda tangan Jiraiya-sama?!" ucap Kakashi tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dapatkan.

"Ah SENSEI!" hardik Naruto tidak percaya melihat Kakashi yang langsung menghilang.

"Bodoh." Ucap Sasuke singkat.

"Kalian menunggu apa lagi? Ayo ke ichiraku ramen." Ucap Sakura santai.

"Tapi.. Kakashi sensei.." ucap Naruto bingung.

"Aku yang traktir." Ucap Sakura singkat dengan senyumnya.

"YUHU!" Naruto yang tadinya sedih seakan lupa akan kesedihannya mendengar kata traktir dari Sakura.

-selesai makan, di depan ichiraku ramen-

"Hah.. Kenyangnya." Ucap Naruto senang.

"Kau menghabiskan 5 mangkuk tentu saja kau kenyang bodoh." Ucap Sasuke sadis.

"Teme.. Kau!"

"Sudahlah.. Apa kalian tidak lelah berantem terus?" tanya Hana bosan.

"Ayo pulang.." ajak Sakura yang hanya mendapat anggukan dari ketiganya.

"Loh.. Kita akan kemana?" tanya Naruto yang bingung saat menemani Sakura berjalan pulang.

"Humm.. Rumah." Jawab Hana singkat.

"Bukankah rumah Kakashi-sensei tidak lewat sini?" ucap Naruto memastikan.

"Am.. Kami memutuskan untuk tidak tinggal bersama Kakashi-sensei lagi." Ucap Sakura ringan.

"Aku tidak pernah dengar hal ini." Ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"A.. Sasuke-kun juga tidak tau ya." Ucap Sakura.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau tidak tau hal ini teme? Kaukan selalu berada didesa." Ucap Naruto tidak percaya.

"Aku memang di desa tapi aku tidak pernah membuntuti mereka karena aku punya urusan lain yang lebih penting." Ucap Sasuke sadis.

"Ahahahahahaha.. Sasuke-kun benar." Ucap Sakura setuju.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu diantara kalian?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Tidak tidak.. Kami hanya merasa sudah banyak mengganggu Kakashi-sensei dan kami tidak ingin merusak kehidupannya lebih dari ini." Ucap Sakura semakin membuat bingung Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Hah.. Singkatnya Kakashi-sensei dan Kurenai-sensei memiliki hubungan spesial. Kami merasa mereka akan membutuhkan ruang gerak lebih agar hubungan mereka dapat lebih lancar." Jelas Hana.

"Mereka akan menikah?!" ucap Naruto tidak percaya.

"Belum.. Untuk saat ini." Ucap Sakura dengan senyum canggungnya.

"Aku ingin menanyakan hal ini dari tadi.. Kenapa lambang di vestmu berbeda Sakura-chan? Apa ada arti khusus dari lingkaran putih ini?" tanya Naruto yang memperhatikan lambang vest Sakura dan Hana yang berbeda dari sebelumnya.

"Ah.. ini.. Ini lambang clan kami.. Karena mulai sekarang marga kami sudah bukan Hatake." Terang Sakura.

"Sudah bukan Hatake?" ucap Sasuke bingung.

"Umm.. Aku sudah mempertimbangkan ini sangat lama. Aku dan Hana memiliki clan sendiri.. Walau clan kami sudah lama hilang, aku rasa menghidupkannya kembali bukanlah hal yang salah." Terang Sakura.

"Lalu.. Clanmu?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Haruno." Jawab Sakura.

"Haruno?" ucap Naruto mengulangi.

"Ladang musim semi." Ucap Sasuke pelan.

"Tapi... Haruno Gaara.. Bukankah itu agak menyeramkan." Ucap Naruto lagi.

"Menyeramkan?" tanya Hana bingung.

"Spring field self-loving demon.." ucap Sasuke membuat ngeri Naruto.

"Tapi nama Gaara nii-chan artinya bukan demon.. Tapi sutra tipis." Terang Sakura.

"Aaaa..."

"Hah..."

"Kenapa Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto menatap Sakura yang menghela nafas berat.

"Sebagai clan yang berusaha bangkit kembali banyak sekali berkas yang harus diurus." Ucap Sakura.

"Aaa.. Jangan terlalu berlebihan Sakura-chan.. Nanti kau bisa sakit." Ucap Naruto menasehati.

"Naruto sangat perhatian pada Sakura nee-chan huh." Ucap Hana membuat merah wajah Naruto.

"Humm.. Aku tau.. Walau ini merepotkan tapi harus dilakukan untuk membangkitkan kembali clanku yang hilang." Ucap Sakura.

"Lalu.. Clanmu ini.. Apa ini clan dari desa Suna?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Tidak.. Aku berhasil mendapatkan sedikit info kalau clanku ini pertama kali berdiri di Konoha." Ucap Sakura.

"Hn.."

"Ah.. Lalu.. Mendirikan clanmu kembali.. Kalau begitu kepala clanmu adalah kamu?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Tidak.. Gaara nii-chan yang memegangnya." Ucap Hana gantian menjawab.

"Hum.. Tapi bukankah Gaara seorang Kazekage? Akan sulit untuk membagi tugas begitukan?" ucap Sasuke lagi.

"Umm.. Garaa nii-chan hanya akan menjabat hingga kami menemukan abang tertua kami. Setelah ketemu maka dia yang akan mengambil alih." Ucap Sakura.

"Kenapa repot-repot melakukan hal ini?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Aku tau ini memang sulit.. Tapi aku belajar banyak darimu, Sasuke-kun.. Tidak pernah menyerah pada clanmu dan menjaga martabat clanmu." Ucap Sakura dengan senyumnya.

"Lalu bagaimana tanggapan Kakashi-sensei?" tanya Naruto.

"Ot.. Kakashi-sensei tidak keberatan dan membantu kami untuk bisa sampai sejauh ini." Ucap Sakura.

"Aku rasa cukup berbincangnya. Kita sudah sampai." Ucap Hana menghentikan Naruto yang bersiap bertanya lebih banyak lagi.

"Kalian tinggal disini?" ucap Sasuke tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat.

"Ya.."

"Kalian satu apartement dengan si teme ini?!" ucap Naruto tidak percaya.

"Ahaha.. Harga sewanya lebih murah. Jadi kami pikir kenapa tidak." Ucap Sakura lagi.

"Teme.. Apa kau sebodoh itu hingga tidak pernah sekalipun berselisih jalan dengan mereka?" ucap Naruto tidak percaya.

"Aku tidak bodoh dan aku memang tidak pernah berselisih jalan dengan mereka dan aku rasa itu hal yang wajar." Ucap Sasuke kesal.

"Sasuke-kun sangat sibuk dan selalu berangkat pagikan." Ucap Sakura tersenyum.

"Dan lagi hal yang wajar bila Sasuke tidak pernah melihat kami karena Sakura nee-chan selalu berangkat ke rumah sakit jam 8 pagi dan aku lebih suka keluar lewat jendela karena lebih cepat." Ucap Hana santai.

"Berhentilah keluar lewat jendela, Hana.." saran Sakura yang hanya ditanggapi senyuman dari Hana.

"Hah.. Baiklah aku pulang dulu." Ucap Naruto berjalan pergi sendirian meninggalkan ketiganya.

"Hati-hati dijalan." Ucap Hana melambaikan tangannya sedangkan Sasuke tidak peduli dan langsung berjalan masuk kekamarnya.

"Hana.."

"Aku mengerti." Ucap Hana hanya tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya.

"Apa ada yang mengganjal perasaanmu, Naruto?"

"Sa.. Sakura-chan?! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Naruto yang kaget.

"Aku hanya belum ingin pulang. Jadi aku pikir kenapa tidak mengantarmu pulang." Ucap Sakura santai.

"Tapi kamu ini perempuan dan tidak benar bila perempuan malah mengantar seorang pria pulang." Ucap Naruto menolak.

"Jangan begitu." Ucap Sakura tidak suka.

"Hah.. Baik-baik.." ucap Naruto mengalah kemudian membuka jaket orange hitamnya dan memakaikannya pada Sakura.

"Tidak perlu Naruto. Nanti kau bisa masuk angin." Ucap Sakura menolak.

"Ayolah.. Kalau kau ingin mengantarku pulang maka kau harus memakainya. Dan lagi aku ini laki-laki jadi lebih kuat dingin dibanding kau." Ucap Naruto dengan senyumnya.

"Hah.. Baiklah.." ucap Sakura mengalah.

"Sakura-chan.."

"Hum?"

"Ah tidak. Kalau kau punya masalah dan aku bisa membantunya beritahukan saja. Aku akan membantumu." Ucap Naruto membuat Sakura tersenyum senang.

"Tentu saja. Ah.. Aku baru menyadari ini.. Tapi kau sekarang sudah lebih tinggi dariku huh Naruto?" ucap Sakura mendekatkan dirinya pada Naruto.

"Aaa.. Apa maksudmu? Akukan memang selalu tinggi." Ucap Naruto yang wajahnya sudah memerah mengingat jarak tubuhnya dan Sakura yang sangat dekat, bahkan Naruto dapat mencium bau shampo Sakura.

"Huh? Tapi... Seingatku yang tertinggi itu Sasuke-kun, Aku, Hana dan terakhir kamu." Ucap Sakura mengingat kembali masa lalunya.

"Sakura-chan.. Itu menyakitkan." Ucap Naruto yang terkadang tidak paham pada kepolosan Sakura.

"Baiklah kalau begitu.. Sampai jumpa besok Naruto." Ucap Sakura tersenyum saat mereka sudah berada didepan rumah Naruto dan melepaskan jaket Naruto bermaksud mengembalikannya.

"Pakai saja. Malam ini sangat dingin. Jangan menolak atau aku akan memaksa mengantarmu pulang. Dan.. Ya.. Hati-hati dijalan." Ucap Naruto yang hanya ditanggapi senyuman dari Sakura yang detik berikutnya menghilang.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Kau itu perempuan. Tidak seharusnya mengantarkan si dobe itu pulangkan." Ucap Sasuke yang berdiri didepan apartemen, menunggu Sakura.

"Ahahahaha.. Tidak apa-apa.. Lagipula aku ingin menghirup sedikit udara segar." Ucap Sakura menghampiri pria itu.

"Ya sudah." Ucap Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan masuk.

"Yare yare.." ucap Sakura pelan ikut memasuki apartemen itu.

-besoknya-

"Hoaammm.. Mempertahankan martabat clan huh.." gumam Sasuke pelan.

"Ohayou."

"GAH! Apa yang kau lakukan disini Hana?!" ucap Sasuke terlonjak kaget menatap seorang berambut pink pucat tengah menyiapkan sarapan pagi.

"Aa.. Aku tidak pernah tau seorang Uchiha bisa berteriak kaget begitu. Lalu Nee-chan bilang kalau belakangan ini kau terlihat sangat cepat lelah dan memintaku untuk mengecekmu pagi ini. Jagalah kesehatanmu.. Jangan membuat nee-chan terlalu khawatir akan hal kecil begini." Ucap Hana tersenyum.

"Ka.. Kau tidak perlu melakukannya." Ucap Sasuke kesal.

"Humm.. Aku memang tidak berencana melakukannya lagi. Aku hanya melakukan hal ini karena diminta oleh nee-chan. Nikmati sarapanmu dan ahh.. Hokage-sama memintamu untuk kekantornya pagi ini." Ucap Hana kemudian keluar dari apartemen Sasuke.

"Apa-apaan dia." Ucap Sasuke tidak habis pikir.

-kantor hokage-

"Baa-chan ada apa kau memanggil kami pagi ini?" tanya Naruto saat memasuki ruangan hokage itu.

"Aku tau ini mendadak.. Tapi.. Aku minta kalian segera pergi ke Suna!" ucap Tsunade membuat Sakura dan Hana tidak tenang.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Hana memastikan.

"Gaara.. Kazekage keempat... Diculik oleh akatsuki." Ucap Tsunade pelan.

"A.. APA?! Ti.. Tidak mungkin! Nii-san tidak selemah itu!" ucap Hana tidak terima.

"Dia mengorbankan dirinya demi menyelamatkan penduduknya. Aku minta kalian segera berangkat ke Suna kumpulkan segala informasi." Perintah Tsunade.

"Tenanglah Hana-chan.. Segera pulang dan kemasi barang yang kalain butuhkan. Aku akan menunggu di gerbang depan." Ucap Kakashi yang langsung membuat keempatnya menghilang dari kantor hokage untuk mempersiapkan kebutuhan mereka.

"Kakashi.. Awasi mereka. Terlebih lagi kau membawa umpan langsung kekandangnya." Ucap Tsunade serius.

"Umm.. Aku mengerti." Ucap Kakashi patuh kemudian undur diri.

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

-perjalanan menuju Suna-

"Naruto.. Hana.. Jangan terburu-buru." Ucap Sakura melihat keduanya yang secara membabi buta bergerak menuju arah Suna.

"Nee-chan! Apa kau gila! Nii-chan diculik dan kau masih bisa santai?! Aku tidak percaya ini!" hardik Hana kesal.

"Gaara adalah sahabatku! Tidak akan aku biarkan suatu yang buruk menimpanya!" ucap Naruto.

"Aku mengerti tapi bergerak dengan pikiran yang kacau hanya akan membuat tim ini rentan serangan." Ucap Sakura berusaha menenangkan.

"Apa kau sudah melupakan keluargamu hah?! Kau dengan mudahnya melupakan keluargamu!" hardik Hana menyerang Sakura yang hanya diam saja menatap kunai yang hanya berjarak beberapa milimeter dari lehernya. Melihat hal itu, secara reflek Sasuke dan Naruto mengarahkan kunai mereka pada Hana.

"Kalian berdua hentikan.." ucap Sakura membuat Naruto dan Sasuke segera menjauhkan kunai mereka.

"Sakura-chan.."

"Kau tau aku tidak akan melupakan keluargaku.. Kalian sangat berharga. Mengetahui kalau aku tidak sendiri merupakan hal besar bagiku. Aku tidak akan bisa tenang bila kehilangan kalian lagi. Tapi aku tau Nii-chan.. Dia tidak akan menyerah begitu saja. Dia kuat." Ucap Sakura tenang.

"Unghh.." Hana akhirnya menjauhkan kunainya dan menunduk tidak percaya dengan apa yang hampir dia lakukan dan berlari pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Hana!" panggil Sakura yang tidak didengarkan sama sekali oleh Hana yang terus berlari menjauh.

"Hah... Bagaimana kalau kita berkemah disini? Kalian bisa tolong siapkan api unggunnya ya." Ucap Kakashi kemudian pergi meningglakan ketiganya.

"Kita sudah bergerak selama 2 hari tanpa henti. Wajar bila dia emosi begitu." Hibur Sasuke yang duduk didekat api unggun menghangatkan tubuhnya dari udara malam.

"Ah... Um.." jawab Sakura duduk bersandar di dekat pohon.

"Sakura-chan.."

"Ada apa Naruto?" tanya Sakura menatapa Naruto yang duduk disampingnya.

"Maafkan sikapku tadi. Tidak seharusnya aku bertingkah begitu." Ucap Naruto menunduk.

"Tidak.. Aku paham kalau kalian mengkhawatirkan nii-chan. Dan lagi memang dari dulu Hana sangat dekat dan menyayangi Gaara." Ucap Sakura lagi.

"Wajar emosinya naik begitu. Baru 2 hari yang lalu dia bertemu Gaara dan berbincang banyak dengannya lalu tiba-tiba besoknya dia menghilang diculik akatsuki." Ucap Sasuke yang tiba-tiba sudah duduk disamping Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun.."

"Yoo.."

"Sensei.. Hana.." Hana yang mendengar namanya dipanggil tidak memperdulikan Sakura dan memilih untuk terus bersembunyi dibalik tubuh Kakashi.

"Biarkan dia tenang dulu untuk malam ini." Bisik Kakashi pada Sakura yang hanya mendapat anggukan pelan dari Sakura.

"Nee Sensei.. Akatsuki ini.. Ini kelompok yang dulu menyerang Sakura dan teme bukan?" ucap Naruto memastikan.

"Ya.. Sebenarnya membawamu ikut sangat berbahaya." Ucap Kakashi jujur.

"Ah.. Kyuubi ini ya.." ucap Naruto getir.

"Diantara kami semua disini, kaulah yang menjadi target spesial mereka. Sama seperti halnya Gaara. Jika kita tertangkap. 100% mereka akan membunuh kami bertiga dan memakai berbagai cara agar dapat memanipulasi pikiranmu. Aku rasa hal itu akan gampang mengingat di sana ada Itachi Uchiha." Ucap Hana masih tetap bersembunyi dibalik tubuh Kakashi.

"Sasuke-kun.." Sakura menatap Sasuke yang bangkit dari duduknya dan berlalu pergi. Segera Sakura bangkit dan mengejar Sasuke yang memasuki hutan.

"Tch.. ARGH!"

"Sasuke-kun.. Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sakura menghampiri Sasuke yang tengah emosi berat.

"Kau mau apa?" tanya Sasuke berusaha meredam emosinya.

"Aku tidak menginginkan apa-apa." Ucap Sakura pelan. Memposisikan dirinya didekat sungai.

"Tch.."

"Aku tau kau memiliki dendam pada Itachi.. Tapi aku rasa sebaiknya kau lupakan dendam itu. Dendam itu hanya akan membawamu pada penyesalan dan kehancuran." Ucap Sakura memainkan kakinya didalam air.

"Kau tau apa.." kembali Sasuke berusaha meredam amarahnya.

"Aku... Aku hanya bisa bilang lupakan dendammu karena itu demi kebaikanmu." Ucap Sakura lagi.

BRUK!

"Ungh.. Sa.. Sasuke-kun.."

"KAU TAU APA?! MENYURUHKU MELUPAKAN DENDAMKU?! APA KAU GILA?! MELUPAKAN APA YANG SUDAH DIA PERBUAT PADA KELUARGA DAN CLANKU?! JANGAN COBA-COBA MENGHALANGIKU MEMBALASKAN DENDAM INI ATAU AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU!" teriak Sasuke membabi buta, mencengkram leher Sakura erat penuh dengan amarah.

"Ha... Hah. Hah... _Aku tidak bisa bernafas.._" pandangan Sakura semakin buram, tetapi ia dapat melihat raut kebencian dan kesedihan Sasuke yang terlihat jelas saat itu. Dengan sisa tenaganya, Sakura berusaha bangkit walau membuat Sasuke semakin erat mencengkram lehernya.

"A..."

"Maafkan aku.." bisik Sakura pelan pada telinga Sasuke, memberikan pelukan pada Sasuke dengan Sasuke yang berusaha memberontak dan semakin mencengkram leher Sakura.

"TEME!"

"Ungh.."

"Kau gila! Kau membunuh Sakura-chan!" hardik Naruto menghampiri Sakura yang dalam keadaan tidak sarakan diri. Naruto dapat sedikit bernafas lega saat melihat Sakura yang kembali bernafas pelan.

-Besoknya, Suna-

"Akhirnya kalian datang juga." Ucap penjaga gerbang Suna melihat kedatangan tim Kakashi.

"Bagaimana perkembangannya?" tanya Kakashi sembari mereka berjalan melewati rumah penduduk menuju ruang hokage.

"Kami tidak dapat menemukan Gaara-sama. Dan lagi.. Kankuro diserang dan terkena racun. Hingga saat ini ia belum sadarkan diri dan kami tidak tau harus berbuat apa." Ucap pengawal itu.

"Bisa aku lihat keadaannya?" tanya Sakura tiba-tiba.

"Tentu." Ucap pengawal itu.

"Aku akan berbicara pada dewan suna. Kita bertemu lagi nanti dipenginapan." Ucap Kakashi yang berpisah dengan keempat muridnya itu.

"Baik." Jawab Sakura cepat.

"Lewat sini." Ucap pengawal itu mengawal Sakura dan yang lain menuju rumah sakit tempat Kankuro dirawat.

"Bisa aku lihat contoh racunnya?" tanya Hana saat ia menatap Kankuro yang dalam keadaan kritis. Segera perawat disana memberikan sebuah potongan benda yang terlihat diujungnya masih ada sisa racun.

"Hana?" Sakura sedikit melirik adiknya itu disaat dirinya tengah memeriksa keadaan Kankuro.

"Racun ini.. Aku belum pernah melihat yang seperti ini sebelumnya. Ini sangat sempurna." Ucap Hana mengenalisis racun itu dengan mata telanjang.

"Humm... Ah.. Bisa tunjukkan tempat tanaman herbalnya?" tanya Sakura cepat.

"Sakura-chan?"

"Diamlah dobe. Biarkan mereka bekerja." Ucap Sasuke memposisikan dirinya senyaman mungkin di sofa ruangan itu.

"Kau masih bisa berbicara seperti itu sertelah apa yang kau lakukan pada Sakura-chan." Ucap Naruto serius. Sasuke hanya bisa diam karena Naruto benar.

"Tolong bantu aku." Ucap Sakura kembali keruangan itu setelah menghilang selama 1 jam, mengikat rambutnya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" ucap Naruto bingung melihat Sakura yang terlihat sangat serius.

"Ini akan sangat menyakitkan. Aku minta kalian pegang dia dengan erat." Perintah Sakura yang mendapat anggukan dari para penjaga yang terus mengawalnya sedari tadi. Sakurapun mulai mengumpulkan chakra ditangannya dan memasukkan tangannya kedalam baskom berisi cairan hijau. Iapun mengambil cairan itu hingga membentuk gelembung penuh air ditangannya. Perlahan Sakura mendekatkan tangannya pada rusuk kiri Kankuro dan tangannya yang bebas berada pada sisi lain, menarik keluar cairan yang dipaksa masuk oleh Sakura menggunakan chakranya.

"ARGH!" merasakan sakit yang luar biasa, Kankuro mulai memberontak membuat kaget semua orang disana, melihat itu Sasuke dan Naruto akhirnya itu memegangi tubuh Kankuro agar tidak memberontak lebih.

"Humm.. Sudah.. Dia akan baik-baik saja." Ucap Sakura bernafas lega setelah berhasil menarik semua racun ditubuh Kankuro menggunakan cairan yang ia racik tadi dan memintahkan racun itu kedalam baskom yang tadi ia gunakan.

"Aku akan ambil racun ini untuk diteliti." Ucap Hana segera memisahkan racun dengan cairan obat itu menggunakan chakranya, memindahkannya keadalam tabung reaksi yang memang selalu ia bawa.

"Hn.." Sasuke hanya dapat melihat Sakura, terpana dengan kemampuan Sakura tadi. Ia hanya bisa tersenyum tipis penuh penyesalan akan apa yang sudah ia perbuat pada Sakura kemarin.

"Sakura-chan kau keren sekali!" puji Naruto bersemangat membuat wajah Sakura memerah.

"Sakura-chan? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruto menangkap tubuh Sakura yang melemah. Sasuke hanya dapat menatap dari jauh tidak berani mendekat.

"Aku tidak apa-apa.. Hanya lelah.." ucap Sakura pelan.

"Tentu saja.. Kau selalu memaksakan dirimu." Ucap Naruto menggendong tubuh Sakura keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Kami akan berada dipenginapan." Ucap Sasuke pada orang-orang disana sebelum akhirnya pergi mengikuti Naruto dari belakang. Menatap Naruto yang terus menggendong Sakura, mengajaknya berbicang walau Sakura tidak dapat menjawab banyak karena kelelahan.

"Ah.. Kalian sudah kembali."ucap Kakashi menatap ketiganya memasuki kamar penginapan mereka.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke menghampiri Kakashi yang tengah duduk dengan beberapa berkas dimeja itu.

"Hah.. Ini akan sangat merepotkan. Tapi kita tidak dapat bergerak terburu-buru karena harus menunggu tim Gay datang." Ucap Kakashi lagi.

"Apa lokasinya sudah diketahui?" tanya Naruto yang ikut berbincang setelah meletakkan tubuh Sakura di kasur, membiarkannya beristirahat.

"Humm.. Kurang lebih begitu." Ucap Kakashi melirik Sakura yang masih tertidur.

"Dia hanya kelelahan." Ucap Sasuke menangkap basah Kakashi yang melirik Sakura.

"Humm.. Aku tau. Lalu dimana Hana-chan?" tanya Kakashi lagi.

"Adaapa?" tanya Hana yang baru saja memasuki ruangan itu.

"Tidak.. Aku berencana untuk berangkat besok pagi. Tidak masalahkan?" tanya Kakashi pada ketiganya.

"Tidak." Ucap ketiganya cepat.

"Baiklah.. Istrirahatkan tubuh kalian. Besok pagi-pagi sekali kita akan pergi mencari Gaara. Dan ini tidak akan menjadi misi yang gampang." Ucap Kakashi bangkit dari duduknya.

"Kau mau kemana, sensei?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku harus membuat laporan pada Tsunade-sama. Kalian beristirahat saja." Ucap Kakashi.

"Mana kuncinya?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Kunci?" tanya Kakashi bingung.

"Kunci kamar. Memangnya apa lagi." Ucap Sasuke sadis.

"Aaa.. Kita hanya punya satu kamar. Kau mau kunci kamar yang mana?" tanya Kakashi lagi.

"A.. Apa?! Tapi disini hanya ada 2 kasur!" ucap Sasuke tidak suka.

"Ya.. Kalian bisa berbagi kasurkan?" ucap Kakashi kemudian pergi.

"Hah.. Sial." Gerutu Sasuke menghampiri kasur yang kosong tetapi gerakannya terhenti saat Hana dengan cepat menjarah tempat itu.

"Tidak usah canggung begitu." Ucap Naruto dengan santai menghampiri kasur Sakura dan merebahkan dirinya. Berusaha beristirahat. Sedangkan Sasuke memilih mengistirahatkan tubuhnya di sofa.

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

-besoknya, skip time sampai pertarungan Sakura dan Sasori, Tim Kakashi berpencar. Sakura memilih tinggal untuk membantu Chiyou melawan Sasori, sedangkan Hana dan Kakashi pergi membantu tim Gay, Sasuke dan Naruto mengejar Gaara yang dibawa oleh Deidara *disini Sasori tidak berubah menjadi boneka, melainkan tetap manusia*-

"Chiyo baa-chan.." ucap Sakura berusaha menggerakkan tubuhnya saat melihat Sasori akan menusukkan pedangnya kearah Chiyou yang tidak dapat bergerak.

"Aaa.. Sa.. Sakura.." ucap Chiyo tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat. Sebuah pedang menembus perut Sakura dan darah Sakura mengotori wajahnya.

"Hah.. Hah.. Ugh.."

"Dia tidak akan bisa bertahan. Dipedang itu sudah aku lumuri racun membunuh." Ucap Sasori pelan.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi." ucap Chiyou menarik keluar pedang yang menancap ditubuh Sakura dengan sebelah tangannya terus mengalirkan chakra untuk menghentikan pendarahan.

"Percuma saja.. Dia sudah mati." Ucap Sasori sudah tidak dapat merasakan chakra ditubuh Sakura.

"Tidak.." ucap Chiyou tetap tenang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" ucap Sasori kaget melihat teknik yang digunakan Chiyou.

"Aku ini sudah tua. Kematianku sudah dekat. Jadi aku rasa aku harus mati dengan cara ninja. Walau aku hanya memberikan setengah nyawaku. Aku rasa itu sudah cukup bagi Sakura untuk memanfaatkanya untuk bertahan hidup." Ucap Chiyou.

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini?" ucap Sasori terdiam.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan cucuku tewas ditangan cucuku yang lain." Ucap Chiyou membuat bingung Sasori.

"Apa maksudmu? Cucumu hanya aku seorang." Ucap Sasori tidak paham.

"Huh? Aku tau kau bergabung dengan perkumpulan yang salah tapi aku tidak mengerti bagaimana mungkin kau bisa melupakan adik kesayanganmu?" ucap Chiyou menatap Sasori yang terdiam.

"ARGH!" Sasori merasakan sakit luar biasa dikepalanya seakan sebuah hal yang selama ini terkubur dalam dipikirannya dipaksa kembali dibuka.

"Ungh.. Baa-chan.."

"Hah.. Syukurlah.." ucap Chiyou tersenyum lega.

"Baa-chan.. Apa maksudmu tadi?" tanya Sakura menatap Chiyou bingung.

"Huh? Sakura-chan.. Kau, Hana, dan Gaara adalah cucuku. Aku kira kau mengenaliku saat kita pertama kali bertemu kemarin." Ucap Chiyou bingung.

"Tidak mungkin! Aku selalu sendiri!" tolak Sasori melihat itu segera Sakura menghampiri Sasori, menyentuh tangannya.

"Lepaskan aku! Apa maumu!" hardik Sasori berusaha melepaskan tangan Sakura.

"Aku tidak tau apakah yang dikatakan Chiyou baa-chan itu benar atau tidak. Tapi... Cara mengetahuinya hanya dengan inikan." Ucap Sakura menempelkan keningnya kekening Sasori. Seketika cahaya terang menyelimuti keduanya.

"Ti.. Tidak mungkin.." ucap Sasori membeku. Menatap Sakura dan tanpa sadar air matanya jatuh menetes.

"Nii-chan.." ucap Sakura ikut menangis.

"Huh?!"

"Baa-chan.. Adaapa?" tanya Sakura melihat Chiyou yang berubah pucat pasih.

"Gaara.." ucap Chiyou pelan.

"Ah.. Pakun-san." Ucap Sakura menatap anjing yang berlari menghampirinya itu.

"Ayo cepat ikuti aku!" ucap Pakun membuat bingung ketiganya.

-disebuah tanah lapang-

"Ugh.. Kepalaku.." rintih Naruto yang tersadar dari pingsannya dan langsung kebingungan melihat sekelilingnya. Ia dapat mendengar jelas jeritan penuh kesedihan.

"Gaara nii-chan.. Buka matamu." Ucap Sakura yang bersimpuh didekat Gaara, terus mengalirkan chakranya. Melihat itu, Sasuke mencoba menghentikan Sakura agar tidak membuang chakranya lebih dari ini mengingat chakra sakura yang sekarang sudah sangat menipis dan ia bisa mati bila terus melakukan hal tersebut. Walau awalnya Sakura bersikeras, akhirnya ia tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa saat tenaganya menghilang, chakranya sudah sangat tipis.

"Nii-chan! NII-CHAN!" jerit Hana histeris, tubuhnya harus ditahan oleh Kakashi.

"Apa yang.. Hoi.. Gaara bangung.. Kau.. Kenapa kau masih menutup matamu?" ucap Naruto menghampiri kerubunan itu, mengguncang kasar tubuh Gaara.

"Ba.. Baa-chan.." ucap Sasori melihat Chiyou dengan tenang menghampiri Gaara, mengalirkan chakranya ditubuh Gaara.

"Tch.. Chakraku tidak cukup." Ucap Chiyou. Mendengar itu segera Naruto meletakkan tanganya diatas tangan Chiyou.

"Pakai chakraku saja baa-chan.. Aku akan baik-baik saja." Ucap Naruto.

"Baa.. Baa-chan.. Hentikan.. Ba-chan.." pinta Sakura berusaha menggapai Chiyou.

"Sakura.." Sasuke hanya bisa memeluk Sakura erat saat gadis itu menangis lemas. Ia bahkan tidak dapat membuat banyak suara. Tenaganya sudah sangat tipis.

"Ugh.. Huh? Kenapa?"

"Nii-chan!" Hana melompat kedalam pelukan Gaara, memeluknya erat.

"Hana? Apa yang terjadi?" ucap Gaara kebingungan.

"Syu.. Syukurlah.." ucap Naruto lega.

"Chiyou baa-chan?" ucap Gaara menatap Chiyou yang berada dalam dekapan Sasori.

"Dia.. Sudah pergi menemui orang tua kita." Ucap Sasori pendek. Gaara mengerti akan maksud Sasori. Ia hanya bisa terdiam menunduk hingga akhirnya ia berdiri.

"Chiyou baa-chan adalah ninja terhebat yang kita miliki.. Aku menyesali akan terjadinya hal ini." Ucap Gaara membuat semua orang disana tertunduk.

-besoknya, Suna-

"Nii-chan.. Ayo ikut kami pindah ke konoha." Pinta Hana menatap kedua pria berabut merah itu.

"Aku tidak bisa. Aku masih harus menjalani sidang disini." Ucap Sasori menepuk pelan kepala Hana.

"Aku akan memastikan Sasori nii-chan akan baik-baik saja dan tidak dijatuhi hukuman yang tidak seharusnya." Ucap Gaara tersenyum tipis.

"Tidak akan berbicara apa-apa, Sakura?" tanya Sasori menatap Sakura yang hanya menunduk.

"Jangan pasang wajah sedih begitu. Aku berjanji akan segera mengunjungi kalian di konoha begitu kasus ini selesai." Ucap Gaara menarik Sakura kedalam pelukannya.

"Aku tau.." jawab Sakura pelan.

"Pertimbangkanlah tawaranku.." ucap Gaara lagi. Mengingatkan Sakura dan Hana akan permintaan Gaara pada mereka untuk pindah ke Suna dan hidup sebagai keluarga di Suna.

"Umm.. Aku akan mempertimbangkannya." Ucap Sakura tersenyum.

"Baiklah.. Jangan terlalu lama bersedih! Ayo kita bertanding siapa yang bisa kembali ke Konoha paling cepat!" ucap Gay bersemangat.

"Aaa. Gay.. Bagaimana kalau kita kembali perlahan saja?" tawar Kakashi yang digendong dipunggung oleh Gay karena efek samping ia menggunakan sharingan.

"Tidak tidak.. Lee ayo kita bertanding!" ucap Gay bersemangat.

"Tentu sensei!" segera Lee menarik Neji dan menggendongnya.

"Lee turunkan aku!" hardi Neji tidak suka tetapi tidak dipedulikan oleh Lee.

"Kalian hentikan tingkah konyol ini!" teriak Tenten mengejar dari belakang.

"Baiklah.. Kami harus kembali." Ucap Sasuke dingin.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik Gaara.." ucap Naruto menjabat tangan Gaara erat.

"Tentu.. Aku tunggu pelantikanmu menjadi hokage, Naruto." Ucap Gaara lagi.

"Beri kami kabar secepatnya." Ucap Sakura memeluk Sasori erat.

"Umm." Jawab Sasori hambar. Ia sudah tau kemungkinan untuk dirinya dimaafkan sangatlah kecil. Dia sudah tau yang menunggunya setelah ini adalah kematian.

-kantor hokage-

"Kerja bagus."

"Hokage-sama.."

"Adaapan Hana?" tanya Tsunade menatap Hana.

"Apa kau bisa meringankan hukuman nii-chan? Aku mohon.. Apa yang ia lakukan selama ini bukan atas keinginannya. Semuanya murni karena akatsuki yang mencuci otaknya." Mohon Hana.

"Semua tergantung padanya. Apakah ia dapat meyakinkan kelima kage." Ucap Tsunade dingin.

"Maafkan keegoisannya, hokage-sama. Saya mengerti bahwa kemungkinannya sangat kecil. Tapi saya mohon anda dapat mempertimbangkan keputusan anda nanti saat persidangan." Ucap Sakura membungkuk meminta maaf.

"Apa yang kau lakukan.. Apa maksudmu berkata begitu?" ucap Hana menatap tajam Sakura.

"Hana. Aku mengerti kau ingin kita kembali berkumpul.. Tapi kita tidak akan dapat berbuat banyak. Jangan terlalu memasang harapan yang tinggi." Ucap Sakura tegas.

PLAK

"Kau.. Tch.. Seharusnya aku tidak mengembalikan ingatanmu dan membunuhmu dulu! Kau tidak pantas memiliki keluarga!" teriak Hana menampar Sakura dan pergi dari ruangan itu.

"Han.."

"Sensei.. Biarkan saja. Lebih baik kau pulang dan istirahatkan tubuhmu. Kurenai-sensei pasti sangat khawatir." Ucap Sakura pelan.

"Ayo Kakashi." Ucap Gay menggendong Kakashi keluar dari ruang hokage mengingat memang Kakashi belum pulih benar.

"Saya permisi dulu, hokage-sama." Ucap Sakura membungkuk undur diri.

"Sakura-chan! Tunggu!"

"Hah.."

"Tsunade-sama.."

"Aku tau Sizune. Tapi kalaupun aku dan Gaara memilih untuk memberi Sasori 1 kesempatan lagi, hal itu mungkin tidak akan dianggap logis oleh 3 kage yang lain." Ucap Tsunade menatap keluar jendela.

"Ya.. Ini sangat kejam." Ucap Sizune lesu.

"Hah.. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Sebaiknya kita berangkat sekarang agar dapat sampai tapat waktu." Ucap Tsunade mengambil jubah hokage dan topi hokagenya.

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

-di depan apartemen Sasuke-

"Hah.. Ini melelahkan.." ucap Sasuke membuka pintu apartemenna perlahan.

BRAK!

"KAU LEBIH PANTAS MATI MEMBUSUK SENDIRIAN DI GUA OROCHIMARU! KENAPA TIDAK KAU BUNUH SAJA DIRIMU ITU! DASAR WANITA LAKNAT!"

BLAM!

"Hah.." Sasuke yang melihat Hana keluar dari apartemennya hanya diam dan masuk kedalam apartemennya.

"Oh.. Hana-chan!"

"Oh.. Naruto." Ucap Hana tidak tertarik menatap pria yang berselisih jalan dengannya itu.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Tidak.. Tidak ada." Jawab Hana cepat.

"Ingin membicarakannya?" tanya Naruto menatap Hana.

"Tidak." Jawab Hana cepat.

"Kalau kau berubah pikiran kau tau bisa mencariku kemana." Ucap Naruto berlalu pergi.

BRAK! PRANG!

"Apa mereka tidak bisa berhenti bertengkar?" ucap Sasuke kesal. Memang ini sudah menunjukkan jam 12 tengah malam dan Sasuke yang baru saja kembali pulang setelah mendapat misi kecil berniat untuk menyegarkan diri dan kemudian tidur harus gagal karena keributan yang ditimbulkan dari kamar Sakura.

-Paginya-

"Hah.. Aku tidak tau apa lagi yang kalian ributkan. Tapi berhentilah bertengkar dan membuat suara berisik semalaman." Keluh Sasuke manatap tajam Hana yang tengah menikmati dangonya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Hana bingung.

"Kalian terus bertengkar sepanjang malam membuatku tidak bisa tidur!" ucap Sasuke lagi.

"Tapi Hana berbincang denganku hingga pagi ini." Ucap Naruto menatap bingung Sasuke.

"Humm.. Dan lagi aku tidak pulang semalaman. Aku menginap di rumah otou-san." Ucap Hana membuat bingung Sasuke.

"Lalu.. Suara ribut yang kau degar itu.." ucapan Naruto terhenti. Perasaannya menjadi tidak enak. Tanpa aba-aba ketigana segera berlari menuju apartemen Sakura.

"Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan! Kau didalam?" tanya Naruto terus menggedor pintu itu.

"Tidak dikunci.." ucap Sasuke mencoba membuka pintu itu.

"A.. Apa yang terjadi..." ucap Naruto tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat. Ruangan itu berantakan. Darah mengotori setiap sudut ruangan itu. Kunai dan shuriken bertebaran. Terlihat jelas bahwa terjadi pertarungan sengit diruangan ini semalam.

"Tch."

"Sasuke kau mau kemana?!" ucap Naruto kaget melihat Sasuke yang langsung menyerbu keluar dan segera menyusulnya bersama Hana.

"Aku masih dapat merasakan chakranya." Ucap Sasuke berlari hingga keluar desa.

"Tapi kita idak bisa melakukan ini. Kita harus melaporkan hal ini pada tetinggi." Ucap Hana.

"Kalau kau tidak memperdulikan Sakura silahkan kembali. Aku tidak pernah memintamu untuk ikut denganku." Ucap Sasuke marah besar.

"A.. Apa.." Hana tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar. Tetapi ia memilih diam dan mengikuti Sasuke.

"Tch.. Sial.. Chakranya menghilang disini." Ucap Sasuke kesal.

"Tidak ada jalan lain. Kita memang harus kembali dan membentuk tim khusus." Ucap Hana lagi.

"Tapi itu akan sangat terlambat! Sakura-chan bisa saja..." Naruto tidak dapat melanjutkan omongannya karena ia tidak ingin hal tersebut terjadi.

"Tch.."

-Konoha, seminggu kemudian-

"Bagaimana mungkin sudah satu minggu dan Sakura masih belum ditemukan!" ucap Sasuke marah besar di ruangan hokage itu.

"Tenangkan dirimu Uchiha." Ucap Tsunade kesal.

TOK TOK

"Masuk."

"Bagaimana.. Apa sudah ada perkembangan?" tanya pria berambut merah dengan tato Ai di keningnya itu.

"Ah.. Gaara.. Belum.. Aku sudah menggerakkan para anbu dan membentuk tim khusus untuk mencari keberadaannya. Tapi dia seakan-akan menghilang bagai ditelan bumi." Ucap Tsuande lagi.

"Aku tidak bermaksud lancang, tapi apakah aku bisa membantu melakukan pencarian? Aku rasa aku tau dia berada dimana." Ucap Sasori menatap Gaara.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Tsunade lagi.

"Ini bukan tindakan akatsuki. Sakura tidak ada di list mereka. Dan lagi kalau mereka ingin menculik Sakura, mereka tidak akan melakukan hal itu secara terang-terangan. Hanya ada satu orang yang sampai detik ini sangat menginginkan kekuatan dan tubuh Sakura." Ucap Sasori lagi.

"Kau.. Maksudmu.."

"Ya.. Orochimaru." Ucap Sasori membenarkan.

"Tetapi.. Dia memilik banyak persembunyian. Ini akan menjadi semakin sulit." Ucap Tsunade lagi.

"Tidak bila kau mengetahui letak persembunyian yang ia pakai untuk menyembunyikan eksperimen berharganya." Ucap Sasori serius.

"Apa yang kau butuhkan?" tanya Tsunade menatap Sasori.

"Aku membutuhkan 3 orang untuk membantu menjalankan misi ini." Ucap Sasori lagi.

"Humm.. Mereka disini." Ucap Tsunade menatap pintu kantornya dan benar saja detik berikutnya 2 orang mendobrak masuk.

"Nii-chan!" seorang gadis segera berlari memeluk kedua pria berambut merah itu.

"Baa-chan! Ayo lakukan pencarian lagi! Kalau kita terlalu lama Sakura-chan bisa..."

"Kalian datang diwaktu yang tepat. Persiapkan barang-barang kalian. Kita akan berangkat mencari Sakura sekarang." Ucap Sasori menatap Sasuke, Naruto dan Hana.

"Aku ikut." Ucap Gaara tiba-tiba.

"Tidak.. Kau harus segera kembali ke desa. Sebuah desa tanpa pemimpin akan sangat berbahaya." Ucap Sasori tidak setuju.

"Aku sudah menugaskan Temari untuk menjaga desa. Dan lagi.. Aku tidak akan tinggal diam saat keluargaku dalam keadaan bahaya." Ucap Gaara mantap.

"Hah.. Baiklah.." ucap Sasori mengalah.

"Kami permisi dulu, hokage-sama." Ucap Gaara undur diri diikuti keempatnya.

-disuatu tempat-

"Kau yakin disini?" tanya Naruto menatap Sasori.

"Tidak salah lagi. Hanya ini tempat yang paling rahasia dan letaknya tidak begitu jauh dari konoha dan dapat memudahkannya." Ucap Sasori lagi.

"Baiklah.. Tunggu apa lagi?" ucap Sasuke tidak sabar.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau akan kehilangan kesabaranmu, uchiha." Ucap Sasori lagi.

"Hentikan. Atau aku akan membunuhmu." Ucap Sasuke kesal.

"Tenanglah kalian. Ini bukan waktunya untuk bertengkar." Ucap Gaara menengahi.

"Baiklah. Didalam sana akan banyak ruangan. Tapi aku yakin Sakura berada diruang inti." Ucap Sasori lagi.

"Baiklah. Kita harus masuk secara hati-hati." Ucap Gaara dengan aba-aba sebuah anggukan kelimanya memasuki ruangan itu mencari ruang inti yang dikatakan Sasori.

"SAKURA!"

"Hah.. Aku tidak menyangka kalian datang secepat ini." Ucap pria berambut silver itu menatap kelimanya.

"Lepaskan Sakura-chan!"

"Hah.. Seharusnya aku membunuhmu saat mengetahui kau berbohong padaku dulu, Kabuto." Ucap Sasori menatap tajam pria itu.

"Jangan begitu.." ucap Kabuto mengejek.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Sakura?!" teriak Sasuke tidak sabaran.

"Ahhh.. Maksudmu dia?" ucap Kabuto menatap tabung yang terisi penuh oleh suatu cairan dibelakangnya. Terlihat seorang gadis berambut pink berada didalamnya. Mengenakan gaun putih selutut.

"Kabuto.. Kau..."

"Tidak tidak.. Jangan marah dulu ini belum apa-apa." Ucap Kabuto santai, menekan sebuah tombol. Rantai yang mengikat kedua tangan Sakurapun menarik Sakura keluar dari dalam tabung.

"Lepaskan dia, Kabuto." Ucap Sasori mulai kesal.

"Ungh... Hah? Sasori nii-chan? Gaara nii-chan.. Naruto? Sasuke-kun? Hana? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Ah.. kau sudah sadar rupanya.." ucap Kabuto menatap Sakura.

"Ka.. Kabuto?! Le..Lepaskan aku!" teriak Sakura tersadar.

"Ara ara.. Aku tidak tau kita kedatangan tamu."

"Orochimaru.."

"Humm.. Kalau sudah begini memang sebaiknya semuanya dipercepat." Ucap Orochimaru mengeluarkan seekor ular yang cukup besar dari balik lengan bajunya dan mengarahkannya pada tubuh Sakura. Perlahan ular itu mulai menjalar naik kearah mulut Sakura.

"Ung.. Hah.. Ti.. Tidak.. Lepaskan!" teriak Sakura panik.

"Kau!" kehilangan kesabaran akhirnya Sasori maju menyerang Kabuto begitu juga yang lainnya.

"Siapapun hentikan ular itu!" teriak Gaara menyadari Sakura mulai tersedak akibat ular tersebut berusaha masuk kedalam tubuhnya.

Pertarunganpun tidak bisa dihindari. Sasori, Gaara, Naruto, dan Sasuke menyerang Orochimaru dan Kabuto, memaksa keduanya menjauh dari Sakura. Kesempatan inipun langsung digunakan Hana untuk memutus rantai yang mengikat Sakura dengan chakranya.

"Kabuto.." mendengar namanya dipanggil Kabuto melihat kearah Orochimaru dan seakan mengerti dengan apa maksud tuannya, iapun segera melemparkan bom asap membuat ruangan itu dipenuhi asap tebal.

"Sial!" gerutu Sasori kesal saat kabut mulai menipis dan menyadari keduanya telah menggilang.

"Sakura!" Gaara segera menghampiri Hana yang masih berusaha mengeluarkan ular tersebut dari mulut Sakura.

"Sial! Kenapa tidak mau lepas?!" ucap Hana kesal. Sekuat apapun ia menarik ular itu, ular itu tidak bisa keluar seakan ada yang menahan ular tersebut.

"Nii-chan?" Hana menatap Sasori yang menghampirinya. Sasori menyuntikkan sesuatu pada ular tersebut hingga akhirnya dengan mudah ia berhasil mengeluarkan ular tersebut.

"Sakura-chan?!" Naruto menatap gadis bersurai pink yang masih tidak sadarkan diri itu.

"Dia baik-baik saja." Ucap Sasuke yang melihat aliran chakra Sakura menggunakan sharingannya.

"Kita harus segera kembali ke Konoha." Ucap Gaara yang masih tidak bisa tenang.

"Umm.. Sakura harus mendapat perawatan intensif." Ucap Sasori menggendong tubuh Sakura.

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

-Konoha, 3 hari kemudian-

"Sakura kamu mau kemana?" tanya Sasori menatap Sakura yang keluar dari kamarnya. Memang setelah kejadian tersebut Sakura sempat dirawat selama 2 hari sebelum akhirnya diperbolehkan pulang. Sasori yang masih tidak tenang memutuskan untuk tinggal beberapa hari di Konoha. Sedangkan Gaara harus segera kembali ke Suna mengingat posisinya yang tidak dapat ditinggalkan terlalu lama.

"Rumah sakit." ucap Sakura menikmati sarapannya.

"Tapi kamu baru keluar dari rumah sakit kemarinkan?" ucap Sasori tidak senang dengan jawaban Sakura.

"Ayolah Nii-chan.. Pekerjaanku dirumah sakit sudah sangat menumpuk." Ucap Sakura memohon.

"Hah.. Baiklah.. Tapi jangan bekerja terlalu keras. Lalu.. Dimana Hana?" tanya Sasori menatap Sakura.

"Ada apa?" tanya Hana yang keluar dari kamarnya.

"Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Sasori menyadari kantung mata Hana.

"Tidak ada.." ucap Hana ringan.

"Baiklah aku harus berangkat sekarang." Ucap Sakura pergi meninggalkan keduanya yang hanya mengangguk.

"Bukankah kalian sudah berbaikan? Kenapa masih kaku begitu?" tanya Sasori menatap Hana yang duduk disampingnya, menjatuhkan kepalanya kepundak Sasori.

"Bukan apa-apa..." jawab Hana pelan.

"Hah.. Aku tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikir kalian."ucap Sasori menatap layar TV.

"Nee.. Nii-chan.."

"Ya?"

"Aku rasa aku sudah memutuskannya." Ucap Hana tiba-tiba.

"Memutuskan apa?" tanya Sasori bingung.

"Masalah pindah ke Suna." Ucap Hana.

"Lalu? Bagaimana? Sakura menolak untuk pindah karena merasa berhutang banyak pada Konoha." Ucap Sasori lagi.

"Aku memutuskan untuk ikut pindah denganmu ke Suna." Ucap Hana tiba-tiba

"Huh? Apa kau yakin?" tanya Sasori lagi.

"Umm.. Aku ingin berkumpul dengan kalian." Ucap Hana pelan.

"Sudah berbicara dengan Hokage?" tanya Sasori lagi.

"Sudah.. Dia memberikan kebebasan padaku." Ucap Hana.

"Sudah memberi tahukan Gaara?"

"Sudah.. Gaara Nii-chan sangat senang dengan keputusanku." Ucap Hana dengan senyumnya.

"Hummm.. Kalau begitu kita harus cepat membeli rumah disana. Kita tidak bisa terus tinggal di apartement." Ucap Sasori lagi.

"Umm.. Aku setuju." Ucap Hana lagi.

"Kita juga harus membeli rumah disini." Ucap Sasori lagi.

"Huh?"

"Yaaa.. Jika kita datang kesinikan kita tidak mungkin terus-terusan tinggal di apartement kecil begini.. Nee Hana.. Bagaimana kalau kita mencari rumah sekarang? Toh kamu juga sedang tidak ada misikan?" ucap Sasori bangkit dari duduknya.

"Hai hai.." jawab Hana singkat.

-Rumah Sakit Konoha-

"Hah.."

"Ah?! Sakura-chan!"

"Naruto? Jangan berteriak di rumah sakit." Ucap Sakura menggetok pelan kepala Naruto.

"Gomen-gomen.. Sakura-chan.. Apa kau tidak terlalu memaksakan diri?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Tidak.. Memangnya terlihat begitu ya?" tanya Sakura hanya tersenyum hambar.

"Begitulah.." ucap Naruto lagi.

"Dari pada memikirkanku lebih baik pikirkan ujianmu besok." Ucap Sakura membuat Naruto melemas seketika.

"Hah.. Sakura-chan.. Kau terlalu kejam.. Mengingatkanku pada hal itu." Ucap Naruto lagi.

"Well.. Kalau kau ingin menjadi Hokage maka lakukanlah semampumu." Ucap Sakura lagi.

"Tapi.. Kenapa ujian chuunin dan jounin digabung menjadi satu?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Ujian kali ini tingkat kesulitannya lebih tinggi.. Jadi bisa saja yang belum menjadi chuunin bahkan langsung menjadi jounin bila kemampuannya mencukupi." Ucap Sakura.

"Hah.. Aku bahkan belum mendapatkan kelompok.. Kenapa kalian harus meninggalakanku sendiri?" keluh Naruto.

"Kami tidak meninggalkanmu.. Kamu yang meninggalakan kami dan berkembang hingga sekuat sekarang. Ah.. Mengenai kelompok.. Kenapa tidak bergabung dengan Ino dan Chouji?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Huh? Bagaimana dengan Shikamaru?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Dia tidak mengikuti ujian ini." Ucap Sakura teringat ucapan Shikamaru beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"Huh? Kenapa begitu?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Umm.. Dia sudah jounin.. Dan lagi dia adalah penguji ujian pertama kalian bersama Temari-san." Ucap Sakura lagi.

"Temari yang dari Suna?" tanya Naruto memastikan.

"Yup.."

"Aku dengar mereka berpacaran." Ucap Naruto menerawang.

"Belum.. Baru dekat saja." Ucap Sakura seakan tau betul tentang hubungan keduanya.

"Hah.."

"Lalu.. Ada apa kamu kesini Naruto? Apa kamu terluka?" tanya Sakura tiba-tiba.

"Huh? Ahh... Soal itu..." dengan cepat Naruto membuka resleting jaketnya dan memperlihatkan luka dipundaknya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" ucap Sakura kaget dan segera membawa Naruto ke ruangannya.

"Ah.. Aku sedang berlatih bersama Yamato-sensei." Ucap Naruto menatap Sakura yang tengah mempersiapkan chakranya untuk mengobatinya.

"Yamato-sensei?" tanya Sakura memastikan.

"Ya.. Si ero sanin itu menghilang entah kemana." Ucap Naruto kesal

"Naruto.. Tidak sopan berkata begitu pada senseimu." Ucap Sakura menasehati.

"Hah.. Hai.. Hai.." ucap Naruto mengalah.

"Sudah.." ucap Sakura selesai mengobati Naruto.

"Terima kasih Sakura-chan." Ucap Naruto dengan senyumnya.

"Sama-sama."

"Nee.. Sakura-chan.."

"Ya?"

"Bagaimana kalau ikut denganku? Ini sudah jam istirahatkan?" tanya Naruto memastikan.

"Kemana?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Ayo makan denganku." Ajak Naruto dengan cengirannya.

"Ah.. Te.."

TOK TOK

"Sak.. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Harusnya aku yang bilang itu TEME!" hardik Naruto menatap pria berambut pantat ayam yang memasuki ruangan Sakura itu.

"Sasuke-kun? Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Sakura menatap Sasuke yang sudah mengambil posisi duduk diantara Naruto dan Sakura.

"Kakashi menyuruhku kesini gara-gara ini." Ucap Sasuke menggulung lengan bajunya.

"Ara.. Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sakura segera mengobati tangan Sasuke.

"Akibat berlatih dengan Kakashi. Dia sangat menyebalkan hari ini." Ucap Sasuke lagi.

"Ahahahahahaha.."

"Teme! Kenapa kau tidak minta bantuan perawat lain?!" hardik Naruto tidak suka.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau bukan suaminya." Ucap Sasuke tajam.

"Kauuuu... Setelah ini akan ku..."

"Kau berani mengancam pengawas ujianmu huh?" ucap Sasuke dengan senyum sinisnya.

"A.. Apa?! Berhenti berbohong teme! Pengawas ujian tahun ini Temari dan Shikamaru."

"Mereka hanya mengawal di ujian pertama.. Ujian kedua yang menjadi pengawasnya adalah aku dan Sakura." Ucap Sasuke dengan senyum kemenangannya.

"Ungh... Sakura-chan... Kenapa kau tidak bilang hal ini padaku?" ucap Naruto menatap Sakura yang tengah memperban tangan Sasuke.

"Ahahahaha.. Gomen-gomen. Sudah.." ucap Sakura menjauhkan tangannya dari tangan Sasuke.

"Sudah selesaikan.. Ayo Sakura-chan." Ucap Naruto menggandeng tangan Sakura.

"Hoi dobe! Apa-apaan kau?" ucap Sasuke tidak suka.

"Memangnya kenapa? Sakura-chan juga tidak marah kenapa kau yang sewot?" tanya Naruto membuat Sasuke kaget.

"Ah.. Bagaimana kalau Sasuke-kun juga ikut makan bersama kami?" tawar Sakura.

"Baiklah kalau kau memaksa." Ucap Sasuke membuang mukanya.

"Cih! Dasar pengecut." Ucap Naruto dengan suara pelan.

"Kau bilang apa dobe?!" ucap Sasuke yang terpancing amarahnya.

"Hai.. Stop.. Cukup sampai disini.. Aku tidak mau mendengar kalian bertengkar." Ucap Sakura bosan.

-Sorenya-

"Huh? Apa ada yang pindah ke apartement kalian?" ucap Naruto melihat beberapa barang-barang yang berada di depan apartement itu.

"Humm.. Seingatku apartement ini sudah sangat penuh." Ucap Sakura mengingat-ingat.

"Ah.. Sakura-chan.. Waktunya tepat sekali." Ucap Sasori menatap Sakura yang berdiri didepan apartement bersama Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu nii-chan?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Hummm.. Tidak.. Tidak juga.. Ayo kita pulang." Ucap Sasori membuat bingung Sakura.

"Tapi nii-chan.. Aku sudah memutuskan untuk tidak meninggalkan Konoha dan kita sudah membicarakan tentang hal ini." Ucap Sakura membuat kaget Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Bukan bukan.. Sudah.. Ikut saja ya. Lagipula tidak sopan bila berdiri disini dan mengganggu tetangga baru Sasuke yang akan menempati apartement itu." Ucap Sasori menarik Sakura pergi.

"Kalian akan diam disana?" tanya Hana mengagetkan Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ikutlah."

"I.. Ini.."

"Selamat datang dirumah baru kita." Ucap Sasori dengan senyumnya saat mereka berdiri didepan sebuah rumah dengan pekarangan hijau yang cukup luas dan pagar batu dengan lambang Haruto di cat sepanjang tembok rumah itu.

"Ru.. Rumah baru?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Ya.. Rumah brau.." ucap Sasori.

"Tapi.."

"Aku sudah memikirkannya. Kita tidak mungkin tinggal di apartement terus. Apalagi keadaannya sangat sempit." Ucap Sasori.

"Kita? Bukankah tidak lama lagi kita akan ke Suna?" tanya Hana bingung.

"Aaa.. Sepertinya kalian sudah berkumpul disini semua."

"Gaara nii-chan?"

"Kenapa sekaget itu Sakura? Akukan sudah berjanji untuk datang." Ucap Gaara mengusap kepala Sakura.

"Ayo ayo masuk.. Aku sudah menyiapkan banyak makanan didalam." Ucap Sasori mendorong semuanya memasuki rumah yang bisa dibilang cukup besar itu.

Mereka berbincang-bincang banyak. Hingga tanpa sadar matahari telah terbenam dan pembicaraan yang tadinya ringan berubah berat.

"Jadi.. Aku sudah menyiapkan rumah juga di Suna." Ucap Gaara saat mereka tengah berkumpul di ruang santai.

"Tapi bukankah rumah ini terlalu besar untuk aku tinggali sendiri?" ucap Sakura tiba-tiba.

"Hah.. Gaara.. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan."

"Adaapa nii-chan?" tanya Gaara menatap Sasori serius.

"Hana akan pindah ke Suna benar? Dia akan menemanimu disana dan akan bekerja sebagai asistenmu." Ucap Sasori serius.

"Itu benar.. Aku sudah mengurus berkasnya." Ucap Gaara membenarkan.

"Aku rasa kalian berdua akan melakukan kerja yang hebat.. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bila kita bertiga disana dan meninggalkan Sakura sendirian disini."

"Apa maksdumu nii-chan?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Aku memutuskan untuk tinggal disini." Ucap Sasori mengagetkan semuanya.

"Tapi.. Kenapa?" tanya Hana kaget.

"Hana.. Tenangkan dirimu. Akukan sudah katakan alasannya.. Lagipula sebagai pemimpin clan aku tidak bisa meninggalkan clanku dan tinggal di suna." Ucap Sasori.

"Aku mengerti." Ucap Gaara tersenyum tipis.

"Lagipula.. Masih banyak berkas yang harus diuruskan.. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan Sakura mengerjakannya sendiri. Itu bukan sikap seorang pemimpin.. Jadi.. Aku putuskan untuk tinggal disini bersama Sakura. Dan aku paham kalau Gaara tidak dapat tinggal bersama-sama disini.. Tapi Gaara dan Hana bisa mengembangkan clan kita di Suna juga." Terang Sasori.

"Baiklah.. Aku paham. Hana.. Bagaimana? Apa kamu ingin merubah keputusanmu?" tanya Gaara menatap Hana yang terdiam.

"Tidak.. Aku akan tetap tinggal bersama nii-chan di Suna.." ucap Hana tersenyum.

"Baiklah.. Sudah diputuskan." Ucap Sasori bernafas lega.

"Baiklah.. Ayo bersulang untuk kepala clan Haruno yang baru." Ucap Naruto mencairkan suasana.

"Sakura?"

"Ah.. Aku keluar dulu." Ucap Sakura bangkit dari duduknya dan segera keluar dari rumah itu.

"Hana.. Jangan." Ucap Gaara menatap Hana yang akan mengejar Sakura keluar.

"Merasa kurang enak badan?"

"Ah.. Umm.. Tidak.. Aku hanya butuh udara segar, Naruto." Ucap Sakura menatap pria rambut kuning yang duduk disebelahnya memberikan segelah coklat hangat.

"Baguslah.. Aku tidak mau kau sampai sakit." Ucap Naruto dengan senyumnya.

"Kau terlalu baik, Naruto." Ucap Sakura tersenyum hambar.

"Hahahaha.. Tidak.. Itu tidak benar. Aku akan menjadi pendengar yang baik bila kau mau." Ucap Naruto membuat Sakura terkejut.

"Ah.. Apa terlalu kelihatan?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Apa kau masih ada masalah dengan Hana? Seingatku kalian sudah berbaikankan?" ucap Naruto memastikan.

"Tidak.. Aku tidak ada masalah dengan Hana.. Aku hanya merasa sangat lelah belakangan ini. Seakan ingin kabur dan menghilang." Ucap Sakura pelan.

"Jangan lagi." Ucap Naruto serius.

"Huh?"

"Apa kau lupa kekacauan yang kau timbulkan saat menghilang dulu? Kau membuat panik Sasuke dan aku. Untung Sasuke berhasil menemukanmu dan menghentikan permainan petak umpetmu itu." Ucap Naruto mengingatkan Sakura pada kejadian saat mereka masih berusia 12 tahun itu.

"Ahahaha. Maafkan aku."

"Ah.. Aku tau.."

"Na.. Naruto?" Sakura yang kaget dipeluk tiba-tiba oleh pria rambut kuning itu tidak dapat berbuat banyak.

"Sudah lebih baik?" tanya Naruto masih memeluk Sakura.

"Aa... Umm.." ucap Sakura pelan menikmati pelukan hangat itu.

"Kalau kau membutuhkannya katakan saja Sakura-chan.. Aku akan dengan senang hati memelukmu begini." Ucap Naruto lagi.

"Ahahahahahaha. Tentu.."

"Uzumaki.. Aku tidak menyangka kau akan seberani ini."

"A.. Aa... Sa.. Sasori-san.. Maafkan aku." Dengan cepat Naruto melepaskan pelukan itu saat melihat tatapan membunuh Gaara dan Sasori serta Sasuke.

"Hah.. Sudahlah.. Sakura beristirahatlah. Besok pagi-pagi sekali ujiannya sudah dimulaikan?" ucap Sasori mengingatkan jadwal kegiatan Sakura besok.

"Ah.. Umm.." ucap Sakura bangkit dari duduknya.

"Sampai jumpa besok Sakura-chan." Ucap Naruto dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Umm.. Berjuanglah pada ujianmu besok." Ucap Sakura tersenyum dan berlalu pergi.

"Baiklah.. Ini sudah larut malam. Aku permisi pulang duluan." Ucap Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya.

"Umm.. Tentu." Ucap Sasori.

"Aku juga." Ucap Naruto cepat takut dibunuh oleh kakak beradik Haruno itu.

"Ya."

TBC


	22. Chapter 22

-Upacara pembukaan-

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ah.. Sasuke-kun.. Umm.. Aku baik-baik saja." Ucap Sakura tersenyum.

"Kau hampir terlambat. Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

"Tidak.. Aku hanya ke kantor sebentar sebelum kesini." Ucap Sakura ringan.

"Rumah sakit? Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

"Tidak.. Sudahlah.. Acaranya akan segera dimulai." Ucap Sakura segera mengganti topik sebelum Sasuke bertanya lebih jauh.

"Silahkan setiap tim masuk menemui meja pendaftaran." Perintah jounin yang berjaga di depan gedung ujian tulis itu setelah acara oembukaan selesai.

"Baiklah.. Ayo selesaikan ini." Ucap Ino memasuki gedung itu dan menyerahkan surat ujiannya begitu juga dengan Chouji dan Naruto.

"Baiklah. Silahkan ambil salah satunya." Ucap penjaga itu memberikan sebuah kotak dengan 3 buah tangkai.

"Huh?" dengan patuh Naruto mengikuti perintah tersebut dan menarik salah satu kayu menunjukkan angka 2.

"1?" tanya Ino bingung begitu juga dengan Chouji yang mendapat angka 3.

"Silahkan menuju keruangan ujian kalian masing-masing sesuai angka yang kalian ambil." Ucap jounin tersebut.

"Baiklah.. Naruto jangan bercanda dan kerjakan dengan benar." Ucap Ino mengancam.

"Baiklah.. Ujian tulis akan segera dimulai. Aku pengawas ujian kalian hari ini. Shikamaru Nara dan Temari. Silahkan duduk dibangku kalian masing-masing." Ucap Shikamaru lewat speaker dan detik itu juga pintu ruangan tertutup dari luar dan dikunci.

"Tapi kenapa kau tidak didalam ruangan ini dan dimana soalnya?" tanya Lee bingung.

"Aku akan mengawasi kalian dari ruangan terpisah. Silahkan jawab soal yang ada di papan tulis." Perintah Shikamaru yang detik berikutnya papan tulis yang berada di tiap ruangan memunculkan sebuah soal.

"Tapi kalau begini kami boleh mencontekkan?" ucap Ten-ten kemudian.

"Kalaupun kalian mencontek dan jawaban kalian di tiap tim berbeda tetap saja kalian dianggap gagal." Terang Shikamaru.

"I.. Ini keterlaluan." Ucap Ino tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh teman satu timnya itu terhadap ujian kali ini.

"Bagaimana kalau kita meneriakkan jawabannya? Tentu mereka akan mendengarnyakan?" ucap salah satu ninja disana yang kemudian mulai berteriak sekuat tenaga memanggil rekan satu timnya.

"Bukankah ini keterlaluan?" tanya Temarin yang duduk disamping Shikamaru yang tengah menatap layar monitor yang menampilakn keadaan tiap ruangan ujian.

"Kenapa? Menurutku ini biasa saja."

"Menurutmu biasa saja karena kau tidak menjalani ujian ini."

"Tentu saja. Kalau aku mengikuti ujian ini tentu tidak akan ada yang dapat membuat soal seperti ini." Ucap Shikamaru sedikit menyombongkan diri.

"Dasar orang gila." Ucap Temari menatap bosan Shikamaru.

"Baiklah. Pertanyaan terakhir dan kalian hanya punya waktu 5 menit untuk memutuskannya." Ucap Shikamaru membuat ruangan itu tegang.

"Aku kira ujian ini hanya satu soal." Ucap sala satu genin diruangan itu.

"Apabila kalian dalam misi dan tertangkap. Kalian hanya bisa bebas bila pergi dengan 2 orang saja. Siapa yang akan kalian korbankan sebagai pengalih perhatian selagi kalia berusaha kabur?" ucap Shikamaru kemudian tersenyum.

"Baiklah.. Sudah 5 menit.. Semuanya silahkan berkumpul dilapangan." Ucap seorang jounin yang masuk ke dalam ruangan itu.

"Baiklah.. Kalian yang berkumpul disini bisa dikatakan lulus tahap pertama. Tetapi.. Seorang ninja tidak akan mengorbankan satupun rekannya walau apapun keadaannya. Jadi.. Bagi siapa yang berkumpul disini tanpa anggota tim yang lengkap.. Kalian gugur!" ucap Temari tegas. Membuat beberapa eserta tertegun kaget.

"Hah.. Aku terima kasih untuk jawabannya Ino." Ucap Chouji saat telah berkumpul dengan Ino dan Naruto.

"Tentu. Baiklah.. Ayo kita selesaikan babak ini dengan cepat." Ucap Ino lagi.

"Baiklah. Misi selanjtkan akan berlangsung di Suna. Penjaga ujian kalian selanjutnya sudah menunggu di Suna. Tetapi. Yang dapat mengikuti babak berikutna hanyalah 20 tim pertama yang berhasil sampai di gerbang depan Suna." Ucap Temari lagi.

"Ayo cepat!" ucap Naruto yang menyadarkan Ino dan Chouji kemudian berlari meninggalkan tempat itu meninggalkan beberapa peserta yang kebingungan.

"Kalian menunggu apa lagi?" ucap Temari membuat kaget semuanya dan kemudian mulai meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Huh?"

"Adaapa Naruto?" tanya Ino menyadari raut bingung Naruto.

"Aku yakin tim yang berangkat duluan adalah kita. Tapi.. Semenjak kapan tim mereka didepan?" ucap Naruto menatap tim yang terdiri dari 3 orang dengan satu orang wanita berambut hijau dengan warna kulit sawo matang.

"Ternyata kalian menyadarinya juga."

"Neji?" ucap Naruto menatap kaget pria yang berhasil menyusulnya itu.

"Lebih baik kita bergerak bersama. Aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan tim dari negara lain." Ucap Kiba seakan mengendus sesuatu yang salah di ujian kali ini.

"Baiklah.. Tapi jangan bergerak terlalu lama." Ucap Naruto lagi.

"Kami tau itu." Ucap Lee bersemangat.

-Malamnya-

"Sebaiknya kita beristirahat dulu disini." Ucap Neji saat malam sudah menjelang dan mereka sudah berhasil melewati hutan bahkan dapat dikatakan mereka bisa saja sampai saat itu juga jika mereka mau.

"Tapi.. Kita sudah hampir sampai." Ucap Naruto tidak setuju diikuti anggukan cepat Lee.

"Kita beristirahat disini. Terlalu berbahaya bila memaksakan diri dan lagi kita tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi disana. Bisa saja ada musuh disana." Ucap Neji lagi.

"Tapi Naruto ada benarnya Neji. Kenapa harus menunggu? Dan lagi anggota kita banyak." Ucap Lee.

"Tidak. Kita beristirahat disini." Ucap Neji bersikeras, melirik Hinata yang sudah sangat kelelahan.

"Ino? Chouji? Bagaimana?"

"Aku ingin menyelesaikannya sekarang. Tapi Chouji sudah kehabisan tenaga." Ucap Ino menatap Chouji yang sudah kelelahan.

"Tapi kalau kita sampai sekarang mereka pasti sudah menyiapkan makanan buat kita." Ucap Naruto lagi.

"Chouji? Bagaimana? Apa kau sanggup?" tanya Ino menatap Chouji.

"Aku sanggup. Ayo kita teruskan." Ucap Chouji bersemangat.

"Aku yakin ini akibat kata-kata makanan." Ucap Ino hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

"Kalau begitu tim kami berangkat duluan." Ucap Naruto menatap Neji.

"Ah.. Naruto-kun.. Beristirahatlah dulu." Ucap Hinata menahan tangan Naruto yang sudah siap untuk pergi.

"Terima kasih Hinata. Tapi aku masih kuat. Sampai bertemu di Suna." Ucap Naruto melepaskan tangan Hinata yang menggandeng lengannya.

-Gerbang depan Suna-

"Aku tidak menyangka kita bisa menuju Suna dalam waktu satu hari." Ucap Ino yang kelelahan dan jatuh terduduk di depan gerbang Suna.

"Hah.. Hah.. Aku lapar.." Ucap Chouji mengelus perut tambunnya.

"Hah.. Hah.. Ya.. Tapi sepertinya kita bukan yang pertama." Ucap Naruto menatap tim dihadapannya.

"Naruto.. Ino.. Chouji.. Kalian cepat sekali."

"Sakura-chan!" ucap Naruto menyerbu wanita berambut pink itu.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa menjawab pertanyaan milik Shikamaru, dobe."

"Apa kau bilang Teme?!" ucap Naruto kesal.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau masih punya tenaga untuk bertengkar setelah berlari seperti itu Naruto." Ucap Ino kaget.

"Hahahaha.. Ayolah.. Sebaiknya kami antar kalian menuju kamar kalian untuk beristirahat." Ucap Sakura lagi.

"Apa ada makanan?" tanya Chouji tiba-tiba.

"Tentu saja ada. Makanan sudah disiapkan diruang makan. Karena yang sampai baru 2 tim aku rasa makanannya masih sangat banyak. Dan ini kunci kamar kalian." Ucap Sakura lagi.

"Sakura.."

"Ya Ino?"

"Bagaimana kalau setelah makan kau temani aku berendam air hangat?" tawar Ino saat mereka berjalan di lorong menuju ruang makan setelah sebelumnya diberitahu dimana kamar mereka.

"Humm.. Baiklah." Ucap Sakura setuju.

"Kita bertemu dimana?" tanya Ino lagi.

"Aku akan menghampirimu di kamarmu." Ucap Sakura.

"Baiklah. Tunggu aku 40 menit lagi." Ucap Ino yang memasuki ruang makan. Memang ruang makan itu khusus untuk peserta.

"Sebaiknya jangan terlalu dekat dengan mereka. Nanti tim dari negara lain bisa curiga kalau kau memihak pada mereka bertiga dan lagi itu bisa membahayakan tim mereka juga." Ucap Sasuke saat mereka berjalan di lorong menuju ruangan rapat penjaga ujian.

"Aku tau itu." Ucap Sakura dengan senyumnya.

"Hah.. Aku tidak yakin kau mengerti." Ucap Sasuke menghela nafas berat.

"Lalu.. Ini rapat apa?" ucap Sakura berubah serius.

"Aku rasa terjadi sesuatu selama ujian tulis tadi berlangsung."

"Hah.."

-Besoknya-

"Baiklah.. Kalian tim terakhir yang sampai. Para jounin yang lain dipersilahkan menjemput tim lain. Karena mereka telah gugur." Ucap Sakura menatap tim terakhir yang masuk ke dalam gerbang.

"Bagi yang sudah berhasil silahkan berkumpul dilapangan sekarang." Ucap Sasuke dingin.

"Ujian berikutnya akan berlangsung besok. Setelah ini kalian diperbolehkan beristirahat dan memulihkan tenaga kalian. Apabila ada yang terluka dapat menemuiku setelah ini. Untuk informasi selanjutnya akan diumumkan nanti malam. Sekarang silahkan kalian beristirahat." Ucap Sakura membubarkan para peserta itu.

"Sakura-san. Kami membutuhkan bantuanmu." Ucap seorang jounin dari Suna yang terburu-buru menghampiri Sakura. Sakura yang paham kemudian mengangguk.

"Sasuke-kun tolong ambil alih dulu." Ucap Sakura meninggalkan tempat itu.

-Ruang medis-

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sakura memasuki ruangan itu meminta info lengkap tentang pasiennya.

"Entahlah.. Dia tiba-tiba saja pingsan saat upacara tadi." Ucap jounin yang berada di ruangan itu.

"Apa dia peserta?" tanya Sakura yang kemudian dijawab cepat dengan anggukan oleh jounin tersebut.

"ARGH!" mendengar jerit kesakitan pasiennya dengan cepat Sakura melakukan penanganan dan tidak butuh waktu lama untuk menyelesaikan masalah tersebut.

"Hah.. Tolong berikan ini pada Hana. Tolong minta dia menganalisis racun ini." Ucap Sakura memberikan sebuah botol berisi racun pasien yang berhasil ia keluarkan.

"Baik." Ucap Jounin itu segera pergi dan meninggalkan Sakura sendirian dengan pasiennya.

"Ah? Maaf permisi.."

"Ah.. Apa kau membutuhkan sesuatu, Kankuro-san?" tanya Sakura menatap pria asal Suna itu yang masuk bersama seorang gadis berambut panjang, setelah menutup tirai ruang pasiennya.

"Aku mengantarkan seorang pasien." Ucap Kankuro tersebut.

"Ah.. Baiklah.. Silahkan masukkan lembar info peserta di kotak itu." Ucap Sakura yang langsung dipatuhi Kankuro sebelum meninggalkan ruangan itu dan menunggu di luar.

-lorong-

"Hah.. Kau hanya beralasan sajakan dobe?"

"Diamlah teme! Aku benar-benar terluka!" ucap Naruto menatap lengannya yang membengkak dan berubah warna menjadi ungu kebiruan itu.

"Hah.. Aku mengerti kau bodoh.. Tapi tidak menyangka kau bisa sebodoh ini." Ucap Sasuke lagi.

"Hei! Aku mana tau kalau ada yang menyengatku dan itu beracun!" ucap Naruto membela diri.

"Dasar bodoh.." ucap Sasuke santai.

"Disini ya." Ucap Naruto menatap pintu yang ada dihadapannya dan segera membukanya tanpa mengetok terlebih dahulu.

"Naruto?"

"Lee? Kenapa kau disini?" tanya Naruto kaget.

"Ah.. Tadi aku butuh sedikit bantuan Sakura-chan. Kau sendiri ada apa kemarin?" Tanya Lee menatap Naruto curiga.

"Kenapa aku harus memberi tahumu? Lagipula Sakura-chankan teman satu timku." Ucap Naruto dengan sombongnya berlalu masuk keruangan berbau obat medis itu.

"Kauuuu..."

"Lee.. Kalau kau sudah tidak ada kepentingan disini, silahkan kembali keruanganmu." Ucap Sasuke menghentikan langkah Lee yang akan ikut masuk keruangan Sakura.

"Baiklah.. Aku permisi dulu." Ucap pria berambut mangkok itu berlalu pergi.

"Ah? Naruto.. Sasuke-kun.. Adaapa kalian kesini?" tanya Sakura menatap keduanya.

"Si bodoh ini terkena racun." Ucap Sasuke santai.

"Teme kau!"

"Racun?" ucap Sakura curiga.

"Umm.. Aku tidak begitu ingat.. Tapi tiba-tiba saja tanganku terasa sakit dan sudah membengkak seperti ini." Ucap Naruto menggulung lengan bajunya.

"Naruto.. Duduklah disini." Ucap Sakura menunjuk kursi pasien yang berada di dekatnya.

"Baiklah.."

"Umm? Sasuke-kun? Apa kau juga membutuhkan sesuatu?" tanya Sakura yang menatap Sasuke berdiri diam didekat pintu.

"Ti.. Tidak." Ucap Sasuke cepat.

"Kalau begitu ada yang ingin aku bicarakan setelah ini. Kembalilah kesini setelah mengantarkan Naruto kembali ke gedung peserta." Ucap Sakura tetap serius mengobati tangan Naruto. Sedang Sasuke hanya menggangguki pelan sebelum akhirnya menunggu di luar.

"Maaf merepotkanmu Sakura-chan." Ucap Naruto menatap Sakura yang tengah menyembuhkan lukanya.

"Bukan masalah.. Ini memang tugaskukan." Ucap Sakura tersenyum.

"Sakura-chan? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruto menatap Sakura yang mulai keringatan.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Ucap Sakura tersenyum.

"Hmm.. Tapi.. Kau terlihat sangat pucat." Ucap Naruto saat tangannya telah selesai diobati Sakura.

"Aku baik-baik saja Naruto.. Makanlah ini selesai makan malam nanti." Ucap Sakura memberikan beberapa butir pil pada Naruto.

"Baiklah.. Aku pergi dulu Sakura-chan." Ucap Naruto pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Jadi ada apa?" tanya Sasuke menghampiri Sakura setelah mengantarkan Naruto ke gedung peserta.

"Aku curiga.. Ini sudah pasienku yang ke 10." Ucap Sakura ambigu.

"Lalu?"

"Semuanya terkena racun. Jenis racunnyapun sama semua." Ucap Sakura membuat Sasuke berubah menjadi serius.

"Aku rasa bila ditangani dengan cepat tidak akan separah pasienku yang pertama. Dia me.."

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sasuke melihat Sakura yang tiba-tiba berhenti bicara.

"Maaf... Bisa kita bicarakan nanti saja. Aku rasa ini juga harus dibahas bersama para kage." Ucap Sakura membuat Sasuke semakin curiga.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Sasuke mendekati Sakura.

"Maaf Sasuke-kun.. Aku harus mengecheck kembali keadaan pasienku sebelum memberikan laporan pada kage.. Bisa kau keluar dulu? Aku akan menemuimu 1 jam lagi." Ucap Sakura buru-buru mendorong Sasuke keluar dan segera menutup dan mengunci pintu ruangannya.

"Hn.." Sasuke dapat merasakan ada yang salah dengan tingkah Sakura. Tetapi ia mencoba untuk tidak memperdulikannya.

"U.. Ungh... Hah.. Hah.." Sakura dengan cepat membuka vestnya, menatap pakaiannya yang sudah di tutupi noda merah berbau anyir.

KRIT

"Huh?" mendengar suara dari arah ranjang pasiennya, Sakura segera berdiri dan menghampiri pasiennya tersebut. Tetapi ia tidak melihat ada yang aneh saat menatap pasiennya yang masih tertidur.

"Humm.. _Kenapa aku merasa tidak asing dengan pasien ini?_" pikir Sakura menatap pasiennya yang masih dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri.

"Sepertinya kau mengingatku... Sakura?" ucap pasien itu tiba-tiba menyerang Sakura dengan cepat.

"?! Ka.. Kau?! Apa yang kau.. A.. Ungghh.." Sakura tiba-tiba merasakan sakit luar biasa di lehernya dan saat itu juga ia merasa chakranya menghilang dengan cepat.

"Ah.. Sepertinya kau terluka.." ucap pria itu menatap luka di balik vest Sakura.

"Kenapa kau. ARGH!" jerit Sakura saat pria tersebut menekan luka di perut Sakuar tersebut.

"Shhhttt.. Jangan seperti itu.. Tentu aku kesini untuk membunuhmu.." ucap pria itu mendorong Sakura jatuh ke atas kasur dan mendekap mulut Sakura dengan tangan kirinya, sedang tangan kananya menekan luka Sakura membuat luka tersebut semakin melebar dan darahpun semakin banyak mengalir mengotori kasur pasien itu.

"Lep.. askan.." pinta Sakura yang mulai menangis kesakitan, iapun dapat merasakan chakranya semakin menipis dan dapat membunuhnya kapan saja.

"Shhhtt.. Matilah dengan tenang ya.." ucap pria tersebut yang kini separuh tangannya telah masuk ke dalam perut Sakura.

TOK TOK

"Sakura-chan ada yang ingin aku tanyakan mengenai pil yang kau berikan. Sakura-chan?" terdengar suara Naruto dari balik pintu

"a..ru.." Sakura sudah sangat lemas. Ia sudah tidak mampu untuk menggerakkan tubuhnya.

"Shhttt.." ucap pria itu menghentikan gerakan tangannya dan menekan mulut Sakura semakin kuat agar tidak ada suara yang dapat lolos dari mulut Sakura yang dapat menimbulkan kecurigaan.

"Naruto apa yang kau lakukan disini?" kali ini terdengar suara bariton yang tidak asing di telinga Sakura.

"Ah.. Teme.. Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan pada Sakura-chan. Lalu kenapa kau masih disini?" ucap Naruto menatap tidak suka Sasuke.

"Aku ada urusan dengannya." Ucap Sasuke tajam.

"Tch.. Banyak alasan." Ucap Naruto kembali mengetok pintu ruangan Sakura.

BRAK!

"Tch!"

"Hah.. Pengganggu.." ucap pria itu kemudian berlari menyerang Sasuke hingga pertarunganpun sudah tidak dapat terelakkan. Membuat suara gaduh yang menyita perhatian.

"Apa yang ter.." Naruto terdiam melihat ruangan itu.. Sasuke yang tengah bertarung dengan seorang pria dan Sakura yang terlihat sangat lemas bersimbah darah di kasur pasien membuat dirinya juga naik darah dan ikut menyerang pria itu.

"Sakura?!" Gaara yang juga berlari keruangan tersebut karena mendengar suara ledakan bersama Sasori, Hana dan beberapa jounin lain dari desa Suna dan Konoha.

"Ne.. Nee-chan!" dengan cepat Hana menghampiri Sakura. Mengecek keadaanya, sedang Gaara dan Sasori serta para jounin dari Suna dan Konoha ikut menyerang pria yang menyerang Sakura.

"Hana-san?" ucap ninja medis menunggu perintah Hana yang masih mengecek keadaan Sakura.

"Sediakan ruang operasi sekarang! Keadaanya sangat keritis! Panggil Tsunade-sa.."

"Ayo cepat."

"Tsunade-sama? Shizune-san?!" ucap Hana kaget menatap kedua wanita yang menyerbu masuk itu.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi pria yang menyerang Sakura untuk kalah dan terpojok. Membuat Naruto semakin marah besar mengingat pria itu tersenyum senang saat ditanya kenapa ia berusaha membunuh Sakura.

"Kau tanya kenapa? Dia itu monster.. Buat apa kau melindunginya?" ucap pria yang sudah babak belur tersebut.

"Kau..."

"Cukup Naruto.. Serahkan dia padaku."

"I.. Ibiki-san.."

"Aku akan dengan senang hati mengorek informasi yang kalian butuhkan." Ucap Ibiki dengan pandangan membunuhnya. Pria tersebut di bawa keruang introgasi di ruang bawah tanah diikuti Gaara.

"Sakura-chan!" ucap Naruto teringat pada gadis itu kemudian segera berlari masuk mencari keberadaan gadis musim semi tersebut.

"Naruto.."

"Bagaimana?" tanya Naruto menatap Hana yang berada di ruang tunggu tersebut.

"Hana.." mengerti pandangan kosong adiknya, Sasori segera menghampirinya dan memberikannya pelukan erat, meyakinkan bahwa Sakura tidak akan mati semudah itu.

"Tch.. Seharusnya aku tidak meninggalkannya sendiri diruangan itu setelah Naruto keluar." Ucap Sasuke menyesal.

"Naruto.. Sebaiknya kau segera kembali. Besok ada hal penting yang harus kau lakukankan? Lagipula kalau kau berada disini terus dan gagal ujian besok Sakura tidak akan memaafkanmu. Sasuke kau juga.. Beristirahatlah. Besok yang akan mengawasi ujian hanya kau seorang. Jangan kecewakan Sakura." Ucap Sasori menatap kedua pria tersebut.

"Tapi!" tolak Naruto tersenti saat Sasuke menepuk pundak pria itu.

"Sasori benar.. Dan lagi aku yakin pria tadi tidak bergerak sendiri. Pasti ada rekan mereka yang lain yang bersembunyi di antara peserta." Ucap Sasuke kemudian berlalu pergi dari tempat itu. Diikuti Naruto yang masih kesal.

TBC


	23. Chapter 23

-Besoknya-

"Baiklah.. Setelah kalian melewati gerbang ini kalian akan mulai berburu gulungan. Tim yang berhasil mendapatkan gulungan yang menjadi pasangannya dan membawanya ke gerbang akhir di selatan yang dianggap berhasil dan lulus. Batas waktu kalian hingga besok siang. Ujian.. Dimulai." Ucap Sasuke membuka gerbang dan membiarkan para peserta untuk mulai menyebar.

"Sasuke?"

"Umm.. Berhati-hatilah.. Pastikan musuh tidak menyadari kalian mengikuti mereka." Ucap Sasuke manatap Kakashi, Kurenai, Gay, Anko, Asuma, dan Yamato.

"Kami tau itu.. Ah.. Lalu.. Kau bisa menjenguk Sakura di kamarnya. Walau keadaannya belum sadar dan masih kritis." Ucap Kakashi sebelum meninggalkan tempat itu. Mendengar itu Sasuke segera bergegas menuju ruang rawat Sakura.

"Uchiha?"

"Hokage.. Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Sasuke menatap Tsunade yang memang baru saja mengecek keadaan Sakura.

"Organnya banyak yang rusak. Chakranya masih berantakan. Aku sudah berusaha semampuku. Sekarang tergantung dirinya." Ucap Tsunade menatap Sakura yang terbaring lemah dengan berbagai selang dan kabel sebagai penopang hidupnya untuk sekarang.

"Hn.."

"Kau boleh disini.. Tapi jangan terlalu lama. Kau masih harus menjaga jalannya ujian dan lagi ia butuh waktu." Ucap Tsunade meninggalkan Sasuke diruangan itu.

"Aku akan pastikan pelakunya menyesal.. Cepatlah sadar.." ucap Sasuke menggenggam tangan Sakura erat.

"Jangan bertindak bodoh.."

"Sakura?!"

"Ungh.."

"Akan aku panggilkan Tsunade." Ucap Sasuke segera berlari keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Sasuke.. Kau dicari oleh panitia lain." Ucap Shizune yang berpapasan dengan Sasuke yang berlari di lorong.

"Tsunade.. Maksudku.. Hokage! Dimana dia?" tanya Sasuke memburu.

"Dia sedang di ruangannya. Adaapa?" tanya Shizune bingung ditodong pertanyaan oleh Uchiha bungsu itu.

"Sakura..."

"Sakura?" ucap Shizune kaget.

"Sakura sudah sadar." Ucap Sasuke membuat Shizune segera berlari keruangan Sakura dan mengutus Ton-chan untuk memanggil Tsunade.

-Ruang rawat Sakura-

Tsunade melakukan pengecheck-an pada Sakura. Memang Sakura tadi sempat sadar, tetapi ia kembali tertidur mengingat chakranya juga masih belum stabil.

"Kau pergilah. Panitia mencarimu. Lagipula tidak ada yang bisa kau lakukan disini." Ucap Tsunade saat setelah memeriksa Sakura.

"Aku tau itu." Ucap Sasuke kemudian pergi meningalkan ruangan itu.

"Aku rasa orang yang kau cari sudah ditemukan." Ucap Tsunade membuat Sasuke bergegas pergi dari sana.

"Hah.. Hah.. Bagaimana keadaanya?"

"Ah.. Hana.. Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bukankah kau seharusnya juga mengawasi ujiannya?" ucap Tsunade menatap mantan anak didiknya itu.

"Aku meminta ninja lain untuk menggantianku sebentar." Ucap Hana menghampiri Tsunade.

"Dia sudah mulai membaik. Lukanya juga sudah mulai menghilang seakan tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa padanya. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan." Ucap Tsunade memberi sedikit rasa tenang pada Hana.

"Aku tau itu. Sakura nee-chan tidak akan menyerah begitu saja. Tapi.."

"Humm?"

"Kenapa.. Kenapa dia bisa diserang begitu. Aku yakin ia tidak sebodoh itu membiarkan orang yang tidak ia kenal menyerangnya hingga separah ini tanpa perlawanan." Ucap Hana yang memang tau betul sikap Sakura yang tidak akan sebodoh itu kalah.

"Humm.. Kau benar.. Dan lagi.. Luka robek di perutnya.. Sepertinya itu sudah ada sebelum penyerangan itu terjadi. Mengingat luka itu seperti luka akibat kunai." Ucap Tsunade menyimpulkan.

"Bagaimana dengan data pasien? Apa sudah dilakukan pengecekan? Seharusnya setiap pasien yang masuk akan mengisi data yang dipegang oleh pengawas yang mengantarkan?" ucap Hana membuat Tsunade teringat akan data tersebut.

"Shizune. Kumpulkan data pengunjung pasien. Hana.. Kembalilah ke post jagamu. Aku yakin kalau kelompok yang melukai Sakura tidak hanya bersembunyi di peserta tapi juga di panitia." Ucap Tsunade waspada.

"Aku mengerti." Ucap Hana segera meninggalkan tempat itu.

-3 Hari kemudian, Konohagakura, Ruangan Hokage-

"Aku sudah mendapatkan hasil ujian tertulis dan ujian lapangan kalian dari para panitia." Ucap Tsunade menatap para ninja yang berada diruangannya itu.

"Lalu?" tanya Naruto memburu.

"Hah.. Rock Lee, Tenten, Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, Hyuga Hinata, Yamanaka Ino, Akimichi Chouji. Mulai hari ini kalian resmi menjadi chuunin." Ucap Tsunade membuat kaget ninja-ninja muda itu karena ada 2 nama yang tidak disebutkan.

"Baa-chan! BAGAIMANA DENGANKU?! KENAPA AKU GAGAL?!" ucap Naruto memburu.

"Diamlah bocah!" hardik Tsunade kesal.

"Kalau Naruto aku mengerti.. Tapi Neji sudah berjuang." Ucap Lee tiba-tiba.

"Apa kau bilang alis tebal?!" hardik Naruto bersiap melayangkan tinjuannya pada Lee.

"Kalian diamlah!" hardik Shizune membuat semuanya diam.

"Hyuga Neji, Uzumaki Naruto. Mulai hari ini kalian jounin." Ucap Tsunade singkat.

"Jounin? Aku? Sungguh?!" ucap Naruto bahagia.

"Sekarang keluarlah kalian. Kalian membuatku pusing." Usir Tsunade.

"Kau kejam sekali baa-chan." Ucap Naruto membuat tawa para ninja itu meledak.

"Permisi Hokage-sama."

"Ah.. Sakura.. Sasuke.. Masuklah. Kalian cepatlah keluar!" usir Tsunade lagi.

"Naruto.. Setelah selesai merubah tingkatanmu, tunggu aku di ichiraku ramen." Bisik Sakura saat Naruto melewatinya. Mendengar itu Naruto tersenyum lebar dan segera berlari keluar.

"Jadi?" ucap Tsunade menatap keduanya saat yakin tidak ada lagi yang berada didekat ruangannya.

"Mirip.. Tapi bukan.. Sepertinya mereka mantan anak buah Orochimaru. Memang jenis racunnya hampir mirip dengan racun buatan Kabuto. Tapi ada beberapa campuran yang berbeda dan campuran itu terlalu mudah ditemukan. Aku yakin Kabuto tidak akan sebodoh itu menggunakan campuran yang mudah untuk dinetralkan." Terang Sakura.

"Hmm.. Lagipula Orochimaru tidak mungkin membunuhmu karena kau masih sangat ia butuhkan." Ucap Tsunade lagi.

"Dari tim introgasi mendapat info bahwa mereka bergerak tanpa suruhan Orochimaru dan tujuannya membunuh Sakura karena mereka menganggap bila Sakura mati maka mereka akan berhasil membalaskan dendam kematian warga desa mereka." Ucap Sasuke menambahkan.

"Kematian warga desa?" ucap Tsunade bingung.

"Ya.. Mereka mengatakan bahwa Sakura bertanggung jawab atas musnahnya desa mereka." Ucap Sasuke lagi.

"Baiklah Uchiha. Kau boleh keluar. Sakura. Masih ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu." Ucap Tsunade yang secara tidak langsung mengusir Sasuke pergi dan itu dipahami oleh Sasuke sepenuhnya yang langsung melangkah pergi.

"Adaapa Tsunade-sama?" tanya Sakura saat si Uchiha bungsu itu sudah menjauh.

"Sasuke.. Kau mencoba menguping akan kupatahkan kepalamu." Ucap Tsunade tiba-tiba dan detik berikutnya terdengar suara langkah kaki menjauh secepat kilat.

"Ahaha.." Sakura hanya bisa tertawa miris mendengar ancaman Tsunade.

"Ini mengenai daftar pasien yang kau tangani. Dan aku yakin ada yang ingin kau ucapkan." Ucap Tsunade to the point.

"Ahh.. Kalaupun aku menutupinya kau sudah tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi Tsunade-sama. Tapi aku mohon untuk tidak memperpanjang masalah ini. Aku dapat mengatasinya sendiri. Aku tidak ingin ada yang terluka. Aku akan lebih berhati-hati lagi." ucapSakura memohon pada Tsunade untuk menghapus pemikiran untuk mengeksekusi pelaku yang melukainya.

"Hah.. Baiklah.. Tapi kalau lebih dari ini.. aku akan mengambil tindakan tegas."ucap Tsunade kemudian membiarkan Sakura pergi.

"Tsunade-sama.. Kau bisa menarik pelatuknya kapan saja. Aku sudah siap." Ucap Sakura tiba-tiba membuat Tsunade tertegun.

-Ichiraku ramen-

"Apa kau bodoh?"

"Diamlah Teme! Kenapa kau disini?!"

"Sakura menyuruhku kesini."

"Wahh.. Seragam itu sangat cocok padamu Naruto."

"Ah.. Sakura-chan! Tentu saja." Ucap Naruto menyombongkan seragam barunya. Baju turtel neck lengan panjang yang lengannya ia gulung sidikit dibawah siku, vest ninja, celana panjang hitam, lengkap dengan sarung tangan yang mirip dengan milik Kakashi.

"Sekarang kita sudah di level yang sama ya." Ucap Sakura tersenyum.

"Hah.."

"Kenapa Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura menatap Sasuke yang menghela nafas panjang itu.

"Kami masih belum bisa mengejarmu." Ucap Sasuke membuat Sakura kaget.

"Apa maksudmu, teme?"

"A.. Bagaimana kalau kita bicarakan hal itu nanti saja dirumahku?" tawar Sakura menghentikan Sasuke untuk berbicara lebih banyak.

"Hn.."

"Naruto.. Pesanlah.. Hari ini aku yang traktir." Ucap Sakura membuat Naruto bersemangat.

"Terima kasih banyak Sakura-chan." Ucap Naruto dengan segera memesan ramen pilihannya.

"Sudahku duga kalian berkumpul disini.."

"Kakashi-sensei?!" ucap ketiganya dikagetkan oleh mantan sensei mereka itu.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Sakura yang langsung.

"Aaa.. Aku hanya ingin makan bersama mantan muridku. Apa itu salah?" tanya Kakashi bingung.

"Sensei.. Kau masih tetap Sensei kami. Dan kami tetap masih muridmu." Ucap Naruto membenarkan.

"Tapi kalian sudah terlalu besar untuk menjadi muridku." Ucap Kakashi dengan senyumnya yang masih tetap tersembunyi dibalik maskernya.

"Ngomong-ngomong dimana Kurenai-sensei?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Dia sedang merayakannya bersama muridnya." Ucap Kakashi santai.

"Hooo.. Jadi karena kesepian kau kesini, sensei?" ucap Sakura menatap tajam Kakashi.

"Tentu tidak." Elak Kakashi cepat.

"Menyedihkan." Ucap Sasuke singkat.

"Ahaha.. Haha.. ha.."

TBC


	24. Chapter 24

-Kediaman clan Haruno-

"Humm.. Dimana Sasori?" tanya Naruto saat memasuki rumah besar itu dan tidak menemukan kepala clan Haruno itu disana.

"Ah.. Sasori nii-chan sedang ada urusan di Amegakure."

"Ah.. Pada akhirnya kalian sempat melakukannya ya?" ucap Naruto menatap tembok kediaman Haruno itu.

"Ah.. Umm.. Setelah aku pikir-pikir ucapanmu benar, Naruto. Jadi aku menyempatkan waktu untuk melakukannya." Ucap Sakura tersenyum menatap foto besar di tengah ruangan itu. Foto 4 orang dengan senyum membingkai bibir mereka.

"Aku senang kau mengikuti saranku." Ucap Naruto lagi.

"Dan aku akan menjadi lebih senang kalau kau berhenti datang kesini setiap malam demi bisa memakan masakan buatan Sakura, Naruto."

"Ni.. Nii-chan?" ucap Sakura kaget mendengar suara bariton itu.

"Apa maksudnya itu?" tanya Sasuke bingung.

"Naruto selalu datang ke sini setiap kali ia merindukan masakan Sakura. Tetapi masalahnya ia merindukanya setiap hari dan bahkan sampai menginap disini." Ucap Sasori yang memosisikan dirinya disofa ruang tengah itu.

"Ayolah nii-chan.. Jangan berbicara begitu." Ucap Sakura membela Naruto.

"Hah.. Ya sudah.. aku mau beristirahat. Dan untuk kau.. Uzumaki.. Uchiha.. Menyentuhnya seujung jari.. Kalian tidak akan dapat menatap matahari esok." Ucap Sasori dengan senyumnya dan berjalan menuju lantai atas untuk beristirahat, membuat Sasuke dan Naruto berkeringat dingin.

"Jangan dengarkan ucapannya. Bagaimana kalau kita berbincang di taman saja." Tawar Sakura mengajak kedua pria itu menuju belakang rumahnya yang terdapat taman lengkap dengan kolam ikan.

"Jadi.. apa maksud ucapan si teme tadi?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Dia bisa melakukan summoning jutsu." Ucap Sasuke santai.

"Su.. Summoning?!" ucap Naruto tidak percaya.

"Ahaha.."

"Itu bukan hal yang besar. Sudahlah." Ucap Sakura menghentikan pembicaraan itu.

"Tapi itu sangat sulitkan?" ucap Naruto lagi.

"Dari pada membicarakan itu.. Lebih baik kita membicarakan masalah misi besokkan?" ucap Sakura mengingatkan keduanya tentang misi yang akan mereka lakukan.

"Ah.. Misi itu.. Menyelediki salah satu tempat persembunyian Orochimarukan?" ucap Naruto mengingat kembali.

"Umm.. Bisa saja kita menemukan sesuatu yang penting disana. Karena tempat persembunyian yang akan kita periksa merupakan salah satu tempat kesukaannya." Ucap Sakura lagi.

"Tapi apa kalian berdua akan baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruto mengingat tanda kutukan milik keduanya.

"Aku sudah bukan bocah yang tidak mampu mengendalikan diri." Ucap Sasuke membela diri.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja Naruto." Ucap Sakura dibarengi dengan senyumnya.

"Baiklah.. Jam berapa kita akan berkumpul?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Jam 6 pagi. Digerbang depan." Jawab Sasuke cepat.

"Baiklah.. Sebaiknya kalian segera pulang dan mempersiapkan barang untuk dibawa besok." Ucap Sakura lagi.

"Baiklah.. Aku juga lelah." Ucap Naruto meregangkan tubuhnya.

"Padahal kau tidak melakukan apa-apa tapi kau lelah? Dasar lemah." Ucap Sasuke tajam.

"Apa kau bilang teme?!"

"Jangan berisik! Nanti Sasori nii-chan terganggu." Ucap Sakura setelah sebelumnya melayangkan tonjokan pada keduanya.

"Ma.. Maaf.." ucap keduanya cepat.

-paginya-

"Ohayou Yamato-san."

"Oha..."

"Yamato-san?" Sakura melambaikan tangannya dihadapan pria yang diam mematung itu.

"Ah.. Ahahahaha.. Kau bertambah cantik Sakura." Puji Yamato.

"Terima kasih." Jawab Sakura sekedarnya dengan senyumnya.

"Kalian saling kenal?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Um.. Aku pernah menjalankan beberapa misi dengan Yamato-san." Ucap Sakura jujur.

"Baiklah.. Semua sudah disini.. Kecuali satu orang lagi ya." Ucap pria paling tua di kelompok itu.

"Aku kira yang akan menjadi ketua kelompoknya Kakashi-sensei." Ucap Naruto santai.

"Jangan berbicara begitu." Ucap Sakura menjitak Naruto keras.

"Hah.. Ayolah cepat berangkat." Ucap Sasuke yang sudah mulai jenuh.

"Tapi masih ada satu orang lagi." Ucap Yamato menghentikan Sasuke dan Naruto yang sudah bersiap pergi.

"Satu orang lagi?" tanya Sasuke bingung.

"Ya.. Maaf aku terlambat." Ucap pria dengan kulit pucat lengkap dengan senyum anehnya.

"Dia siapa Yamato-sensei?" tanya Naruto menatap pria itu.

"Bagaimana kalau kau perkenalkan dulu dirimu?" tawar Yamato pada pria itu.

"Aku Sai. Senang bertemu denganmu bodoh." Ucap pria itu dengan senyumnya.

"Apa kau bilang?! Aku tidak bodoh!" ucap Naruto geram.

"Hah.. Bahkan anak baru bisa langsung menilaimu." Ucap Sasuke santai.

"Ah.. Kau pasti si lemah yang berhasil bertahan hidup dari pembantaian besar-besaran itu ya." Ucap Sai tetap dengan senyumnya.

"Kau.."

"Ah.. Hentikan kalian berdua." Ucap Sakura berusaha menghentikan Sasuke dan Naruto yang siap menghajar Sai kapan saja.

"Dan kau.. Si jidat lebar yang jelek. Anak monster yang tinggal didekat hutan terlarang itukan?" ucap Sai masih tetap dengan senyumnya itu. Sedang Naruto dan Sasuke langsung mundur dan melihat perlahan kearah Sakura.

"Humm.. Senang mengenal dirimu juga.." ucap Sakura dengan senyum yang sulit diartikan, mengulurkan tangannya bersiap berjabat tangan.

BUAK!

"Sa.. Sakura-chan.." Naruto hanya bisa tertegun kagum dengan Sakura yang langsung melayangkan tinjuannya tepat di wajah Sai, membuat pria itu terbang menghantam tong sampah yang berada di ujung jalan.

"Baiklah.. Ayo berangkat." Ucap Yamato memulai pergerakan tim dengan senyum penuh artinya, membuat keempatnya patuh dan segera bergerak.

"Sebaiknya cepat kita selesaikan misi ini supaya tidak terlalu lama bergaul dengan dia." Ucap Naruto pada Sasuke dan Sakura yang hana mengangguk sangat setuju.

-Ditengah jalan-

"Kenapa dia ada disini? Bukankah tempat ini sudah lama tidak dia gunakan?" tanya Sasuke yang bersembunyi dibalik pepohonan bersama timnya.

"Sepertinya masih ada barang penting didalam sana." Ucap Sakura lagi.

"Apa kta tidak serang saja? Toh dia sudah disini. Bukankah lebih baik kalau kita menangkapnya?" ucap Naruto yang memang sudah tidak sabar.

"Itu akan sangat mengacaukan rencana kita." Ucap Yamato menolak.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto kebingungan saat tiba-tiba kerah bajunya ditarik Sakura dan tiba-tiba saja ia melempar tubuh Naruto menabrak Sasuke dan Yamato yang memang tidak awas. Sedangkan Sai sudah menghindar, terbang menggunakan burung yang ia gambar.

"I.. Ittai.." keluh Naruto yang bangkit dan mengusap kepalanya yang terbentur kepala Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Sakura?" ucap Sasuke kebingungan.

"Aku kira bisa menyerang kalian diam-diam. Ternyata kemampuanmu masih sebagus yang aku ingat."

"Kabuto. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Sakura yang sudah siap dengan kunainya.

"Bukankah seharusnya aku yang menanyakan itu?" ucap Kabuto lagi.

"?! Yamato-sensei?!" Sakura kebingung saat tiba-tiba saja Yamato membuat sebuah kurungan yang ia gunakan untuk mengurung Sakura di dalamnya menggunakan jurus kayunya.

"Maaf Sakura.. Tapi ini demi melindungimu dan Konoha." Ucap Yamato serius.

"Tapi sensei.." Sakura berusaha merusak kurungan itu tetapi tidak berhasil.

"Aku kaget kau tiba-tiba menghilang.. Ternyata kau menangkap tikus-tikus ini." Ucap Orochimaru yang tiba-tiba muncul disana.

"Kau.." Sasuke menatap tajam pria yang membuat hidupnya seperti neraka saat masih genin dulu akibat tanda kutukan yang diberikannya.

"Ah.. Uchiha.. Bagaimana? Apa kau mau bergabung denganku? Bukankah kalau bergabung denganku kau akan lebih cepat membalaskan dendamm?" tawar Orochimaru.

"Sasuke-kun! Jangan dengarkan dia!' teriak Sakura membuat kaget Sasuke.

"Tch.. Kau pikir aku masih bocah yang bisa dengan gampang dimanipulasi huh?" ucap Sasuke yang langsung maju menyerang Orochimaru.

"Sasuke hentikan!" teriak Yamato berusaha menghentikan Sasuke tetapi bukannya menghentikan Naruto malah ikut menyerang Orochimaru.

"Sensei.. Lepaskan aku.." pinta Sakura memohon pada Yamato.

"Maaf.. Aku tidak bisa." Ucap Yamato tetap tidak berniat merubah rencanana.

"Kalau begitu.."

DUAR!

"Sakura kembali!" teriak Yamato melihat Sakura yang berhasil menghancurkan kurungannya dan menyerang Kabuto.

"Aku kira kau sudah tau hasil pertarungan ini akan seperti apa." Ucap Kabuto yang dengan santai menghindari serangan Sakura.

"Kalau kau sesantai itu... Kau KALAH!" ucap Sakura berhasil melayangkan serangannya tepat di wajah Kabuto.

"Kau tau.. Terkadang kau tidak boleh terlalu serius dan melupakan hal penting saat bertarung." Ucap Kabuto yang bangkit dengan senyumannya.

"Kalau begini terus kita hanya akan menghabiskan tenaga tanpa hasil." Ucap Sasuke mulai kelelahan.

"Aku tau itu!" ucap Naruto kesal.

"Kita harus pikirkan cara la.." belum selesai Sasuke berbicara suara dentuman keras terdengar dan tempat ia dan Naruto berdiri dipenuhi kabut tebal.

"Ungh.. Uhuk.."

"Sa.. Sakura-chan?!" Naruto tertegun menatap gadis pink itu melayang dan menghantam tanah dengan keras.

"Chakranya. Apa yang terjadi?" ucap Sasuke pelan menatap gadis itu. Ia dapat melihat aliran chakra Sakura yang berubah menjadi aneh.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto menghampiri gadis itu, berusaha menyadarkannya tetapi tidak ada reaksi dari Sakura yang memang kepalanya menghantam tanah dengan sangat kuat.

"Tch.." Sasuke yang melihat tidak ada reaksi dari Sakura tiba-tiba bergerak dengan cepat, menyerang Orochimaru.

"Naruto.." Yamato yang melawan Kabuto menggantikan Sakura menatap horor Naruto yang perlahan mulai diselimuti chakra merah yang sangat pekat hingga membakar kulit pria itu.

"GRAWW!" Naruto yang sudah berubah menjadi ekor 4 menyerang Orochimaru dengan cepat. Membuatnya babak belur.

"Ungh.. Apa yang.. N.. Nar.. Naruto?!" Sakura yang tersadar menatap horor sekitarnya yang hancur berantakan. Sasuke melawan Kabuto, Orochimaru yang mulai kewalahan karena Naruto, dan Yamato yang berusaha menghentikan Naruto.

"Kabuto." Mendengar namanya dipanggiloleh Orochimaru, segera Kabuto menghindari Sasuke dan mendekati Orochimaru detik berikutnya mereka sudah menghilang.

"GRAWW!"

"Naruto.. NARUTO HENTIKAN!" teriak Sakura berlari menghampiri pria yang kini malah balik menyerang rekan satu timnya itu.

"Sakura?!" Yamato kaget saat Sakura berlari melewatinya, menghampiri Naruto yang masih lepas kendali.

"Ungh.. Cukup.." ucap Sakura memeluk pria itu, tidak memperdulikan kulitnya yang mulai terbakar akibat chakra Naruto, bahkan saat Naruto berhasil melukai lengan Sakura meninggalkan bekas cakar dalam, Sakura tidak peduli.

"Sakura menjauh darinya!" ucap Yamato saat ia mulai mengikat Naruto dan berusaha menyadarkan Naruto dengan narik chakra Naruto.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sasuke menghampiri wanita pink itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Ucap Sakura menatap Sasuke lembut.

"Jangan bertindak bodoh begitu!" hardik Sasuke kesal.

"Maafkan aku.. Ah.. Kau terluka Sasuke-kun.." ucap Sakura menatap luka di pipi Sasuke.

"Simpan chakramu Sakura." Ucap Sasuke mencoba menolak Sakura yang berniat menyembuhkan lukanya.

"Aku masih punya cukup banyak chakra." Ucap Sakura memaksa Sasuke menyembuhkan lukanya.

"Sakura.. Naruto membutuhkan bantuanmu." Ucap Sasuke menatap Naruto yang jatuh pingsan setelah Yamato berhasil menyadarkan Naruto.

"Aku tau." Ucap Sakura mempercepat penyembuhan luka Sasuke kemudian menghampiri Naruto, mengembalikan chakranya dan mengobati luka Naruto dengan mempercepat pertumbuhan kulit disekujur tubuhnya.

"Sakura."

"Ya, sensei?" ucap Sakura masih tetap berkonsentrasi pada Naruto.

"Jangan pernah berbuat hal bodoh seperti itu lagi. Menyerbu kearah Naruto disaat dia tidak sadar hanya akan mencelakai dirimu." Ucap Yamato yang duduk disamping Sakura.

"Itu tidak bodoh. Kalau aku membiarkannya bertindak sesukanya maka kau tidak akan punya cukup waktu untuk menyiapkan segel itu." Ucap Sakura dingin.

"Ungh.. Huh? Apa yang terjadi?" ucap Naruto saat ia tersadar.

"Ah.. Kau tadi tiba-tiba saja pingsan saat melawan Orochimaru." Ucap Sakura membantu Naruto berdiri.

"Lalu dimana dia?" tanya Naruto cepat.

"Dia sudah pergi. Lagipula target kita bukan dia." Ucap Yamato lagi.

"Sakura-chan.. Kau terluka." Ucap Naruto menatap luka dilengan Sakura.

"Ah.. Aku baik-baik saja. Ini hanya luka kecil. Apa kau sudah bisa bergerak?" tanya Sakura menatap Naruto, merubah arah pembicaraan.

"Ya." Jawab Naruto menggerakkan tubuhnya, memastikan ia sudah siap.

"Baiklah. Ayo kita berangkat." Ucap Yamato mengambil tasnya dan terhenti saat pria berkulit pucat menghampirinya.

"Kau dari mana?" tanya Sasuke kesal.

"Ah.. Aku memastikan lokasi persembunyian Orochimaru." Jawab Sai dengan senyumna.

"Dan aku tidak memerintahkanmu melakukan itu." Ucap Yamato menatap tajam pria itu.

"Sa.. Sakura-chan?" Naruto menatap horor Sakura yang menarik kerah baju Sai penuh amarah.

"Aku tidak tau apa rencanamu. Tapi kalau kau bertindak lebih mencurigakan dari ini.. Aku akan membunuhmu dan Danzo." Ucap Sakura pelan kemudian melempar Sai menghantam pohon.

TBC


	25. Chapter 25

-persembunyian Orochimaru-

"Kalian kemasi gulungan ini. Aku akan mengecek ruangan sebelah." Ucap Yamato saat mereka telah berhasil mendapatkan beberapa gulungan rahasi yang disembunyikan Orochimaru di berbagai ruangan.

"Sakura-chan.. Aku tau Sai sudah kelewatan tapi kenapa harus membiusnya?" tanya Naruto menatap Sai yang pingsan dan dikurung di dalam penjara kayu yang dibuat Yamato.

"Aku tidak percaya padanya. Dia terlalu aneh." Ucap Sakura santai.

"Aku tidak pernah melihatmu securiga ini terhadap orang." Ucap Sasuke menambahkan.

"Um.." jawab Sakura sekedarnya.

"Sudah semua?" tanya Yamato saat kembali setelah mengecheck ruangan terakhir.

"Ya." Jawab ketiganya berbarengan.

"Lalu.. Apa yang harus kita lakukan pada Sai?" ucap Yamato yang melihat Sai belum juga sadar.

"Aku tau kau sudah sadar. Jangan berpura-pura. Aku tidak sebodoh itu!" ucap Sakura menatap dingin Sai yang perlahan mulai bergerak.

"Hah.."

"Baiklah.. Ayo kita kem.."

"Sakura-chan?!" Naruto berhasil menangkap tubuh Sakura yang tiba-tiba limbung.

"Dia kelelahan." Ucap Sasuke pelan.

"Kelelahan?"

"Naruto.. Kemarilah sebentar. Sasuke, jaga Sakura." Ucap Yamato membawa Naruto keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Ada apa sensei?" tanya Naruto saat mereka masuk keruangan sebelah.

"Kau ingat luka dilengan Sakura?" tanya Yamato tiba-tiba.

"Ya. Luka akibat Orochimarukan?" ucap Naruto memastikan.

"Bukan.. Luka itu... Kau yang melukainya.. Dan setelah itu dia mengobatimu dan Sasuke. Kau yang berubah menjadi ekor 4 memakan banyak chakra Sakura untuk menyembuhkanmu. Mengembalikan kulitmu yang habis terbakar." Terang Yamato, membuat Naruto memucat.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi sensei?" ucap Naruto menunduk menyesal.

"Kau mengamuk karena melihat Sakura terluka. Kau berubah menjadi ekor 4 dan menyerang kami setelah Orochimaru dan Kabuto kabur. Sakura berusaha menyadarkanmu dengan memelukmu, menghentikanmu menyakiti aku dan Sasuke." Terang Yamato semakin membuat Naruto lemas.

"Aku.."

"Sudahlah. Jangan pasang wajah seperti itu. Itu sudah terjadi. Lebih baik kita segera kembali agar Sakura dapat beristirahat." Ucap Yamato menepuk pelan kepala Naruto.

"Um." Jawab Naruto singkat.

"Dari mana sensei?" tanya Sakura menatap Yamato dan Naruto yang kembali.

"Ah.. Aku butuh sedikit bantuan Naruto tadi. Bagaimana? Sudah merasa lebih baik?" tanya Yamato menatap Sakura yang duduk bersandar di dada Sasuke.

"Um.. Ayo kita kembali." Ucap Sakura berdiri dibantu Sasuke.

"Sakura-chan."

"Um? Ada apa Naruto?" tanya Sakura sambil mengambil tasnya.

"Maafkan aku." Ucap Naruto tertunduk.

"Kau tidak salah apa-apa. Sudahlah. Jangan memasang wajah menyesal begitu. Kau membuatku merasa bersalah sekarang." Ucap Sakura mengusap elan pipi Naruto.

"Hey.. Ayo berangkat." Ucap Sasuke yang sudah bersiap pergi sedang Yamato dan Sai sudah pergi keluar duluan.

"Maafkan aku.." ucap Naruto tidak hentinya merasa menyesal, tanpa sadar air matanya mengalir, mengingat apa yang Yamato katakan padanya tadi. Dirina melukai Sakura dan rekan satu timnya.

"Sudahlah.. Hentikan itu.. Bagaimana kalau setelah ini makan di rumahku?" tawar Sakura memeluk pria berkulit tan itu.

"Kau terlalu baik Sakura-chan." Ucap Naruto tersenyum.

"Baiklah.. Datanglah nanti setelah bersih-bersih." Ucap Sakura tersenyum.

-Konoha-

"Hujan?" ucap Sasuke saat mereka memasuki gerbang Konoha.

"Ah?!"

"Adaapa Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto menatap Sakura yang berdiri diam memucat.

"Sebaiknya kita cepat mengantarkan gulungan ini ke kantor hokage." Ucap Yamato yang dipatuhi ketiganya sedang Sai sudah menghilang karena ada urusan saat mereka memasuki gerbang Konoha.

"Kerja bagus kalian semua. Baiklah. Kalian boleh pergi dan beristirahat." Ucap Tsunade tidak begitu bersemangat.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu hokage-sama?" tanya Yamato

TOK TOK

"Masuk."

"Tim 10 sudah kembali." Ucap Shikamaru menunduk sedang Ino dan Chouji tak henti menangis.

"Apa yang terjadi? Dimana Asuma-sensei?" tanya Naruto tidak paham.

"Sarutobi Asuma.. Ketua tim 10.. Gugur dalam pertempuran." Ucap Shikamaru mulai menangis.

"Ti.. Tidak mungkin." Ucap Sakura tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar.

"Aku mengerti.. Kalian boleh bubar. Kalian tau besok pagi ada acara penting." Ucap Tsunade mengusir semua orang disana untuk meninggalkan ruangannya.

"Ino.." menatap Ino yang terus menangis, Sakurapun memberikan pelukan erat bagi sahabatnya itu membiarkannya menangis terisak didalam pelukan Sakura.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Naruto pada Shikamaru.

"Akatsuki.. Mereka akan membayar ini semua." Ucap Shikamaru melangkah pergi dari tempat itu penuh amarah.

"Naruto.. Setelah acara besok selesai.. Kita mulai latihannya." Ucap Yamato mengingat Naruto pada janjinya saat di tempat Orochimaru. Ia ingin menguasai kekuatan kyubi yang berada didalam tubuhya agar tidak lagi menyakiti orang-orang disekitarnya.

"Aku tau." Ucap Naruto pelan.

"Aku sudah tidak apa-apa Sakura. Aku pulang dulu." Ucap Ino meninggalkan tempat itu bersama Chouji.

"Aku juga harus pulang. Naruto datanglah kapan saja. Sasuke juga." Ucap Sakura menepuk pelan pundak kedua pria itu.

"Sasuke."

"Ah.. Kakashi."

"Besok aku tidak ada misi. Kalau kau ingin berlatih kau tau dimana harus mencariku." Ucap Kakashi kemudian menghilang.

"Bunshin?" ucap Naruto tidak percaya senseinya itu repot-repot membuat bunshin hanya untuk menyampaikan pesan itu.

-Kediaman Haruno-

"Sakura beritirahatlah." Ucap Naruto saat mereka sudah selesai makan malam.

"Um.. Aku belum lelah." Ucap Sakura pelan.

"Sasori dimana?" tanya Naruto sambil membantu Sakura membersihkan piring yang mereka gunakan untuk makan.

"Ke Suna. Apa Sasuke-kun tidak mengatakan apa-apa?" tanya Sakura tiba-tiba mengganti topik.

"Ah.. Dia bilang dia ada urusan dengan Kakashi-sensei." Ucap Naruto mengingat saat ia mengajak Sasuke ia menolaknya dengan alasan ada urusan dengan Kakashi.

"Humm."

"Sakura-chan.. Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba membuat Sakura terdiam.

"Tidak. Tidak apa-apa." Jawab Sakura beralih ke sofa setelah selesai mencuci piring.

"Apa ini tentang Asuma-sensei?" tanya Naruto menghampiri gadis itu.

"Seharusnya aku tidak menolak tawaran misi itu kemarin." Ucap Sakura tertunduk.

"Menolak tawaran misi?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Um.. Aku menolaknya karena aku mengira jika ikut kalian aku bisa mencari tau lebih banyak tentang keluargaku. Seharusnya aku tidak egois seperti itu." Ucap Sakura yang perlahan mulai meneteskan air mata.

"Sebenarnya misi apa yang dilakukan tim Shikamaru?" tanya Naruto berubah serius.

"Seharusnya itu hanya menjadi misi memata-matai. Tidak seharusnya ini terjadi. Jika aku tau mereka akan berhadapan dengan Akatsuki aku akan ikut mereka." Ucap Sakura menyesal.

"Sakura-chan.. Berhentilah menyalahkan dirimu." Ucap Naruto yang menarik Sakura ke dalam pelukannya.

"Ini semua salahku. Kalau aku berada disana aku tidak akan membiarkan Asuma-san gugur. Seharusnya aku tidak mempercayai kemampuan medis Ino begitu saja." Ucap Sakura lagi.

"Sakura-chan.. Ino pasti sudah berusaha semampunya. Kau tidak boleh menyalahkannya begitu." Ucap Naruto menghentikan pemikiran buruk Sakura.

"Tapi.."

"Sudahlah.. Ini pasti juga berat bagi Ino dan timnya. Tidak baik menyalahkan mereka. Aku yakin mereka juga sudah berusaha semampu mereka. Aku mengerti kalau kau sangat dekat dengan Asuma-sensei.. Tapi menyalahkan dirimu dan orang lain bukan hal yang tepat." Nasehat Naruto.

"Aku tau..."

"Baiklah.. Sebaiknya aku pulang agar kau bisa menenangkan diri. Sampai jumpa besok Sakura-chan." Ucap Naruto bangkit dari duduknya, meninggalkan Sakura yang meringkuk menangis di sofa itu. Naruto memang tidak tega meninggalkan Sakura dalam keadaan seperti itu. Tapi ia tidak dapat berbuat banyak. Dan lagi ia yakin Sakura butuh waktu sendiri. Naruto yang sudah memasang sepatunya bersiap untuk pergi masih bisa mendengar suara tangis pelan Sakura dari luar.

BRAK PRANG!

"SAKURA-CHAN!" mendengar suara barang berjatuhan Naruto yang awalnya sudah akan pergi kembali masuk kekediaman Haruno itu. Bahkan saking terburu-burunya ia lupa melepaskan sepatunya.

"Ungh.. ARGH!"

"Sa.. Sakura-chan?! Apa yang terjadi?" ucap Naruto menghampiri gadis yang meringkuk memegangin kepalanya, menahan sakit.

"ARGH! He.. Hentikan.. HENTIKAN!" jerit Sakura terus meronta menahan sakit dikepalanya.

"Sakura-chan?! Sadarlah.." Naruto memeluk tubuh gadis itu, berusaha menyadarkannya.

"Aku mohon hentikan.. Sakit.." ucap Sakura mulai melemas.

"Sakura-chan.. Aku disini. Semua baik-baik saja.. Sadarlah.." bisik Naruto menenangkan gadis itu.

"Na.. Naruto? Naruto? Dimana?" Sakura merentangkan tangannya, berusaha mencari sosok pria itu, pandangannya masih gelap membuatnya panik.

"Aku disini Sakura-chan." Perlahan Naruto menggenggam tangan gadis bersurai pink itu. Berusaha menenangkannya. Meyakinkan segala sesuatunya baik-baik saja.

"Naruto.. Jangan tinggalkan aku." Ucap Sakura mulai terisak.

"Maafkan aku Sakura-chan.. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi.. Maafkan aku." Ucap Naruto mencium puncak kepala gadis itu. Perlahan Sakurapun mulai tenang dan tanpa sadar gadis itu mulai berhenti bergerak. Membuat panik Naruto.

"Sakura-chan?" Narutopun mencoba melepaskan pelukan Sakura untuk mengecheck keadaan gadis musim semi itu dan menemukan gadis itu tertidur. Narutopun memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk melepaskan sepatunya sebelum mengangkat Sakura ke kamarnya.

"Na.. Naruto.. Jangan pergi." Ucap gadis itu masih dalam keadaan tertidur menggenggam erat lengan baju Naruto.

"Aku disini Sakura." Ucap Naruto mengusap tangan gadis itu hingga akhirnya gadis itu menarik tubuhnya membuat Naruto terjatuh ke kasur Sakura.

"Sa.. Sakura-chan.." Naruto berusaha melepaskan tangan Sakura tetapi terhenti saat mengingat betapa paniknya tadi gadis itu.

TBC


	26. Chapter 26

-Paginya-

"Hoam.. Unghhh... Ini.. Jam berapa?" ucap Naruto pelan, masih belum bangkit dari posisinya yang menghandap ke kiri dan memilih untuk melanjutkan tidurnya sebentar lagi saat menyadari langit masih gelap ditambah hujan deras yang mengguyur. Narutopun berguling kearah kanan untuk mencoba kembali tidur. Tetapi matanya justru terbuka perlahan saat merasakan ada sesuatu yang memeluk pinggangnya.

"... Un?"

"Ack?! Sa.. Sakura-chan?!" Naruto yang kaget langsung terbangun dan secara perlahan ingatannya kembali. Memang malam itu ia tidak pulang dan menemani Sakura. Sakura memaksa untuk memeluknya agar Naruto tidak bisa kabur kemana-mana.

"Huh? Ah.. Naruto.. Ohayou." Ucap Sakura sambil membuka matanya perlahan.

"Tunggu dulu.. Aku tidak melakukan yang tidak seharusnyakan?" ucap Naruto pelan, buru-buru membuka selimutnya.

"Huh? Adaapa?" tanya Sakura yang masih sedikit mengantuk.

"Hah.. Syukurlah.. Tidak.. Tidak ada apa-apa Sakura-chan." Ucap Naruto tersenyum canggung.

"Terima kasih sudah mengizinkan aku memelukmu semalaman Naruto." Ucap Sakura membuat wajah Naruto memerah mengingat kejadian itu.

"Ah.. Bukan masalah Sakura-chan." Naruto dengan malu-malu menggaruk kepala belakangnya kemudian senyum diwajahnya menghilang menatap mata sembab Sakura.

"Ah.. Sudah jam segini."

"Kamu mau kemana Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto menatap Sakura yang bangkit dari kasur dan berjalan kearah kamar mandi.

"Aku? Bersiap untuk berangkat kerja. Kau tunggulah didepan. Setelah ini aku akan buatkan sarapan." Ucap Sakura lagi.

"Tapi Sakura-chan.. Pagi ini.. Kita harus menghadiri pemakaman Asuma-sensei. Ingat?" ucap Naruto pelan. Perlahan wajah Sakunra yang tenang berubah penuh dengan awan mendung.

"Ah.. Kau benar.. Aku akan segera turun."

"Aku lebih baik pulang dulu Sakura-chan. Aku harus mengganti pakainku. Nanti aku akan menjemputmu kesini." Ucap Naruto bangkit dari kasur, menghampiri Sakura, menepuk pelan kepala gadis itu.

"Ya. Hati-hati." Jawab Sakura pelan.

"Baiklah.. Sebaiknya aku cepat kembali. Aku tidak ingin sesuatu terjadi padanya." Ucap Naruto yang berlari dengan cepat menuju rumahnya.

"Hah.." Sakura membasuh wajahnya dan segera berganti pakain dengan pakaian serba hitam kemudian segera turun untuk meneguk segelas air dan membuat sarapan.

"Hah.. Hah.. Hah.. Sa.. Saku.. Sakura-chan.. Kau.. baik-baik saja?"

"Naruto? Kenapa terburu-buru begitu?" tanya Sakura yang kaget menatap Naruto yang berdiri di ambang pintu dengan nafas berat.

"Tidak apa-apa. Haaahhhh.." Setelah berhasil mengumpulkan nafasnya, Naruto menghampiri Sakura menatap wajan yang menjadi perhatian Sakura beberapa detik yang lalu.

"Tapi.. Kau baru saja pergi 30 menit yang lalu dan kau sudah kembali lagi kesini?" ucap Sakura tidak percaya.

"Hahahaha.. Ini bukan apa-apa.. Ayolah.. Sebaiknya kita cepat sarapan agar bisa segera pergi." Ucap Naruto, membantu mengambilkan piring untuk sarapan mereka pagi ini. Hanya sarapan sederhana berupa telur mata sapi dengan bacon.

"Ya." Jawab Sakura pelan.

"Sudap siap?" tanya Naruto saat mereka sudah berada didepan rumah bersiap untuk pergi.

"Ya." Jawab Sakura mengangguk pelan setelah mengunci pintu rumahnya.

"Ayo." Tanpa sadar Naruto menggandeng tangan Sakura menuju gedung Hokage. Hujan masih turun dengan deras saat itu.

-atap gedung hokage-

"Kalian lama sekali."

"Ah.. Maaf Sasuke-kun. Akan aku ambilkan bunganya." Ucap Sakura tersenyum hambar kemudian berlalu pergi menuju tempat pengambilan bunga.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"A.. Umm.. Semalaman dia menangis dan menyalahkan dirinya atas kematian Asuma-sensei." Ucap Naruto mengingat kejadian semalam.

"Tch.."

"Lalu.. Semalam kau kemana? Kenapa tidak datang ke rumah Sakura?" tanya Naruto walau sebenarnya ia bersyukur Sasuke tidak datang.

"Tsunade memanggilku ke kantornya." Ucap Sasuke terus menatap punggung Sakura.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

"Misi rahasia." Ucap Sasuke cepat saat menyadari Sakura menuju kearah mereka.

"Misi rahasia?" ucap Naruto pelan.

"Um? Sasuke-kun? Adaapa?" tanya Sakura menatap Sasuke yang berdiri dihadapannya dan tidak menerima bunga yang ia berikan.

"Kau bisa memanggilku kalau butuh sesuatu." Ucap Sasuke mengetuk pelan jidat Sakura meninggalkan bekas sedikit kemerahan dikeningnya kemudian segera mengambil bunga yang ada ditangan Sakura dan berjalan pergi.

"Hump! Aku sudah bukan anak kecil tapi kau masih saja melakukan hal itu." Ucap Sakura cemberut.

"Haha.. Ayo. Acaranya sudah akan dimulai." Ucap Sasuke menatap Sakura yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya itu.

"Ini Naruto." Ucap Sakura memberikan bunga pada Naruto.

"Terima kasih Sakura-chan." Ucap Naruto menerima bunga itu, kemudian berdiri diam menghadap Sakura.

"Hmm?" Sakura yang bingung hanya menatap Naruto menunggu pria itu mengatakan sesuatu.

"Daijoubu.. Setelah ini aku akan terus menemanimu bahkan sampai kau bosan aku akan tetap ada disampingmu." Ucap Naruto memeluk gadis itu kemudian menggandeng tangannya untuk segera pergi dari sana, sedang Sakura hanya menunduk menahan air matanya.

"Kau.."

"Apa? Kau cemburu teme?" ucap Naruto sedikit mengejek.

"Tch." Tanpa banyak bicara Sasuke ikut menggandeng tangan Sakura yang lain.

Acara penghormatan terhadap Asuma pun dimulai. Setelah hokage menyampaikan pidatonya dimulailah penyerahan bunga yang diletakkan didalam peti Asuma. Naruto dan Sasuke terus menemani Sakura saat itu. Menggenggam tangan gadis itu erat untuk menguatkannya. Hingga acara pemakaman berakhir.

"Aku ada urusan sebentar di kantor hokage." Ucap Kakashi yang bersiap pergi bersama beberapa jounin lain yang memang dipanggil oleh Tsunade.

"Aku mengerti." Ucap Sakura pelan.

"Pulanglah Sakura-chan.. Berendamlah dengan air hangat, ganti pakaianmu dan minumlah coklat hangat agar tidak sakit, ok?" ucap Kurenai mengusap kepala Sakura yang haya menunduk.

"Iya." Jawab Sakura singkat.

"Naruto. Ayo kita lanjutkan latihanmu." Ucap Yamato menyeret Naruto pergi berlatih.

"Sasuke." Mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh Kakashi, Sasuke hanya mengangguk paham.

"Ayo." Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura untuk segera pergi dari sana.

"Bukankah kau ada latihan dengan Kakashi-sensei?" tanya Sakura menatap Sasuke polos.

"Kakashi masih harus menghadap hokage. Sampai dia selesai aku akan menemanimu." Ucap Sasuke mendapat anggukan dari Kakashi.

"Kiba, Shino, Hinata. Tolong kalian bertiga awasi pergerakan tim Shikamaru. Aku tidak ingin perasaanku ini terjadi." ucap Kurenai mengutus timnya untuk memata-matai Ino, Chouji, dan Shikamaru.

"Kami mengerti." Ucap Shino yang segera menghilang mencari keberadaan tim Shikamaru.

"Apa tidak sebaiknya hubungi Gaara?" tanya Kurenai diperjalanan mereka ke kantor Hokage.

"Negara Suna juga sedang menyelidiki kasus ini. Aku yakin Gaara, Sasori, dan Hana sedang sangat sibuk disana." Ucap Kakashi yang memang mendapat kabar tentang negara Suna yang juga sedang mencari anggota akatsuki yang membunuh Asuma karena telah membunuh beberapa jounin dan petinggi desa Suna.

"Aku harap Sakura-chan akan baik-baik saja." Ucap Kurenai masih tetap tidak dapat melupakan raut wajah bersalah yang terlihat jelas di wajah Sakura.

"Sebaiknya kamu jangan terlalu banyak pikiran." Ucap Kakashi khawatir.

"Hahaha.. Aku tidak selemah itu dan lagi ini masih belum pastikan?" ucap Kurenai tertawa pelan.

"Pasti atau tidak kamu tetap harus menjaga kesehatanmu dan lagi kita akan segera sibuk mengurus segala halnya." Ucap Kakashi lagi.

"Aku paham."

-kediaman Haruno-

"Sasuke-kun? Kau masih disini?" ucap Sakura yang baru saja kembali dari kamarnya setelah berendam dengan air hangat sesuai perintah Kurenai.

"Hah.. Kau dengar Kakashikan? Dia memintaku untuk menemanimu dulu satu hari ini." Ucap Sasuke lagi.

"Maaf sudah merepotkan." Ucap Sakura merasa bersalah.

"Hentikan itu. Minumlah sebelum dingin." Ucap Sasuke menyerahkan segelas coklat hangat pada Sakura.

"Terima kasih. Aku tidak tau kau pandai membuat coklat hangat Sasuke-kun. Terlebih kau sangat membenci hal-hal manis seperti coklat." Ucap Sakura menerima gelas itu dan memposisikan dirinya disofa.

"Jangan menghinaku begitu." Ucap Sasuke ikut duduk disofa.

"Pa.. Pahit." Ucap Sakura pelan.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke yang mendapati Sakura menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh yang sulit diartikan.

"Bukan apa-apa."

"Bisa jelaskan kenapa kau memakai pakaian doktermu?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Ah.. Aku harus segera kerumah sakit. Banyak hal yang harus aku urus."

"Lupakan rumah sakit untuk hari ini. Tsunade memberimu libur dan melarangmu mendekati area rumah sakit seharian ini, ingat?" ucap Sasuke mengingatkan Sakura pada ucapan Tsunade tadi sebelum mereka pergi.

"Hah.. Ya.." Sakurapun menyerah dan melepas jas dokternya.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Sasuke menatap Sakura yang bangkit dari duduknya.

"Aku hanya membuat makan siang. Jangan terlalu tegang begitu Sasuke-kun. Aku tidak akan kabur kemana-mana." Ucap Sakura menatap Sasuke bingung.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin berurusan dengan Kakashi dan Kurenai." Ucap Sasuke segera memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau takut pada kami?"

"Ah.. Kakashi-sensei.. Kurenai-sensei." Sakura menyambut keduanya dengan pelukan.

"Kata siapa? Dasar orang tua." Ucap Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kau akan memasak apa Sakura-chan?" tanya Kurenai, mengikut Sakura ke dapur sedang Kakashi sibuk dengan bukunya.

"... Huh? Kenapa?" tanya Sakura yang tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Kau akan memasak apa? Aku akan membantumu." Ucap Kurenai dengan senyumnya.

"Ah.. Kurenai-sensei duduk saja." Ucap Sakura buru-buru menarik kursi yang dapat digunakan Kurenai.

"Sakura-chan. Itu tidak ada gunanya.. Dia tidak akan mendengarkanmu.. Aku saja tidak didengarkan." Ucap Kakashi masih sibuk dengan bukunya.

"Kau bilang apa Kakashi?" tanya Kurenai dengan tatapan membunuhnya.

"Bu.. Bukan apa-apa." Ucap Kakashi cepat. Sedangkan Kurenai mulai memasak bersama Sakura.

"Hokage bilang apa?" tanya Sasuke menatap Kakashi.

"Untuk sekarang yang harus dilakukan adalah memastikan mereka tidak bertindak bodoh. Terlebih Shikamaru. Dia tidak akan tinggal diam, begitu juga dengan Sakura." Ucap Kakashi pelan agar Sakura tidak dapat mendengarnya.

"Ya.. Aku paham itu." Ucap Sasuke pelan.

"Lalu.. Kau sendiri.. Bagaimana dengan misimu?" tanya Kakashi lagi.

"Dia terlalu berbahaya untuk dibiarkan hidup. Aku akan coba meminta pada hokage untuk melakukan eksekusi terhadap dirinya." Ucap Sasuke serius.

"Aku yakin itu tidak akan dengan mudah terwujud." Ucap Kakashi lagi.

"Ya. Dan lagi.. Kenapa anak buahnya mendekati secara terang-terangan?" ucap Sasuke lagi.

"Untuk mencari informasi. Jangan terlalu mencolok. Dia dapat mengetahuinya." Ucap Kakashi.

"Aku tidak tau kalian sibuk membicarakan apa tapi makan siang sudah siap." Ucap Sakura menghampiri kedua pria itu untuk makan siang.

"Hah.. Baik-baik.." ucap Kakashi segera bangkit dan berjalan menuju ruang makan bersama Sasuke.

"Itu apa?" tanya Sasuke menatap benda bulat sebesar bola golf saat mereka baru saja mulai makan.

"Suplemen." Jawab Sakura singkat tetap menikmati makan siangnya.

"Lalu kotak makan itu?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Kenapa kau banyak sekali bertanya Sasuke? Apa kau cemburu?" tanya Kakashi yang langsung mendapat tatapan membunuh Sasuke.

"Untuk Naruto. Setelah ini aku akan mengunjunginya." Ucap Sakura santai.

"Aku temani." Ucap Sasuke singkat.

"Tidak butuh. Aku bisa sendiri." Tolak Sakura cepat.

"Aku temani."

"Tidak butuh." Ucap Sakura lagi.

"Ah.. Sasuke. Setelah ini aku ingin melihat kelanjutan latihan kemarin." Ucap Kakashi segera menghentikan pertengkaran itu setelah mendapat sikutan dari Kurenai.

"Kau bisa melihanya besok." Ucap Sasuke berhasil membuat siku-siku kekesalan di kepala Kakashi.

"Aku bilang hari ini. Setelah makan siang. Ditempat biasa." Ucap Kakashi dengan senyum anehnya. Berhasil membuat takut seorang Sasuke Uchiha.

"Kami pergi dulu." Ucap Kakashi setelah selesai makan bersama Sasuke yang hanya memasang tampang kesal.

"Cih.. Tumben sekali disaat hujan begini dia masih ingin melatihku." Ucap Sasuke pelan penuh kekesalan tetapi tetap dengan patuh mengikuti Kakashi.

"Okaa.. Kurena-sensei.. Sebaiknya segera pulang dan beristirahat." Ucap Sakura menatap Kurenai yang berdiri disampingnya.

"Sakura-chan.. Aku tidak masalah dipanggil okaa-san seperti dulu. Bisa dibilang aku merindukan panggilan itu darimu. Dan.. Aku akan disini sampai besok kalau itu tidak masalah bagimu." Ucap Kurenai menepuk kepala Sakura pelan.

"Tentu saja.. Okaa-san.. Tapi apa Okaa-san yakin akan menginap disini malam ini?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Ya. Aku akan disini hingga Sasori pulang. Aku merindukan saat berbincang denganmu." Ucap Kurenai dengan senyumnya.

"Baiklah. Aku akan segera pulang setelah mengantarkan ini pada Naruto." Ucap Sakura tersenyum, sambil mengembangkan payung yang terbuat dari bambu itu.

"Hati-hati dijalan." Ucap Kurenai menatap punggung Sakura yang semakin menjauh.

TBC


	27. Chapter 27

-tempat Naruto-

"Dia sudah mulai bisa mengendalikan chakranya." Ucap Yamato menatap jejeran Naruto yang berdiri didekat air terjun.

"Aku tau jurusmu sangat hebat dan berguna sensei." Ucap Sakura menatap bangunan sederhana yang dibuat Yamato agar tidak terkena hujan tetapi tetap bisa mengawasi Naruto dan memastikan kurama tidak mengamuk.

"Aku tidak tau apakah itu pujian atau sindiran." Ucap Yamato tersenyum.

"Tentu saja pujian sensei." Ucap Sakura lagi.

"Hahahahaha.. Baiklah.."

"Waaa.."

"Ah.. Lalu.. Sakura-chan.. Adaapa kemari?" tanya Yamato menatap Sakura yang berdiri disampingnya penuh rasa kagum.

"Latihan apa yang sebenarnya sedang dijalankan Naruto?" tanya Sakura masih dengan rasa kagumnya. Ia dapat merasakan kontrol chakra yang sangat bagus dari Naruto.

"Ini untuk melatih kontrol chakranya dan juga berguna untuk pengembangan jurus barunya." Ucap Yamato dengan senyumnya.

"Ke.. Keren."

"Lalu ada apa kau kesini Sakura-chan?" tanya Yamato lagi.

"Ah.. Aku mengantarkan ini untuk Naruto." Ucap Sakura mengangkat keranjang piknik yang ia bawa.

"Naruto! Kita hentikan dulu latihanmu!" teriak Yamato membuat jejeran bunshin itu menghilang meninggalkan Naruto yang segera berlari menghampiri Yamato.

"Aku kira kau tidak akan pernah memberikanku waktu istirahat sensei." Ucap Naruto, pria itu hanya menggunakan celana pendek hijaunya, rambut dan tubuhnya basah.

"Aku tidak sekejam itu."

"Sakura-chan.. adaapa kemari?" tanya Naruto menatap gadis yang duduk disamping Yamato itu.

"Aku membuatkanmu makan siang." Ucap Sakura dengan senyumnya.

"Waaaa.. Terima kasih banyak Sakura-chan.. Kau memang baik sekali." Ucap Naruto menatap kotak makan yang dibawakan Sakura.

"Ini sensei." Ucap Sakura juga mengeluarkan kotak makan yang sama dengan yang ia berikan pada Naruto.

"Ah.. Terima kasih." Ucap Yamato menerima kotak makan itu.

"Ah.. Naruto.. Setelah makan, makanlah pil ini." Ucap Sakura mengeluarkan kotak lainnya.

"Ungh.. Itu pil yang sangat mengerikan." Ucap Naruto menatap ukuran pil yang dibuat Sakura.

"Itu tidak seburuk yang kau kira." Ucap Sakura lagi.

"Aku tau.. Terima kasih Sakura-chan." Ucap Naruto dengan senyumnya.

"Bukan masalah. Apa kalian akan disini juga malam ini?" tanya Sakura tiba-tiba.

"Un! Aku bertekad untuk segera menyelesaikan latihan ini. Jadi aku rasa aku akan disini untuk beberapa waktu kedepan." Ucap Naruto menatap Yamato yang hanya tersenyum.

"Baiklah.. Semoga latihanmu cepat berakhir." Ucap Sakura yang bangkit dari duduknya.

"Sudah mau pergi Sakura?" tanya Yamato menatap Sakura yang hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kotak makannya?" tanya Naruto yang memang dirinya dan Yamato masih belum selesai memakan makanan yang dibawakan Sakura.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kalian bisa mengembalikannya kapan saja. Dan Naruto.. Berjuanglah.. Setelah latihan ini selesai ayo kita rayakan dirumahku. Akan buatkan makanan yang enak." Ucap Sakura tersenyum kemudian berlalu pergi.

"Naruto?" Yamato menatap pria berkulit tan itu bangkit dan beranjak pergi.

"Ya?"

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Melanjutkan latihan." Ucap Naruto singkat, mengambil satu butir pil yang dibuatkan Sakura kemudian memulai latihannya kembali.

"Luar biasa. Hanya dengan kata-kata singkat begitu semangatnya langsung bangkit. Tapi.. Kalau kata-kata itu datang dari Sakura tentu siapa saja akan bersemangat." Gumam Yamato pelan.

-Malamnya, kediaman Haruno-

"Ah.. Kaa-san.. Duduk saja, biar aku yang memasak." Ucap Sakura yang baru saja kembali dari kamarnya menemukan Kurenai yang tengah memasak di dapur.

"Ayolah Sakura. Jangan begini. Aku juga ingin melakukan sesuatu." Ucap Kurenai lagi.

"Tapi dengan keadaanmu yang sekarang aku tidak mau mengambil resiko kaa-san." Ucap Sakura lagi.

"Hah.. Kau dan Kakashi sama saja." Ucap Kurenai tetap melanjutkan masaknya.

"Tou-san tidak kembali?" tanya Sakura membantu Kurenai.

"Ah.. Dia masih berlatih. Sepertinya Sasuke tidak membiarkannya pergi dan berhenti berlatih." Ucap Kurenai tertawa kecil.

"Aaa.. Sasuke-kun pasti membalaskan dendamnya pada tou-san."

"Dendam?"

"Amm.. Dia tidak pernah menang melawan tou-san. Aku rasa itu membuatnya kesal" ucap Sakura mengingat tingkah kekanakan Sasuke.

"Hah.. Laki-laki selalu begitu. Kecuali Kakashi. Dia tidak pernah menunjkkan semangat bertarung sama sekali padahal kemampuan bertarungnya bagus." Ucap Kurenai membuat tawa Sakura pecah.

"Tapi ketika tou-san serius dia kelihatan keren."

"Hah.. Sudahlah.. Ayo kita makan." Ucap Kurenai begitu makanan yang ia buat telah selesai.

"Ah.. Aku sangat merindukan masakan kaa-san." Ucap Sakura menatap nasi kare yang dibuat Kurenai.

"Kalau begitu makanlah yang banyak. Aku memasak cukup banyak." Ucap Kurenai senang.

-skip time-

"Mau keluar?" tanya Kurenai menatap Sakura yang tengah sibuk di dapur.

"Ya.. Aku akan mengantarkan ini pada tou-san." Ucap Sakura mengangkat keranjang pinik berisi makanan itu.

"Bagaimana dengan Sasuke dan Naruto?"

"A.. Mereka juga." Ucap Sakura cepat kemudia berlalu pergi.

"Jangan pulang terlalu malam." Ucap Kurenai saat Sakura sudah akan pergi.

"Kaa-san.. Aku sudah besar. Dan.. Aku akan segera kembali dan kaa-san harus menceritakan semuanya padaku." Ucap Sakura tersenyum jahil.

-Tempat Kakashi dan Sasuke-

"Hah.. Hah.. Bagaimana kalau istirahat dulu?" tawar Kakashi yang sudah kelelahan.

"Hah.. Kenapa kau menjadi lemah begini Kakashi." Ucap Sasuke mengejek.

"Dasar bocah." Ucap Kakashi kesal memilih beristirahat dan tidak mempedulikan Sasuke yang masih terus melatih jurusnya.

"Uwaaa.. Lihat kekacauan yang kalian timbulkan ditempat ini. Untung saja tempat latihan ini sudah tidak pernah digunakan lagi."

"Ahahaha.. Ini bukan perbuatanku. Tapi perbuatan bocah itu." Ucap Kakashi membenarkan.

"Ini.. Makanlah.. Tou-san pasti sangat lapar."

"Humm? Kare?" ucap Kakashi menatap isi kotak makan yang dibawa Sakura.

"Yap.. Sebaiknya jangan terlalu berlebihan Tou-san. Nanti malah melukai dirimu sendiri."

"Katakan itu pada Sasuke. Aku akan dengan senang hati beristirahat dan tidak melanjutkan latihan ini." Ucap Kakashi sambil menikmati makanannya.

"Sasuke-kun.."

"Huh?"

"Makanlah dulu." Ucap Sakura memanggil Sasuke yang dengan patuh datang menghampiri Kakashi dan Sakura.

"Bahkan kau terus menjaga identitasmu saat makan huh, Kakashi." Ucap Sasuke tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat. Beberapa detik yang lalu kotak makan itu masih berisi sangat banyak, tetapi saat Sasuke menoleh tiba-tiba saja makanannya sudah lenyap tak bersisa yang tersisa hanya pipi gembung Kakashi yang masih mengunyah suapan terakhirnya.

"To.. Tou-san.. Makanlah dengan perlahan." Ucap Sakura tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat.

"Hahahaha.. Kau tau aku tidak bisa makan dengan perlahan Sakura-chan." Ucap Kakashi membela diri.

"Hah.. Baiklah.. Aku harus kembali sekarang. Kaa-san sudah menunggu dirumah." Ucap Sakura pamit pergi.

"Um.. Hati-hati dijalan. Tolong perhatikan Kurenai. Cegah dia melakukan hal bodoh." Ucap Kakashi dengan senyumnya.

"Aku mengerti. Ah.. Aku hampir lupa.. Ini.. Masing-masing dapat satu." Ucap Sakura memberikan 2 buah pil yang mirip dengan yang ia buat siang tadi untuk Naruto.

"Aa.. Umm." Jawab Sasuke menerima pil itu dengan tatapan ngeri.

"Itu tidak seburuk kelihatannya." Ucap Sakura berlalu pergi.

"Sakura benar." Ucap Kakashi menatap Sasuke yang masih menikmati makan malamnya.

"Kau tau dari mana?"

"Aku sudah memakannya."

"Kapan?"

"Tadi."

"Kau berbohong. Kau pasti membuangnya."

"Aku tidak membuangnya."

"Aku bahkan tidak melihatmu mengunyahnya."

"Dan sejak kapan kau bisa melihatku mengunyah?" tanya Kakashi membuat jengkel Sasuke yang akhirnya memelilih diam.

-tempat lain-

"Hah.."

"Masih berlatih?"

"Huh? Umm.. Adaapa kemari Sakura?" tanya Yamato pada gadis pink itu.

"Aku mengantar makan malam. Makanlah." Ucap Sakura memberikan kotak makan yang isinya sama dengan yang ia bawakan untuk Kakashi dan Sasuke.

"Naruto.. Istirahat dulu." Panggil Yamato membuat senang bocah kuning itu.

"Aku kira kau tidak akan datang Sakura-chan."

"Huh? Aku akan datang bila aku punya waktu." Ucap Sakura tersenyum.

"Sudah mau pergi?" tanya Yamato menatap Sakura yang sudah bersiap pergi begitu memberikan kotak makan pada Naruto.

"Um.. Mungkin setelah ini." Ucap Sakura menghampiri Naruto yang menikmati makan malamnya.

"Humm? Adaapa Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto menatap gadis pink yang tiba-tiba duduk disampingnya itu.

"Aku tau kau ingin segera menyempurnakan jurusmu. Tapi jangan sampai hal itu menghancurkan tubuhmu." Ucap Sakura meletakkan kedua tangannya dipundak Naruto dan mulai melakukan penyembuhan.

"Ahahahaha.. Ini bukan apa-apa Sakura-chan." Ucap Naruto menghibur Sakura. Walau ia sebenarnya merasakan sakit yang luar biasa disekujur tubuhnya yang sekarang mulai berkurang dan digantikan dengan rasa hangat yang menenangkan.

"Hah.. Sekeras apapun aku mengatakannya kau tidak akan mau mendengarkanku." Ucap Sakura yang telah selesai mengobati Naruto mulai berdiri.

"Haha.."

"Baiklah. Aku pulang dulu. Semoga cepat berhasil." Ucap Sakura pergi dari sana.

"Perasaanku saja atau ada yang aneh dengannya?" tanya Yamato menatap Naruto.

"Tunggu dulu.. Sensei.. Kita lanjutkan nanti. Aku akan segera kembali." Ucap Naruto yang bangkit dari duduknya dan segera berlari menyusul Sakura.

"Hah.. Seharusnya aku tidak mengatakan hal itu." Ucap Yamato yang sekarang hanya dapat duduk diam menikmati makan malamnya hingga Naruto kembali untuk melanjutkan latihan mereka.

"Sakura-chan! Kemana dia? Kenapa bisa kabur secepat ini." Ucap Narutoyang terus mencari keberadaan Sakura.

BRUK

"I.. Ittai.."

"Ah.. Maafkan aku Hinata. Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku baik-baik saja Naruto-kun."

"Ngomong-ngomong apa kau melihat Sakura?" tanya Naruto sambil membantu gadis itu berdiri.

"Sakura-san? Tidak.. Aku tidak melihatnya." Ucap Hinata malu-malu.

"Kemana perginya Sakura-chan.. Ah.. Lalu... Kenapa kau disini Hinata? Bukankah kau diutus untuk memata-matai Ino oleh Kurenai-sensei?" tanya Naruto bingung dengan keberadaan gadis itu.

"Ah ya.. Tadi aku ada keperluan sebentar di rumah." Jawab Hinata cepat.

"Tapi.. Bukankah rumahmu tidak di sekitar sini?" ucap Naruto lagi.

"Ta.. Tadi aku mendengarmu berteriak makanya aku kesini." Elak Hinata cepat.

"Oo.. Maaf sudah membuatmu kaget. Baiklah aku pergi dulu." Ucap Naruto berlalu pergi tidak memperdulikan Hinata yang memanggilnya.

"Hinata? Kenapa kau disini? Bagaimana dengan Ino?"

"Ki.. Kiba-kun. Tadi aku ada keperluan sebentar. Maaf.. Aku akan segera mencari Ino." Ucap Hinata kemudian meninggalkan Kiba dan Akamaru yang hanya bisa saling pandang kebingungan.

"Sakura-chan! Sak.. Huh?" Naruto yang melihat Sakura berdiri didekat gerbang konoha awalnya ingin menghampiri gadis itu tetapi diurungkan niatnya saat melihat gadis itu tengah berbicara dengan Shikamaru dan timnya.

"Aku tau apa yang kalian ingin lakukan. Tapi.. Dengan kemampuan kalian yang sekarang kalian hanya akan membuat repot desa. Lupakan saja hal ini." Ucap Sakura dengan nada dinginnya.

"A. Apa?! Kau menganggap kami lemah? Heh jidat lebar ini bukan urusanmukan? Lalu kenapa kau repot-repot menghentikan kami!" ucap Ino marah.

"Kalian memang lemahkan? Dari pada kalian memilih untuk membalaskan dendam sekarang dengan kemampuan kalian lebih baik batalkan. Lagipula aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian menghancurkan Konoha karena dendam bodoh kalian. Walau itu artinya aku harus membunuh kalian." Ucap Sakura yang tetap dengan nada dinginnya.

"Tch.." terbakar oleh emosi tim Shikamarupun menyerang Sakura bersamaan. Berusaha menyerang gadis itu.

"Kalian! Hentikan!"

"Naruto?! Ah?! Nghh.."

"Sa.. Sakura-chan.. Apa yang kau lakukan pada mereka?" ucap Naruto menatap Shikamaru, Ino dan Chouji yang jatuh pingsan saat mereka teralihkan dari Sakura.

"Aku hanya mencoba menghentikan mereka." Ucap Sakura memperlihatkan 3 buah alat suntik yang ia gunakan untuk melumpuhkan ketiganya.

"Sakura-chan?"

"Maaf Naruto.. Bisa tolong aku membawa mereka kerumah sakit?" tanya Sakura menghentikan Naruto yang berniat menanyakan sesuatu pada Sakura.

"Te.. Tentu saja." Ucap Naruto yang segera membuntuk bunshin untuk membawa ketiganya kerumah sakit.

-tempat latihan Naruto-

"Huh? Kemana perginya Yamato-sensei?" ucap Naruto tidak menemukan pria itu ditempatnya.

"Dipanggil oleh hokage." Ucap Sakura yang menemukan surat yang ditinggalkan Yamato di dekat kotak makan Naruto.

"Hah.. Sakura-chan.."

"Um?"

"Bisa mendekat sebentar?" tanya Naruto yang hanya dituruti oeh Sakura tanpa banyak bicara.

"Adaapa?" tanya Sakura yang hanya diam saja saat pria itu memeluknya erat.

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya ingin memelukmu. Anggap saja tanda terima kasih untuk makan malam dan pilnya." Ucap Naruto masih memeluk gadis itu.

"Naruto."

"Ya?"

"Bagaimana kalau kau lanjutkan latihanmu?" tanya Sakura masih membiarkan Naruto memeluknya.

"Aa.. Tapi Yamato-sensei tidak ada. Akan sangat berbahaya melanjutkan latihan tanpa dia. Apalagi terkadang bunshiku sendiri bisa mengamuk akibat lepas kontrol." Ucap Naruto mengingat latihannya yang beberapa kali berakhir kegagalan.

"Aku akan mengawasimu." Ucap Sakura menepuk pelan lengan Naruto, meminta untuk melepaskan pelukannya.

"Tapi.."

"Tenang saja. Aku bisa melakukannya." Ucap Sakura meyakinkan Naruto.

"Baiklah kalau kau memaksa. Tapi jangan paksakan dirimu. Jika lelah katakan saja." Ucap Naruto yang kemudian kembali memulai latihannya.

"Aku tidak percaya pertemuan dengan hokage ini memakan waktu hingga pagi begini.. Mudah-mudahan Naruto tidak melakukan hal bodoh disaat aku tidak mengawasinya." Ucap Yamato yang terus berlari dengan cepat menuju tempat latihannya bersama Naruto setelah memenuhi panggilan hokage yang berlangsung semalaman.

-tempat latihan-

"Hah.."

"Sudah bangun? Apa yang kau lakukan semalam hingga tertidur begitu?" tanya seorang pria menatap Naruto yang masih tertidur di gubuk yang ia buat kemarin, masih tetap pada posisinya, berusaha mengumpulkan semua tenaganya sebelum menggerakkan tubuhnya.

"Ah.. Yamato-sensei.. Kau kemana saja semalam? Kenapa ketika aku balik kesini kau sudah tidak ada?" tanya Naruto menatap Yamato penuh kantuk.

"Sebelum aku menjawabnya.. Lebih baik jawab dulu pertanyaanku." Ucap Yamato menatap Naruto penuh arti.

"Huh? Maksud sen.. He?" Naruto yang berniat bangun terhenti saat menyadari tangannya tertindih sesuatu membuatnya tidak bisa bangkit.

"Jangan berisik.. Dia kelelahan. Jadi.. Apa yang kau lakukan pada Sakura hingga dia kelelahan begini?" tanya Yamato yang menatap tajam Naruto.

"Sakura-chan membantuku berlatih. Menggantikanmu mengawasiku." Ucap Naruto mengusap pelan kepala Sakura yang masih tertidur pulas diselimuti jaket orange hitam Naruto.

"Hah.. Ya sudah. Bersiaplah. Kita akan mulai latihannya lagi." Ucap Yamato yang hanya dijawab setengah hati oleh Naruto yang pergi mencuci mukanya.

"Jadi apa yang terjadi semalam?" tanya Naruto begitu kembali bersiap memulai latihannya.

"Ya.. Soal itu.. Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya."

"Huh?"

"Tapi.. Hokage memintaku untuk mempersiapkan jurus barumu dalam waktu satu minggu ini." Ucap Yamato membuat Naruto paham bahwa akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi satu minggu lagi.

"Ung? Ah.. Ohayou.. Naruto.. Yamato-san.."

"Ohayou Sakura-chan."

"Sakura kemarin Kurenai-san mencarimu." Ucap Yamato membuat Sakura teringat akan janjinya.

"Aa.. Aku lupa akan janjiku.. Yamato-san.. Naruto.. Aku pulang dulu!" ucap Sakura yang langsung berlari pergi meninggalkan kedua pria itu yang kebingungan.

"Ayo kita mulai sensei." Ucap Naruto memulai latihannya, sedang Yamato langsung mengambil posisinya seperti biasa.

-kediaman Haruno-

"Dari mana saja Sakura?" tanya Kurenai tidak memandang Sakura yang baru saja pulang.

"Aaa.. Umm.. Itu.. Kemarin aku membantu Naruto berlatih karena Yamato-san dipanggil ke kantor hokage." Jawab Sakura menghampiri wanita itu.

"Hah.. Lain kali beri aku kabar ok? Aku mencemaskanmu semalaman." Ucap Kurenai masih sibuk membuat sarapan.

"Maaf.."

"Lalu.. Kenapa kau memakai jaket Naruto?' tanya Kurenai menatap gadis itu.

"Ah.. Aku lupa mengembalikannya." Ucap Sakura hanya bisa tertunduk.

"Sudahlah.. Pergilah mandi. Hari ini kau ada jadwal kerjakan? Aku juga harus segera mengurus beberapa hal dengan Kakashi." Ucap Kurenai yang selesai memasak sarapan dan bersiap pergi.

"A.. Umm.. Begitu.. Baiklah." ucapSakura yang pergi ke kamarnya.

"Sakura."

"Un?"

"Sampai jumpa nanti malam ya. Aku harap kali ini kau dirumah." Ucap Kurenai memberi senyumannya pada Sakura membuat gadis itu tersenyum.

"Sakura-san."

"Humm?" Sakura yang berjalan di lorong rumah sakit terhenti saat mendengar namanya dipanggil.

"Ini data kesehatan Shikamaru-san, Chouji-san dan Ino-san." Ucap perawat itu memberikan beberapa berkas pada Sakura.

"Ah.. Ya.. Bisa tolong antar keruanganku? Aku berniat mengecheck keadaan mereka dulu." Ucap Sakura kemudian berlalu pergi setelah perawat itu mengangguk setuju.

"Sakura apa yang kau lakukan pada kami?" ucap Shikamaru dengan ketus saat melihat gadis itu memasuki ruang rawat tim 10 itu.

"Aku hanya menjalankan perintah." Ucap Sakura dengan tenang mengecheck keadaan ketiganya.

"Menjalankan perintah dengan meracuni kami?" ucap Ino berang.

"Ino. Pelankan suaramu ini rumah sakit. Dan lagi yang meminta hal ini adalah kami sendiri."

"Otou-san?!" ucap Ino tidak percaya menatap orang tuanya, orang tua Shikamaru, dan orang tua Chouji memasuki ruangan itu dengan tenang.

"Aku akan tinggalkan kalian." Ucap Sakura yang segera undur diri setelah selesai melakukan pengecheckkan pada ketiganya.

"Sakura-san.. Hari ini anda ada 5 jadwal operasi." Ucap perawat yang berpapasan dengan Sakura mengingatkan.

"Ah.. Ya.. Aku akan bersiap sekarang."

BRUK

"I.. Ittai.."

"Kamu baik-baik saja?" tanya Sakura yang segera membantu gadis kecil yang ia tabrak itu berdiri.

"Ya.."

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu bisa jelaskan kenapa kamu berlarian dilorong rumah sakit?" tanya Sakura berjongkok, memosisikan didirnya sama tinggi dengan gadis itu.

"Ah.. Mikoto-san! Kamu mencoba kabur lagi dari kamarmu." Ucap perawat yang datang dengan nafas berat menghampiri Sakura dan gadis itu.

"Tapi aku tidak mau menjalani operasi!"

"Mikoto-san jadwal operasimu sebentar lagi. Jadi hentikan hal ini." Ucap perwat itu kehabisan kesabaran.

"Biar aku tangani ini. Kalian segera siapkan ruangannya." Ucap Sakura mengambil alih.

"Ah.. Baik Sakura-sensei." Ucap perawat itu segera pergi dari sana.

"Jadi.. Bisa ceritakan padaku kenapa kamu tidak ingin menjalani operasi ini?" tanya Sakura membawa gadis itu duduk di bangku yang ada didekat mereka.

"Aku tidak mau. Pasti akan terasa sakit dan nantinya akan meninggalkan bekas luka ditubuhku." Ucap gadis itu menunduk.

"Umm.. Begini saja.. Aku berjanji operasimu tidak akan terasa sakit dan bekas lukanya juga cuma sangat kecil bahkan hampir tidak kelihatan?" tawar Sakura.

"Mana mungkin."

"Tentu saja mungkin. Tidak ada yang mustahil didunia ini." Ucap Sakura tersenyum.

"Sakura-sensei."

"Humm.. Bagaimana?" tawar Sakura lagi.

"Baiklah. Tetapi bila kau berbohong maka kau harus membelianku boneka beruang yang sangat besar." Ucap gadis itu merasa yakin dirinya akan menang.

"Tentu saja." Ucap Sakura dengan senyumnya.

"Mikoto.. Ayo kita bersiap sekarang." Ucap perawat itu membawa gadis itu kembali keruangannya.

TBC


	28. Chapter 28

-ruang Sakura, malam-

"Sakura-sensei?"

"Ya?"

"Operasi selanjutnya akan segera dimulai."

"Ah.. Aku akan segera turun."

"Sak.."

"Aku akan menyiapkan ruangannya." Ucap perawat itu segera pergi dari ruangan saat menatap pria berambut pantat ayam yang memasuki ruangan itu.

"Sasuke-kun? Adaapa?" tanya Sakura tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari berkas yang sedang ia selesaikan.

"Bisa berhenti memandang berkas itu dan bantu aku?" tanya Sasuke kesal.

"Umm.. Katakan saja. Berkas ini sudah hampir selesai. Aku tidak mau menumpuk berkas ini lebih lama didalam ruanganku." Ucap Sakura tidak peduli.

"Berhenti menatap berkas itu atau aku akan membakarnya dihadapanmu." Ucap Sasuke lagi.

"Apa?" ucap Sakura menatap kesal Sasuke dan itu cukup mengagetkan Sasuke yang tidak pernah mendapat tatapan kesal Sakura sebelumnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sasuke merasakan ada hal yang janggal dengan Sakura.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Jadi ada apa?" tanya Sakura masih kesal tetapi kemudian menyadari keadaan Sasuke yang babak belur.

"Sudahlah. Aku akan minta dokter lain." Ucap Sasuke berlalu pergi tetapi terhenti saat sebuah tangan kecil menghentikannya. Menariknya, memaksanya duduk di sofa ruangan itu.

"Apa lagi kali ini?" tanya Sakura tetap fokus menyembuhkan luka Sasuke.

"Aku hanya terlalu bersemangat menjalani misi."

"Kau? Bersemangat menyelesaikan misi?"

"Berhenti mengejekku." Ucap Sasuke menatap serius Sakura.

"Hah.. Sudah.. Istirahatlah yang cukup dan tebus obat ini di apotik." Ucap Sakura menuliskan sesuatu di kertas kecil.

"Aku tau. Terima kasih." Ucap Sasuke berlalu pergi.

"Sasuke-kun."

"Hn?"

"Bila kau bertemu dengan Kakashi-sensei atau Kurenai-sensei.. Tolong katakan pada mereka aku tidak bisa pulang malam ini. Masih banyak operasi yang harus aku lakukan."

"Aku tau. Sebaiknya kau segera ke bawah. Mereka sudah menunggu."

"Aku tau. Terima kasih." Ucap Sakura berlalu pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang hanya bisa menatap punggung gadis itu.

-Seminggu kemudian-

"Ah.. Naruto.. Kau akan pergi menjalani misi?" tanya Sakura yang berpapasan dengan Naruto yang tengah menunggu Yamato di gerbang depan desa.

"Ya. Shikamaru dan timnya mengejar pembunuh Asuma. Aku dan Yamato-sensei ditugaskan untuk membantu mereka."

"Berhati-hatilah.." ucap Sakura penuh makna.

"Sakura-chan.."

"Naruto? Adaapa?" tanya Sakura yang bingung mendapat pelukan Naruto.

"Tidak ada. Hahahahaha.. Baiklah.. Aku pergi dulu." Ucap Naruto menatap Yamato yang datang mendekat.

"Shisho.."

"Ya?"

"Apa mereka akan baik-baik saja?" tanya Sakura menatap Tsunade setelah selesai mengutus keduanya membantu tim Shikamaru yang sudah berangkat duluan.

"Ini akan menjadi pertarungan yang sengit. Tapi aku rasa Kakashi akan sangat membantu tim Shikamaru sejauh ini."

"Lalu.. Kenapa tidak mengutus Sasuke-kun juga?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Sasuke mendapat misi lain."

"Misi lain?"

"Membunuh Danzo."

"Me.. Membunuh Danzo?!"

"Ya. Surat keputusan akhirnya menyetujui hal itu setelah ditemukan lab terlarang milik Danzo seperti yang kau infokan."

"Misi ini.."

"Solo.."

"Tch.."

"Sakura?"

"Maaf Shisho.. Aku harus menyuslnya." Ucap Sakura berlari meninggalkan Tsunade untuk segera menyiapkan peralatannya.

"Sakura?"

"Ah.. Nii-chan."

"Kenapa terburu-buru begitu?" tanya Sasori menatap Sakura yang terburu-buru mengemasi barangnya.

"Ada misi yang harus aku selesaikan secepatnya. Aku tidak ingin terjadi peperangan akibat hal ini." Ucap Sakura kemudian berlari pergi meninggalkan Sasori yang kebingungan tetapi perlahan memahaminya.

-Tempat Sasuke-

"Apa kau tidak salah menyerang Uchiha?"

"Tidak ada kesalahan yang aku buat."

"Kau masih belum mengetahui kebenarannya ya.."

"Apa maksudmu."

"Ha. Hahahahahahaha... Kau masih membenci Itachi atas dasar hal yang konyol itu? Kau benar-benar tertipu pada penampilannya ya?"

"Tertipu?"

"Ya.. Ahh.. Aku akan beritahukan padamu.. Pembunuh clan Uchiha yang sebenarnya bukanlah Itachi. Musuhmu berada sangat dekat denganmu. Kau bahkan membunuh Itachi dengan alasan yang salah." Ucap Danzo mengingatkan Sasuke pada saat ia berhasil membunuh Itachi beberapa hari yang lalu. Walau tidak ada pihak desa yang tau tentang kejadian itu.

"Apa yang kau tau tentang kejadian itu?! Katakan!" hardik Sasuke mulai kehabisan kesabaran.

"Aa.. Tenanglah.. Kejadian pembantaian Uchiha.. Yang melakukannya adalah gadis berambut pink itu.. Teman satu timmu itu. Haruno Sakura." Tiba-tiba saja sesuatu melesat cepat dan detik berikutnya terlihat Danzo yang berada diambang kehidupannya saat sebuah kunai berlumur racun tertancap di dadanya.

"Kau baik-baik saja Sasuke-kun?" tanya orang itu, mencabut kunai yang menancap di dada Danzo yang sudah tidak bergerak itu

"..."

"Sa.. Sasuke..-kun.."

"..."

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sakura menghampiri pria itu, gerakan Sakura terhenti saat tiba-tiba saja Sasuke menyambar lehernya, mencengkramnya erat. Kunai yang digunakan Sakura untuk membunuh Danzo tadi direbut oleh Sasuke.

"Kau.. Jadi selama ini kaulah yang membunuh clanku dan kau bersikap seakan tidak pernah melakukannya?" ucap Sasuke tidak habis pikir.

"A.. Ak... ku.."

"Kau membunuh keluargaku dan berani memunculkan wajahmu dihadapanku selama ini?"

"Ma.. Maaf.." ucap Sakura pelan. Nafasnya semakin sesak disusul pandangannya yang mulai mengabur. Walau ia bisa saja menyerang Sasuke tetapi ia tidak dapat melakukanna, rasa bersalah yang selama ini ia tahan terlalu besar.

"Ka.. KAU! AH?!" Sasuke terkejut saat tiba-tiba Sakura menepis tangannya dan segera memeluknya, membisikan sesuatu yang membuat Sasuke teringat kembali pada kejadian itu. Kejadian pembunuhan itu. Ia akhirnya dapat mengingat potongan memorinya saat berusia 3 tahun yang terasa sangat kabur. Gadis itu memeluk Sasuke yang menangis ketakutan saat menemukan jasad kedua orang tuanya dan Itachi yang berdiri tidak jauh dari jasad keduanya.

_"Gomenne.. Demo.. Daijoubu.."_ bisik gadis itu tepat sebelum pandangan Sasuke mengabur akibat pukulan ditengkuknya, tetapi ia masih dapat mendengar percakapan keduanya.

"Sakura.. Kau yakin tidak ingin ikut bersamaku?" tanya Itachi menatap gadis itu.

"Umm.."

"Ternyata kau disini bonekaku.."

"Itachi-san cepat pergi!" teriak gadis itu mendorong Itachi menjauh. Itachi yang tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu pada Sasuke akhirnya segera bersembunyi dan menghilangkan chakranya.

"ARGH! ARGH! SAKIT! ARGH!" teriak gadis itu memegangi lehernya

"Kau cukup berani melawanku ya?" ucap Orochimaru menghampiri gadis itu. Menghajarnya, menendangnya tanpa ampun hingga akhirnya ia kehilangan kesadaran dan dibawa Orochimaru.

"Kau cukup hebat memanipulasinya."

"Apa yang kau inginkan Danzo?"

"Tidak ada. Ini cukup, aku tidak butuh mengotori tanganku dan aku berhsil memusnahkan mereka hanya dengan sedikit dorongan. Aku tidak menyangka seorang Uchiha yang terhomat sangat mudah dimanipulasi. Pergilah dari sini sebelum mereka menemukanmu dan bonekamu itu."

"A... Ahh.." Sasuke yang akhirnya ingatannya kembali hanya memaku dan sadar kunai yang ia genggam telah tertancap di tubuh gadis itu, sedang Danzo juga menancapkan kunainya dari belakang tubuh gadis itu.

"Kau mengingatnya? Maafkan aku. Seandainya aku mengatakannya lebih cepat." Seketika Sakura ambruk.

"Ahaha.. Kau ikutlah aku ke neraka, Haruno Sakura." Ucap Danzo sebelum akhirnya benar-benar tewas.

"TEME!" Naruto yang mendengar Sasuke mendapat misi membunuh Danzo segera menyusul Sasuke bersama Yamato, Kakashi, dan Ino. Sedang Shikamaru dan Chouji tinggal di tempat pertempuran sebelumnya untuk mengurus jasad kedua akatsuki yang berhasil mereka bunuh.

"BANGUN!" teriak Sasuke frustasi memeluk gadis pink itu. Wajahnya pucat pasih.

"Sakura-chan!" Melihat Sakura yang berada dalam pelukan Sasuke dan tidak bergerak, Naruto melemas. Ia tidak dapat merasakan chakra gadis itu.

"Sasuke, biar aku periksa keadaannya." Ucap Ino segera mengecheck keadaan Sakura, berusaha menyelamatkan gadis itu. Ia dapat melihat 2 buah bekas tusukan di tubuh gadis itu. Satu dari depan dan satunya dari belakang. Tatpi yang membuat keadaannya begini adalah akibat luka tusukan yang berasal dari depan.

"Ino bagaimana?' tanya Naruto tidak sabar.

"Ungh.. Diamlah.. Aku sedang berusaha!" hardik Ino kesal.

-Konoha-

"Sakura-chan.. Sampai kapan kau akan menutup matamu? Nee.. Kakashi-sensei menjadi Hokage beberapa waktu yang lalu menggantikan Tsunade-baachan. Apa kau tidak ingin mengucapkan selamat padanya? Hingga kapan kau ingin tertidur begini? Nee.. Sakura-chan.. Ini sudah 1 tahun." Naruto menatap gadis berambut pink yang terbaring dikasur itu. Berbagai macam selang terpasang ditubuhnya agar dapat menunjang kehidupannya.

"Naruto? Kau tidak ada latihan hari ini?"

"Ah.. Baa-chan.. Kau akan mengecheck keadaannya?" tanya Naruto menatap Tsunade yang memasuk ruangan itu bersama Sizune.

"Umm.."

"Baa-chan.. Berapa lama lagi hingga ia sadar?" tanya Naruto sedih.

"Aku tidak tau Naruto. Semua tergantung padanya. Segala jenis ilmu telah aku coba. Tetapi ini seakan dirinya yang menutup diri. Ia seakan tidak ingin tersadar." Ucap Tsunade menatap gadis pink itu.

"Ah.. Apa aku mengganggu pengecheckannya?"

"Ah.. Haruno bersaudara.. Tidak.. Aku baru saja selesai." Ucap Tsunade.

"Apa belum ada kemajuan?" tanya Gaara menatap Tsunade.

"Un.. Tubuhnya menolak semua pengobatan yang diberikan."

"Bagaimana kalau kita bicarakan ini di tempat lain saja?" ucapSasori saat menyadari seseorang akan memasuki ruangan Sakura.

"Ah.. Benar."

"Naruto, Sasuke. Tolong jaga Sakura." Ucap Sasori meninggalkan ruangan itu bersama kedua adiknya.

"Aku akan meneliti datanya. Kalian duluan saja." Ucap Hana yang menuju arah berbeda dari ketiganya.

"Jangan paksakan dirimu." Ucap Sasori mengingatkan.

"Aku tau."

"Apa ada perkembangan?" tanya Sasuke pada Naruto yang hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Aku keluar dulu." Ucap Naruto meninggalkan keduanya.

"Sakura.. Sadarlah.. Aku mohon.. Jangan membuatku ketakutan begini." Bisik Sasuke pelan didekat telinga Sakura.

"Sasuke.. Kau dipanggil Tsunade-baachan keruangannya sekarang." Ucap Naruto yang kembali keruangan itu setelahmenghilang selama 30 menit.

"Hn." Tanpa banyak berbicara, Sasuke minggalkan tempat itu.

"Sakura-chan.. Aku mohon.. Jangan siksa aku lebih dari ini.. Aku mohon padamu.. Jangan tinggalkan aku.. Aku tidak akan bisa berbuat apa-apa bila kau meninggalkanku seperti ero sannin.. " ucap Naruto mulai meneteskan air mata, menggenggam tangan gadis itu erat. Teringat akan tewasnya Jiraiya beberapa waktu yang lalu saat berusaha mengungkap identitas asli dari pemimpin akatsuki. Cukup lama Naruto mengalami depresi tetapi ia teringat akan Sakura dan kini ia terus berada disamping gadis itu. Tidak ingin meninggalkannya barang sekejap.

"..."

"Sakura-chan.. Bukalah matamu.. Aku merindukanmu.. Aku sangat merindukanmu.. Melebihi apapun didunia ini.."

"G... Gomen.. nee.. Na..ruto..." mendengar namanya disebut, Naruto menatap gadis itu. Air mata mengalir dari kelopak matanya yang tertutup.

"sakura-chan?! Sakura-chan!"

"Na.. Naruto.." Sakura membuka matanya perlahan, menemukan pria berambut kuning itu.

"Aku akan panggilkan baa-chan." Ucap Naruto segera berlari mencari keberadaan Tsunade.

"Aku tidak mengerti.. Tapi keadaannya sudah lebih baik dari sebelumnya."

"Nee-chan! Jangan pernah melakukan hal ini lagi!" hardik Hana mesih menangis.

"Maafkan aku Hana-chan.. Gaara-niichan.. Sasori-niichan.."

"Sudahlah.. Beristirahatlah.. Besok kami akan menjengukmu lagi." Ucap Sasori mencium kening Sakura.

"Ya.."

"Jangan lupa minum obatmu! Aku menghabiskan waktu berhari-hari untuk menemukan obatmu." Ucap Hana yang memang ngurung dirinya bila tidak ada tugas di ruang herbal di Suna demi menemukan obat penyembuh Sakura.

"Maafkan aku.. Aku akan meminumnya hingga habis." Ucap Sakura tersenyum tipis.

"Baiklah.. Ayo pulang dan biarkan Sakura beristirahat." Ucap Sasori memaksa kedua adiknya untuk pulang.

"Aku juga akan pulang."

"Naruto.."

"Ya?"

"Kemarilah.."

"Ya?"

"Maafkan aku.." Sakura memeluk pria itu. Membuat pria yang mati-matian menahan tangisnya itupun akhirnya luluh.

"Sakura-chan.."

"Sudah merasa lebih baik?" tanya Sakura yang membiarkan Naruto menumpah segala rasa sedihnya.

"Um.. Aku mungkin tidak dapat menemuimu lagi hingga beberapa waktu kedapan.. Aku harus berlatih bersama Gamabunta dan kodok lainnya. Aku akan membalaskan dendam Jiraiya-sensei." Ucap Naruto masih dalam pelukan Sakura.

"Aku tau.. Berjuanglah.. Pulanglah dan beristirahat.. Wajahmu tampak sangat kusut." Ucap Sakura mengusap kedua pipi Naruto.

"Ya.. Sampai jumpa lagi Sakura-chan." Ucap Naruto pamit.

-Besoknya-

"Apa kau yakin?" tanya Tsunade menatap Sakura.

"Ya.. Dia akan menyerang.. Sebentar lagi.. Aku dapat merasakannya." Ucap Sakura memainkan anak rambutnya yang memang sudah panjang.

"Aku akan bicarakan hal ini pada Kakashi."

"Onegaishimasu." Ucap Sakura membungkuk pelan.

"Masuklah Uchiha. Aku pergi dulu." Ucap Tsunade menpuk pelan kepala Sakura yang hanya mengangguk.

"Sudah merasa lebih baik?" tanya Sasuke menatap gadis itu saat mereka hanya berdua diruangan itu.

"Ya."

"Ma.."

"Hentikan. Kau tidak seharusnya meminta maaf karena ini sepenuhnya kesalahanku." Ucap Sakura memejamkan matanya.

"Kau selalu begini."

"Selalu? Benarkah?" uacap Sakura hanya tersenyum.

"Hah.. Aku kalah. Ini."

"Ini apa?"

"Te.. Terima saja! Sudah aku pergi dulu!"

"Pfffttt.." Sakura hanya bisa menahan tawanya menatap hadiah itu. Sebuah pedang kecil.

"Yakin sudah kuat?" tanya Sasori menatap Sakura yang berjalan bersamanya kerumah mengingat keadaan Sakura yang sudah membai dan meminta untuk pulang.

"Ya.."

"Katakan bila kau lelah. Ok?" ucap Sasori masih khawatir.

"Hmmm... Aku lelah."

"Bilang saja kau ingin digendong." Ucap Sasori hanya menatap Sakura yang tersenyum polos.

"Hehehehe.. Tidak boleh?" tanya Sakura yang hanya menerima helaan nafas panjang dari Sasori yang kemudian segera berjongkok di hadapan gadis itu.

"Neee.. Nii-chan."

"Un?"

"Nii-chan daisuki!" ucap Sakura memeluk erat Sasoriyang hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Ah.. Aku harus segera memperkenalkan calonku padamu."

"Ca.. Calon?" ucap Sakura tidak percaya.

"Tapi aku rasa itu tidak perlu karena kau mengenalnya sangat baik."

"Huh? Apa maksudnya itu?"

"Ah.. Dari pada memikirkan hal itu.. Kau belum mengucapkan selamat pada Kakashi-san dan Kurenai-san bukan?"

"Selamat?"

"Hah.. Mereka sudah menikah dan anak mereka sudah lahir."

"Be.. Benarkah?"

"Ya.. Anak kembar." Ucap Sasori mengingat wajah imut bayi itu.

"Ke.. Kembar?"

"Ya.. Laki-laki dan perempuan."

"Aku ingin melihatnya!"

"Tidak hari ini. Kau masih harus istirahat."

"Sekarang sekarang sekarang sekarang!" ucap Sakura meronta.

"Aaaa.. Baiklah.. Berhenti meronta atau aku akan menjatuhkanmu." Ucap Sasori sadis.

"Ok kapten." Ucap Sakura tersenyum.

TBC


	29. Chapter 29

-Kediaman Hatake-

"Ka.. Kawaiii!" uap Sakura memeluk bayi laki-laki imut itu.

"Bukankah kau baru saja sembuh?" ucap Sasori memastikan.

"Ahahahaha.. Aku senang akhirnya kau sembuh, Sakura-chan." Ucap Kurenai menatap Sakura yang tengah bermain dengan bayinya itu sambil menggendong bayi perempuannya

"Maaf sudah membuat khawatir." Ucap Sakura merasa sangat bersalah.

"Jangan diulangi lagi ok?" ucap Kurenai yang mendapat anggukan cepat Sakura.

"Aku harap mereka tidak tumbuh dengan sifat Kakashi-touchan." Ucap Sakura membuat tawa Kurenai pecah.

"Tapi kalau kau memperhatikan baik-baik Shin memiliki wajah yang mirip Kakashi." Ucap Kurenai membuat Sakura menatap intens bayi yang ia gendong.

"Hoi! Kau bisa menakuti bayi itu Sakura." Ucap Sasori menatap tingkah adiknya itu.

"Ah.. Tanda lahirnya.." ucap Sakura menatap tanda lahir berupa titik hitam didekat dagu kiri bayi itu.

"Ya.. Shin memiliki wajah Kakashi dengan rambut hitam sepertiku, sedangkan Shion memiliki wajah dan mata yang sama denganku dengan rambut perak seperti Kakashi." Ucap Kurenai singkat.

"Untung saja mata Shin tidak mengikuti mata malas Kakashi-touchan." Ucap Sakura menatap mata hitam bulat milik Shin.

"Baiklah. Sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang." Ucap Sasori menyadari hari yang semakin gelap.

"Hah... Baiklah.." ucap Sakura walau setengah hati.

"Datanglah bila kau tidak sibuk Sakura-chan." Ucap Kurenai memeluk gadis itu.

"Terima kasih kaa-chan."

-1 bulan setelah perang melawan ketua tim akatsuki yang berhasil menghancurkan Konoha-

"Sakura-chan.."

"Um?"

"Aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?"

"Ya?"

"Saat setelah aku berhasil mengalahkan Nagato.. Pelukan yang kau berikan saat itu.. Kenapa terasa berbeda?" tanya Naruto menatap Sakura penuh rasa tanya.

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku merasa pelukan itu berbeda dari biasanya."

"Benarkah?"

"Aku serius.." ucap Naruto menatap Sakura yang hanya tertawa.

"Entahlah.."

"Hah.. Kau memang sangat sulit untuk ditebak Sakura-chan."

"Lalu.. Bagaimana dengan Hinata?"

"Bagaimana dengannya?"

"Bukankah dia menyatakan perasaannya padamu?"

"Huh? Aku rasa itu hanya rasa pertemanan saja. Dan lagi aku tidak memiliki rasa apapun padanya. Tidak sedikitpun."

"Bahkan setelah pertarungan saat itu?"

"Ya. Perasaan tidak bisa dibohongi Sakura-chan. Aku tidak memiliki rasa apapun padanya selain teman. Sakura-chan?"

"Hah... Hah.."

"Sakura-chan?! Kau baik-baik saja?" Naruto yang menangkap tubuh limbung Sakura panik melihat gadis itu dengan wajah pucatnya.

"Aku.. Baik-baik saja.. Hanya butuh sedikit istirahat.." ucap Sakura pelan.

"Ayo istirahat disana." Ucap Naruto menatap pohon rindang yang berada didekat aliran sungai dan segera menggendong Sakura untuk dapat beristirahat disana.

"Naruto.."

"Humm?"

"Tidak.."

"Kau pasti memaksakan dirimu lagi Sakura-chan." Ucap Naruto menatap gadis itu, melepas jaketnya orange hitamnya dan memasangkannya pada Sakura.

"Mungkin.. Banyak pasien yang harus menjalani operasi dan penyembuhan. Mungkin aku sedikit memaksakan diri."

"Sakura-chan?"

"Umm?"

"Bagaimana kalau aku semakin menyukaimu?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba. Memang Naruto sudah menyukai Sakura sejak kecil. Sakura merupakan orang pertama yang ingin berteman dengannya.

"Aku tidak tau.. Karena itu perasaanmu.."

"Bagaimana denganmu Sakura-chan? Apa kau memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku? Atau kau lebih.. Menyukai Sasuke?"

"Sasuke-kun? Aku tidak tau.. Nee.. Naruto.." Sakura segera berdiri dan menatap langit cerah diatasnya

"Ya?"

"Aku harus kembali kerumah sakit. Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Sakura menatap pria kuning itu.

"Ah.. Kalau begitu biar aku an.. GYAA!"

GUBRAK

"I.. Ittai.. Sa.. Sakura-chan kau baik-baik saja?" Naruto menatap Sakura yang berada dibawahnya.

"Pffttt.. Hahahahaha.."

"Ja.. Jangan bilang kau membentur kepalamu sangat keras hingga jadi begini." Ucap Naruto panik.

"Ya.. Baka.. Kau mengejekku?" ucap Sakura menatao kesal Naruto.

"Tidak tidak.." elak Naruto cepat.

"Naruto?" Sakura memanggil nama pria yang masih berada diatasnya itu. Naruto menatap mata Sakura dan baru sadar gadis itu memiliki warna mata yang menenangkan. Mata emerlad Sakura seakan menyihirnya untuk terus melihatnya. Tanpa sadar Naruto semakin menghilangkan jarak diantara keduanya.

"Ittai ittai ittaii... Aaa.. Go.. Gomen!" ucap Naruto cepat. Tersadar atas apa yang sudah ia lakukan. Ia hampir mencium gadis itu jika saja Sakura tidak mancubit kedua pipinya.

"Hahahahaha.. Tidak apa-apa.."

"Sakura-chan.. Bagaimana kalau kita makan dulu sebelum kembali kerumah sakit?" tawar Naruto sambil mengulurkan tangannya membantu Sakura berdiri.

"Kau yang traktir." Ucap Sakura tersenyum lebar.

"Baiklah."

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku dan mentraktirku hari ini, Naruto." Ucap Sakura saat mereka akan berpisah didepan tenda pengungsian yang digunakan sebagai rumah sakit darurat.

"Bukan masalah Sakura-chan. Baiklah aku pergi sekarang." Ucap Naruto meninggalkan Sakura.

"Naruto."

"Un?"

"Bye bye." Sakura segera berlari meninggalkan Naruto yang wajahnya sudah semerah tomat busuk setelah mendapat ciuman singkat dipipinya.

"Sakura."

"Huh? Sasuke-kun ada ap.."

"Tidak ada."

"Kau.."

PLAK!

"?!"

"Kau pikir kau siapa?"

"Sa.. Sakura-chan.." Naruto menatap gadis itu kabur meninggalkan keduanya hingga tiba-tiba Sasuke pergi mengejar Sakura.

"Oi Teme! Kau mau apa lagi dari Sakura-chan?" ucap Naruto yang terpancing emosinya saat Sasuke berniat mengejar gadis itu.

"Kau berisik sekali."

"Tch.. Orang selemah kau masih bisa-bisanya menasehatiku?" ejek Naruto mencibir Sasuke yang memang terluka cukup parah saat membantu Naruto melawan Pain.

"Diamlah kau!" Sasuke mengaktivkan sharinggannya akibat emosi yang berlebihan membuat kaget Naruto.

"Na.. Naruto-kun.."

"Hinata?" melihat Naruto yang lengah Sasuke memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk kabur.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

"Hinata aku sedang sibuk sekarang." Ucap Naruto berusaha terlepas dari gadis itu.

"Tapi.. Ada hal penting yang.. yang ingin aku bi..bicarakan."

"Apa tidak bisa menunggu nanti?"

"Ti.. Tidak bisa!" ucap Hinata yang tanpa sadar meninggikan nada bicaranya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto mengalah.

-Ditempat Sakura, lorong kediaman Haruno-

"Kau mau lari kemana?"

"Lepaskan aku!" hardik Sakura berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkraman Sasuke, tidak ada yang bisa menolongnya sekarang mengingat sekarang keiaman Haruno itu sedang tidak ada orang, sepertinya Sasori sedang dipanggil ke tempat hokage mengingat hari ini Kazekage datang berkunjung untuk sedikit membantu pembangunan kembali Konoha.

"Apa masalahmu sebenarnya?"

"Masalah? Kau pikir apa yang sudah kau lakukan tadi?!" hardik Sakura lepas kendali.

"Aku rasa hal itu wajar aku lakukankan? Bukankah aku sudah pernah mengatakannya padamu. Hanya saja kau terus mengulur waktu untuk memberikanku jawabannya. Dan lagi itu hanya kecupan ringan di pipikan." Ucap Sasuke tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Kecupan ringan? Kalau aku tidak menghindarinya itu akan menjadi ciuman pertamaku yang kau rebut!" hardik Sakura.

"Itu hanya ciuman." Ucap Sasuke menganggap ringan hal yang dilakukannya tadi.

PLAK

"Keluar dari sini sebelum aku membunuhmu." Hardik Sakura kehabisan kesabarannya.

"Ini 2 kali dalam satu hari dan aku tidak menganggap remeh hal ini." Ucap Sasuke mendekati Sakura, mencengkram tangan Sakura erat.

"Lepaskan aku.." Sasuke tidak mendengarkan sama sekali permintaan Sakura, bahkan Sasuke mendorong kasar Sakura hingga jatuh terjelembab di lorong itu.

"Aku tidak sesabar itu."

"Le.. Lepaskan.." tiba-tiba suara Sakura bergetar, Sasuke mengunci chakra Sakura menggunakan chakranya, membuatnya menjadi lemas dan tidak dapat berbuat banyak. Selain itu ingatan masa lalunya kembali terlintas melihat Sasuke yang menyerangnya memaksa resleting vest ninjanya terlepas. Meninggalkan bercak kemerahan di lehernya. Sakura hanya bisa menutup matanya berharap ini hanya mimpi dan dia akan segera terbangun. Cairan hangat mengalir dipipinya, air mata itu sudah tidak dapat ia tahan.

BUAK!

"Ungh.."

"Kau gila?! Sakura-chan kau baik-baik saja?" pria berambut kuning itu menghampiri Sakura. Pandangan gadis itu kosong seperti sebuah boneka. Saat Naruto akan membantu Sakura berdiri, dia mendapat sebuah pukulan telak di pipinya, membuatnya terpental.

"Kau jangan ikut campur dobe!"

"Kau... Kau gila! Apa cidera yang diberikan Pain padamu menyebabkan otakmu rusak?!" tanpa disadari, keduanya bertarung sangat sengit, membuatkediaman Haruno itu mengalami kerusakan di berbagai tempat.

"Hentikan.."

DUAR!

"Huh?!" mendengar suara ledakan besar membuat keduanya berhenti berkelahi.

"Yups.. Aku harus mengambilnya.. Bye bye.."

"Sakura!"

"Sakura-chan!"

"Kalian? Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?! Desa sedang diserang! Dimana Sakura?!" ucap Sasori yang menemukan Naruto dan Sasuke dikediamannya.

"Obito mengambilnya."

"Tidak.." mendengar itu Sasori segera berlari keluar meningalkan keduanya yang kebingungan.

Perperangan kembali pecah di Konoha. Segala desa datang membantu dan membentuk satu aliansi, berusaha mengalahkan Kaguya, Madara dan Obito yang mengendalikan Juubi, terlebih Sakura berada dalam genggaman Kaguya yang mengambil seluruh chakra Sakura secara perlahan tapi pasti.

"Kita harus temukan cara untuk merebut kembali Sakura. Chakra yang mereka gunakan sejauh ini adalah chakra Sakura. Kalau ini terjadi lebih lanjut.. Sakura bisa tewas." Ucap Kakashi menatap Juubi yang terperangkap didalam kurungan yang dibuat oleh Hokage pertama hingga keempat. Walau dibutuhkan waktu yang lama tetapi akhirna Naruto berhasil merebut Sakura dari genggaman Kaguya dibantu oleh Sasuke.

"Sakura-chan.. Sadarlah.." Naruto berusaha menyadarkan gadis itu.

"Naruto.."

"Tou-chan!"

"Cepat alirkan chakramu padanya." Ucap Minato menatap gadis pink yang berada dalam dekapan Naruto itu.

"Ba.. Baik.."

"Sakura.."

"Ung.. Ngh.."

"Sy.. Syukurlah.." melihat Sakura yang tersadar Naruto merasa sangat senang.

"Terima kasih Naruto.. Tapi aku sudah baikkan.." ucap Sakura bangkit dan menatap musuh yang berada dihadapannya.

"Kau yakin?"

"Umm.. Dari pada mencemaskanku.." Sakura menatap Sasuke dan Naruto yang mengerti dengan pandangan itu. Segera ketiganya menggigit jempol mereka, melakukan summoning.

"Baiklah.. Apa rencananya?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Hah.. Kalian seranglah seperti biasa. Aku akan menyusul." Ucap Sakura kemudian berkonsentrasi membagi lady katsuyu agar dapat mengobati seluruh ninja yang terluka di medan pertempuran.

Peperangan itu berlangsung sengit. Juubipun tumbang dan menyisakan Madara yang ditangani oleh hokage pertama dan beberapa ninja, sedang Naruto dan Sasuke berkonsentrasi pada Kaguya, Kakashi menyelesaikan urusannya dengan Obito. Sakura tinggal dibelakang untuk mengobati ninja yang mengalami luka parah. Hingga tiba-tiba Gaara menghampirinya dengan Naruto yang berada diatas pasirnya tidak sadarkan diri.

"Nii-chan! Apa yang terjadi?!"

"Naiklah. Aku akan jelaskan nanti. Cepat!" mendengar itu segera Sakura naik keatas pasir itu dan mulai menyembuhkan Naruto.

"Ja.. Jantungnya. Tidak.." melihat itu segera Sakura melakukan proses pertolongan, menggerakkan jantung Naruto dengan tangannya dan terus memompakan oksigen ke paru-aru Naruto menggunakan pernafasan mulut kemulut.

-5 tahun setelahnya-

"Dan bisa jelaskan kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya Sakura menatap Naruto yang tengah menikmati ramennya.

"Huh? Aku lapar."

"Hah.. Humm? Hinata?"

"Aa.. Umm.."

"Naruto.. Antar Hinata pulang." Ucap Sakura mengerti pandangan itu. Sakura tau betul Hinata menyukai Naruto tetapi Naruto tidak memiliki rasa itu.

"Kenapa aku harus mengantarnya?" elak Naruto.

"Dia perempuan. Dan ini sudah malam."

"Tapi bagaimana denganmu? Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pulang sendiri. Tidak akan! Apalagi kau sekarang menjadi incaran banyak shinobi. Tidak akan kubiarkan!" ucap Naruto memeluk Sakura didepan Hinata.

"Ayolah Naruto.. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri. Lagipula rumahku tidak jauh dari sini."

"Tidak tidak.."

"Naruto.."

"Tidak." Ucap Naruto tidak mau kalah.

"Naruto-san..."

"Humm?"

"Ini.. Kami ingin memberikan ini."

"Lihat siapa yang terkenal." Ucap Sakura menatap kerumunan gadis-gadis yang menyerang Naruto, membuat pelukan Naruto terhadap Sakura terlepas.

"Aaa. Terima kasih.. Ya.. Ya.. Argh.. Maaf tapi aku ada urusan lain. Ayo Sakura-chan!" dengan cepat Naruto menarik tangan Sakura kabur dari tempat itu.

-besoknya-

"Misi?"

"Umm.. Hyuuga Hanabi diculik dan Hinata melakukan pengejaran tanpa sepengetahuanku. Misi kalian adalah membawa pulang keduanya." Ucap Kakashi sebagai Hokage.

"Hanya kami berempat?" tanya Shikamaru memastikan.

"Ya. Aku sebenarnya ingin mengikut sertakan Sasuke tetapi dia sedang ada misi keluar desa dengan Sasori."

"Kami hanya harus membawa pulang keduanya benar?" ucap Sai memastikan

"Ya.. Jangan lakukan hal ceroboh." Ucap Kakashi mengingatkan.

"Baik." Jawab keempatnya.

Disaat mereka hampir berhasil menyelamatkan Hinata, Naruto terkena serangan membuatnya dalam keadaan kritis dan membuat tim terpaksa mundur meninggalkan Hinata dan Hanabi.

"Sakura.. Sudahlah.. Beristirahatlah dulu." Ucap Shikamaru berusaha menghentikan Sakura yang terus mengalirkan chakranya pada Naruto.

"Tenanglah Shikamaru.. Aku baik-baik saja." Ucap Sakura menolak.

"Tapi.."

"Aku.. Ungh.."

"Sakura!"

"Ungh... Argh.."

"Kau sudah sadar?"

"Shi.. Shikamaru? Kita dimana? Bagaimana dengan misinya?"

"Kau tidak ingat? Kau terkena serangan dan mengalami koma. Misi ini sudah tertahan selama 4 hari."

"4 hari?!" ucap Naruto tidak percaya.

"Pelankan suaramu. Aku mengutus Sai untuk mencari posisi Hinata."

"Tapi 4 hari?! Kita harus segera selesaikan misi ini! Ayo panggil Sai dan selesaikan semuanya!"

"Aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi sebelum kau terkena serangan. Tetapi memaksakan misi ini hanya akan berakibat fatal!"

"Tapi.."

"Dengar.. Aku tidak peduli dengan apa yang terjadi antara kau dan Hinata saat terjadi serangan itu. Tapi kalau kau memburu agar cepat selesai. Kita bisa kehilangan satu rekan kita." Ucap Shikamaru menatap seseorang yang tengah terbaring di sisi lain gua itu.

"Sa.. Sakura-chan.. Apa yang terjadi padanya?!" ucap Naruto pucat.

"Aku sudah bilangkan. Kau koma dan hampir tewas. Selama 4 hari berturut-turut Sakura mengalirkan chakranya padamu, menjagamu tetap hidup. Tetapi dia mencapai batasnya dan pingsan beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Sakura-chan!" melihat Naruto yang berlari menghampiri Sakura, Shikamaru memutuskan untuk meninggalkan keduanya.

"Ungh.. Na.. Naruto? Kau sudah sadar? Syukurlah.."

"Sakura-chan.. Jangan lakukan hal ini.. Akukan sudah pernah bilang."

"Aku tau. Tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu." Ucap Sakura terbaring lemas, berusaha bangkit dari tidurnya.

"Jangan paksakan dirimu." Ucap Naruto membantu Sakura duduk.

"Ungh.." Sakura yang masih lemas hampir jatuh kembali kalau saja Naruto tidak menahannya, membawanya kedalam dekapan hangatnya, membiarkan Sakura menyandarkan kepalanya di dadanya.

"Sakura-chan.. Maafkan aku.." Naruto memeluk gadis itu erat. Tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk menimpanya.

"Ini bukan salahmu Naruto. Aku tau kau sangat ingin menyelamatkan teman-temanmu. Itu tidak salah. Maafkan aku menghalangi kalian.. Beri aku sedikit waktu dan kita bisa lanjutkan misi ini."ucap Sakura pelan.

"Tidak.. Istirahatlah Sakura. Aku tidak akan bisa bila kehilangan dirimu."

"Naruto.."

"Sakura.. Aku sangat mencintaimu.. Apa aku tidak memiliki sedikitpun kesempatan?"

"..."

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto menatap gadis itu dan hanya bisa menghela nafas lega menatap gadis itu tertidur dalam pelukannya. Saat ia merebahkan tubuh Sakura dan berniat pergi untuk memberikan Sakura waktu istirahat yang ia butuhkan, ia tertahan saat melihat Sakura bergerak gelisah dan air mata menetes dari sudut matanya.

"Kau yakin sudah baikan Sakura?" tanya Shikamaru saat Sakura meminta untuk melanjutkan misi keesokan paginya.

"Aku baik-baik saja Shikamaru.. Percayalah." Ucap Sakura dengan senyumnya.

"Baiklah.. Tapi aku akan hentikan misi ini jika aku anggap berbahaya." Ucap Shikamaru segera memandang kearah lain.

"Aku sudah temukan posis mereka." Ucap Sai yang kemudian segera menggambar 4 ekor burung yang mereka gunakan sebagai tunggangan.

"Ah?! Sakura-chan!" cukup lama mereka terbang sebelum akhirnya mendapat serangan membuat burung yang digambar Sai musnah dan Sakura terjun bebas kalau saja Naruto tidak melompat dan berusaha meraih tangan Sakura sebelum akhirnya burung yang ia tungangi tadi mengakapnya.

"Terima kasih Naruto." Ucap Sakura menatap pria itu.

"Bukan masalah."

TBC


	30. Chapter 30

Naruto berusaha menyelamatkan Hinata sedang Shikamaru dan Sai tinggal untuk melawan beberapa musuh dan Sakura tinggal untuk mengobati Hanabi yang kedua matanya telah diambil. Saat Naruto telah berhasil menyelamatkan Hinata dan mengembalian mata Hanabi, mereka berusaha kabur setelah berhasil mengalahkan musuh mereka.

"Naruto-kun.. Ayo bangun.. Kau harus segera ke kantor. Ingat hari ini hari pertamamu sebagai Hokage."

"Ung? Hnn? Ya.."

"Naruto-kun. Ayolah.."

"Aku tau Hinata.. Dimana anak-anak?"

"Boruto sudah berangkat. Himawari menunggu dibawah."

"Hah.. Baik.. Ungh.. Kenapa aku merasa sangat lemas.."

"Apa kau sakit?"

"Tidak.. Aku rasa hanya lelah biasa." Ucap Naruto kemudian menikmati sarapannya.

"Baiklah.."

"Aku berangkat." Ucap Naruto pergi dari rumah. Dijalan ia menabrak seseorang membuatnya jatuh terduduk.

"Ma.. Maaf.."

"Kau baik-baik saja Sakura?"

"Ah.. Ya.." jawab gadis itu segera berdiri.

"Hei kau! Kembali kesini!" seorang pria menarik Sakura hingga jatuh ketanah.

"Aku tidak mengambil apapun.. Aku bersumpah!" ucap Sakura berusaha melindungi dirinya dari tinjuan yang melayang tepat mengenai wajahnya.

"Hen.."

"Naruto-kun.."

"Hinata?"

"Kau melupakan jubahmu. Humm? Apa yang terjadi disini?" tanya Hinata menatap keributan itu.

"Hinata-sama.. Dia mencuri ditokoku. Jadi aku hanya memberi sedikit pelajaran.

"Jangan begitu tuan.. Sakura.. Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Lepaskan tanganmu. Aku bukan pencuri dan aku tidak butuh bantuanmu." Ucap Sakura mendorong Hinata menjauh.

"Sakura apa yang terjadi denganmu?" tanya Naruto heran melihat gadis pink itu yang seakan berubah.

"Berhenti mengoceh. Aku masih ada misi yang harus diselesaikan." Ucap Sakura menjauh.

Hari-hari berlalu. Sakura sudah pergi menjalani misi selama 2 minggu lebih dan belum juga kembali. Sangat aneh mengingat gadis itu seharusnya menyelesaikan misinya dengan cepat tanpa kendala.

"Naruto.."

"Ah.. Akhirnya kalian kembali. Kenapa kalian lama sekali menyelesaikan misi ini?" tanya Naruto menatap 2 orang dihadapannya.

"..." Tidak ada seorangpun yang bersuara saat itu. Hanya diam membiarkan kesunyian itu abadi.

"Dimana Sakura?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Ketua tim.. Haruno Sakura.. Gu.. Gugur dimedan perang." Ucap pria itu akhirnya bersuara.

"Apa maksudmu Konohamaru. Sakura tidak akan semudah itu gugur." Ucap Naruto yang seakan dibohongi.

"Je... Jenazahnya berada dirumah sakit untuk persiapan pemakaman besok." Lanjut pria yang satunya.

"Kiba.. Apa maksudnya semua ini?" tanya Naruto masih tidak ingin percaya.

"Sebaiknya kita memberitahukan seluruh penduduk desa." Saran Shikamaru.

Pemakamanpun berlangsung. Setelah beberapa patah kata dari Naruto akhirnya dimulailah upacara penghormatan terakhir untuk gadis itu. Naruto tidak berkata banyak dan segera pulang setelah upacara itu. Entah mengapa ia merasakan ada yang aneh. Ia tidak merasakan apa-apa saat teman satu timnya itu tewas. Ia tidak merasakan apa-apa tetapi entah mengapa air matanya mengalir deras.

"Anata? Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

"Ah.. Hinata.."

"Kau baik-baik saja."

"Ya.. Aku hanya merasa ada sesuatu yang salah."

"Sesuatu yang salah?"

"Aku merasa biasa saja atas kejadian ini. Maksudku.. Dia teman satu timku." Ucap Naruto pelan.

"Anata.. Kau hanya kelelahan. Beristirahatlah. Lagipula kenapa kau harus peduli pada gadis itu. Dia bukan siapa-siapa." Ucap Hinata dingin.

_"Naruto! Sadarlah!"_

"Huh? Siapa?" ucap Naruto yang tersentak saat mendengar suara seorang wanita saat ia tengah tertidur.

"Anata? Adaapa?" tanya Hinata menatap Naruto bingung.

"Entahlah.. Kepalaku terasa sakit." Ucap Naruto memegangi kepalanya.

"Ingin sedikit mengobatinya?" tanya Hinata dengan senyumnya.

"Hinata apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Naruto melihat Hinata menimpa tubuhnya, melepaskan perlahan pakaiannya.

_"Naruto! Sadarlah! Aku mohon! Aku tau kau bisa mendengar suaraku!"_

"Argh.."

"Anata?"

"Ungh... ARGH!"

_"Hoi bocah sadaralah! Kau harusnya tidak mudah dipengaruhi begini! Sadarlah sebelum aku mengamuk!"_

"Kurama.. Ungh.. Hah.. Hah.. Hah? Apa yang.. Sakura-chan?!"

"Na.. Naruto.."

"Apa.. Tapi kenapa?!" Hinata menatap Naruto kaget

"Maafkan aku Sakura-chan.." ucap Naruto memeluk Sakura erat penuh penyesalan.

"Ini bukan salahmu. Sudahlah.. Lagi pula ini..."

"Tch.. Seharusnya aku menyingkirkanmu lebih cepat!" teriak Hinata yang berlari menerjang Sakura, menancapkan kunai di jantung gadis itu.

"T.. Tidak.. Sakura.. Sakura! SADARLAH!"

"Sadarlah.. Ini hanya gen.. Ugh.."

"Dia sudah mati sayang.. Tidak perlu menangisinya."

"TIDAK!"

"Naruto.. Hah.. Syukurlah.. Kami pikir kami kehilangan kau." Ucap Shikamaru senang melihat Naruto tersadar dan buru-buru melepaskan syal merah yang melilit tubuhnya dan Hinata.

"Naruto?"

"Sa.. Sakura-chan.." segera Naruto memeluk gadis itu erat.

"Naruto tenanglah.. Apapun yang kau lihat itu hanya jurus yang mirip genjutsu. Hanya saja jurus itu meggambarkan perasaan sesungguhnya orang yang membentuk jurus itu. Jurus itu juga diciptakan agar sipengguna dan yang di pengaruhi dapat hidup didunia itu selamanya."

"Na.. Naruto-kun.."

"Lepaskan aku Hinata." Ucap Naruto menepis tangan Hinata yang berusaha menyentuhnya.

"Hey, nanti saja berbicaranya. Ayo kabur dari sini. Tempat ini akan hancur!" ucap Shikamaru menyadari tempat itu akan hancur.

"Kalian pikir bisa pergi begitu saja?!"

"To.. Toneri.." Naruto tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat. Ia yakin kalau tadi dia sudah mengalahkan pria itu.

"Kalau aku tidak bisa memiliki mata gadis itu.. Kau membawa satu orang lagi yang cocok." Toneri tiba-tiba menyerang mereka semua membuat formasi mereka berantakan.

"Sakura-chan!"

"Lepaskan aku.." ucap Sakura dingin menatap Toneri tidak ingin membuang tenaganya.

"Kenapa aku harus melakukan itu?" ucap Toneri tidak kalah dingin.

"Aku tidak akan segan-segan menghancurkan wajahmu seperti aku menghancurkan tetuamu." Ucap Sakura penuh amarah.

"Apa kau masih bisa sesombong itu setelah ini." Ucap Toneri tetap tidak melepaskan Sakura.

"Sakura-chan!"

"Kita harus cepat selesaikan ini semua atau kita akan terkurung disini." Ucap Shikamaru mengingatkan.

"Aku sudah mengatakannya baik-baik tapi sepertinya kau tidak mendengarkanku." Ucap Sakura tiba-tiba menyerang Toneri. Melihat itu Naruto segera membantu.

Mereka terus melancarkan serangan hingga akhirnya berhasil membuat Toneri terdesak. Semuanya berjalan mulus hingga tiba-tiba..

"Sakura-chan! Sekarang!" teriak Naruto memerintahkan Sakura untuk menjauh dari Toneri.

"Tunggu Hinata apa yang kau lakukan?!" teriak Sai melihat Hinata tiba-tiba melesat maju mendorong Sakura yang tadinya sudah menjauh mendekat ke arah Toneri. Melihat itu Naruto terpaksa mengalihkan serangannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" bentak Naruto pada Hinata yang hanya berdiri diam disamping Naruto.

"Ungh.. ukhhh... Hah.. Hah..." Sakura berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Toneri dilehernya.

"Kau mengacaukan semuanya!" Bentak Naruto mendorong Hinata menjauh darinya saat gadis itu berusaha meraih tangannya.

"Ah.." Shikamaru menangkap kode yang Sakura berikan padanya. Ia tidak yakin dengan rencana yang Sakura pilih. Tapi ia sudah kehabisan cara.

"Sai.. Bawa dia keluar dari sini sekarang. Dia hanya akan mengacaukan taktik kita." Ucap Naruto marah besar.

"Tenangkan dirimu Naruto.. Sakura sudah menyusun rencana. Suka tidak suka cuma ini caranya." Ucap Shikamaru.

"Kau sangat ingin mati sepertinya." Ucap Toneri melihat Sakura yang tidak menyerah sedikitpun. Hingga ia tidak punya pilihan lain selain mencapkan pedang yang ada ditangannya untuk membuat Sakura diam.

"SEKARANG!" Teriak Sakura mengunci kedua tangan Toneri. Melihat itu Narutopun tidak menyia-nyiakan waktunya. Menyerang pria itu dengan rasengan sedangkan bunshinnya membawa Sakura menjauh dari sana.

"Naruto cukup.. Dia sudah tewas. Kita harus segera keluar dari sini." Ucap Shikamaru menghantikan Naruto.

"Ukh.."

"Sakura-chan.." Naruto berlari menghampiri gadis pink itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja.. Jangan tatap aku begitu Naruto.." ucap Sakura tersenyum lembut sambil terus mengalirkan cakra pada lukanya agar luka itu tertutup.

"Sakura jangan paksakan." Ucap Sai menatap Sakura yang bisa kehabisan cakra.

"Na.. Naruto-kun.."

"Tch.." Tanpa aba-aba tiba-tiba Naruto melayangkan tinjunya tepat mengenai pipi gadis hyuuga itu. Membuatnya terpental jauh.

"Naruto hentikan." Ucap Sai kaget melihat apa yang Naruto lakukan.

"Ini semua tidak akan terjadi kalau kau tidak melakukan hal konyol begitu!" bentak Naruto marah besar.

"Naruto.. Hentikan.. Kendalikan emosimu." Ucap Sakura yang menyadari Naruto akan lepas kendali menghentikan kegiatannya. Memeluk pria itu.

"Hah.. Hah.. Sakura-chan.. Maafkan aku. Harusnya ini tidak perlu terjadi." ucap Naruto menyesal.

"Sudahlah.. Tidak ada yang perlu disesali.. ugh.." ucap Sakura memegangi lukanya yang belum sembuh total.

"Sakura-chan.. Obati dulu lukamu.. Aku akan alirkan chakraku." Ucap Naruto meletakkan tangannya diatas tangan Sakura mempercepat sembuhnya luka Sakura.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Sakura melemas.

"Naruto bantu Sakura. Kita harus keluar dari sini sekarang juga." Ucap Shikamaru tegas.

"Aku tau." Ucap Naruto segera menggendong Sakura untuk keluar dari sana.

"Naruto-kun.."

"Hinata ayo!" Sai menarik tangan Hinata untuk segera keluar dari dimensi itu.

"Naruto aku baik-baik saja.. Turunkan aku." Pinta Sakura.

"Sakura-chan.." Naruto tidak dapat berbuat banyak mengalah dan mengikuti keinginan Sakura.

"Adaapa? Naruto dimensi ini akan segera hancur. Kita harus cepat pergi." Sakura menatap Naruto yang menahan tangannya.

"Ya.. Ayo.."

"Dimana mereka? Kenapa mereka belum keluar juga?" ucap Shikamaru menatap kerah bulan, tempat dimensi buatan itu.

"Itu mereka." Ucap Sai melihat Naruto dan Sakura yang berada tepat ditengah bulan, mereka keluar tepat waktu.

"Naruto?"

"Sakura-chan.. Aku sudah tidak bisa.. Aku.." Naruto tersenyum tipis sebelum akhirnya menarik Sakura dalam pelukan hangat, menyatukan bibir mereka. Memastikan tidak ada jarak diantara keduanya.

"Umm.." Sakura menerima ciuman hangat itu, tanpa sadar air matanya mengalir.

"Maaf Sakura-chan.. Aku tidak bermaksud.."

"Unn.. Bukan.. Aku.. Hanya senang.." ucap Sakura tersenyum manis membuat wajah Naruto memerah. Tanpa sadar keduanya kembali berciuman, kali ini lebih lama dan lembut penuh kasih sayang.

"Hah.. Mereka sadarkan kalau mereka terlihat jelas dari sini." Ucap Shikamaru hanya bisa menghela nafas tidak percaya.

"Hahahaha.. Akhirnya mereka bisa bersama." Ucap Sai senang.

"Ya." Ucap Shikamaru ikut tersenyum. Keduanya tau bagaimana perjuangan Naruto mendapatkan hati Sakura.

"Nee-sama?" Hanabi menatap Hinata yang menangis dan menatap benci Naruto dan Sakura.

"N.. Naruto-kun."

"Hentikan nee-sama. Biarkan mereka bahagia. Sudah cukup atas perbuatanmu selama ini." Ucap Hanabi menyita perhatian Shikamaru.

"Apa maksudnya itu?" tanya Sai.

"Hah.. Maaf nee-sama. Tapi aku tidak bisa merahasiakan ini lagi. Nee-sama.. Selama ini berusaha membunuh Sakura-san. Berbagai cara ia lakukan. Salah satunya kejadian saat Sakura-san koma setelah memunuh Danzo? Sebenarnya Sakura-san dapat sembuh dengan mudah dengan kemampuannya. Tetapi nee-sama mengunci titik chakra Sakura-san membuatnya menolak semua pengobatan dan membutuhkan waktu lama untuk sembuh akibat racun yang terus ia suntikan kedalam tubuh Sakura-san. Banyak lagi hal lain yang telah nee-sama lakukan."

"Hanabi.. Kau.."

"Nee-sama.. Aku sudah tidak tahan dengan sikapmu ini. Ini sangat memalukan." Ucap Hanabi membela diri.

"Apa itu benar Sakura?"

"Ah.. Kalian sudah turun ternyata." Ucap Sai menatap Naruto dan Sakura yang berada dalam gendongan Naruto akibat kelelahan.

"Aa.. I.. Itu.."

"Sudahlah Sakura-san. Nee-sama tidak akan menyakitimu lagi. Dia tidak akan mengacammu lagi. Ini yang sebenarnya Shikamaru-san." Ucap Hanabi menerima tatapan kebencian Hinata padanya dengan biasa saja.

"Hinata.. Maaf.. Tapi kau harus ikut kami keruang introgasi." Ucap Shikamaru mengikat tangan Hinata dan Hanabi, membawa keduanya kembali ke Konoha untuk diadili.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah menagatakan hal ini Sakura-chan? Selain itu kenapa kamu mencabut semua laporan Shikamaru? Setelah semuanya kamu masih melindunginya?" tanya Naruto saat mereka dalam perjalanan kembali setelah melapor pada hokage.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya merasa hal itu tidak penting." Ucap Sakura yang masih dalam gendongan Naruto.

"Dirumah tidak ada orang lagi?" tanya Naruto saat mereka sudah sampai didepan kediaman clan Haruno itu dan menyadari rumah itu dalam keadaan gelap.

"Aa.. Mungkin Sasori-niichan masih ada urusan, Shizune-san seharusnya sedang shift dirumah sakit hari ini. Kau bisa turunkan aku disini Naruto." Ucap Sakura lagi.

"Tidak tidak.. Kau terlalu lemah saat ini." Ucap Naruto menolak.

"Tapi.."

"Sudahlah.. Permisi.." ucap Naruto menggendong Sakura masuk menuju kamarnya.

"Terima kasih banyak Naruto.."

"Nee.. Jadi.. Kita sudah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasihkan?" ucap Naruto membuat Sakura menatapnya tidak percaya dan melemparkan bantalnya tepat kewajah Naruto.

"Baka."

"Sa.. Sakura-chan jangan paksakan dirimu." Ucap Naruto melihat Sakura yang berusaha bangkit dan menghampirinya.

"Aku tidak selemah itu!" ucap Sakura kesal.

"Tapi.." benar saja tidak lama kemudian Sakura kehilangan tenaganya.

"Nee.. Naruto.."

"Sakura-chan?! Kau baik-baik sa.. Ump.."

"Berhenti mengatakan itu.. Aku benci pertanyaan itu dan lagi kau selalu mengatakan hal itu." Ucap Sakura melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Naruto penuh rasa kesal.

"Sakura-chan.. Kau harusnya tau tidak bermain api.." Naruto memeluk Sakura dan mencium Sakura.

BLETAK!

"I.. Ittai.."

"Nii.. Nii-chan.." ucap Sakura kaget melihat Sasori yang memberi Naruto tonjokan keras dikepalanya.

"Sakura.. Bisa tolong jelaskan? Dan kau... Bisa pulang sekarang?" ucap Sasori menatap tajam Naruto.

"Ba.. Baik." Ucap Naruto segera kabur dari sana.

"Nii-chan.. Kau membuatnya takut." Ucap Sakura tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukan Sasori.

"Aku tau kalau akhirnya kau bisa mengatakan perasaanmu yang sesungguhnya. Perasaan yang sudah lama kau pendam itu. Tapi tidak begini ok? Apalagi kau masih muda." Ucap Sasori menasehati.

"Tapi aku sudah 21 tahun dan lagi Nii-chan sendiri sering melakukannya dengan Shizune-san." Ucap Sakura membela diri.

"Shizune dan aku sudah menikah. Itu wajar."

"Bukan itu yang aku maksud. Kau sering melihat kalian melakukan ini saat pacaran dulu. Apa kau pikir aku selalu pulang telat karena ingin? Aku memberi kalian ruang." Ucap Sakura membuat wajah Sasori memerah.

"Ta.. Tapi ini."

"Sudahlah nii-chan.. Aku le.."

"Sakura! Hah.. Kau bahkan tidak punya tenaga dan memilih berdebat?" ucap Sasori mengangkat tubuh adiknya itu kekasur, memberikan suntik vitamin untuk Sakura sebelum meninggalkan Sakura untuk beristirahat.

"Ya.. YATTA!"

"Hoi.. Dobe.. Kau berisik sekali. Ini sudah malam." Hardik Sasuke yang berada dibelakang Naruto

"Huh? Memangnya kenapa? Hahaha.."

"Kenapa kau malah tersenyum senang begitu hah?" tanya Sasuke kesal.

"Hahaha.. Kau akan tau nanti." Ucap Naruto berlalu pergi meningalkan Sasuke penuh rasa penasaran.

"Huh? Kenapa dia?" ucap Sasuke mengabaikan Naruto.

-Paginya-

"Nii.."

"Ah.. Ohayou.."

"Ohayou Shizune-neechan. Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Sakura menatap wajah serius Sasori yang terlihat sangat kesal pagi ini.

"Aa.. Tidak ada apa-apa Sakura-chan."

"Aku pergi dulu."

"Hati-hati dijalan." Ucap Shizune sedang Sakura hanya menatap bingung keduanya karena Sasori bahkan tidak membalas ucapan Shizune bahkan tidak ada kecupan selamat jalan.

"Apa aku melewatkan sesuatu?" tanya Sakura merasa bersalah.

"Tidak tidak.. Ini hanya masalah kecil." Elak Shizune.

"Nee-chan.. Jangan membohongiku."

"Hah..."

"Nee-chan.. Kau.. Hamil?" ucap Sakura membuat Shizune hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Yaa.."

"Lalu.. Kenapa Sasori-nii sangat marah? Bukankah ini bagus?"

"Yaaa... Aku sedikit berlebihan saat bekerja kemarin dan.. Ya... Kau pasti tau." Ucap Shizune menghela nafas berat.

"Aaa.. Hah.. Biarkan saja nee-chan. Nanti juga nii-chan akan melembut sendiri." Ucap Sakura mengerti betul kebiasaan Sasori.

"Sakura-chan.."

"Ya? Aaaa.. Aaa... Nee.. Nee-chan..." Sakura memandang bingung Shizune yang mencubit kedua pipinya gemes.

"Kau terlihat imut sekali diikat 2 begitu.. Rambutmu yang tebal begitu membuatmu kelihatan semakin imut." Ucap Shizune yang terus mencubit pipi Sakura gemes.

"Ma.. Mau bagaimana lagi.. Rambutku sudah sangat panjang dan aku belum punya waktu untuk memotongnya."

"Jangan dipotong.. Begini saja.. Aku yakin anak-anak akan menyukainya." Ucap Shizune tertawa puas.

"Ne.. Nee-chan.."

"Permisi.."

"Huh? Aaa.. Sasuke-kun.. Adaapa?" tanya Sakura menatap pria itu yang kemudian mendapat tatapan kesal Sasuke.

"Baiklah.. Aku ada urusan. Kalian baik-baik ya." Ucap Shizune yang segera kabur dari sana.

"Adaapa?" tanya Sakura menatap Sasuke yang masih menatapnya kesal.

"Kau mau membuatku marah ya?" tanya Sasuke menatap Sakura tajam.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sakura tidak paham.

"Ikut aku." Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura keluar, memaksa gadis itu mengikutinya.

"Tu.. Tunggu dulu.. Sebentar lagi hujan." Ucap Sakura menatap langit gelap pagi itu bermaksud membawa payung bersamanya.

"Huh? Bukankah itu Sakura? Kenapa dia diseret begitu?" ucap Shikamaru menatap keduanya dari jauh tapi terlalu malas untuk mengurusinya. Terlebih dia masih ada urusan dikantor hokage pagi itu.

"Ah.. Sakura-sensei.. Aku sudah menemukan buku yang kau minta." Ucap seorang perawat yang kebetulan berpapasan dengan Sakura dan Sasuke kemudian menyerahkan beberapa buku pada Sakura.

"Aa.. Ya.. Terimakasih banyak." Ucap Sakura menerima buku itu dengan senang hati.

"Sensei.. Kau tidak masuk hari ini?" tanya perawat itu lagi.

"Ah.. Aku ada urusan sebentar. Tolong urus dulu berkas pagi ini." Ucap Sakura yang kembali ditarik Sasuke pergi.

"Sakura-senpai.."

"Huh? Aaa.. Konohamaru.."

"Senpai, Hokage-sama menitipkan ini padaku dan memintamu untuk memeriksa gulungan ini." Ucap Konohamaru memberian beberapa gulungan pada Sakura yang diterima Sakura dengan sebelah tangannya yang kosong.

"Terim.. Kyaaa Sasuke-kun berhenti menarikku!" bentak Sakura yang tidak didengarkan oleh Sasuke.

"Tch.."

"Akukan sudah bilang sebentar lagi hujan dan kau malah menyeretku keliling desa. Aku juga sudah terlambat 2 jam ke kantor." Ucap Sakura yang berakhir di apartement Sasuke setelah hujan deras mengguyur dan Sasuke menyeretnya ke sini.

"Dan kau masih tidak tau apa kesalahanmu?" tanya Sasuke yang tengah mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk.

"Kenapa kau tidak langsung katakan saja?" tanya Sakura kesal.

"Jangan membuatku marah dan menyalahkanku. Ini seutuhnya kesalahanmu." Hardik Sasuke menghampiri Sakura, menarik tangan gadis itu, mendorongnya ke sofa diruangannya.

"Le.. Lepaskan aku.. Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sakura ketakutan dengan tingkah Sasuke saat ini.

"Kau taukan ini sudah sangat terlambat." Ucap Sasuke yang kini berada diatas Sakura.

"Ja.. Jangan.." pinta Sakura saat Sasuke menarik turun resleting baju merahnya sambil terus meninggalkan bekas merah dileher dan perutnya.

"Jangan berkata seolah-olah aku penjahat." Ucap Sasuke yang tidak berhenti.

"HENTIKAN!"

BRUK!

"Argh.. Sakura kembali!" teriak Sasuke memanggil Sakura yang berlari keluar dari apartementnya setelah melayangkan bogem mentah kepipi pria itu. Saat ia akan meraih gagang pintu, sesuatu menarik rambutnya hingga ia jatuh kebelakang.

"I.. Ittai.." rintih Sakura memegang kepala belakangnya.

"Aku sudah bilang jangan uji kesabaranku. Harusnya ini tidak perlu terjadi. Apalagi seharusnya hubungan ini berjalan baik-baik saja." Ucap Sasuke yang kalap mencengkarm erat leher Sakura.

"Akh.. Hah... hah... Sa... u.. ke.. Ha.. Hah..." Sakura berusaha bernafas memukul dada bidang Sasuke, berharap ia akan berhenti.

"Semua ini tidak perlu terjadi kalau kau cepat menjawab. Aku tidak tau apa yang bocah itu katakan padamu hingga kau mengulur waktu." Ucap Sasuke terus mencengkarm erat leher Sakura. Dengan susah payah Sakura berusaha bernafas sambil mencari cara melepaskan dirinya. Hingga akhirnya dengan sisa tenaganya Sakura meraih sesuatu yang tergeletak didekatnya menghantamkan benda itu kekepala Sasuke. Melihat kesempatan saat Sasuke kesakitan, ia berlari secepat mungkin, bahkan meninggalkan buku, gulungan dan sepatunya. Berlari secepat mungkin.

"Hah.. Hah. Ungh.." Sakura terus berlari menembus hujan deras itu. Ia dapat mendengar suara Sasuke yang memanggilnya yang membuatnya semakin takut.

"Hah.. Kakashi-sensei memang keterlaluan.. Memanggilku disaat hujan begini." Keluh pria berambut kuning yang berjalan santai dengan payungnya.

"Argh.. Ini merepotkan." Keluh Shikamaru yang berjalan bersama Naruto saat itu.

"Kalian harusnya bersemangat sedikit." Ucap Lee penuh semangat.

"Huh? Bukankah itu Saku.." ucapan Shikamaru terhenti saat gadis itu menabrak Naruto dengan keras, membuat keduanya jatuh menghantam tanah dengan Naruto dibawahnya.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto menatap gadis yang berada diatasnya itu, bergetar ketakutan.

"Sakura!"

"Ungh.." Sakura kemudian cepat-cepat berdiri saat mendengar suara Sasuke yang semakin dekat.

"Sakura-chan.. Tunggu dulu." Naruto menahan tangan gadis itu.

"Le.. Lepaskan aku mohon." Pinta Sakura penuh rasa ketakutan, membuat iba Naruto.

"Tapi kau tidak akan bisa pergi jauh dengan keadaan kaki terkilir begitu." Ucap Naruto lagi.

"Saku.. Kalian.. Minggir." Ucap Sasuke menatap Lee dan Shikamaru yang membentuk tembok penghalang antara Sasuke dan Sakura yang berdiri didekat Naruto.

"Sakura-chan.." Naruto menatap Sakura yang bergetar hebat, ketakutan sambil menggenggam erat jaket hitam Naruto. Saat itu Narutopun menyadari pakaian Sakura. Resleting pakain gadis itu terbuka dan sepertinya rusak seakan ada yang membuka paksa pakaiannya, Sakura tidak memakai sepatunya sama sekali.

"Sakura.. Aku rasa pembicaraan kita belum selesai." Ucap Sasuke menatap Sakura berharap ia akan mengikutinya. Tetapi gadis itu hanya diam dan terus bersembunyi dibelakang Naruto.

"Naruto.." Shikamaru memberi kode agar Naruto segera pergi dari sana.

"Ayo Sakura-chan." Naruto menggendong Sakura menjauh dari tempat itu. Tempat teraman dan terdekat yang ia tahu hanya apartementnya. Mengingat kediaman Sakura saat ini pasti kosong. Begitu sampai di apartementnya, Naruto segera mengunci semua pintu dan jendela memastikan tidak akan ada yang bisa membukanya. Ia bahkan memasang segel diseluruh ruangan.

"..." Sakura hanya mematung seperti boneka disofa apartement itu.

"Sakura-chan.. Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruto menghampiri gadis itu, membawakan handuk dan selimut. Segera Naruto melingkarkan selimut itu ketubuh Sakura, melepaskan ikat rambut Sakura yang memang sudah berantakan dan memakaikan handuk kecil itu kekepala Sakura, mengeringkan rambut gadis itu. Naruto akhirnya memilih untuk diam dan memberikan waktu Sakura untuk menenangkan diri.

"Siapapun.. Tolong." Ucap Sakura pelan mulai terisak.

"Sakura-chan.. Apa yang terjadi? Apa ada yang menyakitimu?" tanya Naruto bersimpuh dihadapan gadis itu, berusaha menyamakan tinggi mereka.

"Tolong.." ucap Sakura sambil menangis.

"Sakura-chan.." tanpa pikir panjang Naruto membawa gadis itu kedalam pelukannya. Berusaha meyakinkannya bahwa dia aman sekarang.

"Naruto.. Naruto.. Jangan tinggalkan aku.." ucap Sakura terisak.

"Aku disini Sakura-chan. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu apapun yang terjadi."

"Hah... Hah..."

"Sakura-chan.. Ganti pakaianmu dulu.. Kau sepertinya demam." Ucap Naruto merasakan tubuh Sakura semakin hangat, iapun segera berlari ke kamarnya dan kembali sambil membawa jaket orange hitamnya yang dulu sering ia gunakan bersama baju kaos lengan pendeknya dan celana panjang tidurnya yang jarang ia gunakan bahkan bisa dibilang baru.

"Ti.. Tidak." Tolak Sakura cepat.

"Aku berjanji tidak akan meningalkanmu. Aku akan menunggumu didepan pintu, Bagaimana?" tawar Naruto akhirnya mendapat persetujuan Sakura setelah cukup lama menolak.

"Su.. sudah." Ucap Sakura membuka pintu setelah mengganti pakainnya. Sakura terlihat tenggelam dipakaian itu. Jaket Naruto yang kebesaran bersama celana panjang yang juga kebesaran memaksa Sakura menggulung bagian kakinya.

"Kau bisa masuk angin." Ucap Naruto memasangkan resleting jaketnya, membuat Sakura semakin tenggelam didalam pakaian itu.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Sakura pelan.

"Ayo.. Aku akan membuatkanmu bubur, Mungkin tidak begitu enak, tapi setidaknya bisa mengisi perutmu." Ucap Naruto, menggendong gadis itu menuju ruang tengah.

TBC


	31. Chapter 31

Setelah makan, Naruto menggendong Sakura kekamarnya untuk beristirahat. Sakura tidak mau melepaskan Naruto sama sekali, ia terus memegang lengan baju pria itu agar tidak pergi. Hingga akhirnya gadis itu tertidur. Membuat Naruto punya kesempatan untuk mengambil barang-barang Sakura yang berada diapartement Sasuke. Sejauh ini info yang Naruto dapat hanyalah buku, gulungan, dan sepatu Sakura yang tertinggal dikediaman Sasuke dan dia tidak berani mengambilnya kesana. Narutopun bergegas mengambil barang-barang itu sebelum Sakura sadar ia tidak ada.

"Kau mau apa kesini?" ucap Sasuke menyadari Naruto berdiri didepan pintu apartementnya.

"Minggir." Ucap Naruto mendorong Sasuke menjauh dan segera masuk, mengambil buku dan gulungan Sakura yang masih berada di meja seperti yang Sakura katakan. Setelahnya Naruto segera mengambil sepatu Sakura dan pergi tanpa banyak bicara, memasukan semuanya ketas yang ia bawa sebelum akhirnya Sasuke menarik Naruto, melayangkan tinjuan kewajah pria itu. Naruto hanya diam, menatap rendah Sasuke.

"Kau.." Sasuke semakin terbakar emosi dan siap melayangkan tinjuannya lagi tetapi berhasil ditahan Naruto dengan tangannya.

"Aku tidak tau apa masalahmu. Tapi.. Sekali lagi kau menyakitinya.. Aku akan membunuhmu." Ucap Naruto melempar Sasuke dan segera pergi.

"Tch.. ARGH!"

"Aku harap dia tidak terbangun saat aku pergi." Ucap Naruto, membuka perlahan pintu apartementnya, buru-buru masuk kekamarnya dan menemukan Sakura masih tertidur disana. Naruto menghampiri gadis itu berniat memasangkan selimut, memang sebelumnya Sakura menolak menggunakan selimut tetapi Naruto dapat melihat Sakura yang kedinginan. Tangan Naruto yang berniat memakaikan selimut terhenti saat menatap ada bekas kemerahan diperut Sakura saat ia membenarkan posisi tidur Sakura. Dengan sedikit ragu Naruto membuka resleting jaket yang dipakai Sakura. Iapun dapat melihat lebih banyak bekas kemeraha dileher dan dada Sakura. Kemarahan Naruto memuncak saat ia sedikit mengangkat baju kaos hitam yang dipakai Sakura yang melihat banyak bekas kemerahan disana.

"Maaf.."

"Sakura-chan.." Naruto tersentak saat mendengar suara gadis itu, ia tidak dapat menyembunyikan kemarahannya.

"Maafkan aku.."

"Apa ada hal lain yang dia lakukan?" tanya Naruto menahan amarahnya.

"Tidak.. Hanya ini." Ucap Sakura tanpa ragu membuka jaket dan baju kaos itu, meninggalkan branya. Naruto sangat kaget dengan apa yang Sakura lakukan untuk meyakinkannya bahwa tidak ada hal lain yang dilakukan Sasuke selain memberinya bekas kemerahan itu.

"Sakura-chan.. Kamu bisa masuk angin." Ucap Naruto memakaikan kembali kaos dan jaketnya.

"Maafkan aku.." ucap Sakura tertunduk, air matanya kembali mengalir.

"Sttt.. Sudah.. Jangan menangis lagi.. Matamu bisa membengkak." Ucap Naruto menghapus air mata Sakura kemudian memberinya pelukan erat.

"Maaf.."

"Sudah.. Istirahatlah." Ucap Naruto membaringkan Sakura dikasurnya, segera Sakura menarik Naruto, membuatnya jatuh menimpa tubuhnya.

"Jangan benci aku." Ucap Sakura penuh rasa ketakutan.

"Aku disini." Ucap Naruto yang memosisikan dirinya disamping Sakura. Merebahkan dirinya disana sambil terus memeluk gadis itu memastikan dia tidak akan pergi.

"Terimakasih Naru.." Sakura memejamkan matanya saat Naruto memberinya ciuman hangat menenangkan.

"Aku sudah bilangkan. Aku mencintaimu apapun yang terjadi dan aku tidak mungkin meninggalkanmu begitu saja." Ucap Naruto membuat air mata Sakura mengalir.

"Umm." Ucap Sakura tersenyum tipis.

-skip time-

"Hoamm.. Huh? Sa.. Sakura?!" menyadari Sakura tidak berada disampingnya, Naruto segera berlari keluar.

"Aa.. Kau sudah bangun?" tanya Sakura menatap wajah panik Naruto yang menatapnya.

"Kau.. Kau membuatku takut." Ucap Naruto lega melihat gadis itu tengah memasak.

"Maaf.. Duduklah. Makan malam sudah siap." Ucap Sakura memberi kecupan singkat dibibir Naruto sebelum melangkah kemeja makan dengan 2 piring hamburger steak ditangannya.

"Kelinci?" ucap Naruto menatap gadis pink yang diikat 2 itu kebingungan.

"Aku bukan kelinci!" elak Sakura cepat.

"Hahahaha.. Maaf.. Tapi kau terlihat imut sekali dengan rambut diikat begitu." Ucap Naruto tertawa puas.

"Jahat.. Aku buka saja ikatannya." Ucap Sakuar bersiap menarik kedua ikat rambut itu.

"Jangan! Lagipula rambutmu sudah panjangkan? Itu akan mengganggumu saat berkegiatan." Alasan Naruto.

"Huh? Baiklah." Ucap Sakura polos.

"Aku akan antar kau pulang setelah ini." Ucap Naruto disaat mereka makan.

"Tidak usah. Aku sudah telfon nii-chan dan dia menyuruhku untuk tinggal disini hingga esok karena nii-chan dan nee-chan tidak berada dirumah dan takut terjadi sesuatu."

"Baiklah."

"Tapi nii-chan nanti akan berkunjung sebelum berangkat misi malam ini." Ucap Sakura membuat Naruto susah menelan.

"Ba.. Baik." Ucap Naruto berusaha tenang.

TOK TOK

"Biar aku yang bukakan pintunya." Ucap Naruto menahan Sakura. Ia tidak mau terjadi sesuatu pada Sakura. Sakura hanya patuh dan kembali duduk disofa menikmati coklat hangatnya setelah makan malam.

"Ini aku. Buka pintunya." Ucap pria berambut merah itu membuat Naruto tetap waspada.

"Hmm."

"Buka pintunya sebelum aku dobrak dan bawa Sakura pulang." Ucap Sasori mulai kesal.

"Maaf maaf.. Aku hanya waspada saja." Ucap Naruto membuka pintu itu setelah memastikan itu benar Sasori.

"Nii-chan." Sakura segera berlari memeluk pria itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sasori menatap Sakura.

"Ya.." jawab Sakura tersenyum.

"Baiklah.. Aku harus segera pergi. Ini baju gantimu. Aku akan pastikan seelah ini aku akan mengurus bocah Uchiha itu." Ucap Sasori termakan amarahnya.

"Ni.. Nii-chan.."

"Ya sudah. Aku pergi dulu. Mungkin aku akan kembali bersama Gaara dan Hana. Dan Naruto.. Kau sebaiknya menjaga Sakura hingga tetes darah terakhirmu. Besok pulanglah kerumah. Shizune mencemaskanmu." Ucap Sasori lagi.

"Baik." Ucap Sakura hanya mengangguk.

"Tenang. Aku akan selalu menjagamu ok." Ucap Naruto mengusap kepala Sakura, menghiburnya.

"Un." Jawab Sakura dengan senyumnya.

"Baiklah. Aku buru-buru. Kau jaga dia. Tapi jangan sentuh dia. Kau paham?" ucap Sasori tajam meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Tenang saja. Nii-chan tidak akan berani melakukannya." Ucap Sakura menenangkan Naruto.

"Hah.. Baiklah. Sebaiknya kau istirahat. Matamu masih bengkak. Aku akan tidur disofa." Ucap Naruto menatap gadis pink itu.

"Kenapa sofa?"

"Kau dengarkan Sasori bilang apa tadi?" ucap Naruto mengingat tatapan membunuh itu.

"Aku percaya padamu. Dan lagi.. Aku terlalu takut untuk sendirian." Ucap Sakura menunduk.

"Aku paham.. Mau selesaikan gulungan itu sebelum tidur?" tanya Naruto.

"Ya. Ini juga masih jam 9." Ucap Sakura segera menuju sofa dan kembali membaca gulungan yang diberian Kakashi padanya untuk dipecahkan.

"Hah.. Ini akan jadi malam yang panjang." Ucap Naruto yang juga mulai mempelajari gulungan yang diberian padanya untuk meningkatkan tekniknya oleh Kakashi.

"I.. Ini.."

"Hmm? Adaapa Sakura-chan?"

"Aku harus menemui Kakashi besok." Ucap Sakura pucat pasih.

"Sakura-chan? Kau baik-baik saja?" Naruto menghampiri gadis itu, merangkulnya.

"Aku.. Aku tidak tau.." ucap Sakura menyandarkan kepalanya dipundak Naruto.

-besoknya, kantor Hokage-

"Jadi? Apa kau menemukan sesuatu Sakura-chan?" tanya Kakashi saat Sakura menemui pria berambut erak itu.

"Ya. Tapi.. Bisakah kita bicarakan hal ini setelah keluargaku datang?" tanya Sakura yang memang mengirimkan surat ke Suna meminta Gaara dan Hana untuk datang ke Konoha karena ada hal penting yang ingin dia bicarakan.

"Baiklah.. Mereka akan datang besok benar?" ucap Kakashi lagi.

"Ya. Mereka akan datang menggunakan kereta besok pagi." Ucap Sakura lagi.

"Baiklah. Aku yakin besok pagi Sasori sudah akan kembali dari misinya." Ucap Kakashi kemudian mempersilahkan Sakura keluar dari ruangannya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Naruto yang memang menunggu Sakura diluar.

"Umm.. Akan dibicarakan lagi besok." Ucap Sakura tersenyum tipis.

"Lalu sekarang kau akan kemana?" tanya Naruto saat mereka berjalan dilorong kantor hokage itu.

"Aku harus ke rumah sakit. Pasienku menumpuk." Ucap Sakura.

"Baiklah. Nanti saat makan siang aku akan berkunjung." Ucap Naruto mengusap kepala Sakura.

"Maaf merepotkanmu."

"Sudahlah.. Inikan aku yang mau. Jangan bicara begitu."

"Sampai jumpa nanti siang." Ucap Sakura saat mereka berpisah didepan rumah sakit.

"Ya.. Kalau ada apa-apa aku berada ditempat latihan biasa." Ucap Naruto mengusap kepala Sakura.

"Ya.. Jangan terlalu keras terhadap dirimu sendiri." Ucap Sakura menasehati.

"Aku tau.." Naruto memberikan kecupan singkat dibibir gadis itu sebelum pergi. Ia menatap punggu gadis itu hingga masuk kedalam rumah sakit untuk memastikan tidak akan ada yang menyakiti gadis itu.

-ruangan Sakura-

"Hah.. Seharusnya aku tidak meninggalkan rumah sakit terlalu lama." Ucap Sakura bersandar di sofa ruangannya, membaca data pasiennya.

"Dan aku kira kau jauh lebih pintar dari ini."

"?!"

"Jangan coba-coba. Aku sudah lelah kejar-kejaran."

"Sasuke.. Hentikan aku mohon." Ucap Sakura ketakutan saat Sasuke sudah mencengkram kedua pergelangan tangannya, memasang kertas segel chakra di pergelangan tangannya.

"Shhhhh... Aku punya batas sabar dan ini sudah keterlaluan." Ucap Sasuke dengan kasar membuka pakaian Sakura.

"Ja... _Su.. Suaraku.._" ucap Sakura terkejut ketika suaranya tidak dapat keluar sama sekali. Sedangkan Sasuke memuaskan nafsunya terhadap Sakura. Memberikan bekas kemerahan disetiap sudut tubuhnya. Sakura semakin ketakuran saat Sasuke mulai menjilati leher jejangnya.

"Kalau kau tidak membuatku menunggu begini, hal ini tidak perlu terjadi." ucap Sasuke mencengkram erat pundak Sakura dan melanjutkan kegiatannya.

BRAK!

"Sakura!"

"_Siapa? Pandanganku gelap. Siapa?_" Sakura menatap samar seseorang yang masuk dengan paksa keruangannya yang kemudian berubah menjadi adu jotos diruangannya itu.

"Sakura? Hei!"

-kediaman Naruto, malam-

"Ung... Dimana.."

"Sakura-chan? Kau sudah sadar.."

"Naruto? Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa aku disini?"

"Sudahlah.. Jangan dipikirkan ok.. Istirahatlah." Ucap Naruto mengusap kepala Sakura pelan.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Sakura lagi, menatap sekitar. Merasa tidak puas dengan ucapan Naruto. Hingga pandangannya terpaku pada pakaiannya yang sudah berganti menjadi baju kaos Naruto yang kebesaran baginya.

"Beristirahatlah ok?" ucap Naruto memegang pundak Sakura. Seketika Sakura menepis tangan Naruto, bergetar hebat karena rasa takut yang datang tiba-tiba. Teringat kejadian yang menimpanya barusan.

"Hen.. Hentikan.."

"Sakura-chan? Hei sadarlah. Kalau masalah pakaianmu aku minta tolong Ino tadi." Ucap Naruto berusaha mendekati Sakura pelan.

"Menjauh! Jangan sentuh aku!" teriak Sakura mengacungkan kunai yang memang Naruto simpan dibawah bantal untuk berjaga-jaga kearaha Naruto. Tangannya bergetar hebat.

"Sakura-chan.. Hentikan kau bisa melukai dirimu sendiri kalau begini terus." Ucap Naruto berusaha membujuk Sakura menjatuhkan senjatanya.

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan tertipu lagi!" Jerit Sakura ketakuran mengayunkan kunainya.

"Sakura-chan hentikan!" Naruto berusaha merebut kunai yang berada ditangan Sakura. Mendorong Sakura hingga jatuh terlentang dikasur membuat Sakura semakin menggila ketakutan.

ZRAS

"A.. A..." Sakura terpaku menatap darah yang jatuh menetes mengenai wajahnya. Kunai yang ia pegang berhasil direbut Naruto walau harus merelakan tangannya terluka akibat menggengam kunai itu saat Sakura berniat menusukkannya ditubuhnya.

"Tenanglah ok? Aku disini.. Semua akan baik-baik saja. Tidak akan aku biarkan dia mendekatimu bahkan menyentuhmu seujung rambutpun tidak akan aku biarkan." Ucap Naruto dengan tatapan sedihnya melihat Sakura ketakutan.

"Ma.. Maafkan aku.." ucap Sakura ketakutan, tangannya bergetar hebat sambil berusaha menyembuhkan luka ditangan pria berambut kuning itu.

"Tidak apa-apa Sakura-chan. Aku mengerti kau ketakutan seperti ini. Ini bukan salahmu. Sedikitpun bukan salahmu." Ucap Naruto menarik tangannya yang telah selesai disembuhkan Sakura. Memberi gadis itu pelukan erat untuk membuatnya lebih tenang.

"Na.. Naruto.."

"Tenanglah ok?" ucap Naruto menatap mata gadis itu dalam, perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya memberikan ciuman hangat yang tidak dilawan sama sekali oleh Sakura.

Naruto memeluk gadis musim semi itu hingga tertidur. Memberikan rasa aman bagi gadis yang diterpa shock itu. Naruto beranjak bangkit mengambil selimut Sakura yang jatuh kelantai saat dia berusaha merebut kunai Sakura. Gerakannya terhenti saat tidak sengaja melihat bekas kemerahan dipaha gadis musim seminya. Tidak yakin dengan apa yang ia lihat, Narutopun mendekat. Gerakannya terhenti saat Sakura tiba-tiba bangun menatapnya dengan pandangan minta maaf. Tanpa banyak bicara, Sakura mengangkat baju koas yang dikenakanya, memperlihatkan bekas kemerahan yang memenuhi pahanya hingga didekat bagian yang dijaganya. Naruto tidak dapat bicara banyak, melihat tubuh Sakura penuh dengan bekas kemerahan itu saja sudah membuatnya menggila apalagi ini.

"Maafkan aku." Ucap Sakura tertunduk lesu ketakutan. Tidak berani menatap manik biru itu.

"Sakura-chan.."

_"Selesai sudah.. Seharusnya aku tidak selemah itu. Membiarkan rasa takutku menguasai diriku. Rasa trauma bodoh itu. Sekarang aku harus membayarnya. Kehilangan Naruto bukan hal yang aku inginkan. Tapi aku sadar.. Aku tidak pantas untuknya. Setelah semuanya.." _pikir Sakura, meneteskan air matanya dalam diam, menunduk dalam diam.

"Aku akan pergi sekarang.. Maafkan aku.." ucap Sakura sadar bahwa tidak sepantasnya dia disana setelah apa yang terjadi padanya. Sakura berbegas bangkit, mengambil pakaiannya yang terletak rapi diatas meja Naruto. Sakura berjalan diam menuju kamar mandi untuk mengganti pakainnya.

"... Tch..." Naruto hanya menatap punggung Sakura. Disatu sisi dia tau itu bukan kesalahan Sakura tapi disisi lain dia marah karena Sakura tidak bisa melawan Sasuke. Sakura yang kuat begitu lemah dihadapan Sasuke. Hal ini membuatnya marah besar.

"Hoek.." terdengar suara Sakura yang muntah-muntah dikamar mandi. Rasa stress dan ketakutan yang besar membuatnya mual.

"Sa..." Naruto yang khawatir menghentikan langkahnya. Rasa kesal dan amarah masih berkecambuk dipikirannya. Membuatnya tidak mudah untuk menghibur wanita pink itu. Tidak tahan mendengar Sakura yang menderita dikamar mandinya, Naruto mengambil payungnya memilih melangkah pergi meninggalkan rumahnya untuk menenangkan dirinya, menjernihkan pikirannya yang kacau. Lama Naruto berjalan keliling mengitari desa yang tengah diguyur hujan. Lelah, akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk kembali dan membicarakan semuanya dengan Sakura.

-Ditepat lain-

"Dingin.." Sakura memeluk lututnya. Meringkuk berusaha mencari kehangatan. Tubuhnya basah kuyup, matanya sembab, suhu tubuhnya menurun drastis.

_"Hei.. Hentikan saja. Mengapa kau begitu tergiur dengan tubuh monster seperti ini?"_

_"Entahlah.. Aku hanya ingin melampiaskan saja."_

_"Ya.. Tidak ada salahnya juga, lagipula setelah ini dia akan kita bunuh."_

_"Kenapa repot-repot membuka bajunya perlahan kalau kau sudah berniat melampiaskannya?"_

_"Robek saja"_

_"Sejauh ini kau hanya meninggalkan bekas memerah ditubuhnya?"_

_"Ini baru pemanasan saja." _

_"Saatnya hidangan utama." Pria itu menghampiri tubuh Sakura dengan sebuah kunai bersiap merobek pakaian terakhir yang menempel ditubuh Sakura._

"Hoek.. uhuk.." Sakura kembali teringat memori kelamnya. Saat dia menjalankan misi sendirian dan berakhir hampir diperkosa segerombolan ninja pencuri. Kalau saja saat itu Kakashi tidak datang tepat waktu. Mungkin dirinya akan jauh lebih kotor dari itu.

Perlahan Sakura mulai kehilangan tenaganya. Suhu tubuhnya semakin menurun. Tapi dia tidak melakukan usaha apa-apa untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya. Ia membiarkan air hujan membasahi tubuhnya itu. Ia sangat ingin mati sekarang. Mempermalukan clannya, membuat Naruto kecewa, membiarkan Sasuke menginjak-injak harga dirinya.

BRUK

"Kalau aku mati disini.. Setidaknya aku mati ditemani kalian.." ucap Sakura parau. Menatap jarum suntik yang berada ditangannya. Perlahan ia menyuntikkan cairan ungu kehitaman itu, memasukkan cairan aneh itu kedalam tubuhnya. Penglihatannya mulai melemah, ia hanya menatap dahan pohon penuh bangau kertas itu. Tersenyum lembut saat perlahan kesadarannya menipis, tiba-tiba tubuhnya mengalami kejang hebat. Mulutnyapun mulai mengeluarkan busa.

-skip time-

"Hn..."

"Sa.. Sakura-chan.. Syukurlah."

"Hah? Nee.. chan.."

"Apa-apaan ini Sakura? Apa maksudnya semua ini?"

"Sasori hentikan. Dia baru sadar.. Jangan berondong dia dengan pertanyaan menyudutkan begitu." Ucap Shizune menghentikan amukan Sasori.

"Ah!"

"Sasori.."

"Maaf.." ucap Sakura parau menatap Sasori yang pergi begitu saja diikuti Shizune.

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini Sakura-chan?"

"Ma.. maafkan aku." Ucap Sakura tidak berani menatap lawan bicaranya. Matanya tiba-tiba terasa hangat, cairan berusaha keluar dari matanya dan mati-matian ia tahan.

"Bisa jelaskan kenapa kau melakukan ini?" tanya pria itu lagi.

"Ma.. Ugh.."

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto menatap ngeri dan ketakutan saat tiba-tiba saja Sakura mengalami kejang hebat. Membuatnya berteriak memanggil para perawat untuk segera mengecheck keadaan gadis musim semi itu.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa dia sampai mengalami kejang hebat seperti itu?" tanya Sasori didepan kamar Sakura, menatap horor adiknya yang dalam penanganan Tsunade, kejang hebat yang dialaminya belum berhenti.

"Racun yang dipakainya.. Racun itu cukup untuk membunuh sekawanan gajah sehat dan dia memasukkannya kedalam tubuhnya." Terang Shizune.

"Aku rasa ini tidak hanya disebabkan oleh racun itu. Ada sesuatu.. Memori kelam yang terputar diotaknya membuatnya ketakutan. Apa kalian tau sesuatu yang menyebabkannya jadi hancur begini?" tanya Tsunade saat selesai melakukan penanganan, Sakura sudah kembali tenang tapi kali ini tubuhnya terpaksa ditopang berbagai alat.

"Naruto apa yang terjadi padanya saat kami tidak ada disini?" tanya Sasori menatap tajam Naruto.

"Siang tadi. Sasuke 'menyerangnya' dikantornya. Aku membawanya pergi dari sana. Saat sadar dia mengalami shock berat. Aku berusaha menenangkannya. Tapi.."

"Tapi?"

"Pikiranku kacau saat melihat bekas kecupan memerah dipahanya, sangat dekat dengan... Aku memutuskan untuk keluar mencari udara segar. Saat aku kembali dia sudah tidak ada. Aku mencarinya kemana-mana dan menemukannya ditempat rahasianya. Tempat yang selalu dia gunakan untuk menenangkan diri. Awalnya aku berniat membiarkannya terlebih dahulu. Menenangkan dirinya. Tapi saat aku mengecheknya lagi dia dalam keadaan kejang dan mulut berbusa." Terang Naruto merasa bersalah.

"Kau.. Kau harusnya tidak membiarkannya sendiri! Apa yang Sasuke bajingan itu lakukan padanya memunculkan ingatan kelamnya dulu!"

"Ingatan kelam?"

"Dulu, misi saat dia berumur 15 tahun. Dia hampir diperkosa beramai-ramai! Kalau saat itu Kakashi tidak datang tepat waktu..."

"A.. Aku ti tidak tau itu."

"Itu bukan kali pertama dia dilecehkan orang pria dewasa berotak bejat! Tapi itu adalah yang terparah!"

"Sudahlah Sasori. Pelankan suaramu. Ini rumah sakit. Apa yang terjadi sudah tidak bisa diulangi. Aku harus segera mencari obatnya. Jantungnya.. Racun itu membuat jantungnya meleleh. Untuk sementara ini aku berhasil menghentikan hal itu terjadi lebih parah dari ini. Kerusakan yang terjadi cukup parah tapi masih dapat diperbaiki." Terang Tsunade membuat yang mendengar hal tersebut pucat.

"Ja.. Jantungnya meleleh?!" ucap Sasori tidak percaya.

"Dari pada kau shock begitu bagaimana kalau kau bantu aku mencari cara untuk menghentikannya? Kau paham banyak soal racun." Ucap Tsunade. Sasori segera mengangguk dan mengikuti Tsunade untuk mencari penawar racun bagi Sakura.

"Aku akan bantu." Ucap Shizune yang juga seorang ahli racun.

"Naruto. Aku tidak tau apa yang kau pikirkan dan apa yang kau rasa tentang Sakura. Apapun itu dia bukan gadis murahan seperti yang kau bayangkan. Aku titip Sakura. Jaga dia, jangan sampai Sasuke mendekatinya dalam waktu dekat. Aku tidak mau racun itu bergerak lagi." Ucap Sasori menatap serius Naruto.

"Sakura.." Naruto menatap Sakura tidak percaya dengan apa yang gadis itu lakukan. Itu kesalahannya, mencap gadis yang ia sukai seperti itu. Membuat perasaannya hancur berkeping-keping hingga nekat melakukan hal konyol seperti ini.

"Naruto.. Maafkan aku.. Maaf.. Tolong.. Tolong jangan pergi." Sakura berbicara dalam tidurnya, meneteskan air mata. Gadis itu terlihat frustasi dan ketakutan. Naruto tidak dapat berbuat banyak. Ia hanya bisa menggenggam tangan gadis itu erat. Berharap dengan begitu dapat menghilangkan mimpi buruknya.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Tsunade, Sasori, dan Shizune untuk menemukan penawar racun untuk Sakura. Segera setelah itu penawar itu diberikan ada Sakura. Untuk sekarang mereka hanya bisa menunggu.

"Pulanglah Naruto." Ucap Sasori menatap Naruto yang masih setia duduk disamping Sakura, menggenggam tangan gadis itu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Tolak Naruto.

"Sasori, ayo pulang. Kau harus beristirahat. Besok ada misi lagi yang harus kau selesaikan." Ucap Shizune ingat akan jadwal suaminya itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja."

"Tolonglah. Kalau kau sampai sakit juga saat Sakura sadar itu akan membuatnya merasa semakin bersalah." Ucap Shizune.

"Pulanglah Sasori-san. Aku akan menjaganya. Aku tidak ada misi besok." Ucap Naruto menyakinkan Sasori.

"Baiklah. Tapi kalau terjadi sesuatu cepat kabari aku." Ucap Sasori bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan pergi bersama Shizune.

-besoknya-

"Ung... Hoammm... Jam berapa ini." Ucap Naruto yang terbangun. Tapi kemudian dirinya diterpa rasa kaget saat Sakura yang telah sadar hanya diam mematung menatap keluar jendela. Pandangannya kosong. Seakan tubuh tanpa arwah.

"..." Mata hijau emerlad itu kosong. Tidak ada cahaya yang bersinar dimata itu. Seakan mata itu berkata kenapa ia masih disini. Kenapa kematian belum mau menjemputnya.

"Sakura-chan.. Syukurlah.." Naruto memeluk pelan tubuh kecil Sakura.

"..."

"Sakura-chan? Hei.. sadarlah ini aku.. Maafkan perbuatanku padamu.." pinta Naruto tidak dapat menahan tangisnya. Rasa bersalah melandanya.

"..."

"Sakura.. Sadarlah.. Aku mohon.." Naruto mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Sakura, memberinya kecupan dalam dibibir gadis itu, berharap ia segera tersadar.

"..."

"Sakura.." Naruto menatap mata emerlad itu mulai menunjukkan tanda kehidupan. Air mata ikut mengalir turun dari mata itu.

"Maafkan aku.. Aku tidak pantas buatmu." Ucap Sakura parau.

"Tidak.. Tidak. Hentikan.. Aku mencintaimu apa adanya. Maafkan aku tidak menyadari hal itu sebelumnya. Seharusnya aku tidak boleh meragukanmu seperti itu. Aku minta maaf.. Tolonglah Sakura. Kau mohon maafkan aku. Kembalilah seperti dulu. Sakura yang aku kenal." Pinta Naruto memeluk Sakura erat.

"Naruto.." Sakura mendorong jauh tubuh Naruto menatap mata biru sapphire itu.

"Tolong.. Tolong jangan lakukan hal itu lagi. Aku mohon padamu." Pinta Naruto bersungguh-sungguh, menggenggam tangan mungil gadisnya.

" Sakura!"

"Apa maumu?!" hardik Naruto naik darah menatap orang yang masuk keruangan Sakura itu. Sedang Sakura hanya menatap pria itu pucat. Tangannya bergetar hebat.

"Naruto berhenti. Ini tidak sepertiyang kau pikirkan. Dengarkan dulu." Ucap seorang pria berambut perak itu ikut masuk.

"Apa maksudmu sensei?" ucap Naruto menatap Kakashi meminta penjelasan.

"Sasuke tidak berada di desa 4 hari belakangan ini. Dia menjalankan misi diluar Ino dan Sai." Terang Kakashi yang sudah mendapat sedikit cerita tentang apa yang terjadi.

"Apa maksudmu sensei? Jelas-jelas 2-3 hari belakangan ini dia terus menerang Sakura diapartemennya." Ucap Naruto tidak setuju.

"Dan atas dasar apa kau yakin itu aku?" tanya Sasuke membuat Naruto terdiam. Memang dirinya tidak pernah menyadari hal itu akibat termakan amarah.

"Tapi kalau benar itu orang lain, bagaimana bisa dia masuk seenaknya kekamarmu? Itu sangat aneh." Ucap Naruto tetap bersikeras.

"Cukup. Orang yang kalian cari itu dia."

"Sa.. Sasori-san? Sasuke ada 2?!" ucap Naruto tidak percaya.

"Bukan 2. Hanya ada satu yang asli dan satu peniru." Ucap Sasori segera menyuntikkan sesuatu keleher pria itu.

"Dia.."

"Ninja bunyi."

"Dan kenapa kau membawa pria ini kesini bukannya kekantor hokage Haruno-san?"

"Tsunade baa-chan" Sasori hanya menatap horor wanita itu

"A.. Karena hokage ada disini jadi aku pikir.."

"Dan kau Kakashi. Kenapa kau meninggalkan kantormu untuk hal tidak bermutu begini?" tanya Tsunade lagi.

"Aku hanya... Maaf maaf.." ucap Kakashi mengalah.

"Kembali kekantormu dan urus ini semua. Introgasi apa maunya. Jangan-jangan sedang terjadi persiapan penyerangan desa." Ucap Tsunade marah besar.

"Baik!" ucap Kakashi segera kabur meningalkan tempat itu bersama Sasori dan ninja bunyi yang ia tangkap.

"Aku masih ada pasien yang harus aku urus. Kalian jangan terlalu menguras tenaga Sakura. Dia belum sembuh benar." Ucap Tsunade meninggalakan Naruto dan Sasuke diruangan itu.

"Kenapa kau masih disini?" tanya Naruto tidak senang.

"Diamlah dobe." Ucap Sasuke menghampiri Sakura yang hanya menatap diam keduanya. Biasanya Sakura pasti sudah menghentikan keributan mereka berdua.

"Teme..."

"Apa yang terjadi padanya?" tanya Sasuke pada Naruto yang hanya diam mengingat kejadian kemarin membuatnya naik pitam. Tapi Naruto mencoba menceritan semuanya dari awal.

"Sakura?" Sakura yang tiba-tiba bergerak dari kasurnya membuat kaget Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Kenapa? Aku hanya ingin ketoilet. Apa kalian ingin ikut?" tanya Sakura dengan tatapan kososngnya

TBC


	32. Chapter 32

-beberapa hari kemudian, kediaman Haruno-

"Kau dengarkan aku. Aku akan keluar desa selama seminggu ini. Untuk mencari info lebih banyak di desa bunyi. Aku tidak mau kejadian kemarin terjadi lagi. Kau Uchiha, sebaiknya kau membantu Gaara dan Hana dengan baik di Suna untuk mencari info tambahan. Karena Garaa bilang disana juga terdapat beberapa gerakan mencurigakan. Aku tidak tau apakah ini berhubungan atau tidak. Apalagi kalau mereka gagal mendapatkan Sakura masih ada Hana yang memiliki memori Sakura yang mereka butuhkan." Ucap Sasori menatap tajam Naruto yang duduk disebrangnya. Memang Naruto ditugaskan oleh hokage untuk menjaga Sakura sampai kejelasan tentang penyerangan ini diketahu, sedang Sasuke hanya menatap diam Sasori.

"Aku mengerti." Jawab Naruto.

"Baiklah Sakura. Aku pergi dulu. Untuk sementara kalau kau butuh sesuatu minta tolong pada Naruto. Shizune harus ikut denganku untuk misi ini." Ucap Sasori mengingatkan Sakura bahwa tidak akan ada dirinya maupun Shizune atau Kurenai yang akan menjaganya dan membantunya.

"Kami akan kembali secepatnya ok." Ucap Kurenai memegang erat tanga Sakura yang hanya mengangguk.

"Apa doll syndromnya tidak bisa dihilangkan?" tanya Sasori tidak tahan melihat adiknya seperti ini.

"Tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan selai mempercayai Sakura dan menguatkannya. Karena yang seperti ini hanya bisa dikmebalikan oleh tekat dirinya sendiri." Terang Shizune.

"Baiklah. Kita harus pergi sekarang." Ucap Kurenai setelah mereka selesai berpamitan.

"Naruto.. Jaga dia baik-baik." Ucap Sasori mengingatkan lagi.

"Aku paham." Ucap Naruto meyakinkan Sasori.

"Baiklah. Ayo cepat selesaikan ini semua." Ucap Sasuke sudah tidak sabar. Merekapun pergi meninggalkan kediaman Haruno itu dan memulai misi mereka menembus derasnya hujan pagi itu.

"Sakura-chan? Apa kau butuh sesuatu?" tanya Naruto saat mereka berjalan masuk kedalam.

"Tidak." Jawab Sakura pelan.

"Ayo kembali kekamarmu. Kamu harus istirahat." Ucap Naruto menuntun gadis itu kekamarnya.

BRUK

"Sakura-chan? Ada apa?" tanya Naruto yang kaget tiba-tiba didorong Sakura hingga terjatuh dikasur gadis itu.

"Apa aku semenjijikkan itu?" tanya Sakura menghampiri Naruto, menimpa tubuh pria itu. Tatapan kosongnya membuat ngeri Naruto.

"Sakura.. Sadarlah." Pinta Naruto. Dia tidak dapat berbuat banyak melihat Sakura yang menimpa tubuhya. Dia tidak mau menyakiti gadis itu, selain itu mungkin dengan begini dia dapat mencari info lebih dalam tentang perasaan Sakura saat ini yang membuatnya terkurung di dalam doll syndromnya.

"Aku sudah berusaha menghilangkan bekas ini. Tapi tidak ada yang bisa aku lakukan. Tanda ini tetap masih ada di tubuhku." Ucap Sakura yang tiba-tiba melepaskan gaun tidurnya membuat Naruto kaget.

"Sakura henti..." Ucap Naruto tidak percaya dengan apa yang Sakura lakukan. Gadis itu tidak akan dengan suka rela melepaskan pakaiannya dan menciumnya dengan liar begini.

"Aku harus bagaimana supaya kau bisa menerimaku lagi? Aku mencintaimu seutuhnya. Tapi semua rusak karena tanda ini." Ucap Sakura frustasi mulai meninggikan nada suaranya. Dengan frustasi membuka pertahanan terakhirnya. Membuat Naruto diam membatu.

"Sakura.." Naruto yang sudah tidak tahan akhirnya terpaksa membalik posisi mereka. Berusaha menyadarkan gadis itu.

"Kenapa.." ucap Sakura parau.

"Aku mencintaimu apa adanya. Tapi aku minta untuk jujurlah padaku Sakura. Jangan ada lagi yang disembunyikan. Aku akan dengan senang hati mendengarkanya." Ucap Naruto berusaha meyakinkan Sakura.

"..." Sakura hanya diam, membuang mukanya. Tidak mempercayai sediktpun ucapan Naruto. Sakurapun bangkit dari posisinya berusaha meninggalkan Naruto, Naruto yang tidak terima dengan aksi diam Sakura menarik pergelangan tangan gadis itu. Melemparnya kekasur.

"Kalau yang kau takutkan hanya tanda ini.. Tanda ini tidak ada artinya bagiku. Ini hanya tanda." Ucap Naruto menambah merah setiap tanda yang ada ditubuh Sakura. Menimpa tanda itu menggantinya menjadi miliknya. Naruto baru berhenti setelah semua tanda itu berubah menjadi tandanya. Menatap Sakura yang hanya terdiam tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja Naruto lakukan.

"... ugh.."

"Yang aku cintai itu dirimu. Rasa itu tidak akan rusak semudah itu Sakura-chan."

"Maafkan aku.." ucap Sakura mulai menangis.

"Sttts... Sudahlah.. Tidak apa-apa.." ucap Naruto mengusap pelan kepada gadis itu.

"Maafkan aku.."

"Sudahlah.. Tidak apa-apa Sakura-chan.." Naruto menghapus air mata yang mengalir dipipi Sakura. Tanpa sadar perlaha ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada gadis itu. Memberikan ciuman hangat dan Sakura menerimanya dengan senang hati.

-Skip time-

"Ugh.. Aku ketiduran.." ucap Naruto meregangkan tubuhnya dan tersadar ada kepala pink yang memeluknya erat.

"Hn..."

"Tu.. Tunggu dulu.." Naruto tersadar dirinya topless secara perlahan membuka selimut yang menutupi tubuh keduanya. Naruto segera bernafas lega saat menyadari dirinya masih memakai celana panjang yang ia kenakan pagi tadi.

"Naruto.."

"Sa.. Sakura-chan.." Naruto buru-buru melilitkan selimut ketubuh Sakura saat menyadari gadis itu tidak memakai apa-apa selain celana dalamnya.

"Kita tidak melakukannya sampai sejauh itu. Kau sendiri yang bilang kalau kau mau melakukannya nanti setelah menikah." Ucap Sakura menatap Naruto bosan, bangkit dari kasur meninggalkan selimut yang Naruto lilitkan ditubuhnya dan berjalan mengambil pakainnya yang berserakan dilantai, memasang semuanya dengan tenang.

"Sakura-chan.." Naruto tiba-tiba memeluk tubuh gadis itu dari belakang saat menyadari tubuh gadis itu penuh bekas kemerahan akibat dirinya.

"Hn?"

"Aku tidak ingin nanti kau menyesal melakukan itu sekarang." Terang Naruto membuat Sakura kesal.

"Aku tidak akan pernah menyesal karena aku mencintaimu sepenuhnya. Mungkin maksudmu nanti kamu akan menyesal." Ucap Sakura meninggalkan Naruto dikamar itu sendirian.

"Ah.. Sakura-chan.. Bukan itu maksudku." Ucap Naruto mengejar Sakura sambil memakai baju kaosnya.

"Aku tau.. Sudahlah.." ucap Sakura yang kemudian menyibukkan dirinya didapur. Mereka tertidur hingga malam, menyadari mereka tidak makan siang membuat Sakura segera menyiapkan makan malam.

"Sakura.. Aku serius.. Bukan itu maksudku." Ucap Naruto mengalihkan perhatian Sakura dari kare yang tengah ia masak.

"..." Sakura hanya menatap Naruto tidak memberikan tanggapan hingga akhirnya Naruto menyerang bibir pinknya berusaha meyakinkan Sakura.

"Bukan itu maksudku ok?" ucap Naruto menghentikan ciuman itu saat mereka berdua membutuhkan oksigen.

"Ya." Jawab Sakura singkat kembali memasak.

"Ayolah Sakura-chan.. Apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk meyakinkanmu?" tanya Naruto tidak puas dengan jawab SAKura karena ia yakin gadis itu tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia katakan.

"Sudahlah.. Aku paham." Ucap Sakura membawa 2 piring berisi kare itu kemeja makan.

"Hah.." Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas dan mengikuti Sakura kemeja makan. Menikmati makan malam mereka.

"Humm."

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto menghentikan gerakan sendoknya.

"Aku seperti melupakan sesuatu." Ucap Sakura berusaha mengingat hal yang ia lupakan.

"Melupakan sesuatu?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Aku rasa seharusnya aku melakukan suatu yang penting sebelum hal ini terjadi." Ucap Sakura berusaha mengingat semuanya.

"Maksudmu.. Gulungan yang kamu pecahkan di rumahku?" ucap Naruto teringat tentang Sakura yang memecahkan beberapa gulungan dirumahnya beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Ah?! Dimana gulungan itu?" tanya Sakura teringat akan pentingnya isi gulungan itu.

"Ada dikamarmu. Dilemari gulunganmu." Ucap Naruto membuat Sakura segera bangkit berlari menuju kamarnya.

"Hah.. Hah.."

"Apa gulungan itu sepenting itu?" tanya Naruto yang menyusul Sakura kekamarnya.

"Ini sangat penting." Ucap Sakura lagi.

"Tapi sepertinya harus menunggu sampai Kakashi sensei tidak sesibuk sekarang." Ucap Naruto.

"Kapan Sasori-nii dan yang lainnya kembali?" tanya Sakura menatap Naruto intens.

"Dalam waktu 2-3 hari lagi. Bertepatan dengan kunjungan Gaara dari Suna." Ucap Naruto mengingat.

"Baiklah."

"Dari pada itu Sakura-chan.. Kau masih tidak mempercayaiku." Ucap Naruto memulai lagi perbincangan itu.

"Entahlah Naruto." Ucap Sakura menjauh dari Naruto, kembali keruang makan untuk menyelesaikan makannya.

"Mengatakan hal itu setelah menyerangku dengan liar." Pancing Naruto.

"A.. Apa.." wajah Sakura sudah memerah seperti tomat busuk sebelum akhirnya berlari meninggalkan Naruto dikamarnya.

"Sakura-chan.." Naruto masih mengganggu Sakura yang sibuk mencuci piring makan mereka tadi membuat Sakura kesal.

"Apa lagi?" tanya Sakura mulai lelah dengan permainan meyakinkan ini.

"Tidak.." Akhirnya Naruto mengalah.

-3 hari kemudian, kantor hokage-

"Jadi bisa dibilang masalah ini sudah selesai. Ninja buni itu sudah ditangkap dan diamankan." Terang Sasori sekembalinya mereka dari misi.

"Baguslah. Lalu Sakura apa yang ingin kau sampaikan?" tanya Kakashi menatap Sakura yang memegang beberapa gulungan ditangannya.

"Humm.. Ini mengenai gulungan yang beberapa waktu lalu aku pecahkan. Ternyata itu merupakan gulungan milik Orochimaru."

"Gulungan Orochimaru?" ucap Kakashi kaget.

"Ya. Tidak banyak hal penting didalamnya. Tapi aku menemukan satu berkas penting yang tersembunyi didalamnya. Ini mengenai Hana."

"Aku?"

"Hmm.. Ha.. Hana.. Kau merupakan hasil percobaan Orochimaru. Ia membuatmu dengan mempelajari DNAku.. Kau diciptakan untuk berjaga-jaga bila suatu saat terjadi sesuatu padaku. Ia memberikan memori palsu padamu." Terang Sakura.

"Tu.. Tunggu dulu.. Kau bercandakan nee-chan?" ucap Hana menolak untuk menerima kenyataan itu.

"Aku.. Sempat mengecheck DNAmu.. DNA milikmu berbeda dengan milikku, Gaara-niichan, dan Sasori-niichan.. Tidak ada kecocokan DNA diantara kami bertiga dengan kau. Maafkan aku Hana.." ucap Sakura memberikan berkas-berkas yang ia teliti pada Kakashi. Membiarkan pria itu membacanya.

"Huh.." Kakashi hanya bisa menghela nafas berat tidak tau harus berkata apa.

"Ha.. Hana.."

"Aha.. Ahaha.. Jadi.. Aku ini hanya boneka.." ucap Hana jatuh terduduk.

"Hana itu tidak benar." Ucap Sasori berusaha membantu Hana berdiri.

"Kau bukan abangku. Tidak satupun dari kalian keluargaku. Aku ini hanya manusia buatan.. Aku sendirian.."

"Hana.."

"Ukh..."

"Dengarkan aku.. Walau kau tidak memiliki ikatan darah dengan kami.. Tapi kau sudah kami anggap seperti adik sendiri. Dan lagi.. Kau tentu merupakan bagian dari kami. Kau memakai lambang clan Haruno dipunggungmu. Kau bagian dari kami. Walau kau bukan saudara kandung kami." Ucap Gaara memeluk gadis itu.

-14 tahun kemudian-

"Tou-san.. Ayo bangun.."

"Huh? Ungh.. Sebentar lagi.."

"Sekarang atau tou-san akan terlambat!"

"Hah.. Yaaa.." ucap pria itu akhirnya bangkit.

"Kesulitan bangun anata?"

"Huh? Ah.. Sakura-chan.. Hng.. Maaf.. Kakashi-sensei memberikan tugas yang banyak sekali kemarin. Ia sengaja membuatku mengerjakan tugas itu sehari sebelum diberikan pada tetua.."

"Hah.. Sudahlah.. Kami menunggumu dibawah."

"Ya.."

"Bagaimana Hanami-chan?"

"Aku berhasil nii-chan.." ucap gadis pink itu tersenyum senang.

"Hahaha.. Baguslah."

"Shina-kun dan Hanami-chan akan menghandiri acara ini dengan seragam atau pakaian biasa?" tanya wanita itu menatap kedua anaknya itu.

"Kami akan pakai baju biasa kaa-san." Jawab Shinachiku.

"Baiklah.. Kaa-san sudah siapkan pakaian kalian di kamar." Ucap Sakura lagi.

"Terima kasih kaa-san.."

"Uu.. ahaha... gugu.. kyaaa.."

"Bahkan Nino lebih bersemangat dibandingkan tou-san."

"Hahaha.. Maaf.."

"Ayo cepat sarapan atau kita akan terlambat." Ucap Sakura saat melihat kepala keluarga itu akhirnya duduk dimeja makan.

"Sakura-chan.. Apa jubahku tidak selesai?"

"Ah.. Ya.. Soal itu.. Aku akan mengambilnya pagi ini.. Tetua bersikeras untuk menjahit sendiri jubahmu mengingat ia selalu menjahit jubah itu dari zaman hokage pertama. Naruto-kun.. Apa kau bisa menuju gedung hokage bersama anak-anak?" ucap Sakura menatap pria kuning itu.

"Tentu.. Tidak masalah."

"Baiklah.. Aku pergi sekarang. Kita bertemu di atap kantor hokage." Ucap Sakura mencium pipi Naruto kemudian berlari pergi.

"Baiklah.. Ayo cepat sarapannya." Ucap Naruto menatap ketiga anaknya itu.

"Hai.."

"Ah.. Kalian tidak memakai seragam hari ini?" tanya Naruto saat mereka tengah berjalan menuju kantor hokage.

"Aa.. hokage meminta kami untuk memakai baju biasa hari ini." Ucap Hanami menjelaskan.

-atap kantor hokage-

"Ah. Akhirnya kau datang juga."

"Maaf Shikamaru.. Tadi aku harus mengurus Nino dulu." Ucap Naruto meminta maaf pada pria berambut nanas itu.

"Sakura sudah menunggumu." Ucap Shikamaru lagi.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Sakura menghampiri keduanya.

"Aku tinggal dulu." Ucap Shikamaru meninggalkan keluarga itu.

"Haha.. Nino memutuskan untuk melakukan bisnisnya tepat sebelum aku berangkat." Terang Naruto menyerahkan bayi imut yang berada digendongannya itu pada Shinachiku.

"Hah.. Aku pikir terjadi sesuatu."

"Hahaha.. Maaf. Bagaimana?"

"Sudah selesai.." ucap Sakura membuka bungkusan yang ia pegang, mengeluarkan sebuah jubah dan memasangkannya ke pundak Naruto.

"Kita akan mulai acaranya." Ucap Kakashi menepuk pundak Naruto.

"Ya. Maaf membuatmu menunggu Kakashi-sensei."

"Tidak masalah." Ucap Kakashi tersenyum dibalik topengnya itu.

"Acara serah terima jabatan hokage akan dimulai."

"Aa.. Baiklah.. Hari ini aku Hatake Kakashi, hokage ke enam akan menyerahkan jabatanku kepada Uzumaki Naruto. Mulai hari ini Naruto resmi menjadi hokage ke tujuh." Ucap Kakashi singkat, sedang Naruto hanya melambaikan tangannya kepada para warga yang bersorak bahagia.

THE END


End file.
